Flying Blind
by Esrelda Snape
Summary: Blindness is a disability that affect more people than you think. What if the only daughter of Severus snape was blinded in a horrible potions acident. And what if Draco Malfoy was the only person that she trusted enough to open up to? Find out for yourself and see things from another perspective. Can Draco bring light to the darkness that is the mind and heart of a blind girl.
1. Chapter 1 Potions accident

**A/N I noticed that even in the wizarding world of J. books and the movies based on them that the disability of blindness still exists. So I decided to sho a little glimps into my world. The world and feelings of what it's like to be blind. Many people take for granted the gift of sight and how important it is in daily life.**

**Imagin if you would what it would be like for those who have the gift of perfect vision to all of a sudden be plunged into darkness that you can't run away from. These are the challenges that Will have to be delt with in this story. If you are curius than please read it and let me know what you think. Rated M for later chapters.**

**Also I have am working on fixing a few punctuation errors that were brought to my attention. Please bare with me if you find any such errors as I do not have very good sight and use a screen reader that dose not explain or read punctuation. I will get these problems fixed as fast as I can to save you the reader trouble.**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta reader EllieHathaway for your help in editing this chapter. please enjoy the story.**

Chapter 1 Potions Accident

June 31st 1991

Severus watched as the last of the Slytherin house students left the Hogwarts grounds for the summer holiday. He turned to go and pack his personal belongings so he too could go home and relax for the summer. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore greeted him with a warm smile as he walked through the large front doors of the castle.

"Well Severus, I see you are once again glad for the start of summer vacation," said the headmaster, happily.

"Yes, Head master, I can't wait to get home to Vivian and Ellenore," said Severus as he turned to enter the dungeons. Professor Dumbledore smiled and took an envelope out of a pocket in his robes.

"I believe today is your young daughter's eleventh birthday, is it not?" asked Dumbledore as he followed the potions master. Severus smiled slightly.

"Yes Headmaster it is her birthday. I plan on taking her to Diagon Alley to procure the items she will need to start school next term," said Severus as he turned to face the headmaster.

"I thought you'd say that Severus," said Albus as he held out the envelope for Severus to take. "Here is her acceptance letter. I thought you might want to give it to her early."

Severus took the letter and deposited it safely into his pocket. "Thank you Head master, she will be very excited to have this so early." he said, gratefully.

"Well then, Severus, I won't keep you from your family any longer. Please enjoy your summer," said Albus as he turned and walked in the other direction.

Summer was the one part of the year Severus truly enjoyed because it was the only time he got to spend with his wife and daughter. From September 1st to June 31st he stayed on Hogwarts grounds to watch over Slytherin house and teach potions class; he never got to go home for Christmas or Easter, so his wife and daughter spent those holidays alone.

As he gathered his belongings he began to imagine the looks of joy on the faces of his family. His wife would most likely rush into his arms and kiss him passionately. His lovely daughter would join her parents embrace by hugging his legs, making it hard for him to move.

Severus was ripped from his daydreams by a truly horrifying vision: he found himself standing in the special room in his house where his wife would work on her potions experiments. Things were not as they should have been, however. He saw his wife lying on the floor, motionless behind her cauldron. The whimpering sounds of his daughter could be heard from somewhere in the house.

"Mummy, where are you? Daddy, help me please I can't find my mummy." She called out, distressed. He dropped a heavy book on his foot as he realized that the vision was not just a dream. He stopped what he was doing and apparated home, fearing the worst.

When he arrived home he was horrified to see two mediwizards carrying what appeared to be the lifeless body of his wife out of the house.

He rushed forwards and was stopped by Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic. Severus's voice cracked as he struggled to get free from the strong grip of the other wizard, who was attempting to snap him back into the world of reality. Severus felt a brutal slap across his face. He turned and glared menacingly at Fudge.

"What the hell did you do that for? Can't you see my wife has been killed," he screamed loudly, with tears streaming down his face.

"It is truly regretful, Severus. Your wife was brewing an experimental potion that was, unfortunately, extremely volatile. We have searched the entire house and couldn't find your little girl," said Fudge as he held on to Severus' arms. Severus' eyes widened in fear.

"Her house elf must have taken her somewhere where she would be safe from the blast. Let me go, I can find her!" said Severus as he turned his head in the direction of the house. The minister let go of Severus' arms, and Severus ran headlong into the house.

He looked into the room where his wife had lost her life. Barely recognisable, it was charred and smelled of smoke. In the corner, where his daughter would normally play with her house elf, there was a pile of dead house elves covering her art table.

He walked closer and, upon seeing the green ribbon around the neck of his daughter's personal house elf, he started grabbing the elves and throwing their lifeless bodies aside. He feared that, when the explosion had happened, the house elves had risked their lives to protect their young mistress. When he got to the bottom of the dead house elves he found, to his amazement, that his daughter was not underneath them.

He rose quickly and frantically began to search the rest of the house for her. As he passed his bedroom he heard the sounds of soft sobs coming from somewhere within. He slowly opened the door and listened intently, hoping that he was not imagining things.

"Ellenore, it's dad. Are you in here, poppet?" He asked, listening and hoping that she would answer.

"Daddy, daddy, is that really you?" came her frightened voice from under the bed.

"Yes." he said, as he reached under the bed for his daughter. She crawled towards the sound of his voice and when she felt his hand she started sobbing harder. Severus gently pulled her out from under the bed. She was filthy from head to toe and her normally smooth and sleek black hair was frizzed and sticking out in many directions.

He pulled her close and held her to his body. They sat that way for a while, both sobbing. He rocked slowly, attempting to calm himself and his daughter. She continued to cry, despite being in the strong embrace of her father.

"Daddy, my eyes are hurting really bad; I can't see you." she said, tears streaming down her face. Standing up, he carried her into his bathroom so he could get a better look at her. He sat her on the edge of the bathtub and, upon finding that the lights did not work, withdrew his wand.

"Lumos," he said, lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes. "Can you see the light from my wand Ellenore," he asked as he gazed into her black and bloodshot eyes.

"N-no, daddy, I-I can't see anything." she stammered. He lifted her back into his arms and carried her into her bedroom so he could collect her personal things. He flicked his wand and shrunk all of the contents of her bedroom then sent everything flying into the trunk. Her mother had gotten it specially made for her back when she had discovered that she was going to have a girl. Afterwards, he shrunk the now extremely full trunk and put it into his pocket. She stood crying quietly by his side never letting go of his robes.

"Daddy what are you doing," she asked. He looked down at her and placed his hand on her head.

"Ellenore, I am just gathering up your things. We can't stay in this house anymore. The memories here will cause us both too much pain," he said as he placed the last of her shrunken things into his pocket.

"Where will we live daddy?" she asked quietly.

"I have another home in a little town called Derby. Granted, it does need a little work done before we can live there," he said thoughtfully. "Perhaps we should go to your god-parents' house until I can get my old house in better shape. Once it's been repaired and had a little remodelling done, we will live there whilst we are not at Hogwarts,"

He lifted her back up into his arms and carried her outside. "We are both too distracted to apparate or use the floo network. We will have to take the knight bus to St. Mungos to see what can be done about your eyes," he said as he carried her out of the house.

They boarded the knight bus and he held her tightly in his arms. "St. Mungos Wizard Hospital right away, please." said Severus softly. The driver nodded and soon the bus was speeding across the countryside. By the time the bus had stopped at the hospital Ellenore was fast asleep in his arms.

On seeing Severus enter the waiting room two medi-witches came and guided him into a private examining room.

"The Minister of Magic informed us that you would more than likely show up here, Mr. Snape. We have been expecting you." said the healer on duty.

"Lay your little girl on the bed so that we can get accurate readings from our diagnostic spells." The medi-witch commanded.

Severus laid Ellenore softly on the bed, but did not go far in case she woke up. He watched patiently as the medi-witches both preformed various tests on his little girl. Once they had finished, the head medi-witch shook her head and quickly left the room. The other turned to Severus to give him an explanation.

"Mr. Snape, when she was awake did she have any symptoms other than vision loss?" she asked.

"Yes, she complained of having pain in her eyes. I wasn't present when the accident happened, so I don't know if she got hit by any flying potion or debris." answered Severus with a frown on his face.

"I will be back shortly with a potion to help relieve any pain that she feels when she wakes up. Is she allergic to anything that might be in a pain potion for children?" asked the medi-witch.

"Not that I am aware of." answered Severus as he ran his hand over her dirty hair. The medi-witch left the room to retrieve the pain potion, and he was left alone with his sleeping child.

A few seconds later he heard a knock at the door. The medi-wizard poked his head inside and asked Severus to join him out in the corridor.

Severus turned back to make sure his daughter was still asleep when the medi-witch returned with two vials of potion in her hands.

"Don't worry Mr. Snape, I will take good care of your little girl while you are speaking with the Medi-wizard." she said as she entered the room. Severus nodded and walked out into the corridor closing the door behind him.

"I'm afraid your daughter's condition may be permanent, Mr. Snape. The retinas in both of her eyes have detached. There is, at this time, no way to restore her sight. We even checked the progress of the muggle medical experts whom deal with eyes. They also have no cure for her condition," said the medi-wizard. Severus put his hand to his head as if he had a nasty headache.

"My daughter is a full blooded witch. She was looking forward to attending Hogwarts next term. How am I going to explain to her that she has lost her mother, her sight, and her chance to attend the finest school in the wizarding world? She'll be devastated to say the least. Furthermore how am I going to handle her teenage years? I don't know the first thing about how to explain certain things about the female body. That is a job I had hoped that my wife would have gotten the chance to perform." said Severus as tears rolled down his cheeks in frustration.

"You don't have any females that you know of who could be trusted to explain that when the time comes?" asked the medi-wizard. Severus was silent in thought.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by shrill screams coming from within the examination room. Severus burst through the door, expecting to see the medi-witch attempting to control his terrified daughter. However when he entered, he saw the medi-witch standing in the middle of the room using her wand, attempting to retrieve his daughter from where she had escaped to.

Ellenore was sitting on top of a hanging ceiling lamp, crying and holding on so tightly that the medi-witches' spells were having no effect.

Severus glared at the medi-witch and placed his hand over her wand hand to stop her from casting the spell.

"What happened?" he queried to the medi-witch.

"She woke up after you closed the door and wouldn't let me administer the required potions. She started screaming and the next thing I knew she was up there," said the frazzled medi-witch as she pointed up at the child on the hanging lamp.

"Leave this to me," Severus said with a nasty look on his face. "You had no need to cast spells on my child. This is unacceptable and I will not tolerate it." he snapped as he looked up at his frightened daughter.

Severus pushed himself off the ground and floated up toward the ceiling to retrieve his terrified daughter. He gently put his hand around her waist and calmly said her name. "Ellenore, it's going to be alright. Come to me Ellen, I won't let anyone hurt you." he said soothingly. Ellenore grabbed onto her father's robes and they floated back down to the ground.

"Daddy," she whispered. "Where did you go?" she asked.

"I was just talking to the medi-wizard, poppet. You need to drink these potions, they will make you feel better," he said as he handed her the potions. She sat quietly in her father's lap as he handed her the potions that she needed to drink, one at a time. "One will ease your pain and the other will help you heal." said Severus as he handed her the potions.

"Will I ever see again daddy?" asked Ellenore in a frightened voice.

"I'm afraid not, sweetness." he answered truthfully. Severus's heart almost felt like it was going to break in two as he watched his daughter drink the potions, tears flowing down her dirt-smudged cheeks.

She made a face as she swallowed the potions. "Daddy, I guess I won't be able to attend Hogwarts or any other school for witchcraft and wizardry. What's the use of even trying? Perhaps I would have been better off if I were born a squib." she said as she slid out of her father's lap.

Severus stood up with a look of utter disgust on his face over what she had just said. He grasped her shoulder and gently turned her to face him.

"You may not be capable of seeing any longer; however, that is no excuse to just give up. Never call yourself a squib again. Do you understand me young lady? I promise you that I will find a way for you to learn the skills you will need to survive in the wizarding world." said Severus in an attempt to calm his daughter down.

When Severus was given the all clear from the staff at , he used the floo network at the hospital to go to the only place that he could think of that would have the proper facilities to attend to the immediate needs of his daughter. He was used to living in the old house on Spinners End, having grown up there so many years ago, but he didn't think that, at present, it was a proper place for his daughter. Lucius and Narcissa were in the sitting room, drinking tea, when the flames went green in the floo and Severus stepped in carrying his very dirty daughter. Lucius got to his feet and walked over to his old friend.

"Severus, I know this is going to be hard for you to do, but the Dark Lord wishes you to join the meeting tonight" he said as he walked to the floo.

Narcissa came over and gently took the sleeping child from her father's arms.

"I'll take care of her, Severus, don't worry about her." she said.

"Narcissa, she was blinded in the potions accident that took her mother's life. Don't leave her alone for one second, or she'll lose it," said Severus as he turned to join Lucius by the floo. Just then, Ellenore woke to the soft scent of Narcissa's jasmine perfume.

As his arm began to burn, Severus placed his hand reassuringly on her dirty hair. "Ellenore, I have to go with your uncle Lucius for an important meeting. Your aunt Narcissa will not leave you. She's going to help you get cleaned up, so you can get some rest. I'll be back as soon as I can." he said, walking into the green flames.

Ellenore wriggled out of Narcissa's grasp and reached for her father, who had now left the room. She started to cry and call out for her dad, feeling Narcissa's soft hand on her shoulder.

"Come with me Elly, we'll get you all cleaned up," said Narcissa as she guided Ellenore through the house. Narcissa guided Ellenore slowly through the house until they got to the stairs. "There are fifty steps until we are at the top of the second floor. Count them, so you never forget," suggested Narcissa. Ellenore had a puzzled look on her face before she responded to the gentle coaxing of her godmother.

"Are you sure this is going to help?" she asked as she held on to the banister and started to count in her head as they rose up the stairs. Narcissa smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I have a cousin on my mother's side of the family who was born blind, and I learnt a lot about how she does things." said Narcissa, cheerfully. As they reached the second floor Ellenore turned her head in the direction that her godmother's voice was coming from.

"Can your cousin do magic?" she asked, with a hopeful expression on her face.

"No, unfortunately she never went to a magical school. My Aunt and Uncle had to move to the states, and enrol her in a special school that teaches blind muggles to live with their disabilities," said Narcissa, sadly.

Ellenore's face had a look of shock on it, as a horrifying notion popped into her head.

"Aunt Narcissa, what if my dad has to move us away and send me to a school for blind muggles? You don't think my dad will do that, do you? I'm afraid of muggles. My mum and dad both told me that they aren't very nice. They were both bullied by muggles when they were young, and my Grandpa on dad's side was an abusive git of a muggle," said Ellenore with a horrified look on her face.

"I attended school with your father, so I know how he feels about muggles. Knowing that, I honestly don't think that you have to worry about him moving the two of you to another country. And I know for a fact that he would never allow you to be taught anything by a muggle. Come now, there are about twenty paces until you find the wall in front of you. Feel your way down the hall until you find the first door on the left. That's the master bedroom. I have some of my old clothes from when I was your age. I think they'll fit you just right," said Narcissa as she guided Ellenore into her bedroom.

"First you need a nice warm bubble bath," said Narcissa, leading Ellenore into the lavish master bathroom. She sat her down on the seat of the toilet. "What is your favourite thing to smell? I have lavender, rose, strawberry, and apple scented bath oils, soaps and shampoos." she said with a smile.

"I like Strawberries because they smell sweet and they taste good," said Ellenore as she slid out of her dirty robes. Narcissa laughed softly as she poured strawberry scented bath oil into the warm water.

"I like them for that same reason," said Narcissa.

Ellenore took off the dirty and singed dress that she was wearing and reached toward the sound of running water. Narcissa took her hand and guided her to the tub. After she was comfortably seated in the tub Narcissa took her hand and guided it to the place where the strawberry scented soap was sitting. The soap is here, to your right on the wall. The Shampoo is in the corner behind you, and the conditioner is here on the ledge of the tub behind you and to the left," She instructed.

"Do you know what size knickers you wear?" asked Narcissa.

"No, but I think the size might be on my other pair." said Ellenore as she felt around for the soap. Narcissa went and picked up the knickers from the floor to check the size then called for her personal house elf, Tinky. When the house elf entered the room she ordered her to go to the shops and procure a few new pairs of size six child's knickers. The house elf bowed and left the room with a pop.

"I know you don't like pink so let me see what I have in my old clothes that you might like. I'll be in the next room if you need me," said Narcissa as she went into her bedroom and opened her trunk.

Ellenore felt around until she found the wash cloth and began to scrub herself vigorously. She hated getting dirty unless she was helping her mum and dad look for fresh potions ingredients. On thinking about her mother and the fact that she was quiet the last time that she was in their old house made her start crying all over again. Narcissa heard her cries and ran into the bathroom to see what was wrong.

"Did you get soap into your eyes?" she asked with concern. Ellenore didn't reply for a moment, she just sat there sobbing.

"Aunt Narcissa, before my dad got home and found me, I tried to find my mum. I called her over and over but she never answered me. The house elves all died protecting me from the explosion. What happened to my mum? Why did she leave me in the house all alone?" she asked as her sobs intensified and she started to shake.

Narcissa sank to her knees beside the tub and embraced the wet, sobbing girl. "Elly, dearest, I'm going to tell you something that your dad probably didn't have the words to say. Unfortunately your mum didn't survive the explosion that your house elves protected you from." Ellenore stiffened and her eyes grew large in shock and understanding.

"My m-mummy, m-my mummy is dead?" she stammered as the sobs racked through her small body.

Narcissa continued to hold the sobbing child and spoke softly to her, attempting to calm her down. "Did you wash your hair yet, Elly?" she asked. Ellenore shook her head, and Narcissa pulled away and reached for the shampoo. She tried to reassure Ellenore whilst she massaged the shampoo and conditioner into her waist length black hair. "You know, I will always be here to help you in your mothers place," she said as she rinsed the remnants of the conditioner from Ellenore's hair.

Ellenore didn't say a word. She allowed Narcissa to help her dry off and dress in a set of lovely olive green robes with belled sleeves, a square neckline, and an ankle length skirt, trimmed in a lighter shade of green and embroidered with the design of roses and leaves around all of the borders. Narcissa then dried Ellenore's hair with a drying charm and pulled it back into a ponytail, which she secured with a light green hair ribbon that matched the embroidery on the dress.

After she was finished dressing the now extremely nonresponsive child, she led her into a room across from the master bedroom, which was reserved for her occasional visits to the manner. She led her to the bed and sat with her, attempting to make conversation.

"I have to oversee the house elves while they prepare dinner, would you like to play with Draco?" asked Narcissa. Ellenore shook her head and felt around the bed for one of the stuffed animals that she knew was there. Once she found one, she brought it to her chest and hugged it tightly as tears slowly trickled down her cheek.

Once she heard her godmother leave the room and close the door softly behind her she rolled up into a ball and let the tears come. As she lay there crying, she could hear the others going around the house and attending to various things. She heard Draco laughing at Crabbe and Goyle as they wrestled in his room, which was diagonally across from hers. She marvelled at how much more pronounced and acute her hearing was. She wanted to join the boys but she feared being teased by the others, so she stayed alone in her room, crying softly.

Five minutes later she was still crying over her losses. She heard Crabbe and Goyle go running down the hallway, and then heard the front doors downstairs slam behind them. Draco walked out of his room with a satisfied smile on his face. He had no idea that Ellenore was in the house, until he heard her softly crying in her room. He didn't know why she would be crying on her birthday, but he knew exactly how to make her stop. He ran quickly to his room and collected a lovely doll that he had purchased in the hopes of giving it to her for her birthday.

He then pocketed two chocolate frogs and two pumpkin pasties and ran back to her door. He didn't bother to knock because he knew that she never walked around in a state of undress.

"Hey! Elly, when did you get here?" he asked as he entered the room. She didn't answer him. He walked over and sat beside her on the bed. "Elly, please talk to me. Why are you crying on your birthday?" asked Draco with a note of concern in his voice. When she felt his hand on her shoulder she rolled over on to her back and frowned.

"It's not my birthday. It's the worst day of my life." she said as she sat up and took a handkerchief from Draco.

"Dry your eyes and tell me what happened Elly," he coaxed.

"No, you'll laugh at me, and tease me like you do the mudbloods and the squibs." she argued. Draco noticed how red and blood shot Ellenore's eyes were. He knew that whatever was wrong, it was something bad to have her in this state of upset.

"Elly, I give you my word as a gentleman that I won't tease you, or allow anyone else to tease you for that matter. Please won't you tell me what happened to you to make you so sad?" he pleaded. Ellenore dried her eyes with the handkerchief and scooted to the edge of the bed.

"It's too horrible to talk about." said Ellenore. Draco rolled his eyes and handed her a chocolate frog.

"Eat that, it will make you feel better" he said hopefully. He opened his own chocolate frog and ate it before it could hop away.

When Ellenore opened her chocolate frog, however, she did not get to eat it. Before she could grab the frog it jumped out of the box and across the room. She got up and started to walk to where she had heard the frog land, but didn't get too far. Before she could take three steps she caught her foot on a doll's house and hit the floor hard. Draco rushed over to her and tried to help her to her feet.

"Elly why didn't you just go around it?" he asked in a puzzled tone. Ellenore felt the ground in front of her until she felt his shiny black shoes in front of her. Draco noticed how she was feeling around on the ground, and then he realized that there was something wrong with her eyes. He knelt and pulled the now softly crying girl into his arms. "Ellenore, tell me the truth. Can you see anything at all?" asked Draco. Ellenore shook her head and leaned against her childhood friend. She could smell the masculine scent of a man's cologne on his clothes. She pulled back and started laughing hard.

"Are you actually wearing cologne, Draco?" she asked with a soft giggle. Draco was glad to finally see a bit of a smile on her sad face.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. Do you like it?" he asked. Ellenore wrinkled her nose.

"You smell like your dad, Draco."

"That's the point," he said as he caught the renegade chocolate frog and placed it into her hand.

"What happened to you, Elly? How did you lose your sight anyway?" asked Draco hoping that she would answer. Ellenore sighed deeply then ate her frog before she answered him.

"Thanks for the frog Draco, but in the future I'd prefer to eat something that doesn't want to run away from me." She took a breath before continuing. "My mum and I were in the room where she and dad would work on potions and I was in the corner playing with the house elves. The next thing I know my mum cursed under her breath and I got pushed onto the floor under my art table by all of the house elves," she began. "When I woke up everything was quiet. The house elves were all dead, and I couldn't see. I tried to find my mum but she never answered me-."

She went silent and tears started flowing down her cheeks again. "Draco, my mum didn't answer me because she was dead. When I couldn't find her I heard people outside the house that I didn't recognize and I got scared and hid under my parents bed. Then daddy came home and found me. We went to and they said that I will never see her again." she said softly.

"It's going to be alright Elly, when we go to Hogwarts in September I'll help you," said Draco cheerfully. Ellenore frowned and looked sadder than before.

"My dad says that he's going to find a way to help me learn how to live in the wizarding world, but how can I go to Hogwarts and be in Slytherin house like my parents if I can't see to read? You may be able to help me find my way around the school but you can't help me with my lessons and reading. I know that you wouldn't hesitate to help me but it's too much to ask of anyone, let alone another student." said Ellenore.

At that very moment Severus walked through the front doors of the manor with Lucius, looking very tired. He noticed Narcissa in the dining room and walked over to her quickly.

"Please tell me that she's not alone." he said. Narcissa shook her head sadly.

"Severus, I had to see to the dinner preparations. I asked her if she wanted to play with Draco but she just shook her head, rolled over, and started crying. She knows about her mother as well, so that's one thing that you don't have to break to her." said Narcissa as she poured Lucius a goblet of wine.

Severus left the dining room and started up the stairs when Narcissa popped her head out and asked him to tell Draco that dinner was ready since he was going up. As he opened the door to her room he saw her sitting in the floor with Draco holding a rather nice doll and eating a pumpkin pasty.

"I do hope that you're not going to spoil your dinner," he said as he stepped into the room.

"Daddy," she screamed with joy in her voice. She got up and tried to walk to her father and hit the edge of the doll's house that was in her way before. Before Severus could act or say anything, Draco got to his feet and guided her to her father.

"Draco, your mother says that dinner is ready. You can go down stairs, I'll bring Ellenore." said Severus as he pulled his beautifully dressed daughter into his arms. Draco bowed and left the room.

"Daddy, what took you so long?" she asked. Severus knelt and hugged her tightly, and breathed in the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

"I'm sorry, poppet, it's not something that I want you involved in, ever! It's too dangerous. I lost your mum because of it and I won't lose you as well. Are you hungry, pet?" he asked hopefully.

Two days later they held a funeral for Severus's departed wife. Severus and Ellenore stood quietly by the grave side as the rain began to fall; Ellenore never released her grip on her father's robes. She was not able to see with her own eyes; however, she found that with physical contact she was still able to read thoughts. She could see in her mind her father's thoughts as if they were her own. She saw her mother's casket being lowered into the ground, and started to cry and call for her mother. Severus moved his hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Your mother was a wonderfully talented witch. She would not want you to give up on your education. I will see to it that you become the talented witch that your mother dreamt that you would grow to be." he said as he knelt and kissed the top of her head.

**A/N hope you like it so far please review and enjoy reading Chapter 2 Teaching the Snapes. Thank you again to my beta EllieHathaway for helping me out, I truely appriciate it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Teaching the Snapes

**A/N Being blind is never easy. My mother can testify that it is also dificult to be the parent of a disabled child. The discriptions of braille, and the colapsable cane are true to life. Also incase you are wondering there are lots of cool little gadgets in the real world that tell a blind person what color somthing is. In our world thier are also so many adaptive tools that help a blind and disabled person live thier daily lives. If you are curious about what brail looks like if it were in print, for real, and what a colapsable cane looks like you can find links to photo's on my profile page. The example of real braille is the cover picture to my story. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**This chapter has been beta read by EllieHathaway. Thank you so very much for your help. Also if you ever have any questions about anything that you see in my storys feel free to send me a PM.**

Chapter 2 Teaching the Snapes

They returned home after the funeral, neither of them wanting to socialize with others. Severus, with Lucius's help, had his home in Derby remodelled and improved to make it easier and safer for his blind daughter to navigate through. He had added two indoor bathrooms, stair rails, connected it to the floo network and also situated a potions lab in the basement for brewing his own potions in the privacy of his home. He also had comfortable furniture brought in to make the old house more inviting.

The day after the funeral, Ellenore decided to dress herself on her own. Narcissa had helped her to know which sections of closet had which colour clothing in it. She had chosen a black dress with a crimson coloured sash. She had done, what she thought was, a perfect job dressing herself. When she felt her way down to the dining room, the conversation in the room went quiet. On seeing how his daughter was dressed Severus covered his eyes and tried not to laugh.

She slowly walked toward the table and was almost there when Dobby the house elf came running into the dining room with a tray of drinks and slammed right into her, knocking her backwards. Lucius screamed at the top of his lungs at the clumsy house elf and Ellenore covered her ears and cringed in pain. She didn't stop cringing until Lucius had stopped his tirade. Draco got up from his seat and helped her to her chair between Narcissa and Severus. She ran her hands slowly over the table in front of her feeling for the location of her breakfast, and accidentally knocked over her milk; which dripped onto her lap, making her shiver.

She quickly found her napkin and attempted to clean the milk from her lap. Then she asked to be excused from the table.

"Aren't you hungry?" asked her father with a concerned tone in his voice.

"No, daddy, this is hard, and my dress is wet." She said, not wanting to embarrass herself much further.

"You're wearing two different coloured shoes too." announced Crabbe and Goyle whom had spent the night with Draco. Ellenore got up abruptly with tears flowing down her cheeks and slammed into a wall before she found the door that led out of the dining room. Draco got up and gave his two friends a furious look.

"When I get back, the two of you better be gone. You had no right to hurt her feelings like that." He ran after her, hoping that he could catch up to her before she hurt herself again. He found her in her closet feeling for another dress. She was wearing her bathrobe and had left the dress and different coloured shoes lying on different areas of the floor. She had pulled out a silver dress with black trim and was about to take off her robe when he cleared his throat.

"Not that I mind having the chance to see a nearly naked girl, but I really don't want to see you in that way." She blushed and covered herself with the dress.

"You should knock before you come in." she screamed in shock.

"I'm sorry, I did knock but you didn't hear me because you had your head in the closet. Do you want me to help you find your shoes?" Ellenore got down on her knees and placed her hand on a pair of shoes.

"What colour is this pair?" Draco smiled as he told her the colour of each pair of shoes until she had found the pair that she wanted.

"Thank you Draco, you're a good friend, but I got to say that Crabbe and Goyle have a lot to learn about being considerate of others."

Draco left the room to let her dress in peace. After she had dressed she heard and felt her stomach growl loudly with hunger. She was surprised to find that Draco had waited outside of her room for her.

"Would you like to go back down to breakfast?" he asked. "Crabbe and Goyle should be gone and I can help you if you like?"

"Thanks for the offer Draco, but I have to learn to do this on my own, no matter how many times I get my clothes wet. Just help me back down please."

When Draco and Ellenore returned to the dining room Narcissa was just about to read a very interesting letter out loud. Draco helped her take her seat between Narcissa and her father once again.

"Severus, Ellenore," she said. "I hope that you don't mind but I sent an owl to my cousin who was born blind. She has sent a wonderfully promising reply. Severus, Ellenore already knows a bit about my cousin, but there are a few things that I feel that I should make you aware of. My cousin is a pure blood witch who, because of her disability, had to be taught to live with her disability by muggles in the States. I know how you feel about muggles, but I feel that she is the only one who could give the two of you the help that you both need. This may be her only chance to learn the ways of the wizarding world, so please just keep an open mind."

She then began to read the letter.

"_Dear Narcissa,_

_ I was glad to hear from you, because it has been such a long time. I would be pleased to come to Malfoy Manor to help Mr. Snape and his daughter learn how to live in the wizarding world. I know that you may have some reservations about my magical skills, but rest assured that I learnt magic shortly after I learned to live with my blindness. I have since been making big waves in the wizarding world for blind and disabled witches and wizards so I know that I will be able to make a difference. I will be arriving by port key at the Ministry at noon today._

_ Your cousin,_

_ Esmeralda_

_P.S. I will be bringing a few things for young Miss Snape."_

When she had finished reading the letter, she laid it aside with a satisfied smile on her face. Severus's jaw was dropped in shock.

"Narcissa, you didn't have to do this. It's too much, really." Narcissa guided Ellenore's free hand to her bowl before she replied.

"If you keep your free hand on your plate at all times you will not have such trouble in finding where it is," She smiled as Ellenore took a satisfying bite of her eggs. "Severus, you both need to learn how to help her. Neither of you can do this on your own. My cousin is coming. You will accept and learn what she teaches you."

At noon, Severus and Ellenore sat alone in the sitting room discussing paint colours for his home in Derby when Narcissa and her cousin came through the floo. Behind them was a house elf pulling a large trunk nearly twice the size of him. Narcissa led her cousin over to the sofa where Severus was sitting and introduced her.

"Esmeralda, this is Mr. Severus Snape and his lovely daughter Ellenore Eileen Snape." Esmeralda held out her hand toward Severus who shook it lightly.

"Thank you for coming to help us."

She then turned toward Ellenore who had shifted on the sofa to greet her.

"I have several things that I know will help you live in the wizarding world."

She took Ellenore's hand and, with the help of her house elf, led her over to the large trunk in the middle of the room. She reached into the trunk and pulled out a silver bracelet with matching earrings, and a strange looking quill. "Mr. Snape if you would come over here please, you need to see this as well," she asked as she withdrew her wand. "This jewellery has some very interesting properties. But first I should explain that I have spoken to the Ministry of Magic on your daughter's behalf. Due to the nature of these supplies that I have brought for her, she will be, in essence, exempt from the rule regarding the reasonable restriction for under age magic." She opened the bracelet and placed it on Ellenore's left hand, then tapped her wand on the bracelet causing it to seal around Ellenore's wrist. Then she handed the simple looking silver stud earrings to Ellenore and asked her to put them on. Ellenore took off her mother's emerald earrings and handed them to her father for safe keeping.

"Ok, now let's say that you are looking for something in your wardrobe that is not sorted properly. If you place your hand with the bracelet on anything, and say, "Colour", you will hear the colour and all of the details about that object in your ears. As long as you have those earrings in your ears you alone will hear the answer that you ask for. The bracelet also allows any book or parchment that you touch to be turned into Braille text that you can read with your fingers." Severus and Ellenore both had puzzled looks on their faces.

"What's Braille?" asked Severus and Ellenore in unison. Esmeralda reached into her trunk and pulled out a large book with raised dots all over the cover. Severus read the title which was written in print beneath the strange raised dots.

"Braille is a series of raised dots that make up letters and numbers and in special instances even pictures, to make it easier for the blind to read or feel with their fingers. This is a book that teaches a blind individual how to read Braille. It's really easy to learn to read," She opened the book and handed it to Ellenore who gingerly ran her fingers over the raised dots.

"There are six dots in each cell that can form a letter or number. You feel using one or both of your hands reading from left to right just as you would a book in print. Your godmother tells me that you learn fast so I don't think that you will have much trouble learning to read Braille. I will stay with you as long as it takes to ensure that you are able to read and understand Braille sufficiently.

The bracelet also allows its owner to communicate through thought to this special quill. The quill never needs ink, and never needs replacing." She closed the Braille for beginner's book and laid a piece of regular parchment on it. Ellenore felt the parchment and noticed that it didn't have any Braille written across it.

"It's blank." she said as she started to hand the parchment back to her teacher. Esmeralda placed the parchment back in front of Ellenore and handed her the quill.

"To use this quill all you have to do is place it on the parchment and think of what you would like to write. The quill will do all of your writing, and as long as you have your hand on the parchment the words will appear in raised braille letters and whatever else you want." Ellenore's eyes widened hopefully.

"Does this mean that I will be able to draw again and actually be able to feel what I draw?" Esmeralda smiled and encouraged Ellenore to try it for herself.

Ellenore cleared her mind and placed the quill down on the parchment. Then she thought of her mother's face, and the quill started scratching the parchment rapidly. As Esmeralda heard the scratching of the quill on the parchment she smiled happily.

"Until you refine your sense of feeling you may have trouble telling what an extremely detailed picture looks like, but when you remove your hand from the parchment people who can see will see in ink or whatever colour you imagine, the picture that you have created." The quill stopped scratching and Ellenore felt the thousands of dots that made up her work of art. Then she handed the parchment over to her dad.

"Daddy, I want this to be framed. Mummy should always be with us." Severus took the parchment from his daughters hand and stared open mouthed in utter shock and disbelief. There on the parchment was a perfect coloured rendering of his wife as he had seen her smiling at him the last time that he had seen her alive. Tears started to trickle down his cheek as he held the picture and looked from it to his smiling daughter.

"This is amazing," he said with a sad smile playing at the corner of his lips. "Ellenore, it looks just like your mother did the last time that I saw her alive. We will definitely have to get this lovely portrait of your mother framed. It will look good on our mantle at our house in Derby." Ellenore smiled and hugged her teacher thanking her for the gifts. Esmeralda patted the girls head softly.

"You think that this is something? Just wait until I get through with you, my dear. By the time summer break is over, I promise that you will be ready to attend Hogwarts." She reached into her trunk again and pulled out a strange looking bundle of white, silver, red, and black tubes secured with a black rubber band.

"What is that?" asked Severus as he examined the strange bundle which Esmeralda was about to hand to his daughter.

"This innocent looking bundle of tubes is a collapsible cane. It is specially designed to aid a blind person when they walk around. When you unfold it, you will be able to feel the ground in front of you before you step. This will allow you to travel almost anywhere with confidence."

Ellenore unfolded the cane and felt how it was put together. The links of tube were all joined together by a double band of elastic that went through the entire length of the cane. At one end there was a thick rubbery feeling handle and at the other was a hard plastic feeling tip. She fiddled with it until she had joined the links together and the cane was solid and very long.

"How does it help me get around?"she asked, curiously.

Esmeralda got to her feet and showed Ellenore how to hold the cane properly.

"You hold the cane at an angle and let it slide along the ground in front of you. When it hits an object or something like a dip in the ground or a stair you will be able to either go around the object or find where you want to sit. I, personally, can tell you that, without my cane, I would have never been able to navigate my way around the Salem school of witchcraft on my own without running into walls." She turned Ellenore loose and told her to walk forward until she felt the cane hit something.

Ellenore walked forward until the cane came into contact with something that sounded hard. She reached forward to find out where she was and found that she had travelled to the floo. She turned around and walked the opposite direction until the tip of the cane hit her father's shoes. She reached forward and felt the fabric of his robes.

"I'm sorry, daddy, I didn't mean to run into you."

"It's alright, poppet, I'm just glad to see that you are able to use that cane to get around so much easier." Severus wrapped his arms around his little girl and smiled at Narcissa and her cousin. "What other handy tips and tricks do you have in that trunk? I can't help being just as excited as my daughter is about all of this."

Through the weeks that followed Esmeralda had taught Severus a special spell that, when cast on any book, would transform that book into a braille volume. She also taught him how to correctly guide his daughter when they were together in crowded situations. Their first outing was taken in the middle of the summer, to Diagon Alley. As the three walked from shop to shop purchasing the supplies that Ellenore would need for the up and coming school year they discussed the possibility of getting some kind of guide to help Ellenore around the expansive grounds of Hogwarts.

"As you can see, Mr. Snape my house elf acts as my guide. In the States, they also use specially trained dogs, and believe it or not even miniature horses. I, however, prefer house elves over animals, because they take care of themselves. You don't have the added responsibility of walking them outside to do their business, or bathing and grooming them." Esmeralda discussed.

"How would we go about training a house elf for my daughter?" asked Severus as they sat in a tea shop taking a break from shopping.

"Well, as of now, I have started a program at the Ministry that will eventually take care of all of the needs of the blind wizarding population. The only house elf used for guiding in wizarding Britain belongs to me. However if you will purchase a house elf and hand it over to my care I will train it especially for your sweet daughter."

"I think that would be a great idea perhaps that will be our next stop after the two of you ladies have finished your lunch."

After lunch Severus left Esmeralda and Ellenore at Ollivander's wand shop so that Ellenore could get a wand.

"Daddy, aren't you going to stay while I choose my first wand?" asked Ellenore as she heard her father's footsteps moving away from the entrance of the shop.

"Miss Esmeralda will help you with your wand; I have something that I have to get. I'll be right back, I promise." At the very moment Severus disappeared out of the shop, Ollivander came out from behind a large shelf filled to capacity with wands and smiled warmly at the two ladies in his shop.

"Ahhhh! Miss Rosier I haven't seen you for years. This must be Ellenore Eileen Snape. I sold your parents their first wands. I had doubts that I'd get to see you after that horrid accident. I'm glad to see that you've decided to take the first vital step in becoming a fully-fledged member of wizarding society. Wait here, I think that I may just have the perfect wand for you." Mr. Ollivander scurried into the back of the building to search for the perfect wand.

"Ms. Esmeralda, if I can't see, how will I know if the wand is the one for me?" asked Ellenore as she listened to the sound of Mr. Ollivander in the back rummaging through the boxes of wands.

"It's easier than you might think that it would be. When you touch the proper wand for you, you will feel a warm tingling sensation. It will start in your wand hand and flow over your entire body like a warm blanket. It took six wands before Mr. Ollivander found my wand."

"That's true, yours was eleven inches, holly with dragon heart string if my memory serves me correctly," announced Mr. Ollivander as he came back to the front of the store with a single box in his hands. "I know that this will be the perfect wand for you, my dear Miss Snape." He handed Ellenore a box with an elegant silver coloured wand encrusted with a single emerald at the base of the handle. She ran her fingers over the spiral design of the wand with a look of amazement on her face.

"This wand feels expensive." she said as she ran her fingers over the spiral design.

"Why don't you give it a try?" came her father's voice from the door.

"Dad, are you sure we can afford it?" she asked as she turned her head to face him.

"Don't worry about it, just pick it up and give it a wave, girl. I promise you that I have plenty of money to purchase your wand, no matter how much it costs." Ellenore picked up the wand from the long box, and gasped in surprise as a rush of warmth flooded her body. Ollivandersmiled and clapped vigorously with joy.

"That's the first time I've ever got it right on the first wand. Your new wand is eleven inches long, made of cherry tree wood, and has a core of thestral hair. It is a very powerful wand, for a very promising witch. Your father's wand is made from the same materials; but, of course, no two wands are alike. I know that we will see great things from you, Miss Snape."

Severus paid for the wand and purchased a special magical scabbard to hold Ellenore's new wand in a safe place. Then, before they left the wand shop, he helped her put the scabbard on her left arm and showed her how to put the wand into the scabbard.

"This will keep your wand safe when you're not using it. When we get home I'll show you a few spells that may come in handy one day. Ms. Esmeralda the trainee for my daughter is waiting outside with your house elf. Her name is Amiri; I look forward to seeing the after result of your training. Do you need an escort anywhere?" Severus asked.

Esmeralda smiled in the direction of Severus's voice.

"No, thank you, Mr. Snape. I know how to get home from here. I'll not be seeing either of you until the elf is properly trained. Depending on how smart the house elf is will depend on how long it will take to train her. I will send regular owls informing you of my progress," She bent and patted Ellenore on her shoulder. "Don't worry Ellenore; you have enough knowledge to live your life. If you ever need anything more from me just send me an owl." With that Esmeralda left the shop and walked down the street of Diagon Alley with the two house elves by her side.

When they got back to Severus's home on Spinners End, Ellenore hung up her summer cloak on a hook by the door and took her things up to her room. Severus had taken the time to cast the special spell that Esmeralda had taught him on each and every book that Ellenore would be taking with her to Hogwarts. Seeing her sit in her room reading her new books gave him a feeling of pleasure, which he never expected. He had learned many interesting things that he was quite sure would help him to aid his daughter in her education. He sent an owl to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore with copies that were to be given to each and every teacher whom would have his daughter in their classes.

He read back over the letter before he sent it off with his owl.

_ Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_ It will please you to know that, despite our loss, I will indeed be returning to my post of potions master and head of Slytherin house. My lovely daughter, despite her visual impairment, will be attending Hogwarts this term as well. There are a few adaptations that have been made to help her to accomplish this, and it is for that reason that her instructors must be given a copy of the enclosed letter. These letters will aid them in teaching her as effectively as the other students that have their vision. I also request that whatever school house that she is placed in make arrangements for her to have a private room and a prefect to guide her through Hogwarts until she gets her bearings._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Professor Severus T. Snape_

Severus was about to read over the letter that would be sent to all of her instructors when Ellenore came running down the stairs and into his office without knocking.

"Daddy, are you busy?" she asked with excitement in her voice. Severus noticed the parchment in her hand and came from around his desk to see what she wanted.

"Didn't we discuss something about running through the house, young lady?" he said with a note of anger in his voice. Ellenore slumped in reaction to the anger in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry daddy, I just wanted to give this to you before you sent off any post to Hogwarts." Severus pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you Elly, I just have a lot on my mind and I don't want you to get hurt. What do you want me to send to Hogwarts for you? Could it be your reply to the acceptance letter, by any chance?" Ellenore handed the letter to her father and smiled. She ran her hand up to her father's face and felt the scratchy feeling of stubble on his cheek.

"Daddy, you're letting yourself go. You've been worrying too much lately. Stop worrying about me and shave before we go to Hogwarts." Severus chuckled under his breath.

"You remind me so much of your mother when you say things like that. Have you packed your things for Hogwarts yet, or are you still reading your books?" Ellenore smiled at her father and hugged him back.

"Of course I'm packed but I just can't help reading through the books, there just so interesting. I've been practicing my wand movements, so that I have less trouble with them in class." Severus looked at his daughter thoughtfully.

"Later after I've sent off these letters perhaps you'd like to go over your potions ingredients. I want to make sure that my class will be the easiest for you."

"That sounds great dad, what do you want for dinner? It's my turn to cook tonight." Severus knew that despite the fact that his daughter was blind, that she was quite good in the kitchen. The skills that Esmeralda had taught her only improved her skills.

"Don't make anything too extreme. I actually like your vegetarian lasagne a lot."

"Veggie lasagne it is then, dad." She turned and left him standing alone in his office with her Hogwarts reply in hand. He didn't bother to read over the other letter, instead he tied the letters together and gave them to his black owl, which hooted and flew out of the open window. Severus then walked into the kitchen to oversee Ellenore as she prepared their dinner for the evening.

Ellenore made him extremely nervous when she chopped anything. He was tempted to take the sharp kitchen knife from her and cut the vegetables himself, but before he could even enter the room she had finished her cutting. She had an ease around the kitchen that never ceased to amaze him. She had learned to cook from her mother when she was old enough to reach the stove safely. He continued to watch until she ran him out of the kitchen.

"Dad, you're doing it again." she said as she turned to face him with a large wooden spoon in her hand. Severus crossed his arms and smirked.

"What exactly am I doing again, Ellenore?"

"You're hovering and attempting to steal the cheese. You're also making a dirty face at me. What would mum tell you about that?"

Severus laughed and turned to leave the kitchen, when he felt her hand in his robe pocket. "Really dad, aren't you a little old to be stealing cherry tomatoes?"

As the smells of dinner wafted down into the basement lab, Severus felt his stomach growl hungrily. He hated how good his daughter was at cooking sometimes. Her meals tasted and smelled too much like the sumptuous meals that his wife used to prepare when he was home. This more often than not managed to put him in a quiet state of melancholy.

**A/N I hope that you are enjoying my story so far. Chapter 3 The blind first year is up next. Thankyou again to my beta reader EllieHathaway for your help in editing my story. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 The blind first year

**A/N Believe it or not I went through somthing simular to this when I was in school. Elementry and High School were the worst for me. I even had a few horrid teachers whom were less then understanding or careing. Don't get me started on the constant bullying and teasing. I am so glad that I attended a special boarding school for the blind for Junior High. Otherwise I would have never seen the good things that I was capable of doing independantly. Thank you to the Texas School for the Blind and Visually Impaired and it's dedicated staff for all that you taught me, and others like me. This chapter was edited by my wonderful beta reader EllieHathaway. **

Chapter 3 The blind first year

Two days before September 1st Severus helped Ellenore pack her trunk for Hogwarts. Ellenore was happy to be going, but scared about her father not being with her when she left on the Hogwarts Express. She was also very nervous that she would be put in any house except for the one that she wanted badly to be in. Severus apparated to Malfoy Manner with Ellenore walking slightly behind him after they apparated. As they entered the front doors of Malfoy Manner, he bent and gave her a strong hug.

"I know that you're nervous about this, but it's a tradition for all first years to ride the Hogwarts Express. After that they ride across the black lake in boats. Then they are led into the great hall and sorted into their houses. If you hear the sorting hat suggest that you be placed in a house that you don't want, all you have to do is ask it to place you in whatever house that you want. Although I think that I have a pretty good guess on which house you will choose. I love you, and will see you when you get there. I have made arrangements for you, so don't be scared. Draco will be with you and I have arranged for a prefect to meet you at platform 9 ¾. Even if Draco leaves you alone the prefect will not leave your side until it is necessary."

He gave his daughter one last pat on the head and left the house. As the door shut behind him, Ellenore turned and listened until she heard the soft pop of her father apparating outside the manner. Then she turned to go upstairs and was stopped by Narcissa's voice calling her from the sitting room.

She went into the sitting room and found the sofa that her godparents were sitting on. Lucius smiled happily.

"So Ellenore, are you ready for a great adventure?" he asked as he took a sip of hot earl grey tea.

"Umm, yes sir, I am as ready as I can get."

"Your father told us that you've got a splendid wand made from the same wood and core as his. He also told us that it was beautiful, and suited you nicely. May we see it?" asked Narcissa with excitement in her voice. Ellenore pulled her wand from its place in the scabbard and showed it to her godparents proudly.

"It's marvellous." said Narcissa as she looked at the spiral design.

"I'm glad that you're going to get a lot of use out of it. We were just about to take Draco shopping for his school supplies, do you have anything that you need or want to purchase?" asked Lucius.

"I've already purchased all of my supplies, but I would like to come along. My dad said that I can purchase my very own owl if I wanted to. So I would love to go and find a nice one." When Draco entered the sitting room Narcissa took Hold of Ellenore's hand and led her into the floo. Once the four of them were in Diagon Alley, Narcissa led Ellenore to the magical pet shop to pick out an owl for her while Lucius took Draco to get his new robes at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

There were so many owls in the pet shop to choose from. Ellenore didn't care what colour the owl was as long as it was friendly in nature. She moved from cage to cage listening to the hooting owls, until she came to a cage holding a large brown great horned owl, which hooted softly and gently took an owl treat from her hand.

"Aunt Narcissa, what colour is this one, He seems very nice." Narcissa walked over to the cage and peered in at the owl that was bobbing its head happily and following Ellenore's every move with its large yellow eyes.

"He is a large brown great horned owl. He has a bit of white on his chest and some lovely spots of darker brown on his feathers."

"Can I hold him?" asked Ellenore seeking to feel the softness of the feathers under her fingers. The shop owner took the softly hooting owl out of his cage and he flew and landed on Ellenore's shoulder, hooting softly as her other hand gently stroked his wings. "He's the one that I want, Aunt Narcissa." Ellenore paid for her new owl and the shop owner handed her the owl care and training manual and the large bag of owl treats and bedding for the cage. As they left the shop and continued their shopping Ellenore read over the care and training books, and had decided on a name for her new owl.

Later that night she wrote a letter to her father and told him of the adventure of choosing her new owl. She described how she trained her new owl, and how happy she was to have an owl so she could send letters to her god parents and the friends that she hoped to make over the school year. She sealed the letter and gave it to Samuel and told him to take it to her father at Hogwarts castle. Samuel took the letter and flew out of the open window.

Severus was sitting at the dinner table with the other staff when a large brown great horned owl flew in through an open window and landed gracefully on the table in front of him and dropped a letter in front of his goblet of pumpkin juice. He recognized his daughter's handwriting and gave the owl a piece of his steak before he opened the letter from his child.

Dear Daddy,

I'm sending you my first letter with my new owl, Samuel. He's very nice and I know that he is going to be very useful as I make new friends. I am still nervous about taking the train tomorrow but as you said, Draco will be there and I won't be alone. I will be waiting for the prefect to meet me and help me. I can't wait to get there!

Love,

Ellenore

He reached forward and gave the owl a pat before he flew out the window and returned to his mistress. It was going to be nerve-wracking, worrying over how she would handle being a student at Hogwarts. But He wouldn't worry about that now. He was confident that Narcissa's cousin had taught her well enough. He only hoped that she didn't get teased or harassed by the other students.

Early on the morning of September 1st, Ellenore was too excited to stay asleep any longer. She dressed in her school uniform and braided her long, black hair so that it rested in the middle of her back. She called for Dobby and asked him to take her belongings down stairs for her. The normally nervous house elf bowed and took her trunk and the owls' cage with a smile on his face. Then Ellenore went to Draco's room and knocked lightly on the door before entering. Draco moaned from under his covers and covered his head with his pillow.

"Wake up, sleepy head," said Ellenore, happily. "You've got to get ready to leave for school." Draco moaned again and reached for his alarm clock to check the time, then sat up in bed blinking at Ellenore in disbelief.

"Ellenore, do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked with an annoyed tone in his voice. Ellenore Smiled and felt her watch to double check the time before she answered.

"It's 5:30am; the sooner you get up, the sooner we can leave for the train station." Draco fell back onto his pillow and pulled the blanket over his head.

"The train doesn't leave until eleven o'clock. I'm not getting up this early so you might as well get out of my room." Ellenore shrugged her shoulders and turned to the door.

"I personally hope that you show a bit more enthusiasm when you have to wake up during the school year. Because if I am in the same house as you are, I won't appreciate losing house points because of your laziness." she said as she left the room.

When Draco finally saw fit to saunter down into the dining room the entire family, including Ellenore, were eating their breakfast. Lucius looked up from his copy of the daily prophet as his son entered the room.

"It's better late than never, son. I was starting to think that I would have to send your breakfast up to your room." Draco flopped into the chair across from Ellenore and yawned loudly.

"Sorry father, someone insisted on waking me up before the sun rise," he said as he glared at Ellenore who was quietly eating a piece of toast with jam. "She woke me up at 5:30am expecting me to get out of bed and get ready for our trip to the train station." he said indignantly as he pointed across the table.

"Draco, it's rude to point," announced Narcissa as she placed a hand over his. "I had thought that you would be just as excited as Ellenore." Draco bowed his head and smirked as he began to eat his breakfast. "We'll be taking the floo to the train station at 10:30am so you had better be packed and ready to go by then Draco." said his mother as she sipped her tea.

"Aren't you going to take us father?" asked Draco as he noticed his father getting up from the table.

"Draco, I have work at the Ministry today, so unfortunately I will not be going with the three of you to the train station. I'll see you during Christmas break." Said Lucius before kissing his wife and leaving through the floo.

Promptly, at 10:30am, Narcissa shrunk the children's trunks and placed them each in one of her robe pockets for safe keeping. Ellenore held the cage with her owl in it close to her chest as the three of them entered the floo and stepped out onto platform 9 ¾. Ellenore could feel the humidity of hot steam and smell the scent of smoke coming from the waiting train.

"Aunt Narcissa, what colour is the train?" asked Ellenore as she felt her trunk being sat on a trolley beside her.

"It's red and black, and has the words Hogwarts Express written in gold letters on the engine." said Draco as he watched his mother returning his trunk to its natural size. Ellenore tried to imagine the train in her head and smiled as she got what she thought was a mental picture of the train. Draco saw his friends Crabbe and Goyle, and ran with his trolley to join them. Narcissa saw the Slytherin prefect coming toward them and knelt to hug Ellenore good bye.

"The Prefect that your father arranged is here to take care of you, darling. Have fun learning magic and don't forget to send us an owl when you get the chance." The prefect placed a hand on Ellenore's shoulder and nodded at Narcissa.

"Don't worry Mrs. Malfoy, I'll keep an eye on both of them" he said as he nodded toward Draco.

"Have a nice trip." she said as she waved at the two children.

The Prefect led Ellenore to the compartment that Draco had gone to with his friends Crabbe and Goyle, and was about to load Ellenore onto the train with them when the other two boys made nasty faces as they saw Ellenore.

"We're not riding in the same compartment with a blind girl, her blindness might be contagious." said Goyle with a nasty look on his face. Tears started to trickle down Ellenore's face as she turned away from the boys, starting to rub them away with the sleeve of her robe. The prefect glared menacingly at the three boys.

"Consider yourselves lucky that you haven't been sorted yet. Otherwise I would be forced to take points off for that. You better prey that you don't end up in Slytherin or that Professor Snape doesn't find out how you talk to his daughter. I am quite certain that he would not take it nicely," he said as he guided the softly crying Ellenore to an empty compartment. "Don't worry about them, they're just little prats. Things will get better once you're placed in your new house. You stay here, Miss Snape; I'll be back after my meeting with the other prefects on the train. Do you need to use the loo before the train leaves?" Ellenore took a book from her trunk and started reading quietly as she shook her head no. "My name is Nigel Crumpet; if you need me just ask one of the other students to look for me. The restroom is down the train isle, four doors to your right on the right hand side if you need it." he said as he left her in the compartment.

Ellenore was left alone in the compartment. Other students would start to enter then would turn and go the other way once they set eyes on the strange sight of the black haired girl running her fingers back and forth over what appeared to be a blank page in a book. As the train began to move she felt a mixture of excitement and sadness. What was the use of even attempting to turn to the window if she couldn't see the passing countryside? So far she was being ignored like she had a deadly and contagious disease. After the twentieth time the compartment door slid open and quickly shut she heard the sound of what seemed like a very large toad hopping around the compartment, croaking every now and then.

Ellenore ignored the toad and continued to read her book until she heard the door slide open again and heard the voice of an older lady calling from the door.

"Would you like anything from the trolley, dear?" Ellenore put her book down in her seat and opened her cane so she could find her way to the door.

"How much is it for two pumpkin pasties and one lickerish wand?" she asked as she reached into her pocket for her money.

"That will be six sickles for the lot, deary." said the old woman as she reached into the cart and withdrew the sweets. Ellenore handed over the coins and waited while the sweets were placed in her hand. "Do you need any help getting back to your seat?" asked the old woman with concern in her voice.

"No, thank you, I can manage." said Ellenore as she turned back to the seats and sat herself back by the window.

She ate her sweets and listened to the sounds of the train, the toad hopping and croaking, and the other students milling about in the corridor. After about another hour the compartment door slid open and she heard a girl's voice from the doorway.

"Excuse me, but a boy named Neville Longbottom has lost his toad, have you seen it?" Ellenore turned her face towards the voice and smiled warmly.

"I can't see the toad, but I know exactly where he is." She withdrew her wand and pointed it in the direction where she heard the toad croaking. "Wingardium Leviosa." she called as she gave her wand a gentle swish and flick. Before the eyes of the two standing in the door, the toad floated into the air and hovered in the middle of the compartment. Neville screamed with joy and ran for the floating toad.

"Trevor! You're going to get me into trouble before I even get to school," he said as Ellenore dropped the spell and let the toad land in Neville's hands. "Thank you, so very much," he said as he reached for her hand to shake it. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said quickly as he realized that she wasn't kidding about the no sight thing. "My name is Neville Longbottom and this is Hermione Granger" he said as they took a seat in the compartment.

"Hello, my name is Ellenore Eileen Snape, pleased to finally meet someone who's not treating me like blindness is contagious." she said with a frown. Hermione was in awe over the fact that Ellenore had used a spell that she had read about but not yet had the chance to try.

"Excuse me, but what year are you in?" she asked as she examined the braille book.

"I'm a first year like you." said Ellenore as she searched for her book. Hermione handed Ellenore back her book and smiled warmly at her.

"We should be arriving soon Ellenore, I'd better get back to my compartment so that I don't lose my seat. Would you like to come with us?" she asked hopefully. Ellenore put her book back into her trunk and smiled at the thought of not being alone for the rest of the trip to school.

"Yes I'd love to join the two of you." she said as she shrunk her trunk and put it safely into her pocket, before she reached for Samuel's cage, and her cane.

"You won't be needing that." said Hermione as she presented her elbow for Ellenore to take a hold of.

"I used to go to school with a blind girl before I got my Hogwarts letter. We were great friends, I think that you and I will be good friends if you'd like?" Ellenore tucked her cane into her robe pocket and grasped Hermione's arm.

"I was starting to think that I'd not be able to make any friends. I'm glad that your toad came into my compartment, Neville, otherwise we would more than likely have ended up in different houses and probably never would have met each other."

When they reached the other compartment Ellenore returned her trunk to its full size and slid it next to Hermione's in the compartment. When the train finally stopped they heard a voice telling them all to leave their trunks and pets on the train. The voice also said that their belongings would be waiting for them in their dorms. Hermione helped Ellenore from the train and they headed towards the giant of a man who was calling for all of the first years to follow him to the boats. Ellenore listened to the other students gasps of shock and asked Hermione what was happening.

Hermione described the giant known as Hagrid to Ellenore who also gasped with amazement. Then she described the splendour of the sprawling castle that lay on the other side of the black lake, as Neville held the boat steady so Ellenore could get in.

"This is going to be great!" said Ellenore as she felt the boat start moving forward. She dipped her fingers into the cool water of the black lake as the boats moved along. "Who is making the boats move?" she asked, as she didn't hear the sounds of anyone rowing. Hermione smiled in excitement.

"I read about this in one of my books. The boats are enchanted to move on their own. Isn't that the neatest thing you've ever heard?" Ellenore's excitement grew as Hermione's voice spoke in wonder of the magical boats. "How did you learn that levitation charm before we even got to school?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"I like to study a lot and there were a few spells that my father thought I should learn before I went to school, to make my life a little easier," she said with a smile. "I can help you learn a few spells if you'd like?" she said smiling.

The boats soon came to a stop and the students disembarked and followed the giant known as Hagrid into the entrance hall and into a side room where they stood waiting for everyone to get in. Ellenore shivered as a ghost floated by. Then they heard a stern sounding voice with a slight Scottish accent.

"I am Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor house, Professor McGonagall. In a few minutes you will all be sorted into your school houses. These houses will be your home when you are at Hogwarts. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your triumphs and accomplishments will earn your house points. Any rule breaking will lose your house points, and may result in detention, or expulsion. Now please get into two lines and prepare to enter the great hall." Ellenore had her cane out and still held onto Hermione's arm when she heard the creak of the doors of the great hall as they swung open.

The students followed the professor into the great hall and waited quietly as professor McGonagall stretched opened a role of parchment and held up a tattered looking wizard's hat. "When I call your name you will step forward, sit on this stool and place the sorting hat onto your head. After the sorting hat calls out your house you will then join your house table."

As professor McGonagall read off the names of the first year students Ellenore became more and more nervous. Her two new friends Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom were both sorted into Gryffindor house. Then Draco Malfoy was placed in Slytherin, And she heard a collective gasp and mutterings as a boy named Harry Potter was called up for his turn under the sorting hat. He was also sorted into Gryffindor followed by Ronald Weasley. Ellenore was among three other students when her name was finally called.

"Ellenore Snape, Please come forward so you can be sorted into your house." said McGonagall. On hearing his daughter's name called Severus's stern face lightened a bit and he used his Legilimency to tell Ellenore exactly how many steps she should take before she was at the stool. On hearing her father's voice in her head she took a deep breath and stepped up to the stool. As the tip of her cane tapped the leg of the stool she bent and reached out for the stool and sat waiting for the hat to be placed on her head.

"Humm..." came the voice of the sorting hat in her ear. "This is very interesting, very interesting indeed. I see intelligence, courage, leadership, and a strong will. There are at least three houses where I feel that you would flourish. But witch one should I place you in? Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin would all be wonderful houses that would help you on your way to greatness." Ellenore remembered what her father had told her about the locations of Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. She also remembered that her father was the head of Slytherin house. She whispered to the sorting hat so softly that no one else could hear her.

"Please Mr. Hat, my dad told me that I could be in any house that I wanted to. Could I please be in Slytherin if it's all the same to you?"

The sorting hat moved slightly and spoke at a level where only she could hear.

"If you're sure, then I have no choice but to place you inSLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted the last word aloud for the whole hall of students and staff to hear. Ellenore cringed at the volume. She heard cheers and a few jeers, coming from the Slytherin table. One of the Slytherin Prefects came and guided her to the table. Before the prefect could lead her too far Draco pushed Crabbe and Goyle down one space and pulled her into the seat next to him.

"My friends have something that they would like to say to you, Elly." He glared over at Crabbe and Goyle menacingly. "Well, you two, don't you have something to say to Miss Snape, whose father happens to be our head of house?" Crabbe was the first to say that he was sorry for what he had said earlier on the train. Goyle said ditto, and then changed his answer when Draco stabbed him with his fork.

"I'm sorry too Ellenore, since you're a fellow Slytherin we have to help you in any way that we can. For now on you stay close to us and if anyone bother's you, they'll have to deal with us." Ellenore was shocked at such a kind statement coming from Crabbe and Goyle. She suspected that Draco, seeing that she was in his house, had put his foot down on the matter.

As the feast came to an end and they were led down into the dungeons to a portrait of Salazar Slytherin, who glared at the first years before he spoke to them. "You will all do well to remember the password; if you do not you will not be admitted unless you are with a fellow Slytherin. The prefect spoke up, addressing the portrait and the first years.

"The password is, Snake Venom." The portrait swung open to reveal an arched doorway behind the painting.

The crowd gasped in awe at the sight that met their eyes. The Slytherin Common room was a low ceilinged room with rich dark green drapes, comfy looking chairs and sofas, and plush rugs on the stone floors. The room was lit with ornate green lamps carved into the shapes of snakes and skulls. Behind the drapes there were massive sheets of glass which more than likely looked out into the depths of the black lake.

"I wish that you could see this for yourself Elly," said Draco with a tone of wonder and amazement in his voice. "This is unreal. Mother and father told me about how cool this place was but I never imagined that I'd be standing here."

Draco's thought was interrupted by the sound of the portrait slamming closed behind him. All of the first years jumped and turned to face Professor Severus Snape, who stood quietly surveying the group of timid first years. The only one among them who didn't look afraid of him was his daughter, who stood there with a slight smile playing at the corner of her soft pink lips. He couldn't help thinking over how she looked like her mother more and more each day. She found her way over to an armchair and took a seat with an expectant look on her calm face.

"Welcome, you chosen few, to Slytherin house," he began. "Our house is well known for turning young untrained witches and wizards such as your selves into great and powerful individuals. As I am certain Professor McGonagall has informed you all about the point system I will not be repeating that bit of information. The boys dormitories are to the right, he said as he pointed his right arm in the direction of the dormitories. The girl's dormitories are to the left he said as he pointed his hand in the direction of the girl's dormitories. The only place that girls and boys are to share space in is the common room. There is to be absolutely no one of the opposite sex in either the boys or the girl's dorms at any time. Any breaking of this rule will cost the one who broke it a detention, or worse depending on the severity of the crime. Now off to bed with you all, tomorrow will be a very busy day for you all. So I advise you all to get plenty of sleep."

Ellenore arose from the chair and started to head in the direction that she believed the girls dorm to be in when she was stopped by her father's hand on her shoulder. "You will come with me Ellenore." he said in a harsh tone, to make the others think that she was already in trouble. He led her back out of the common room and across the hall to the door of his office. He led her inside and guided her down into one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I understand that some of your new house mates weren't very kind to you," he said with a bit of anger in his voice. "Did they apologize to you yet?" Ellenore nodded and whispered her affirmative, almost too softly for him to hear. "I also heard that you've made a few new friends who were sorted into Gryffindor house. While the four houses are a bit competitive and not wanting to mix, I have no problem with whomever you wish to make friends with. Just be sure to let me know if anyone teases you and I'll handle it accordingly."

"Thanks dad, I mean, Professor." said Ellenore as she turned her face to where his voice was coming from.

"I was going to let you stay in the dorms with the other students; however, I offer you the choice of residing in my quarters where you can have more of a feeling of home, or the dorm where you will have your own room." Ellenore thought for a moment before she answered her father.

"Father, would it be alright if I stayed in the dorm with the others on a trial basis?" she asked, hopefully. Severus smiled at her desire for independence and took her by the hand.

"You may, if that is your wish. I will always be here for you if you need me." he said as he guided her back into the common room where the head girl was waiting.

"Professor, I was looking all over the dorm for her, I'm glad that you found her."

"As you may have guessed, Miss Blackwing, this is my daughter Ellenore Eileen Snape. I want you to make sure that she gets around the castle safely until she gets to know her way." The head girl nodded and smiled at the professor as he gave his daughter a quick hug to say good night, and left the room.

"Well then, come with me, Ellenore." said the head girl happily. She took her time and let Ellenore feel her way around the dorm. She showed her where the girls wash room was and the location of the prefect's rooms, and the room that she lived in before she showed her to her own private room.

"Your owl was set loose in the owlery, and the rest of your things are here. I will see you in the morning to take you up to the great hall for breakfast. Make sure that you have all of your supplies with you in your bag in the morning. We will be given our class schedules during breakfast. Afterwards I will lead you to your first class, if none of your fellow Slytherins are up to the task." Ellenore thanked the head girl and went about her room, unpacking her things and organizing them so that she would be able to find everything easily. Then she slid on a pale green nightgown and fell into her four-poster bed.

To her surprise a girl named Millicent Bullstrode was waiting outside her room in the morning.

"Hello," she said, cheerfully. "Do you need any help finding the washroom or anything?" she asked, politely.

"No, thank you, the head girl showed me where the washroom is last night. You're a first year too, aren't you?" asked Ellenore as she walked with Millicent toward the washroom to get ready for the day.

"Yes, I am. Do you want to be one of my new friends?" asked Millicent as Ellenore brushed her teeth and hair.

"Sure, I could use a new friend or two." said Ellenore as she pulled her long black hair back into a ponytail.

"Do you have all of your things?" asked Millicent as she noticed Ellenore heading back to her room.

"I need to get my book bag first." she said as she opened the door to reveal her immaculate room.

"Did you even sleep last night?" asked Millicent, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Of course I slept last night, didn't you?" asked Ellenore as she double checked the contents of her school bag.

"Yeah, I did, but your room doesn't look like you even slept in it. Everything is kept so neatly."

"That's a necessity for me, I'm afraid," said Ellenore as she walked back to the open door of her room with her book bag on her shoulder. "You see, Millicent, since I can't see anything at all, if I didn't keep my room and belongings perfectly tidy and organized, I wouldn't be able to find my things. Not to mention that if my room isn't kept clean I might end up getting hurt from tripping over things."

"Ahhh! I see your point," Said Millicent as she allowed Ellenore to take her by the elbow. "Well, we don't want to miss breakfast do we?"

The two girls hurried past the head girl and out into the corridor. Severus smiled slightly to himself as he passed out the schedules to his students when he saw that his daughter had made yet another friend. This time it was a fellow first year girl from her own house. He still ordered the head girl to watch out for Ellenore even though she was not likely to leave the side of her new friend. He passed the time schedules of Millicent Bullstrode and his daughter at the same time and smiled as he heard Millicent exclame over the fact that the writing had disappeared from Ellenore's Schedule when she touched it.

The rest of the day was very interesting for Ellenore. First, she had Potions down in the dungeons with her father as professor. She sat in the back row with her new friend and listened to her father intently. All of a sudden two students came bursting into the class room and took their seats quickly. Ellenore was the only one in the class room who could hear the low menacing growl that came from her father on being interrupted.

"Potter, Weasley you're both late. Five points each from Gryffindor for holding up my class," snarled professor Snape as the two boys took their seats.

"As I was saying," he continued, "you are all here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you may hardly believe that this is magic. I don't expect you all to understand the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron with its silvery fumes, the delicate power of liquid that creeps through human veins, bewitching the minds and ensnaring the senses. I could teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death, if you aren't as bad as the dunder heads that I normally have to teach."

The room was silent for a few seconds until Professor Snape called on the potter boy.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of worm wood?"

"The powdered root of what to an infusion of what?" came the reply from the Potter boy. "I don't know, sir." came the boy's reply.

"Tut, tut. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it now?" he said as he looked down at the boy. Professor Snape ignored the raised hand of Hermione Granger and smiled a wicked little smile before he spoke again.

"Let's try again, shall we? Potter, where would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir." came the reply from the boy.

"Thought that you wouldn't open a book before coming to class?" asked the professor calmly. "Potter, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" At this Hermione stood up and stretched her hand as high as it would go.

"I don't know, professor." said the boy known as Harry Potter. "Apparently Hermione knows the answers, perhaps you should ask her instead." suggested Harry. Professor Snape was not pleased with the boys answer and looked around at the students.

He noticed that, out of the entire class, only two other students had raised their hands. His daughter, who was sitting quietly and patiently in her seat, and the Granger girl who was standing stretching her hand as high as it would go.

"SIT DOWN AT ONCE," he snapped at Hermione. "Perhaps there is someone from my own house who knows the answer. Ellenore Snape, would you like to answer the questions I've presented the class?" Ellenore nodded and stood up to address the class.

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful that it is known as the drought of living death," she said calmly. "A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat that will save you from most poisons, and monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant which also is called aconite." she said as she took her seat.

"Well, why aren't you all copying that down?" asked professor Snape in a soft voice. "30 points will be rewarded to Slytherin, for taking the time to study before you entered my class and another point will be taken from Gryffindor, for your cheek Potter."

After they finished writing their notes for the days lesson Professor Snape Separated the class into pairs of two and had them brew a potion for curing boils. He swept around the room, watching the students as they brewed their potions and commented on how well Draco Malfoy and Ellenore had stewed their horned slugs to perfection. All of a sudden there was an explosion and smoke filled the room. Severus picked up Ellenore and placed her on top of her stool before turning to Neville Longbottom, who had melted his cauldron. He was screaming in pain covered from head to toe in ugly oozing boils.

"You dunderhead, you added the needles too soon. Take him to the Hospital wing. Nobody move until this is cleaned up."

He waved his wand and the melted cauldron and the potion were cleaned and disposed of. Draco noticed Ellenore shaking hard, with tears flowing down her cheeks. He told her that it was clear and that she could get down from the stool but she was frozen in fear. "Class is dismissed." said Professor Snape as he picked up Ellenore's book bag from the floor. "Mr. Malfoy, would you please inform professor McGonagall that Ellenore Snape will be late to class?" Draco nodded and left the classroom with the other students.

Once the door had shut behind the last student, Severus pulled Ellenore down from the stool and sat on his desk rocking his frazzled daughter.

"Ellenore, sit here, I'm going to get something to help you with your nerves," he said as he sat her down in his chair behind his desk. He placed a vial to her lips seconds later and ordered her to drink the whole thing. She did as she was told and felt the potion start to work on her nerves. "Are you alright now?" asked her father as the students for the next class started to file into the room.

"Yes sir, I'll be Ok, I think." she said as she took her book bag from his hand. He caught sight of Nigel Crumpet and called for him to take Ellenore to her next class on the third floor.

The rest of the day passed without incident until the last class of the day.

"We're going to do what?" asked Ellenore in shock and fear. Draco stood beside her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You have done wonderful things today, Elly, earning our house some good points and this is just the first day. Don't worry about flying lessons. You can do anything anyone else can do with a little guidance. When we get to the point where we're moving our brooms I promise I'll tell you if there is anything in your path."

"Draco, that's nice, but I can't rely on you forever. Eventually I will find something that I can't do."

Madam Hooch stepped forward and addressed the class.

"Alright, you lot, it's time to learn how to fly a broom. Step up to the brooms and place your right hand over the broom and say, "up" with feeling." Everyone said up at the same time. Some brooms remained on the ground, some brooms rolled around, and Neville's came slamming up into his face leaving him with a red mark between his eyes. The only ones who had their brooms respond properly on the first time were Harry Potter and Ellenore Snape.

After everyone had their brooms in hand Madam Hooch ordered everyone to mount their brooms and kick off of the ground gently and hover for a few seconds before touching back down. Severus watched from the door with his heart pounding madly at the thought of his only child being forced to do something that, apparently, made her extremely uncomfortable. As it came to be Ellenore's turn she pushed off from the ground and started to feel the odd feeling of the broom as it hovered above the ground. Just as she was about to relax on the broom Neville came flying off of the ground and slammed into her before going up high into the air screaming with terror.

Ellenore lay on the ground winded from hitting the ground so hard. Severus rushed to her side and began to examine her for broken bones as Neville came crashing to the ground only feet away. Severus picked Ellenore up from the ground and glared at Madam Hooch.

"Are you mad, woman? She has no business being on a broom by herself." Madam Hooch rushed over to Neville to help him to the hospital wing. She turned to the other students as she began to walk.

"If I see so much as one broom in the air, the student riding it will be expelled faster than you can say quidditch."

Later that evening, Ellenore sat alone in the common room doing her homework when her father came through the portrait hole.

"Ellenore, you've been in here since Madam Pomfrey released you from the hospital wing. You should come up to the great hall for dinner." Ellenore laid her parchment and quill aside as she felt the time on her watch.

"I guess I sort of lost track of time," she said as she closed her books and gathered her things to take them to her room. "Father, I don't think that I should learn to fly on a broom. I found it extremely horrifying. Besides I wasn't even far from the ground and being up in the air like that is very disorienting." Severus Followed Ellenore as she placed her books on the desk in her room.

"I've spoken with the headmaster in that regard. You will be exempt from participation in flying lessons and will be given either an extra study period or another class if you wish. How would you feel about taking second year potions instead of first year potions?" he asked.

"Well I find first year potions too easy, to tell you the truth. Because of you and mum I already know how to brew every one of the first year potions perfectly. Would I have to take a test or something to prove that I have the proper skill level to go to second year potions?"

"Yes, but I don't think that it will be a problem for you," said Severus as he guided her up to the great hall. "Who do you want to sit with this evening, Miss Bullstrode, or Mr. Malfoy?" he asked as they approached the doors of the great hall.

"Millicent please dad, she said with a smile." Severus guided her to her seat then joined the other staff at the head table. He no longer had to worry about his daughter ever having to fly on a broom again. Well at least not alone, anyway.

**A/N Hope you liked this chapter of my story please review and let me know what you think so far. Also if you want to see a picture of Ellenore's Owl Samuel a link can be found on my profile page. Chapter 4 Lost and found is up next, and thanks again to my wonderful beta reader EllieHathaway for your help. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Lost and found

**A/N H****ere is chapter 4 for your reading dliite. Thanks to my wonderful beta reader EllieHathaway for helping me fix up this chapter.**

Chapter 4 Lost and found

Two weeks into the school year Ellenore found herself getting very bored in her classes. She performed each task asked of her without a second thought. She had earned so many points for Slytherin that the other first years in her house were starting to like her a lot. She made extremely good grades and was often asked for help by other first years in her house. She was sitting in the great hall reading a book that she had borrowed from the library and nibbling on a bagel and cream cheese when her owl Samuel landed on her shoulder and hooted softly.

She reached up and took the envelope from his beak and gave him a piece of ham from her plate, as a treat. Millicent started laughing as she watched the great horned owl bob its head after eating the peace of ham.

"Does he always bob his head like that?" Ellenore stroked a hand lovingly over his wing before Samuel squeezed her shoulder gently and took off.

"He only does that when he's really happy. He loves ham a lot." She opened the letter and ran her fingers over the raised dots.

_ Dear Miss Snape,_

_ Let me begin by saying that you are not in any kind of trouble; I have had a very interesting meeting with all of your instructors, and would like it if you would come up to my office on the first floor after breakfast. Once you go up the marble staircase, turn left and continue down the hall until you find the statue of a gargoyle. Say the password, "Sherbet Lemon" and stand on the stairs, that will move up from the ground behind the statue, and ride them up until they come to a complete stop. Once you have reached the top you will find the doors to my office. I look forward to our meeting._

_ Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

_P.S. Don't worry about being late to your class your instructor has been informed of our meeting._

Ellenore folded the letter and placed it into her bag before getting up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" asked Millicent, curiously.

"I've been asked to go to the headmaster's office," said Ellenore as she threw her book bag onto her shoulders. "I'll see you in class."

"You're not in trouble are you?" asked Millicent, with a note of concern in her voice.

"No, the headmaster just wants a word with me." Ellenore left the great hall and was shocked when her cane hit someone's foot in the entrance hall. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you." she said as she put out one of her hands to feel who she had run into.

"It's quite all right," came the soft voice of the headmaster. "I thought I'd wait for you; the movement of the stairs behind the gargoyle that leads to my office might disorient you slightly since you have never been to my office before." Professor Dumbledore took a hold of her hand and slipped it into the crook of his arm. "How are you enjoying your time here at Hogwarts so far?" he asked as they went up the marble staircase.

"I like it a lot sir, I have made so many new friends in all of the houses so far and the lessons are very easy." They came to a stop in front of the stone gargoyle and professor Dumbledore spoke the password and stepped forward, holding Ellenore steady as the spiral staircase began to move. "I don't like your staircase." she said as the stairs came to a stop at the top of a hidden tower.

"Your father thought that you might feel that way about this particular set of stairs," he said with a soft laugh. He led her into his office and sat her down in a comfy armchair in front of his desk. "I have asked you here because all of your instructors have come to me with an amazing request. They say that you are the best in your year and that they have witnessed you performing spells that they haven't even taught yet. This is a very rare occurrence especially considering your disability.

"They have made a suggestion that you be tested to see exactly how advanced your skills are. The tests will take place on the last weekend of September to give you time to prepare yourself for the tests. If you pass these tests with a grade of "O", you will be skipped up to the courses that you would be taking in your second or possibly even your third year of attendance here at Hogwarts. This will be the first time in years that we have ever had a student to be skipped up a level like this, so it is not something that we take lightly. You will be tested by each of your professors and will receive the results of your tests early on the first Monday of October. If, by chance, you are skipped up to the third year level, do you know what extra classes you would like to take?" Ellenore had a puzzled look on her face.

"Excuse me, sir, but what do you mean?"

Albus Dumbledore leaned back in his golden chair and thought for a moment.

"Professor, are you still here?" asked Ellenore.

"Oh, yes, I was just thinking about how to tell you this. Please let me explain, here at Hogwarts there are a variety of classes taught that will enable young witches and wizards, such as yourself, to become fully functioning members of wizarding society. These include both the core curriculum and the electives, available from third year forward. In the fifth year, students take the Ordinary Wizarding Level exams otherwise known as O.W.L. exams to determine whether they can achieve a score to continue to Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test otherwise known as the N.E.W.T. levels of the class in the upcoming year. Some classes, including the core classes, may be dropped in sixth year. Some students may apply for time-turners to take more classes than possible to fit in the timetables; however, it is very rare, they may have a choice to drop courses if they become a burden, aside from the essential classes.

"As you know, all first years at Hogwarts must take seven subjects: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology. And Flying lessons which you have been exempt from taking.

"At the end of their second year at Hogwarts, students are required to choose a minimum of two additional subjects from the following list: Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. Once you have reached the sixth year level you may also take Apparition classes if you are old enough to do so and Alchemy if there is sufficient demand.

"You may also take any extracurricular activities you would like, which are held after normal class times. I can give you a list of extracurricular classes that you may take if you'd like? All you have to do once you've decided which classes that you would like to take is tell your Head of House, otherwise known as your father, which classes you are interested in taking and he will see to the enrolment and procurement of your text books. Do you have any questions on what we have discussed?" Ellenore smiled softly at the thought of a more challenging class load.

"I look forward to the tests, Professor, but is there any reason why I can't take the tests this weekend instead? I don't want to be moved up a year and be an entire month behind the other students." Dumbledore considered her question as he led her back down the spiral staircase and to her next class.

"I will speak to your instructors and will give you an answer by dinner time," he said as he opened the door to Professor McGonagall's transfiguration classroom. "I'm sorry to have kept Miss Snape so long, Minerva." he said as Ellenore took her usual seat between Draco and Millicent.

"It's alright, Headmaster."

The rest of the day seemed to fly by in a blur. Ellenore was walking up to the great hall from the dungeon common room when she was stopped by her father's voice coming from his office.

"Ellenore, would you join me in my office for a moment?" he asked, with a subtle silkiness to his soft voice. She turned and walked into his open door, taking a seat in a chair in front of his desk.

"You wished to see me, father?" she said with a knowing smile. Severus smiled back at the look on his daughter's face before he answered.

"Since I am your head of house, I am to inform you that, at seven thirty in the morning, you are to meet me in the potions classroom for your first skill test. After that you may go to the transfiguration classroom, and so on, as you would in a normal class day. The only exception to this schedule is that you will be, in essence, taking double class times to complete your exams. I know that you can do great things but I ask that you don't push yourself beyond your capabilities. Do you have any questions regarding what I have said?" he asked, as he rose from his chair.

"I have no questions, father. I can't wait to get going on my exams. I'll study after dinner." Severus laughed softly as he led his daughter up to the great hall. "Don't lose any sleep, because I promise that tomorrow will be a day that you never forget. You will have half of your classes tomorrow and the other half the day after. You will receive your results during breakfast on Monday. Also, my dear, I'd like you to consider exactly which classes you would like to take in the event that you are skipped to the third year level." Ellenore nodded and gave her father a quick hug before she skipped into the great hall to eat with her friends.

"You look happy today." observed Draco as he stabbed his fork into his steak.

"What's up with you, Elly?" asked Millicent.

"I have to eat quickly so that I can return to my room and study. I have lots of tests that I will be taking all weekend, so please forgive me if I don't loaf around with you guys during the weekend." said Ellenore, happily. Draco frowned and turned to look at Ellenore.

"What do you mean that you have tests? None of the professors said anything about any tests or exams taking place. It's only the second week in the school year!" Ellenore took a large bite of her turkey sandwich and swallowed before she gave an answer.

"The professors think that I am too advanced to be sitting in first year classes. They have asked the headmaster to have me tested to assess my magical skill level. If I pass the exams with a grade of "O", I will more than likely be skipped into the second or third year level. I am looking forward to the possibility of having a more challenging class load." Draco's frown deepened as he thought of the possibility of not having Ellenore in any of his classes.

"Elly, I'm not sure if this is a good idea. We look out for you in our classes. What if the students in second or third year aren't so keen on doing so?" Ellenore smiled as she drank her pumpkin juice thoughtfully.

"Draco, I know that you guys are worried but to be fair, I'll still be living in the same dorm and taking classes with members of Slytherin house. Considering who my father is, I don't think that I'll get too much trouble out of anyone. Haven't you noticed the fear the he seems to strike into the hearts of the other students? I don't think I will have any complications with anyone in Slytherin." Draco followed her with his eyes as she left the great hall alone. He had a sinking feeling that this was not going to end well. He had no doubt in her abilities, but the older students from other houses might not like the fact that the potions master's only child is being skipped into the same level with them. He knew well that people could be cruel and hoped that they wouldn't go too far.

Ellenore awoke early the next morning and rushed to the great hall to eat breakfast as early as possible. She was the only student in the empty great hall. She took a solitary seat at the Slytherin table and reached for the empty plate and goblet in front of her. She thought for a moment of what she wanted for breakfast than leaned forward and spoke to her plate.

"I'm sorry if I'm early but I have a very busy day. Could I please have a plate of walnut waffles, topped with blueberries and whipped cream? I would like a goblet of cold milk to drink as well, please." She waited and smiled as she smelled the scent of hot warm waffles coming from in front of her. As she began to eat she heard the sound of someone heavy sitting across from her at the table.

"You're up early." came the familiar voice of her father. "I was going to see if you wanted to take your breakfast with me this morning, but it seems like you've beaten me to it." Severus leaned forward and gave his breakfast order to his empty plate. "Are you ready for your exams today?" Ellenore smiled after taking a sip from her goblet of milk.

"I'm ready, dad, I can't wait to begin. I almost skipped eating breakfast and thought of waiting outside the potions class room." Severus chuckled softly at the mental picture of his daughter waiting eagerly outside the potions class room.

"Well then, since you are so excited to begin we will get straight to it after we have finished our meal."

Later that morning, in the potions classroom, Ellenore had handed in her completed essay and was now gathering the needed ingredients for her chosen potion. She had chosen the last and very volatile potion that would, if completed properly, heal magical wounds with a drop or two. After the hour was up she put her potion into a vial and handed it in to her father who checked it for colour, smell, and strength. He cast a magical cutting charm on a caged niffler and administered the potion. To his great joy and immense pride, the potion that his daughter had brewed worked within seconds on the niffler.

"You are dismissed, Ellenore, go to transfiguration."

Ellenore skipped happily from the room and said hello to the ghost of the Bloody Barron who was rattling his chains as he floated across the hall. The rest of the weekend passed in much the same manner. Ellenore attended her exams, and preformed the tasks asked of her in what she thought was the best way possible. She was sitting in the common room playing wizards chess with Draco and had just beaten him for the fourth time in a row when the common room door opened and her father stepped through the door.

He gestured to the head girl and the head boy who ran off with the prefects to gather up the slytherin students. Then he turned and glanced over Draco's shoulder at the chess board.

"I wouldn't move that piece if I were you." Ellenore looked up toward her father and frowned.

"Dad, you can play later. No helping him. He'll never learn a proper strategy if you keep giving him tips." Severus chuckled and cleared his throat as the other students entered the common room.

"You have beaten him how many times?" he asked.

"This makes the fifth time in a row." She said as she ordered her queen into position. "Check mate! Do you give up or are you thirsty for another helping of defeat?" she asked Draco as she sat back with a satisfied smile on her face. Draco smirked back. And she somehow knew what his expression was.

"You shouldn't make faces like that, Draco. Your face will freeze and you'll be stuck looking like a flobberworm's back side."

"You're blind, how do you know that a flobberworm even has a backside?" asked Draco.

"Don't go there, you two." said Professor Snape as the last of the Slytherin House students entered the room. "All right," he said, turning to the gathered students. "I have an announcement to make, so listen up because I hate repeating myself. Ellenore Eileen Snape may be joining the second or even the third year students in classes, starting tomorrow. It goes without saying that I expect you second or third year students to treat her with respect and look out for her if she is placed in your classes. If I hear of anyone in my house mistreating her in any way you will serve the most horrid detentions that I can come up with. Now, it's getting late. Off to bed with you all." Ellenore waited until the last of the students had left the common room before she got up from her seat.

"Dad, are you still in here?" she asked softly. Severus placed a tender hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"Just to let you know, Ellenore, you've passed the potions exam with a grade of "O". I can't tell you what your other grades are but I am sure that you did just as wonderfully."

Ellenore woke early the next morning to find a note from her father sitting on top of a pile of new books on her desk. She opened the envelope and read the letter to herself.

_ Dear Elly,_

_ It pleases me to be the one to inform you that you have passed all of your exams with a grade of "O". Your knowledge was so advanced for your age that you have been skipped to the third year classes. I knew that you would accomplish great things and I know that your mother would be so very pleased with you. I have never been so proud of you in all of these years, poppet. Keep up the outstanding work. Unfortunately darling, I did not have the chance to cast the necessary spells on your new textbooks. So don't forget to cast the "Levo Lacuna" charm on them._

_ Love,_

_ Your Daddy_

She picked up each textbook one at a time and cast the "levo lacuna" charm on each of them in turn then, carefully, put her first year books on her neatly made bed. _I think I will donate these books to someone who is less fortunate than I, when I get the chance_. She packed her new books into her book bag and carried it with her to the washroom so she could brush her teeth.

She skipped happily into the great hall and took her usual seat between Draco and Millicent.

"You're in a pleasant mood today." said Millicent as she watched Ellenore reach for a piece of buttered toast.

"I am in the best mood imaginable." The great hall fell silent as the headmaster stood and raised his hands for silence.

"Today is a momentous occasion in the history of our proud school," he began.

"We are not only the first British school of witchcraft and wizardry to have a blind student in attendance, but we are the first school in centuries to have a student of such a calibre to be skipped from the first year to the third year. I would like you all to raise your glasses to a truly talented witch." The students in the Great Hall picked up their goblets in salute. "Here's to Ellenore Snape of Slytherin House. We are proud to have you here at our school." The entire school echoed to Ellenore. Ellenore blushed and tried to hide herself behind her hands.

"This is so embarrassing." she said as she sipped gingerly on her morning pumpkin juice. Her father came up behind her and handed her the new class schedule.

"I have arranged for Marcus Flint to lead you to your classes." Ellenore nodded and began to study her new class schedule. As she ran her fingers over the schedule she noticed that she had all of the same classes, plus two others that she had expressed an interest in to her father. Draco frowned as he attempted to read her new schedule over her shoulder.

"I wish that I had learned that braille stuff too. That way I'd know who to talk to about looking out for you." Ellenore rolled her eyes as she put her schedule away in her book bag.

"Draco, you sound worried." she observed.

"I am," he said as he scooted closer to Ellenore on the bench. "Flint is a decent guy, but I just don't trust the other students in that year." Flint came over at that point and placed a hand on Ellenore's shoulder.

"Don't worry about your little girlfriend, Draco; I'll look after her as if she were my own baby sister."

"She's not my girlfriend." said Draco as he blushed angrily.

"Whatever you say, Malfoy," said Marcus laughing. "Are you ready to head to our first class of the day?" Ellenore nodded and rose from her seat. Divination was her first class of the day. She, unfortunately, was the only Slytherin in that class. Marcus led her up to the tower and left her at the end of the queue of students waiting to enter the classroom. "I'm sorry to leave you alone here, but you are the only one in our year who is taking this class. I will pick you up afterwards to escort you to the next class of the day."

"Thank you, Marcus." she said, nervously.

While she waited in the queue of students she couldn't help but notice the mutterings of the other third years. They did not sound too pleased with the fact that they had her in their class. Then she heard a door open from somewhere above her head. The queue of students began to move forward. She followed, hearing their annoyed utterances as the tip of her cane kept gently tapping the backs of their moving shoes.

"Stop hitting me with your stick!" said an annoyed voice in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. Please forgive me." The voice of the girl in front of her sniggered coldly.

She heard the sound of footsteps going up what sounded like a metal ladder or set of stairs in front of her and waited unsure of exactly where to go. She heard the door above her close with a resounding slam and flinched. Then she heard the door above open again and someone with a soft ethereal voice called down to her.

"Are you coming in, dearest?" asked professor Trelawney? Ellenore pointed her face up toward the ceiling with surprise.

"Nobody told me how to get in."

The professor smiled sweetly and shook her hand rapidly so that her many bangle bracelets made a clinking and jingling sound above.

"Follow the sound of my bracelets, dearest. You will find a ladder about five steps straight ahead of you. The classroom is at the top of the ladder. I am very sorry that your classmates chose not to make you aware of that." When Ellenore reached the top of the ladder Professor Trelawney pulled her aside into a hidden office for a quick word. "Your father said that you have some ability in this subject. The visual aspects may be challenging for you and the classroom is a bit cluttered so when I lead you to your seat you should not leave it unless I am there to aid you. Do you have any questions?" Ellenore shook her head and allowed the professor to lead her to an empty seat next to her own chair, in front of the fire.

Once everyone had taken their seats Professor Trelawney began to speak. "That was not a very nice thing for you to do to our new classmate. I will be taking three points from each of your houses for being so inconsiderate." The class moaned with dismay. "Today, class, we will be reading tea leaves. Everyone pair up into groups of two and get a teacup from the shelves." Professor Trelawney got up from her chair and collected two cups from the shelf then headed back to her seat and handed one to Ellenore, who was sitting alone. "Since we have an uneven amount of students this term, I will be your partner Miss Snape." She walked around the room pouring each student a cup of tea, then returned to her seat and poured herself and Ellenore a cup.

"Drink the tea until just the dregs remain in the cup. Then switch cups with your partner, swirl the liquid around and turn the cup over onto the napkins in front of you. When you turn your cup right side up there will be some tea leaves remaining in the cup. You will then use your books to aid you in reading the tea leaves."

Everyone drank down the tea and did as they were told. The instant that Ellenore was handed Professor Trelawney's cup she gasped in shock at the mental picture that seemed to fly into her mind. She flipped open her book and searched for the meaning of the shapes that she saw in her mind's eye. Then she took out a piece of parchment and her quill and the other students watched, mesmerised as the quill began to scratch the parchment, unmoved by her hand.

"Oh my," said Professor Trelawney, as she gazed into Ellenore's cup. "I noticed you gasp when you touched my cup. Would you like to tell me what you saw with your inner eye?" Ellenore turned her face to Professor Trelawney as she ran her fingers over her notes.

"According to the shape in your tea leaves, Professor, you are about to be called away from the class by a colleague."

"Hmmm," Professor Trelawney looked into her cup and noticed the shape within. "You are correct; do you know when this will happen?" Ellenore touched the cup again and was silent for a moment before she answered.

"It will happen after you have told me what you saw in my cup." she announced.

"Hmmm," said Professor Trelawney, thoughtfully. "Well then, let's see if you are right about the timing, shall we?" Professor Trelawney gazed once again into Ellenore's cup before she spoke in a soft whisper. "You will undergo great trials that will cause you great emotional distress." Ellenore didn't like the sound of that. Just then there was a knock at the door of the classroom. Professor Trelawney rose from her chair and went to see who was disturbing her class. Once the Professor had left the room the students ganged up on Ellenore.

"You're a waste of space" came the voice of a boy to her left.

"You're a phony." came the voice of a girl to her right.

"You shouldn't be attending classes with normal people like us. You should be in a school for muggles or squibs." came the voice of another boy from the front of her.

"Everyone, don't touch her or her blindness will rub off on you." came the voice of the girl from earlier in the line behind her. Just then, they heard the sound of the classroom door creak on its hinges, and ran back to their seats, leaving Ellenore sitting there with tears rolling down her face. She wiped the tears away angrily and turned so that she was facing the professor's empty seat. When Professor Trelawney returned to her seat she smiled warmly at Ellenore.

"It would appear that, despite your blindness, my dear, the second sight of your inner eye is very strong. You should use your gifts as often as possible to strengthen your inner eye. It could turn out to be a great asset to you my dear. I will award ten points to Slytherin for your amazing and very accurate reading today." Professor Trelawney assigned the class their homework for the day and waited until the last of the students had left the classroom before aiding Ellenore down the ladder. "It may interest you that my guest was your father and the headmaster. They said that I should give you the opportunity to do the assignments that we have already done in our class. So I have a list of the assignments that we have already covered so far for you. Turn in one assignment per day, along with whatever homework that you are assigned, and you will soon have caught up with the rest of the class as far as your grades." Ellenore nodded and tucked the piece of parchment into her divination folder.

"Thank you, Professor, I enjoyed my first class with you and can't wait to learn more." Marcus Flint was waiting to guide her to Herbology.

"How was your first class, then?" he asked. Ellenore frowned and was silent for a while until she answered.

"The class itself was great fun and very informative. I loved what I have learnt so far. The only problem is that the other students were not very nice to me. When Professor Trelawney left the class to speak with my father and the headmaster for a few minutes, they ganged up on me and teased and insulted me until I was in tears." Flint was silent for a moment while he thought of a solution.

"Do you know the names of any of them?"

"No." frowned Ellenore as they walked down the grand staircase into the entrance hall and headed outside toward the greenhouses for Herbology.

"Well tomorrow, when you attend that class, listen closely and see if you can hear anyone's names. If you can, get me their names I will find out what house they are in and we can have your dad deal with them accordingly."

"Thank you Marcus, that means a lot to me."

For the rest of the day she was relatively happy with her classes. The more advanced course material was refreshing to her and nobody in any of the classes that she shared with the other Slytherins dared to mess with her. When it was lunch time she was led to her normal seat on the bench between Draco and Millicent, who were both jumping out of their skin for details for the first half of her day.

"So," said Draco, "how was it so far?"

"The class material itself is wonderfully challenging. The students in my Divination class are another subject all together. I am apparently the only Slytherin who has that particular class on their schedule. So far I have been teased and insulted. Marcus Flint says that I should try to listen for the names of my tormentors and he will help me deal with them."

After lunch was over Flint came and led her to her next classes of the day. Then, as they were about to leave History of Magic for their last classes of the day, Cedric Diggory came up, overhearing her last class of the day and offered to take her to her next class, because he also had Arithmancy. Flint had misgivings of letting the Hufflepuff captain lead his fellow Slytherin to her next class, but Cedric was persistent.

He took Ellenore's hand and placed it into the crook of his arm, like a gentleman, and proceeded to _supposedly_lead her upstairs to Arithmancy. He walked her onto a staircase that was known for moving up or down several floors the instant there were less than four people standing on it and pulled himself away from her, and leapt off just in time to see her horrified expression as the stairs moved up. He laughed and ran quickly to his Arithmancy class leaving her alone to deal with wherever the staircase chose to stop.

Ellenore was in shock as the Hufflepuff known as Cedric suddenly wrenched his arm from her light grasp and leapt from the staircase as it began to move. She fell off balanced by the movement of the stairs and screamed in horror as she slid down a few steps. She gripped the banister of the stairs just in time, as her right foot hung off the end of the rapidly moving stairs. She managed to get her foot back on the stairs just as they stopped moving, and scrambled up the steps to the solid floor. Her cane had unfortunately slid from her grasp as she fell on the stairs, so she was left with no means of knowing exactly where she was or how to find her way.

She was afraid to stand, in case she fell in her new surroundings, so she crawled slowly across the floor until she hit a wall with her outstretched hand. Gasping with tears of utter fear, she slowly slid her hands up the wall feeling for anything that might give her a clue about where she was in the substantial castle. She found nothing except for a suit of armour; she was utterly and totally lost and nobody was around to help her. She sunk back down to the floor and began to sob hard. _Why are people in other houses except for my own so mean to me? I never did anything to them to deserve this._

After his last class of the day Marcus, having a feeling of dread, sprinted to the Arithmancy classroom, hoping to find Ellenore Snape in good condition. He lunged into the classroom which was now completely empty except for the professor, who looked up to see him looking around the room with a confused look on his face.

"Can I help you with something?" said the Professor, as she looked up from her papers.

"I was looking for a friend of mine. She's a short, Slytherin girl named Ellenore Snape." The professor stood up from her desk.

"There were no Slytherins in my class today. There was supposed to be a new girl but she never showed up. Cedric Diggory said that she was ill and he left her in the hospital wing. Here, you can take her the assignments that she missed and her homework for today." said the Professor as she handed Marcus a folder of papers and left the room.

Marcus put the folder into his book bag and headed down to the hospital wing to check up on Ellenore. He was certain that if she had, indeed, fallen ill that Madam Pomfrey would have notified her father at once and that things were in order so he headed down to the slytherin dormitory and handed the head girl her Arithmancy folder so she could place it in Ellenore's room.

Later that night Harry, Hermione, and Ron were on their way to the great hall when they saw Peeves the poltergeist spinning the familiar collapsible cane around like a baton. Harry and Hermione looked at each other with fear pounding in their hearts, each of them knowing that Ellenore was never seen without her cane.

"Harry, if Peeves has her cane how is she going to get around the castle?" asked Ron. The three of them carefully aimed hexes at the cackling poltergeist; he subsequently dropped the cane and soared up through the ceiling shouting obscenities. Hermione grabbed the cane and folded it.

"We have to get this back to her."

"Perhaps she's in the great hall at the Slytherin table, already." Harry suggested, as the three ran down the stairs to the entrance hall. When they entered the Great hall, however, they saw that Ellenore was not at the Slytherin table. Hermione glanced up at the staff table towards Professor Snape who was looking around with a somewhat concerned look on his face. Hermione swallowed a lump that had risen into her throat, and briskly walked up to the staff table where Professor Snape sat and narrowed his black eyes suspiciously.

"Professor, I hate to be a bother to you, sir, but we caught Peeves playing with Ellenore's cane." she said as she handed him the folded cane. Severus glanced down at the cane in his hand and glared at the Gryffindor, who was standing timidly in front of him.

"Where was Peeves when you and your little friends found him playing with this?" Hermione looked down at the cane and gave her answer.

"He was on the second floor but when we hexed him to make him drop it he flew up through the ceiling."

"You may go and eat your dinner Miss Granger. Thank you for returning Ellenore's cane. You are a true friend to her. I am glad that she met you." Startled by such a comment from the otherwise surly professor, Hermione made to go join Harry and Ron where they stood by the Gryffindor table, watching the proceedings.

Before she could turn away from him the Professor jumped to his feet and stormed up to the Slytherin table. The Head boy and girl rose from their seats followed by the prefects at his approach and followed him out into the entrance hall. The other Slytherins followed shortly after to see what was going on. Once out in the Entrance hall Severus looked around, scanning the area for Peeves. He turned to Marcus flint and the other third years and glared menacingly.

"Who was the last in our house to see my daughter?" he asked with a deadly softness to his voice. Marcus stepped forward and approached his head of house.

"I was the last person to speak with her, Professor. I was going to lead her to her Arithmancy class but Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff insisted that he didn't mind taking her to her next class, because he also had that same class. I went after my classes to discover that she had never shown up in class and that Diggory told the Professor that she was ill and in the hospital wing. I thought that if she were there that Madam Pomfrey would have informed you of her presence."

"I was not informed of such a visit to the hospital wing, Mr. Flint. Go there at once and check to see if she is, indeed, with Madame Pomfrey. If not, report back to me at once." Severus turned to the Slytherin prefects. "Miss Darkwing, take Mr. Scorch with you to find the bloody Barron. I want him to locate Peeves and question him about where he found my daughter's cane. If I find out that he stole it from her, I will have him kicked off of the grounds.Anyone else who is interested in earning house points for your efforts, search every square inch of the castle and help find Ellenore." The Slytherins all ran in different directions to search the castle for their lost housemate.

They scoured every floor and every room in the castle until nine at night upon reaching the seventh floor, when Severus found Ellenore fast asleep on the ground next to a lone suit of armour. He knelt down in front of her and collected up her things before gently waking her.

Ellenore jumped with fright when she felt a strong hand gently shaking her. She began to sob again and threw herself into her father's arms. He rose from the ground with Ellenore's bag slung over one shoulder and carrying Ellenore who was sobbing uncontrollably in his arms.

He began to walk, speaking soothing nonsense words, attempting to calm her. Ellenore clung to her father's robes as if life depended on it as her father carried her back down through the castle. Then he stormed passed the other slytherins, who filed in behind him as he walked toward his office.

He slammed the door behind him and walked straight through to his living quarters where he dropped Ellenore's bag onto a sofa and sank down into an armchair by the fire, rocking Ellenore in his arms.

It took thirty minutes of Severus rocking and muttering softly to sooth Ellenore's frazzled mind and to stop the tears from flowing.

"Ellenore, are you alright now, poppet?" asked her father.

"It was dreadful, father."

"Come with me, poppet, and wash your face with some cool water, it'll make you feel better." He led her into the bathroom and stood in the doorway as she splashed the cold water onto her face. He handed her a towel to dry herself then led her back into the sitting room.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked, as she sat beside him on the sofa and snuggled closer to him, wanting the strong comfort of her father's arms.

"I loved the classes and the lessons that I learnt today. The only classes that I had any trouble in were Divination and Arithmancy. Well, I guess I can't count Arithmancy, since I never made it into the class room. The other classes were simply wonderful because I wasn't the only slytherin in the room." Severus's brow furrowed slightly in thought.

"What happened in Divination?" Ellenore sighed before she answered.

"Well, When Marcus Flint left me in the queue for class, I was running my cane along the edge of the wall following the other students. My cane kept lightly tapping the back of some girl's shoes and she yelled at me to stop hitting her with my stick. Then nobody bothered to inform me that we had to climb a ladder to get into the classroom or where the ladder was for that matter. They left me out there and Professor Trelawney came out and got me from the corridor.

For their rudeness, she took three points from each of the houses. I did well in my first lesson and then when you and the headmaster came to speak with her, the students ganged up on me. They said that I was a waste of space, that I was a phony, that I should be in a school for muggles or squibs and that nobody should touch me because my blindness would rub off onto them. They only stopped when the professor came back into the room."

Severus frowned and tightened his grip around her shoulder.

"Did you catch their names?" he asked. Ellenore shook her head.

"Marcus said that I should attempt to listen for their names, if I hear their voices again, and then tell him their names and he would give them to you." Severus kissed her on the top of her head, before he spoke again.

"That is a good idea, Elly, but I want you to make one adjustment to that plan. Keep a blank piece of parchment on you, and your quill. When you hear one of their names, write it on the parchment and have flint give it to me." Ellenore nodded feeling much better about the students in divination.

"Now, what happened that resulted in you being without your cane and sitting all alone for such a long time?" he asked. Ellenore shivered with the memory and felt her father's hand gently wiping away a tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"Cedric Diggory was in my History of Magic class and had overheard me speaking with Marcus about having Arithmancy for my last class of the day. He offered to take me to Arithmancy because he also had that class during that time. Marcus didn't really want to let Cedric take me, he was very persistent.

"Cedric led me onto one of the moving staircases and wrenched his arm free of my grasp. He jumped off of the staircase just as it started to move. I lost my balance and dropped my cane when I slid down a few steps. I would have fallen, had I not felt the banister and grabbed onto it. My foot was hanging off the stairs and I managed to pull myself up just as the stairs stopped moving. I scrambled up the stairs before they decided to move again and crawled over to the wall. I cried for a while and then sat there doing my homework assignments hoping that someone anyone would come down that corridor and find me. Then I woke up when you found me, dad.

"I really don't feel like dealing with the questions from my house mates tonight. Can I sleep here in your rooms tonight, dad?"

Severus hugged her close and kissed the top of her head again.

"Of course you can, sweetness. Let's go to your dorm room and get a few things for you." The two rose from the sofa and Severus guided her into the common room of the Slytherin dormitory. She rushed to her room and was met by the head girl who made her aware that her Arithmancy assignments were sitting on her desk in her bedroom. She thanked the head girl and rushed into her room to collect her things. She grabbed her favourite green nightgown, her black emerald green bathrobe and fuzzy slippers, a clean school uniform and a fresh set of robes. Then she crossed the room and got the lovely doll that Draco had given her for her birthday and the folder with the Arithmancy assignments.

When she returned to her father's living quarters with him he drew a hot bubble bath and left her to bathe while he arranged for his personal house elf to bring the two of them a nice plate of dinner. Ellenore came out from the bathroom carrying her dirty clothes and sniffed the air. Her father took the dirty laundry from her and guided her to the dining table.

"I thought that you might be hungry since you missed dinner." he said as he took a seat across the table from her. Ellenore breathed in the smell of the food and smiled warmly in her father's direction before digging into her pasta.

"Thank you, daddy, I was starving." They ate their meals together in silence and, after Ellenore had finished her strawberry gelatine, Severus went and retrieved her Arithmancy folder and textbook. Ellenore thanked him and got straight to work on her assignments. Like all of her other classes, she was given the opportunity to catch up with the other students. The rules for these catch up assignments were the same for all of her classes. She was to turn in one missed assignment per day, per class until she was all caught up.

Because she had unfortunately missed her first Arithmancy class, she had to turn in the assignment that she had missed for that day, her homework assignment, and one assignment that would catch her up to the other students.

Severus watched his daughter intently as he graded his papers. She was so studious, just like her mother used to be. He wiped a tear from his face as the memory of his dead wife came flooding back to him. After she finally stopped reading and checking over her three parchments for Arithmancy she yawned and stretched sleepily.

Severus led his daughter into the room that was across from his own and tucked her into her bed.

"Ellenore, I have been thinking about something important. I have decided that I will guide you to each of your classes until you receive your new guide elf. Also, I want you to spend about an hour with me after your last class of the day, starting tomorrow. I am going to teach you a spell that you wouldn't normally learn until your sixth year at the earliest. It will be a difficult spell to master but I will feel a lot better once you have learned it."

"Ok, daddy." said Ellenore, as she yawned louder. Severus smiled and hugged his daughter before leaving the room.

**A/N thank you for continueing to read my story. Chapter 5 Unbearable is next. Thank you once again to my beta reader EllieHathaway for your hard work on fixing up the errors . I know that I say it after every chapter but I feel that its only right to thank those whom are kind enough to render aid to those who need it.**

**P.S. just in case anyone was interested the original spell used here is one of my own invention. Levo Lacuna is Latin for Lift text. There is no known spell in J.K's book to make printed books readable for blind people so I thought I'd make up my own special spell for Ellenore. Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought. **


	5. Chapter 5 Unbearable

**A/N This Chapter was Edited by my wonderful Beta reader EllieHathaway.**

Chapter 5 Unbearable

The next day, Ellenore woke early to the smell of coffee wafting through the cracked door of the room. She got up, dressed for the day and was searching the room in her father's quarters for her book bag, the Arithmancy textbook and folder, when her father poked his head into the room.

"If you're looking for your bag and your Arithmancy folder they are both sitting in here on the sofa." She smiled and hugged her father tightly as she entered the sitting room. "Did you sleep well then?" asked her father.

"Yes, I did, daddy, thank you for being there for me." Severus gave her an extra squeeze as he led her through his office and into the corridor.

"That's what parents are for, Elly. I have something to do, so I will see you after breakfast to lead you to your Divination class."

He left her standing just outside the entrance to the dungeons as he strode purposefully over to where Cedric Diggory was conversing with his friends. Hermione Granger came running down the grand staircase followed by two others, and rushed over to Ellenore.

"Ellenore, I'm so glad to see that you're all right." Ellenore smiled and nodded at Hermione.

"I understand that I have you and some of your Gryffindor friends to thank for finding my cane. I'd like to meet the friends that helped you get my cane back from Peeves." Hermione led Ellenore over to Harry and Ron with a huge smile on her face.

"Ellenore, these are my other friends: Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." Ellenore extended her hand for the boys to shake.

"Hello," said Harry as he shook the girl's hand. "I'm glad that we could help you out." She then presented her hand to Ron, who refused to touch her.

"It's Ok, I'm glad to have been of service to you, Ellenore." Ellenore withdrew her hand and turned her face toward the ground, sadly.

"You know, blindness isn't contagious Ron." said Hermione, with a note of anger in her voice.

"It's Ok, Hermione, if Ron doesn't want to shake my hand I understand." said Ellenore as she turned away from the three Gryffindors and walked into the great hall.

Hermione and Harry spun on Ron and both glared at him angrily.

"Honestly, Ron, what's with you mate?" asked Harry.

"You're both bonkers, mate. She's a bloody Slytherin. Not to mention her father is the most unbearable professor in the school." Hermione was enraged.

"Ronald, she's nothing like her father, and she's the nicest Slytherin that I, personally, have ever met. You were wrong to hurt her feelings like that." Hermione and Harry turned their backs on Ron and strode into the great hall. Ron ran after them muttering under his breath.

As Ron played with his food at the breakfast table, he couldn't help but notice that Millicent Bulstrode was comforting Ellenore Snape, who was crying. The other Slytherins were all glaring across the great hall at the young redhead, as if they wanted to hex the daylights out of him. Malfoy looked particularly dangerous at that moment.

"Hey, Ron!" came the voice of his elder brothers Fred and George. "Why are all the Slytherins looking at you like they want to hex you?" Hermione and Harry glanced over their shoulders toward the Slytherin table, before answering for him.

"He was rude to Ellenore Snape when all she wanted to do was to shake his hand and thank him for aiding in the retrieval of her cane the other day from Peeves."

"Well, she is, after all, a Slytherin." said George.

"She's a grade O teacher's pet as well." said Fred.

"Honestly, you three," scolded Hermione angrily. "There's nothing wrong with a person who studies hard and strives to make good marks. When Neville and I met her on the train to Hogwarts she knew spells that we haven't even been taught yet. She was so skilled that I thought that she was already a second or third year student. It wasn't until she informed us that she was a first year and that her father had seen fit to teach her some useful spells before school that I realized that she was definitely a first year. It's not right to judge one person by the actions of another person or group. That's called being prejudiced and it's wrong."

"You can talk, Hermione," said George "You don't have her in any of your classes."

"Quite frankly, we both think that she should be sent to another school completely." said Fred.

"I don't know about that, guys," said Harry. "From what I've seen of her so far, she is a nice and caring person. I wouldn't mind getting to know that particular Slytherin a little better." Ron gasped in shock at Harry's words.

"Bite your tongue mate. You can't really mean that. The next thing we know you'll be asking her for a date!"

After breakfast was over, Ellenore's father came and led her to her Divination. When they had reached the tower that the class was held in, he led her past the other students to the front of the queue and placed her free hand on the ladder.

"From now on, you are to be left at the front of the queue for classes. This will ensure that you are not left behind in the corridor." He then turned to the other students in the class, mostly Hufflepuffs and Ravanclaws. "You have all been attending Hogwarts long enough to know about detention with either myself or Filch," he said coolly. "I warn you all now, that if I hear just one more incident concerning my daughter the person who is reported to me will serve detention with either myself or Filch, for a week at the least. That said, you better mind your manners haven't you?" he asked as he strode back down the corridor with his black robes billowing behind him.

"So, "came the voice of a Hufflepuff girl. "It would seem that the little Slytherin is daddy's baby girl."

"Go crying to daddy last night did you, Snake Princess?" came the voice of a Ravenclaw boy.

"You're nothing but a little slytherin bitch of a snitch." said another Hufflepuff girl.

"You're a coward, just like the rest of your house who can't even defend yourself." said another boy before the door to the class room opened above their heads.

Ellenore narrowed her eyes in anger at the other students, then turned and started up the ladder into the Divination class.

"Nice slytherin green knickers." said a Ravenclaw boy as he climbed up behind her. Ellenore blushed and sat silently in her seat beside Professor Trelawney as the other students took their seats. As had happened before in her Divination class, she was awarded house points for her excellent work and accurate readings.

"Perhaps, dearest, once you have caught up on all of your classes and have a bit of extra free time you'd like to come after classes are over and we can work on strengthening your inner eye?" said Professor Trelawney as she led Ellenore over to the ladder at the end of class.

"I'd like that very much professor, but may I get back to you on that? I am currently taking a special class after school with my father. There is a certain spell that he wants to teach me."

"Certainly, my dear," said professor Trelawney. "You might also want to express to your father that I think it would be helpful to you to also learn the art of Legilimency and Occlumency." Ellenore's brow furrowed with confusion.

"Professor, don't you need to be able to see to use that particular skill?"

"Normally, yes; however, I believe that with your particular talents you might be able to overcome that obstacle."

"Thank you, Professor, I'll bring the subject up with my father this evening."

Marcus Flint arrived at the Divination class corridor in time to see a group of Hufflepuff boys looking up Ellenore's skirt as she climbed down the ladder. His anger grew for the disrespect that they were showing and he placed three body bind curses at the perverts in quick succession.

"I will be reporting you lot to professor Snape. He will not be pleased." he said as he placed his arms around Ellenore's waist and lifted her down from the ladder and over the unmoving boys on the ground. Ellenore heard the commotion beneath her as she climbed down the ladder into the corridor and squealed with shock as two strong arms went around her waist and lifted her gently from the ladder.

"Marcus, you're very strong." she said in shock.

"I have to be strong, Elly; I'm the Slytherin quidditch captain."

"What exactly happened that you felt the need to pull me from the ladder? I'm perfectly capable of climbing down myself." she said, somewhat angrily.

"You might want to make sure you come down the ladder first, when you're leaving the classroom, Elly. Three Hufflepuff boys were being perverts and ogling your knickers as you climbed down that ladder. I recognised them, so don't worry about it. I will be reporting this to professor Snape as soon as I see him."

"Thank you for looking out for me, Marcus, but I thought that my dad was going to meet me after class and escort me throughout the day."

"He was, but I thought that I could save him some time by taking you to all of the classes that I share with you, and he agreed." Ellenore smiled slightly as they reached the entrance hall.

"I'm sort of glad that it was you that caught them and not my father. He would have probably killed them."

"He still might." said Marcus as they rounded a corner and walked down the path to the greenhouse.

Later that day, Ellenore was sitting in her Arithmancy class where, every time that the professor had her back turned the other students would charm objects to fly into the back of her head. She sat there calmly and quietly, attempting not to lose her temper and disrupt the class. Then, when she decided that she was tired of their torment she started muttering under her breath, a spell that would shield her from the assault of scrunches up parchment and anything else that they decided to throw at her. By the time class was over she got up and stormed out of the classroom without a word.

"How do you like that?" came the voice of Cedric Diggory to another Hufflepuff. "The Snake princess knows how to cast a shield charm using silent, wandless magic." Ellenore whirled on the Hufflepuff boys with her wand raised threateningly.

"I also know how to use a few very interesting hexes." she snarled angrily. "I warn you, Diggory, I'm not going to forgive you for what you did to me the other day. If you cross me I swear I'm going to-"

"You'll do nothing, Snake Princess. You haven't got the balls." said another boy.

"She may have more balls than you think," came her father's voice from behind them. "You three have now lost thirty points each and earned yourselves an extra week of detention with Mr. Filch." Severus watched the boys as they slumped down the corridor toward Filch's office. He then turned to his daughter and attempted to brush some errant parchment off from the back of her robes; however, he was blocked by an apparently strong shield charm. He smiled and shook his head. "Ellenore, how can I get the bits of parchment from your back if you don't let the shield charm down?"

After Severus magically removed the mess on his daughter's back, they walked together to the sitting room in his quarters. "Professor Trelawney told me about your interest in learning Legilimency and Occlumency. I will teach you a way to use both without the use of your sight later on. For now we are going to work on a spell that has many different uses. I am going to teach you how to cast the Patronus charm.

"The Patronus is used for a variety of purposes. When in the presence of dementors, the patronus acts as a guardian. It will keep dementors from affecting you. Another use is that you can use your patronus to summon or get messages to another person quickly. It is for this reason that I wish to teach you the charm. I never want you to end up in a situation where you are lost for hours without anyone coming quickly to your aid. Take out your wand little one," ordered her father softly. Ellenore did as she was told and felt her father's hand grasp her wand hand gently. "Clear your mind and pay attention to the movement that I am guiding your hand in.

This is the correct wand movement to cast the spell," said Severus as he gently moved her hand. "Now, clear your mind of everything. Think of the happiest memory that you possess, and focus on that memory. When you have your memory, speak the incantation: "Expecto Patronum". The happier the memory that you focus on, the stronger your patronus will be. There are two kinds of patronus: Vaporial patronus, which has no pronounced form, and the corporeal patronus which takes the form of an animal. The full bodied patronus is different and unique to each individual. Mine for instance takes the shape of a doe."

Ellenore cleared her mind and focused on a happy memory. She then waved her wand and spoke the incantation with feeling. Her wand hand tingled and felt warm as silvery mist erupted from the tip of her wand. Severus clapped his hands and smiled. "I am pleasantly surprised, Ellenore. You are doing better than I did at your age. When you have mastered the corporeal patronus and are able to cast it correctly, all you have to do when you want to contact someone is to cast the patronus and speak to it and tell it who you want to send a message to and the message.

It took the rest of the month for Ellenore to find the proper memory that was happy enough to form the corporeal patronus. It didn't stay for long because she had too much on her mind, but it had definitely stayed around long enough for Severus to make note of the shape that it took.

"You weren't concentrating hard enough on your memory, Ellenore; however, your patronus has definitely taken an animal shape." Ellenore smiled and turned her face toward her father.

"So I actually did it then?" she asked.

"Yes, Poppet, you did. I think that we'll take a break for a while before I teach you Legilimency and Occlumency. Those lessons can be mentally draining, and I have to do a little research on how exactly to make it possible for you to use Legilimency without the use of direct eye contact. I'm not even sure if it is possible."

As September faded into October and the Halloween feast drew near, the teasing and taunting increased to a whole new level of meanness and intensity. Those who were unlucky enough to be caught red handed were sent to detention with either Professor Snape or Mr. Filch and were not taking it easy on her. It had reached a point where, on the night of the Halloween feast, Ellenore ran and locked herself in a toilet cubicle in the second floor girls' bathroom. She had just managed to get control of her own emotions when Hermione Granger came rushing in to the bathroom crying because of her own teasing session.

They sat side by side in separate toilet cubicles listening to one another and both starting to calm when Ellenore sniffed the air and gagged.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione, is that you making that foul stench?" Ellenore exited her cubicle holding her nose and fanning the air with her free hand.

"Good god that stinks so bad. What is it?" Hermione exited her cubicle and gasped from the stench, then screamed in utter horror and pulled Ellenore back into an empty cubicle and onto the floor just as a massive mountain troll swung its club and shattered the cubicles into toothpicks.

Harry and Ron ran into the bathroom, seeking to warn Hermione about the troll, only to see the two girls crawling across the floor from one cubicle to another and attempting to avoid the huge mountain troll. The two girls were attempting to get across the room to hide under the sinks when the troll swung his club again and Hermione lost her grip on Ellenore's hand and fell under one of the sinks.

"Ellenore, look out!" screamed Harry, as the troll turned on her.

Just as the troll was about to attack she flew up into the air and clung to the rafters of the ceiling. She withdrew her wand and screamed an incantation that none of them had ever heard before at the top of her lungs.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM! DADDY, THERE'S A MONSTER OR SOMETHING IN HERE! HELP!" A silvery, misty light erupted from the tip of her wand and took the form of an eagle which soared through the wall of the castle with a piercing cry. Harry attempted to distract the troll when all of a sudden, he found himself being grasped by the ankle.

He was hanging upside down, about to be smashed with the troll's club, when Ron finally succeeded in casting the Wingardium leviosa charm. The club was taken from the troll and floated above its head for a second before dropping and hitting its owner, who fell to the ground, knocked unconscious.

"I did it!" exclaimed Ron happily.

"Yuck, troll bogies." said Harry as he pulled his wand from the troll's nose and attempted to clean it. Hermione inched around the unconscious troll and looked down at it fearfully.

"Is it dead?" came Ellenore's frightened voice from the ceiling.

"No, it's just knocked out. Come down from there, we should get out of here before it wakes up." said Harry. Ellenore floated back down to the ground and slowly made her way around the troll toward the others.

"It stinks," she said as she wrinkled her nose with disgust. "Judging by the size of that sandal that it's wearing I'd say that it's got to be a big one."

Suddenly, the entire teaching staff, led by Professor Snape, burst into the bathroom.

"Ellenore!" he screamed, with a note of fear that only Ellenore could discern in his voice. She rushed over to his waiting arms, tripping over the debris, and was caught by her father who checked her over for any injuries. "What were you doing in here on the second floor? Don't bother attempting to lie to me young lady." said Severus as he attempted to calm himself.

"I came in here to use the bathroom." she lied, while practicing her occlumency skills. Hermione lied for the boys so that hopefully they wouldn't get into too much trouble.

"You see, professor, I've read about mountain trolls and thought that I could handle one on my own but I couldn't. If the boys hadn't shown up when they did, I would have been killed. I didn't realize that Ellenore was in here or I wouldn't have hid in here from it."

"Miss Granger, I am shocked at your behaviour this evening. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor house for your serious lack of judgment. As you Potter, and you Weasley, five points will be awarded to each of you, for sheer dumb luck. An extra ten points will be awarded to slytherin house for the perfectly preformed patronus charm that notified us of what was going on. Professor Snape you should be proud of your daughter for accomplishing that perfectly cast charm."

"I assure you that I am very proud of my daughter," he said as he guided Ellenore out of the bathroom, leaving professor Quirrell to deal with the mountain troll.

"Dad, where are we going? This isn't the way to the common room." Said Ellenore, as her father guided her up towards the hospital wing.

"We are going to the hospital wing so that Madam Pomfrey can examine you." he said as they turned the corner that led to the doors of the hospital wing.

"Daddy, I'm not hurt. I flew up to the ceiling when the troll tried to attack me." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache before he spoke again.

"Humour me, Elly, I just want to be sure that you're all right." Ellenore frowned at her father while Madam Pomfrey cast several diagnostic spells on her.

Later that evening, in Professor Snape's sitting room, Ellenore sat quietly by the fire reading one of her father's potions books. Severus walked over and read the title of the extremely advanced potions book which she had obviously taken from his office.

"Isn't that book a little advanced for you to be reading, Elly?" he asked as he took a seat in the chair across from her.

"I don't think so, dad, I like reading advanced books. It gives me ideas of what I will, one day, be capable of doing when I become a potions Mistress." Severus smiled as he imagined his only child someday becoming a talented potions Mistress. Then frowned as he thought back to what had happened to his lovely wife and the mother of his child who had lost her life only months before.

"I thought that you wanted to become a Seer like Professor Trelawney?" he asked as he shook his head to rid it of the memory of his lost loved one.

"No, Dad, I have always wanted to follow in your footsteps. One day when you are ready to retire from the position of Hogwarts Potions master I would like to be considered for that position. I like what you do. The things that I have learnt so far in Divination are useful to say the least but I don't think that it is what I would like to do in the future as a career." Severus sat back in his chair and gazed into the fire thoughtfully.

"Ellenore, I can't help thinking that there is something that you were attempting to hide from me tonight." Ellenore cleared her mind and pictured a dark room before answering her father.

"I don't know what you are referring to, daddy." Severus attempted to penetrate his daughters mind with his legilimency skills but saw nothing but darkness. He considered that the darkness had to do with Ellenore's blindness and shook his head in disbelief when the thought of his daughter actually knowing and practicing the art of occlumency crossed his mind.

"Ellenore, promise me that if you are having a problem, you will tell me so that I can help you solve it." Ellenore smiled as she closed the book and handed it back to her father.

"You have my word, daddy, that if things get to be too much for me to bear, I will confide in you." She kissed her father on the cheek and left his quarters for the privacy of her dorm room.

There were just certain things that she didn't want her father to know about just yet. The harassment of the male students had escalated to a new level. The thoughts of what her father would do to the male students when he found out about their offences made her cringe. She knew the end result of her father's temper all too well, having experienced his anger towards other students who he had had to deal with.

**A/N Sorry if this chapter seems short I wanted to make the next chapter interesting. I hope that you like what your reading please review and let me know what you think because your opinions matter to me. Again thank you so very much to my amazing Beta reader EllieHathaway for your help in editing my work. I truly appriciate everything that you are doing for me. Chapter 6 crime and punishment is next.**


	6. Chapter 6 Crime and punishment

**A/N I found that the creative juices just didn't want to stop flowing today so I decided to post this chapter now. I hope that you all enjoy it because I can promise you that I found this chapter so funny at certain parts that I couldn't stop laughing while attempting to type them. This Chapter was Edited by my wonderous Beta Reader EllieHathaway.**

Chapter 6 Crime and Punishment.

Ellenore continued to hide her true feelings and memories from her friends and father for the next two months. Severus put his every spare moment into researching a way for Ellenore to use legilimency without eye contact, but he was stumped as to how to accomplish this goal. He hated the idea of letting his daughter down in any way. Her current mood, as of late, was something that plagued his mind and made it difficult for him to concentrate.

He sat alone in his office reading everything on the art of legilimency, hoping to come across a loop hole of some kind, but his thoughts kept getting in the way. He took a photo out of his top desk drawer and gazed down at it for what seemed like a long time. It was a moving and talking photo of his wife that he pulled out when he needed to hear her soft voice. As he looked at the photo, Severus sighed and ran his fingertips over the smooth glass.

"Vivian, I wish that you were really here. Our daughter has changed these past few months, and I just don't understand it." The beautiful woman in the frame smiled and shook her head at her husband.

"You haven't spoken to me in quite a while, Severus. I was starting to collect dust in your desk drawer. What's bothering you about Ellenore, my darling?" Severus wiped a stray tear from his eye before he answered.

"I find myself wondering if I made the right choice in bringing Ellenore to Hogwarts. We used to be so much closer than we are now. She used to confide in me, come to me with her problems and let me comfort her. Now, she barely speaks to me or others around her. It's like she's shutting down and pulling away. It almost feels like she's not the same little girl that we raised together and it bothers me."

"She will always be your little girl, Severus. However, she is growing into a young lady. Puberty hits everyone differently and at different times. Did you ever stop to think that perhaps Ellenore is just growing up?" Severus sat back in his chair and gazed up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"If that is the case then why didn't she confide in me, Vivian?" The portrait of Vivian Snape rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I should think that the answer to that particular question was obvious, darling. You're a man, and there are just some things that a young lady will never be comfortable speaking about with a man, especially if that man happens to be her father. If I know our daughter, she has found an older female to confide matters of a personal nature to. Have you forgotten how difficult it is to be a teenager?" Severus looked down at the portrait incredulously.

"Do you really think she's hit puberty already?" Vivian nodded and smiled serenely back up at him. "You don't think she'll... well, you know?" he asked nervously. Vivian shook her head and sighed.

"Severus, I know that all of this is a bit much for you to handle, but have a little faith in Ellenore. She's no fool after all. She's more like you than you know. When she feels like it, she will confide in you again, I am quite sure of it. So don't linger on it, or you'll never get anywhere with your research." Severus smiled and kissed the portrait before placing it back inside his desk drawer.

"You know me too well, Vivian."

A week before the Christmas break, Severus and Minerva were the unlucky two instructors who were chosen to give the all-important facts of life speech to the students. Severus was to give the speech to the boys and Minerva to the girls. Owing to the fact that he had performed this vital duty before, he found himself wondering if Minerva would consider trading places with him, just this once. After all, it wasn't every day that a professor had one of their own children in attendance. He wanted to be the one to answer any questions that Ellenore might possibly have.

He went to Professor Mcgonagall's office and hoped to convince her to take his place teaching the boys this year. He knocked on her door and waited for her reply before entering the room. Minerva listened to Severus's request with interest and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

"So, let me get this straight, Severus. You want me and you to take polyjuice potion and switch sex education classes for this year's groups, is that correct?" Severus gazed out the tower window and nodded quietly.

"I just want to be the one that Ellenore comes to if she has any questions about this sort of thing. She never confides in me anymore."

"Severus, are you sure that you want to do this? What if she realises what you've done? She'll be furious with you and will pull away even more than she is doing now."

"I have considered that possibility thoroughly, Minerva, and I am willing to take that chance. Ellenore is not an unreasonable girl, I am sure that she will eventually forgive my overprotective nature where she is involved."

"Well, Severus, if you are certain, that this is the way that you want to go about this, then I will agree. Just be warned, some of the questions that the girls ask are, well, shocking to say the least. I will enjoy explaining things to the boys for a change."

An hour later, Severus and Minerva drank the polyjuice potion and changed into each other's clothing.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you, Severus." came his own voice from across the room.

"Honestly Minerva, how do you stand this damned corset and heels?"

"Not as easy as you thought, now, is it?" smirked Minerva as she gazed at herself in the mirror. "You should really get out into the sun more often, Severus; your complexion is horrendous. Anyway, I'd better get down to the dungeons to teach the boys."

All of the first year girls, including Ellenore Snape, started to file into the class room and Severus gulped down a knot which had formed in his throat.

"Take your seats quietly, young ladies," he said as the girls began to chatter softly. "Today, we are going to discuss a very important topic... There comes a time in every young witch and wizard's life when they have to learn about the facts of life. Today is that day for you, ladies. I need you all to listen intently and save your questions until I have finished my lecture on this subject." he began.

He spent the next half hour giving the usual lecture and the girls had listened attentively. Well, except for Miss Parkinson, who had been filing her nails under the desk until he had mentioned it. Miss Parkinson, if any, should pay attention to what he was saying. It was no secret how she carried on with Draco when not in the presence of adults.

So far, he had covered the basics of anatomy (both male and female), the forms of contraception and the most common venereal diseases. There had been much less snickering than with boys and he wondered what Minerva had meant. Momentarily, he felt pity when he thought of her giving the lecture to the hormone driven young men. He gave a look over Minerva's glasses and schooled her features into an expression he hoped was forbidding.

"Are there any questions?" he asked, gazing around the room at the girls.

It was Miss Greengrass who nervously stated the question he had been expecting. He himself had only second hand knowledge on the subject.

"Yes, it is very likely that it would hurt, but only the first time. It would help if you relaxed." Then he gave The Speech about trust and choosing the right time and the importance of the right person. A lecture quite a few wouldn't follow, he suspected.

He was already feeling hopeful that it would be all, but he had been too optimistic: apparently this question had opened the gates and others started to flood in. Really, Minerva was way too lenient with her classes if the students were comfortable with asking her these kinds of questions! He also thought of what his wife's portrait had said on the subject when he glanced over at his daughter, who was sitting at her desk with a blank expression plastered on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

Miss Granger wanted to know what the most effective contraception potions were and whether there were some side effects like with Muggle remedies. Miss Parkinson wanted to know about_coitus interruptus_. Honestly, even Draco could not be that simple. Narcissa would never forgive him if he let her precious son impregnate the silly chit while under his care.

"Miss Parkinson." He started. "The people who trust that particular contraception method in a long term - and sometimes even in a short term – tend to have a special name. Do you know what that is?"

Miss Parkinson shook her head.

"They are called parents."

The girl looked quite concerned while processing that information, but he better give Draco a proper talking to as well, to make sure that it didn't get out of hand between the two of them. He cringed inwardly as he thought of the words and expressions that would come from Draco's parents if he ever impregnated anyone before he was of proper age to be married.

Things started to go downhill from there. Ellenore stayed as silent as the grave with a strange look on her face, while the other girls got bolder and bolder. Encouraged, the students continued with more curious questions. He thought he had hit the rock bottom when Miss Bulstrode of all the people wanted to know about certain positions that needed a lot of free space in all directions and a broom. Needless to say he advised against even trying it, though the explanations to Madame Pomfrey would be priceless.

A worrying question crossed his mind. Where did these girls get this information? He checked the boys' dormitories in regular basis and usually got at least two copies of_Playwizard_as a reward for his troubles, but it seemed he should pay more careful attention to the girls' rooms as well. Or maybe they were more cunning when it came to hiding their copies of_Regina_?

Nervous girlish giggling filled the classroom and made his teeth ache. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil had a heated whispered conversation at the end of the third row. Ignoring Patil's fiery protests Miss Brown raised her hand. Her friend went as far as trying to restrain her with physical force. Resigned, he decided he just better get it over with.

"Yes, Miss Brown?" he asked expecting the worse.

"Professor, how would one please a man if you weren't ready to lose your virginity?" Severus Snape had faced the most dangerous creatures in the whole Wizarding world. He had deceived The Dark Lord. He was a former Death Eater. However, managing not to blush a bright crimson when listening to Miss Brown's question seemed to take more self-control than anything he had endured before. He cleared his throat. Well, Minerva's, to be more exact, then went into detailed explanation of the subject. Miss Patil had gone beetroot red and was hiding behind her hair while most of the other students giggled.

From the instant that Ellenore had entered the special mandatory class, she noticed something different about how the room smelled and focused her thoughts on keeping her mind, thoughts, feelings, and memories hidden using the occlumency that she had taken the time to teach herself using one of her father's books and a few others that she had found in the library. The professor teaching the facts of life class, as many called, it was not professor Mcgonagall, but an imposter using the polyjuice potion to disguise their real self. She could smell the potion on the robes of the imposter as she or he passed her desk. Growing up around two competent potion brewers was an advantage in the fact that she could identify almost every potion by smell alone.

She had a suspicion that, considering the pauses when the professor was taking, it wasn't a female professor who was teaching the class but a male; a male who was not used to talking about such subjects with girls, for that matter. She suspected, but couldn't yet be sure, that the professor standing in that class room was, in fact, her very own father. She blushed in anger and embarrassment at the thought of speaking to her own father about such a delicate subject.

Luckily, when she had started her menstrual cycle for the first time, the head girl of Slytherin house had helped her to clean herself up and gave her a sanitary towel, before leading her to the hospital wing. She had spent at least two hours that night listening to Madam Pomfrey's lecture on this exact subject, and had asked every question that she had the nerve to, so that she would be very well informed indeed.

She had hoped that this was the one subject that she would never have to discuss with her father. So now, she sat in the transfiguration class room listening to the questions of the other girls being answered by someone who was not at all used to speaking about such things with a person of the opposite sex. She doubled her efforts on her occlumency so that the imposter 'Professor Mcgonagall' wouldn't be able to see into her thoughts on the subject.

After Severus had finished the now very embarrassing lecture and question and answer session he dismissed the class to return to their dormitories. Ellenore rose from her seat and turned to leave when he reached out his hand and gently grasped her by the shoulder. This was a big mistake on his part.

"Miss Snape, I noticed that you were very quiet. Did you not have any questions on today's lecture?" asked Severus, hopefully.

The instant that the imposter Mcgonagall touched Ellenore's shoulder she could somehow see, in her mind's eye, his every thought and memory. She stiffened under his touch and waited until the last student had left the room and closed the door before she tore herself out of his grasp and whirled on him, drawing her wand from her sleeve.

"As a matter of fact, Professor, I have several questions that I would like answers to; but first off, how dare you put your hands on me you imposter!" she screamed. "Did you really think that you could sneak down here and get me to ask you embarrassing questions? Did you really think that I wouldn't know that you were using polyjuice potion to disguise yourself? Did you genuinely think that I wouldn't figure out that it was you, father? DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SUCH A PRIVATE AFFAIR?" she screamed, at the top of her lungs. She cast a wedgy jinx on her unsuspecting father, who screamed and jumped up and down attempting to pull his underwear out of his butt crack.

At that moment, Professor Snape, or rather, professor Mcgonagall disguised as her father, walked into the classroom. Ellenore turned away from her potion drinking father and stowed her wand in her sleeve, before gliding past the imposter taking the form of her father and said good evening professor Mcgonagall before leaving the room. Professor Mcgonagall attempted not to laugh at Severus as he tried, in vain, to remove the seat of his underpants from deep within his rear end.

"It's not funny, Minerva." choked Severus as he attempted in vain to rid himself of his current condition.

"I tried to warn you, Severus," she said, finally bursting out with laughter. "Turn around and I'll see if I can help you out of this little embarrassing situation." she said as she drew her wand.

"No, thank you, Minerva, I'll just go to the hospital wing. I know that Madam Pomfrey has experience with this particular curse. Although I've got to say that I never expected my own daughter to cast it on me. When I get back down to the dungeons, she'll be serving at least a month's worth of detentions for this. I can't believe that she actually had the nerve to draw her wand and use it against her own father." He changed quickly back into his own robes and turned to face professor Mcgonagall. "This better not go any further than you, me, and Madam Pomfrey." he said as he hobbled painfully through the door.

Once he made it up to the hospital wing, the wedgy was extremely painful. Madam Pomfrey looked at him with shock as she examined the damage that was caused by his own daughter's wand.

"I regret to inform you, Professor Snape, that you are not your daughter's only victim with this particular jinx. She has, unfortunately, used it on quite a few fellow school boys. Her jinx is regrettably so strong that there is only one way to remove the jinxed underwear. You will not be able to sit or lay on your posterior or even wear your underclothes until the wound has healed completely; otherwise your underpants will instantly be attracted to the wound and you will end up making the jinx stronger." Then, without warning, she used a cutting charm on the sides of his boxer shorts. The front fell away easily but the back of the boxer shorts remained tightly wedged between his butt cheeks.

"What wound?" he asked as he allowed himself to relax, praying that the fabric would just fall away on its own.

"This wound." said Madam Pomfrey, as, suddenly, she placed her hands on the remnants of his waistband and, without warning, ripped the fabric from between his butt cheeks with a hard and fast downward jerk. He yelled and grasped the edge of the bed to keep from falling over with the pain. Madam Pomfrey cleaned the wound left behind by the jinxed fabric and applied a soothing ointment to his tender backside.

She gave him a level four pain potion and ordered him to take it as needed to ease the pain. Then she handed him a jar of ointment and told him to apply it twice a day until the pain was completely gone.

"Once the pain is completely gone and you no longer need the pain potion, it will be safe for you to put underwear back on. Until that happens, you will be going commando, I'm afraid." she said with a slight smile. Severus was afraid to wear his trousers so he pulled them off and stuffed them into the pocket of his long black robes.

"How long exactly will it take for this to heal?" he asked as he took the potions and ointments from the matron.

"A month, at least if you follow my instructions to the letter." she said as she left the private room.

"Just out of curiosity, Madam Pomfrey, exactly how many boys have you treated for this jinx?" Madam Pomfrey thought for a moment and then gave her answer.

"Let's just put it this way, Severus, the only boys who have not been seen in the hospital wing are those from Slytherin house, and all of the first year boys from Gryffindor House." Severus's jaw dropped in shock. He quickly closed his mouth as he added the numbers in his head.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. You have been a life saver this evening."

Severus didn't join the other teaching staff that night at dinner. Instead, he spent dinner alone in his quarters thinking over exactly how to punish his daughter for jinxing him. Furthermore, he took into consideration exactly how many boys in the school she must have placed that particular jinx on, and couldn't help wondering why she would find the need to cast such a jinx in the first place. Before he could think on it for too long, his personal house elf appeared in front of him holding a letter addressed to him.

"Begging your pardon, master Snape, but Helky was asked to deliver this letter to you." said the house elf as she bowed and presented the unopened letter to him.

"Thank you, Helky." he said as he took the letter and read a lone word scrawled across the envelope; 'Daddy'. Severus tapped the closed letter absentmindedly on the mantle as he debated whether or not he really wanted to read it.

Having been on his feet almost all day he really wanted to sit in his favourite chair, and almost did until he remembered the pain that was caused when Madam Pomfrey had ripped the underclothes from between his now very tender butt cheeks. He chose to lie on his stomach across the bed instead. He fluffed a pillow and supported himself across it before opening the letter from his daughter.

_ Dear Daddy,_

_ I can't begin to say how sorry I am for casting my wedgy jinx on you, but there are just certain things that I felt were wrong about trying to force yourself into matters uncomfortable for me to discuss with you. I have a valid explanation for everything, if you'll hear me out. I understand that I have definitely overstepped my boundaries, to say the least, and I am ready and willing to accept any punishment that you deem worthy of my offence. However, I do hope that you, being the wonderful father that you are, at least listen to my side of things before you exact the punishment that I know I deserve. I love you daddy, and I will do whatever it takes to make amends with you for my actions._

_ Love,_

_ Ellenore_

_P.S. I understand completely if you do not wish to speak with me at this time and will respect your wishes no matter what they may be._

Severus folded the letter and placed it on his nightstand before stripping and collapsing onto his bed, fatigued. When he woke the next morning he forgot about the severity of his injury and sat on the hard seat of the toilet to relieve himself, instantly regretting it. He used a cleansing spell on his derrière and decided to take a shower so that he would feel fresh and ready for the day. The cool water was soothing to him and he relaxed as the water soothed the fiery hot pain.

After he had showered, shaved and dressed, he walked through to his office and was surprised to see his daughter slumped over in a chair by his desk. She didn't look like she had even slept in her bed the night before. He crossed his arms and cleared his throat loudly. Ellenore jumped and woke with a start, and felt around to see where she was. She had circles under her eyes and looked like she had been crying for most of the night.

Severus was silent for a while as he watched his daughter feel around until she found the desk in front of her, then pulled her hands away and folded them over her lap so fast that one would think that she had obtained a nasty burn.

"Ellenore," he said softly as he gazed down at her. "Do you have any idea whatsoever exactly how much physical pain that your little jinx causes to the ones unlucky enough to fall victim to it?" Ellenore turned her tear stained face up towards her father's voice which was brimming with anger.

"Um, I'd imagine that it is immensely painful." she said, softly.

"You have no clue, my dear, how bad the pain is. Because of the effects of your interestingly modified jinx, myself and, most likely, a large percentage of the school's male population (not counting those from Slytherin and the first year Gryffindors) have been subjected to a severely painful experience. Would you like to tell me exactly why you felt the need to jinx your own father?" asked Severus calmly.

Ellenore started to cry yet again and rose from her seat, taking her father's hand and placing it on her cheek.

"I'm so terribly sorry, daddy. Please forgive me, it's become a bit of a reflex and I haven't exactly been feeling very well since Tuesday."

"What do you mean by that statement?" asked her father as he attempted to pull his hand from her grasp. Ellenore hesitated before she answered her father's question.

"Um, well, daddy, you see, I, um... well," she stammered. "Daddy, I'm not exactly a little girl anymore," she blurted out, removing her hand from his and stepping away. "I became, in essence, a young woman for the first time during the second week of November. I got the entire facts of life lecture that you and Professor Mcgonagall were to give by Madam Pomfrey. Your taking Professor Mcgonagall's place in teaching the girls during the sex education class was very embarrassing for me. I, thankfully, was the only one that I am aware of who knew that you were not who you were pretending to be.

"When I entered the room, I could smell the polyjuice potion on your robes as you passed me. I was just so embarrassed and angry that, when you touched me, and I saw your thoughts and memories I just couldn't stop myself. Daddy, I've been practicing occlumency; hiding my thoughts, feelings, and memories from you, as well as everyone else who cares about me. I also found a way to use legilimency without using direct eye contact as well.

"As for exactly why I chose to jinx the boys, I don't have the words to express exactly why at this moment. However, if you are willing to use legilimency or even have access to a pensieve, I am willing to open my mind and memories to your inspection. Please, daddy, I need you to understand why." she said as she wiped her tears with the hem of her robes. Severus sighed at the distress in his daughter's voice and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm still angry with you for jinxing me, Ellenore, but we will discuss your punishment for what you have done to me later this evening. For now, I want you to go back to your dorm, take a shower and go straight to bed. You are not to speak to anyone, or to leave your room unless you need the loo, until I come for you later. Do you understand me, young lady?" Ellenore slumped, nodded tiredly and left her father's office.

**A/N Thank you once again to my Beta Reader EllieHathaway for your work in helping me. I hope that you found this chapter entertaining. if your left wondering what Ellenore's punishment will be then check out Chapter 7 Snapes Detention.**


	7. Chapter 7 Snape's Detention

**A/N Thank you all for continuing to read my story. Will Ellenore be sevearly punished for her actions? Will Severus be overly harsh and exact the ultimate detention to rival all others, or will he give in and take it easy on his only child? You'll have to read on if you want to answers. This chapter has been Beta read by the Wonderful EllieHathaway.**

Chapter 7 Snapes Detention

Severus let Ellenore sleep until noon due to the fact that it was a Saturday, and was considered by all students involved to be the start of the Christmas holidays. He went to her dorm room with a plate of chicken sandwiches and knocked before entering to find that she was sitting quietly at her desk with her quill zooming across the parchment. He quietly walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder at the parchment, cleared his throat and broke her concentration. The quill fell over and lay on the parchment lifelessly.

"So, I see what you told me about being able to read my mind is true Ellenore," said her father as he placed the platter of chicken sandwiches on her desk. "I thought that you might be hungry, since you've missed breakfast completely. I am surprised that you took the initiative to start on the lines that I was considering having you write for part of your detention. Did you sleep, as I asked you to do earlier?" Ellenore swallowed the bite of sandwich before she answered.

"Yes, daddy, I slept until about nine. I've been awake ever since, writing lines." Severus took up her parchment and read over it

carefully. Written, well over one thousand times, were the words, "_I will never draw my wand on my father or any other person in anger again._"

"I am impressed, Ellenore. I have considered using legilimency on you as you asked, and have decided that if you will truly open your mind to me, that I will examine your memories. As you obviously know occlumency extremely well, you will not alter your memories or hide anything, is that understood?" Ellenore nodded and turned to face her father's penetrating gaze. Severus attempted to penetrate her mind and was again surprised to see darkness. At first he thought that she was hiding her memories from him, but then he heard the teasing, taunting, and jeering of the older students. He oddly smelled everything, heard everything, and felt everything that Ellenore was experiencing in her memories. He pulled out of her mind shaking his head with confusion. Ellenore widened her eyes in shock when she felt her father's presence leave her mind after one memory.

"What happened?" she asked, just as confused as her father. Severus ran his hands through his hair and paced the room, thinking hard on what he had experienced.

"Ellenore, are you certain that you fully opened your mind?" he asked as he leaned against the four poster bed.

"Yes, daddy, I'm not hiding anything from you anymore. It causes too much pain, mentally and physically. Why do you ask?"

"It's just interesting; if you're not blocking your memories and thoughts then why can't I see what happened?" Ellenore shook her head and paced the room, thoughtfully.

"I don't know, daddy. I honestly wasn't blocking you." Severus grasped her hand and proceeded to lead her from her room. "Daddy, where are we going? Did I do or say something else wrong?" she asked with a note of fear in her voice.

"We are going to the headmaster's office." he said as he guided her through one hidden corridor after another until he reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Once at the top of the moving stone stairs, Severus knocked on the door and waited for a response from the headmaster. Professor Dumbledore opened the door and smiled warmly at Severus and his daughter.

"Severus, Ellenore, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" asked Professor Dumbledore as he took his seat behind the large desk.

"Headmaster, do you remember our little conversation earlier this morning?" asked Severus as he guided Ellenore into a chair.

"Yes, Severus, I remember very well." said Professor Dumbledore as he leaned back into his chair.

"I have attempted to use legilimency on Ellenore because she is unsure of exactly how to word what led to the event where I personally got jinxed. All I saw when I penetrated her mind was darkness. I could hear everything vividly clear, smell things that I would normally never have noticed before, and feel things that I didn't like at all. It seemed like I was getting more her emotions and feelings than her visions."

"That is interesting, Severus," said Professor Dumbledore as he rose from his chair and crossed the room. "Ellenore, would you mind if I tried to use legilimency in your father's place, so that I can experience for myself what your father is talking about?" Ellenore turned her face toward the headmaster and nodded her consent. When the headmaster used his legilimency skills he also saw nothing but darkness. He could hear everything vividly, smell things that he would never have noticed before, and felt extremely uncomfortable as something unseen seemed to grasp his backside. Unlike Severus, who had pulled out at this point, Professor Dumbledore continued to listen, smell, hear, and feel everything. He could hear the taunting and snide, sexual comments that the students were letting fly when Ellenore was not around other Slytherins or professors. As the headmaster probed Ellenore's mind farther than Severus had dared to go, he noticed a look of understanding and rage wash over the normally calm placid face of the headmaster.

"I see." said the headmaster as he pulled out of Ellenore's mind. He crossed the room to his desk and poured her a goblet of pumpkin juice and offered it to her, along with a lemon drop. Ellenore took the pumpkin juice gratefully and passed on the offer of the candy. "Severus, I do not think that we can get any more information than I have gotten using legilimency. I suspect that the reason neither you nor I can get a visual picture of what happened to Ellenore is because she does not see the world around her like we do. What some people might see as a weakness could turn out to be her greatest strength. Miss Snape, stay here if you would, I must speak to your father in private." said the headmaster as he opened a hidden door and gestured for Severus to follow.

Once the door had shut behind the two wizards, Professor Dumbledore cast a silencing charm on the room.

"Headmaster, is that really necessary?" asked Severus as he watched the older man.

"Severus, what I am about to say, you will not like. I don't want to frighten your daughter any more than she is already. She acknowledges that what she has done was wrong, but she is afraid that you will lose your temper and do something that will end up with you in Azkaban." Severus arched his eyebrows questioningly.

"What do you mean, Headmaster?"

"Severus, the reason that she has been so quiet lately and hexing the daylights out of almost every male student is because they were sexually harassing her on a daily basis. She didn't come to you or anyone else because she was afraid that you would use the killing curse or some other unforgivable curse on her tormenters. That uncomfortable feeling that you got when you were in your daughters mind was her memory of someone groping her backside without her consent. It went too far, Severus. I agree that she should have confided in you or any other adult for that matter, but she found her own way of making them pay for their crimes against her."

Severus looked like he could kill someone at that moment.

"Professor, you were able to go much further than I was in probing her mind. Has anyone defiled my daughter's virtue?" Albus opened a decanter of fire whiskey and poured himself and Severus a drink before answering.

"No, Severus, at least not in the sense that you are referring to. I was only able to pull a few names from her memories and I can assure you that I will deal with the offenders appropriately. She cast that ingenious wedgy jinx, adapted a colligo charm from the Colloportus so that it would cause the offenders eyes to swell shut, and even admitted to using some sort of magical cutting spell on at least four different boys who touched her in a fashion that is not proper.

"That said, despite what she did to you I think that you should not punish her for her offences against the boys. She was only defending herself after all. Now to the more important matter at hand. I think that she was happier when she was attending classes with students of her own age, as it appears that the only boys that she did not jinx were those in first year and those in Slytherin house. I think that we will have to make a few special arrangements for her comfort and happiness.

"For this reason, I propose that she sit in first year level classes so that she can be among peers she actually gets along with, and I think that the professors who teach the first years should make special lesson plans for her in third year level curriculum. Furthermore, since she loves Divination, I will ask Professor Trelawney if she will be willing to take on Ellenore in a private class instead of one where she will take a chance on being harassed by others.

"As for the things that the Arithmancy professor let slip and slide past her, during class, I have decided that I will personally take on the responsibility of teaching Ellenore in a private Arithmancy class. I will work out the schedule and you may present her with it before next term starts after the Christmas Holidays."

"Thank you, Headmaster," said Severus as he gulped down the remainder of his glass of fire whiskey. "I will take what you have said into account. May I leave now?" he asked as he got to his feet. Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and the hidden door opened to reveal Ellenore still sitting quietly where the two had left her. Severus walked up behind her and noticed that she was clenching her fists so tightly that her knuckles were white. "Ellenore, come with me. There is a lot that you and I need to discuss." said Severus as he held out his hand to her. She started to open her mouth to speak but was cut off by her father pulling her into a tight, warm embrace.

He waited until they had returned to the privacy of his living quarters before he spoke again. Then, once inside his sitting room, he again pulled Ellenore close to him, and ran his hand lovingly over her long, silky black hair.

"Ellenore, perhaps you know me better than I know myself. I would have killed anyone who caused you harm. That said, I want you to make me an unbreakable vow."

"Daddy, what kind of unbreakable vow could I legally make? I thought that a witch or wizard had to be a certain age before they could make an unbreakable vow?" Severus shook his head and got down onto his knees to be on a more even level with his daughter.

"I want you to make this unbreakable vow because I never want to have to learn of anything that is causing you distress in this manner again."

"Daddy, don't we need someone to cast the spell?" asked Ellenore, slightly confused.

"You're right about that, Elly. We will handle that later this evening when we visit your god-parents. For now we will discuss the terms of your detention. Starting now until my posterior is properly healed, you will not be allowed to speak to or spend any time with any students. You will sleep in your room, here in my personal quarters. You will spend your spare time either reading or writing lines. You will assist me in giving the potions classroom and my laboratory a thorough cleaning, without using magic. You will reorganise and restock the class store room. And, finally, you will go everywhere that I go.

"If I choose to eat at the staff table in the great hall, you will eat at the staff table with me. When I go on patrol, you will accompany me until my shift is over. Do you have any questions on the terms of your detention?" asked Severus.

"No, Daddy," said Ellenore as she reached for his hand. "Daddy, I know that you can't exactly read minds or see pictures that should constitute my memories. I have an interesting yet effective way of sharing my thoughts memories and feelings with you."

"Since we will be spending lots of time together when I am not doing any physical work, I would like to share it with you."

"You can start by telling me exactly how long the sexual harassment has been going on." said her father, calmly.

"Since October, father." she said, with a tear rolling down her face. Severus leaned forward and wiped the tear from his daughter's cheek.

"Don't cry over it, Ellenore, It's over now. The headmaster and I have made a few decisions that will, hopefully, take away the brunt of your harassment problem."

For the rest of the Christmas break, the other students noticed that Ellenore was always at her father's side. She never spoke to other students and slept in her father's living quarters. Draco, and the other Slytherins who had stayed behind for Christmas break, were starting to miss Ellenore's company. They even went so far as to ask Professor Snape if Ellenore could spend time with them, but were rejected. However, Severus did let in on Christmas morning.

Early on Christmas morning, he decided to give Ellenore at least one day off from her detention. He woke early and gathered all of her friends from Slytherin house in his personal sitting room to surprise Ellenore. When Ellenore woke she brushed her hair and walked out of her room in her bathrobe and slippers, hoping to brush her teeth. She jumped in shock and dropped her tooth brush when everyone screamed Happy Christmas at the top of their lungs. Her father walked up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"I am not fully healed, as of yet, but you have been so well behaved lately that I saw no reason to deny you a bit of Christmas cheer. You may socialise and have fun with your friends today. You are permitted to go anywhere within the grounds that you wish. Just stay away from anyone that you know is not a friend. If anyone bothers you, send me your patronus and let me know exactly who and I will deal with them. Before you go about opening your presents from me and your friends, I want you to brush your teeth and get fully dressed."

**A/N Thank you as always for reading. Please review and let me know what your thinking so far. Chapter 8 The Guide Elf is next. Thank you once again to my lovely and tallented Beta EllieHathaway for your help.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Guide Elf

**A/N This chapter has been edited by my wonderful Beta reader EllieHathaway. Please enjoy.**

Chapter8 The Guide Elf

After Ellenore was fully dressed, as her father had requested, she pulled her hair back into a pony tail and skipped happily into the sitting room. There were loads of presents from her friends and father; but the best gift of all was a surprise guest who brought something very important, later that day. She received a new set of potions books and supplies from her father, a Slytherin green velvet set of robes and a black, fur-lined cloak which were enchanted to adjust to the size of the wearer from her godparents and a lovely golden locket with the Slytherin insignia encrusted with emeralds from Draco.

From all of her other friends she received special two way parchments that would speak out loud the names of the message senders, as well as the messages that they were sending. She also received lots of her favourites like bertie botts every flavoured beans and pumpkin pasties. Ellenore and her friends had great fun sending messages back and forth and even playing games using the parchment. After about an hour of this, the others decided to go and open their own gifts, leaving Severus and Ellenore alone in the sitting room.

Severus poured himself a handful of every flavoured beans and popped them into his mouth happily.

"Mmmmmm! I forgot how much I love these." he said as he chewed them. Ellenore laughed as she gathered up her things and carried them to her room.

"Daddy, I didn't know you liked them that much." Severus smiled and leant up against the door frame as Ellenore put her things away.

"Sure I do, Elly. I was a kid once too, you know."

"Really, Dad? And here I thought you were just born a stern, strong, fearless dad. Some people say that you have no sense of humour but I know that that's not the case." Severus whipped out his wand and cast a tickling charm on his unsuspecting daughter. Ellenore laughed and started rolling around on the carpet. "Daddy, that's not fair I didn't see it coming." Severus chuckled softly before turning to leave her room.

"It's a special occasion today, Poppet. Why don't you change into that lovely set of robes that your godmother sent you and put on your new cloak from your godfather?"

Ellenore closed the bedroom door and quickly changed into the new outfit and ran her hands lovingly over the sleek soft fur that lined the inside of the new cloak. _It was very nice of my godparents to give me such nice things for Christmas this year. I will have to write them a letter and thank them later this evening_. As she exited her room, she noticed the smell of a familiar perfume in the air.

"Ms. Rosier, is that you?" she asked as she crossed the room and headed towards the sofa. Esmeralda smiled and rose from her seat to greet the former pupil.

"Your father has told me some wonderful things in regards to you, young lady. I thought I'd come in person and deliver a few gifts to you. These gifts are, in essence, from both your father and me." She reached into her bag and handed Ellenore a velvet jewellery box. "These used to belong to your mother, I believe. Your father sent them to me and asked if it were possible to make them act like your other earrings that I gave you, back when we first met. So I have made the needed magical adjustments, and now you can have a bit more of a choice when it comes to your ear decorations. Every girl needs a choice and, as I remember, you were quite attached to these." Ellenore removed the silver studs and put on her mother's old emerald earrings in their place.

"Thank you both for this. It really means a lot to be able to wear my mother's old earrings." said Ellenore as she hugged them both in turn. Esmeralda handed Ellenore two envelopes and smiled warmly.

"Don't thank me until you read the contents of those envelopes." Ellenore opened one of the envelopes and read a piece of parchment that only had a few words written on it.

"These look like incantations." said Ellenore as she ran her fingers over the parchment.

"They are," said Esmeralda happily. "The first one will make any set of earrings work the same as your silver studs and your mother's emeralds do. The other will change the bracelet to match whatever earrings that you are wearing." Ellenore ran her fingers over the parchment to take note of the wand movement and the incantation that would change the bracelet, she removed her wand and casted the incantation on her bracelet.

She replaced her wand and felt the bracelet with her free hand; it had indeed changed so that it felt exactly like her mother's earrings. She placed her hand on the bracelet and said 'colour', and was pleased when she heard the little voice in her ears._Colour; Emerald Green! Material; Silver with emeralds! Magical properties are active._

"This is wonderful!" she said as she danced around in a happy circle. "Now I match." she said, excitedly.

Ellenore put the parchment back into the envelope and placed it in her robe pocket, for safe keeping. Her father handed her the other envelope and told her to open it. Inside was a certificate of some kind. She read it aloud.

_"From the department of the Ministry of Magic Division for blind and disabled magical Services. This certifies that the guide Elf known as Amiri is forever bound to guide, serve, and protect her new mistress Ellenore Eileen Snape for as long as her mistress lives. In the event that Miss Snape dies The elf must either return to D.M.M.B.D.M.S. headquarters for reassignment or be released by Miss Snape before her death. The Elf is to go everywhere that her mistress goes and must wear, at all times unless released, the official guide Elf uniform."_Ellenore stopped reading and had a shocked expression on her face.

"So, let me get this straight. I can take my new guide Elf anywhere I go?"

"Yes," nodded Esmeralda. "The Guide Elf can even use side-along apparition to take you anywhere that you wish to go and you don't need your apparation license to use her abilities."

"Where is Amiri? I'd like to meet her." said Ellenore, eagerly.

"Call her." said her father.

Ellenore called out to her new guide elf Amiri and was pleased when she heard a soft pop next to her. Amiri grasped Ellenore's hand and spoke in a soft squeaky voice.

"Mistress has need of Amiri? Amiri is ready and willing to serve, aid, and protect if mistress has need."

"Thank you, Amiri. What does your uniform look like?" asked Ellenore as she felt the embroidered lettering and crossed cane and wand insignia. Amiri examined her uniform carefully before she answered her new mistress.

"At the top of my uniform is letters saying, D.M.M.B.D.M.S with a picture of a cane and wand crossed like an, "X" in white on a field of Forest green. Would mistress like to go anywhere?" asked Amiri, as she again took hold of Ellenore's hand. Ellenore turned to face her father and gave him a questioning look.

"Father, may I go, please?" Severus smiled and pat her on the head.

"Go on and enjoy yourself. I expect you back in our quarters by nine. Is that understood, young lady?"

"Yes, daddy." said Ellenore as she rushed into her father's arms and gave him a tight squeeze.

"Come on Amiri, I want to go to the owlery and send off a letter to my godparents." she said as she tucked a blank piece of parchment and her quill into one of her pockets. Amiri guided Ellenore through the hidden door that led out of the sitting room and into the dungeon corridor.

Ellenore smiled gleefully as she was guided by Amiri through the castle and up to the owlery. Samuel flew down from his perch and landed on Ellenore's shoulder as she scribbled down her thank you letter, and stuffed it into an envelope.

After her trip to the owlery, she went up to Gryffindor tower for the first time and told Amiri to go and find Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley, and invite them to take a walk out to Hagrid's hut.

"Amiri will return quickly, mistress, please stay here." said Amiri as she popped into Gryffindor tower.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron looked up in surprise as a petite house elf wearing a strange forest green outfit popped into their common room and addressed the room at large.

"My name is Amiri. I is the guide elf of Mistress Ellenore Eileen Snape. I is sent to ask Mistress Hermione Granger, Master Harry Potter, and Master Ronald Weasley if they would like to accompany Mistress Ellenore to Hagrid's. Mistress Ellenore is waiting outside of Gryffindor tower for your reply." said the elf as she popped out again. Hermione and Harry jumped to their feet and ran to the portrait hole.

When the portrait opened, Ellenore was standing there with the house elf by her side and an ear to ear smile plastered across her face.

"Hi, you guys," she said happily. "Merry Christmas! Is Ron coming with us to Hagrid's?" Hermione and Harry turned back to Ron who was floored with shock.

"Ellenore, we thought you were grounded." said Hermione.

"Oh, yeah! I'm still grounded. My dad said that, since it was Christmas, I could be released from my punishment for today." Ron came out and crossed his arms across his chest.

"So exactly what did you do to get yourself grounded, snake princess?" asked Ron.

"Firstly, Ronald, my name is Ellenore, NOT snake princess. Secondly, if you really must know, I got grounded because I cast an extremely powerful wedgy jinx on my father." Ron, Harry, and Hermione's jaws dropped in shock and disbelief.

"Brilliant, Ellenore; I never thought that you'd ever have the nerve to jinx your own father," said Ron, in awe of her boldness. "Just wait until this gets around. You'll be the most popular student in the whole school." Ellenore shook her head rapidly.

"Please, you guys, this can't go any further than us. If it gets back to my father that I told what I did to him, I'll be in detention for the rest of the year. I got off lucky because of what I've been going through and didn't get punished for jinxing most of the school's male population."

"So, let me get this straight," said Harry. "You're the one who gave that fierce wedgy jinx to all of the older boys in school?" Ellenore nodded with a blank look on her face.

"Yeah, I also made a slight change to a colloportus charm that would cause the eyes of anyone who dared to look up my skirt to swell shut. I just got tired of them ogling my knickers." Hermione hugged Ellenore and patted her back reassuringly.

"It's okay, Elly, I would have done the same thing if it were me."

"Yeah," said Harry. "I can't believe that so many people here were so cruel to you. You're a nice person and don't deserve that."

"I've got to be honest, Ellenore, I thought it was hilarious watching my big brothers attempting to pull their boxers out of their butts." laughed Ron.

"Well, are we going to Hagrid's or not?" asked Ellenore. "I've wanted to scratch Fang's ears for weeks." They all started laughing and walked together down to Hagrid's.

Once outside, Ellenore let go of Amiri's hand and threw herself backwards down into the snow and started to make a snow angel. Amiri blinked and looked on in puzzlement as the others followed her down into the snow and copied her strange actions. The four were laughing hard and started throwing snowballs at each other. Ron was shocked at Ellenore's accuracy. She hit him square in the face twice. She hit harry once in the back and in the chest, and Hermione upside her head and in the chest.

"Mistress, is you not getting cold doing that?" asked Amiri as she watched.

"Oh, sorry Amiri, you must be getting cold out here." said Ellenore as she dusted the snow from her cloak and hair.

"No, mistress, Amiri is fine. I is only worrying about you."

"Come on, you guys, let's get out to Hagrid's; it's not fair for Amiri because she doesn't have anything to keep her warm."

"Mistress is very kind to Amiri, but I is fine. We house elves have powers to keep ourselves warm." Ellenore grasped Amiri's hand and knelt so that she could run a hand over the elves face.

"You are never to lie to me, Amiri. I can read your thoughts very clearly and I can feel you trembling under my touch. If you get sick, who will guide me where I want to go? Also, I know that house elves are not allowed to use their magic unless they have permission from their masters and mistresses. That said, I order you to cast a warming spell on yourself immediately."

"Mistress is most kind to Amiri. Thank you, mistress Ellenore."

When they got to Hagrid's hut they were greeted immediately by Fang, who was jumping around and barking madly.

"'Ello, 'Ermione, Ron, 'Arry," said Hagrid warmly. "Ellenore, I thought you were servin', detention with your dad?"

"He let me off for today, since it's Christmas, Hagrid."

"Can we come in? It's cold out here." said Ron.

"Oh, sorry, you four. Please come in an' make yourselves at home." Amiri carefully guided Ellenore into the hut and over to a big chair by the fire.

"That's good, Amiri, you can relax until we're ready to go back to the castle." Amiri settled herself next to fang on the rug in front of the hearth.

"So, what's with the house elf?" asked Hagrid. Ellenore smiled happily.

"She's a specially trained guide elf. She was trained to act as a guide for me so that I can go anywhere that I want independently." Hagrid handed everyone a bowl-sized cup of hot tea to warm them. "Hagrid may I please have a cup of tea for Amiri?" asked Ellenore. Hagrid was surprised at Ellenore's strange request but handed her another cup full of hot tea.

"Amiri, come here." said Ellenore, holding out the full cup of tea to her. "Drink this tea, Amiri, it will help you warm up faster." Amiri hesitated before taking the cup offered by her mistress.

"Mistress wishes Amiri to drink from a cup that belongs to a wizard?"

"I'm not a wizard," said Hagrid. "I'm just a friend to all creatures that live on Hogwarts grounds. I respect your mistress for her kindness and concern for you. If she wishes you to have a nice warm drink then it's okay with me." Amiri tentatively took the cup from her mistress and settled back on the floor by the fire and slowly started sipping on the hot tea. "You know, not many witches and wizards are known for their kindness towards house elves. Your little elf there is very lucky to have a good mistress like you to care for 'er." They stayed until right before the sun started to go down and it was then when Ellenore excused herself and her guide elf to walk back through the snow towards the castle.

For the rest of the Christmas break, Amiri didn't have too much work to do as Ellenore spent the majority of her time either in her father's quarters or in the lab with her father. During that time, Amiri spent her free time in the kitchens with the Hogwarts house elves. They were pleased to learn that Amiri had such a nice mistress. She was very protective and very possessive of her mistress. She refused to even let them prepare her plates when it was meal time.

The morning that the second term was to start, Ellenore was woken early by Amiri.

"Begging your pardon, mistress, but mistress's father wishes a word with you after you is properly dressed."

"Amiri will you be so kind as to collect my school things for me while I dress?" asked Ellenore as she jumped from the bed.

"Amiri would consider it a pleasure, mistress." said Amiri as she darted around the room, gathering up Ellenore's school books, folders, and other necessities.

Ellenore walked into the sitting room and called out to her father.

"I'm over here." said Severus from his favourite chair. It felt so good to actually sit for once in a long while. Ellenore walked forward until her cane hit the edge of her father's chair and reached out her hand to find where he was. He grasped her hand and pulled her into his lap.

"Ellenore, you are my little genius." he said as he gave her a hug.

"Daddy, you're sitting on your, um, well..."

"Yes, Ellenore, I am able to sit again. I want to thank you for helping me with that healing potion I was working on. Thanks to you, I was able to cut my healing time in half. I hope that you have learned a lesson from this most painful experience." Ellenore nodded in reply.

"Yes, daddy, I've learned that there are better ways of controlling my anger... Does this mean that my detention is over?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yes, just remember the unbreakable vow that you made to me."

"I will never forget, daddy, I promise."

"Okay, now that we are done with this, I have some news for you. We have changed your schedule for this term. You are still taking third level classes, but you will be attending your classes during the same class times as the first year Slytherins. After all of the core classes that you are taking are over, you will go up to the divination tower and attend private classes with Professor Trelawney. When her class is over you will go to the headmaster's office and take your Arithmancy class." Ellenore's eyes widened with shock and surprise.

"Professor Dumbledore is going to teach me Arithmancy?"

"Yes, poppet, he was not pleased with the way that the arithmancy professor ignored your problem in class. He believes that having your schedule worked out this way will put a stop to the harassment. Now, go on down to the great hall for breakfast, I will see you in potions afterwards."

Ellenore loved having her guide elf, Amiri, because it gave her a sense of freedom that she never thought she'd ever have again. It also made it easier on her friends, because she refused to let them help her go anywhere. The class schedule change made her feel much better because she didn't have to be subjected to the teasing and tormenting of the older students. As a matter of fact, having Amiri was definitely a good thing in that regard. Whenever anyone would attempt to jinx her or do something else that would cause her mistress distress, Amiri would use her own strong powers to deter them.

Under normal circumstances, house elves were not allowed to use their powers against any witch or wizard, or they would face release or death at the worst. Amiri was the only house elf thus far, aside from Esmeralda's elf Wonky, who was allowed to use their powers against other wizards or witches, but only when her mistress was in distress.

Ellenore loved being back in the same class times with her many friends. It made her feel more comfortable. The only difference was that, instead of sitting among her friends at group desks and tables, she was assigned a special desk that was enchanted so that, if by any chance, her books or parchment were in printed form, the other students wouldn't be able to look at her parchment. She thrived in the peaceful surroundings of the Divination tower in her solo classes with Professor Trelawney, and loved the challenging and informative lesson plan of Professor Dumbledore.

The rest of the school year passed without any further incident for Ellenore and her guide elf, and on the last day of term she exchanged addresses with all of her newly made friends while riding the train home. She was met by her godmother in King's Cross Station, who took her back to Malfoy Manor to wait for her father.

**A/N Thank you always for reading I hope that you enjoyed this chapter of Flying Blind. Chapter 9 Professor Madness is next. Thank you once again to my Beta Reader EllieHathaway for your help. It means a lot to me.**


	9. Chapter 9 Professor Madness

**A/N Thank you to everyone who is reading my story. I hope that you are enjoying my story so far. This Chapter was edited by my Beta EllieHathaway.**

**Also for those of you whom are waiting for some adult situations please be patient with me as I have not gotten to the proper place in Ellenore's life where I want it to occur. Thanks again from the bottom of my heart for continuing to read.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Professor Madness**

Summer passed and it was, once again, time for the students of Hogwarts to purchase their new school books and supplies for the up and coming school term. Three days before they were to ride the Hogwarts Express, Severus and Ellenore walked together through Diagon Alley, popping into shop after shop. It turned out that Amiri, the Guide elf, had a rather interesting ability. When leading Ellenore through crowded areas she would surround both her mistress and her father with an invisible barrier that would gently push anyone or anything out of their path.

Severus went into the apothecary to purchase the supplies that Ellenore would need for fourth year potions, while Ellenore went into Flourish and Blots to acquire the needed text books for her year. The book store was pure and utter madness. People seemed to be in some sort of line that led to a singular place. Ellenore was about to have Amiri lead her into the queue of people when she heard Draco calling her name.

"Ellenore, trust me when I say that you don't want to jump into that queue. It's not worth the trouble. The only ones in that line are housewives and twittering Gilderoy Lockhart fans," he said as he grasped her arm, forgetting about the guide elf's protective nature. He found that he was not able to grasp any part of his friend. "What the...?" uttered Draco as Amiri put herself between him and Ellenore.

"Forbidden it is for Amiri to allow anyone to touch the Mistress when Mistress is not with her father." announced Amiri as she wagged her long, fragile-looking finger at Draco menacingly.

"It's Ok, Amiri, you know that Draco is a friend. Daddy only wants you to protect me from people who are not my friends." announced Ellenore with a slight smile on her face. Amiri stepped back and grasped Ellenore's hand.

"Mistress is certain that Master Snape will not punish Amiri?" she asked.

"Positive, Amiri, let's follow Draco somewhere where that long line will be out of our way." Amiri led Ellenore over to a quiet spot in the book store.

"So, Elly, I suppose that you need your books." said Draco as he sat down beside her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. However, this crowd is maddening. Amiri I have a mission for you." said Ellenore as she withdrew the fourth year supply list from a pocket in her robes.

"I want you to go to the shop owner, hand him this note and my list then wait until he gives you my books. When you have my books, return here with them and we will go and meet daddy at Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions". Amiri took the envelope, and the list from her mistress, bowed and scurried away quickly.

When Amiri found the shop owner she cleared her throat and handed him the envelope and list. The shop owner glared down at the strangely dressed house elf, ripped open the letter and began to read.

_To the owner of Flourish and Blotts,_

_Please be so kind as to give my guide elf the required books for fourth year students. I will also need a new set of blank journals. I would also like for you to please entrust the package that I ordered to my elf. I believe that the galleons enclosed should be enough to cover the cost of everything._

_Sincerely,_

_Ellenore Eileen Snape_

_Daughter of Professor Severus T. Snape._

The shop owner removed a package from under the counter then used a summoning charm to collect the required books. He then handed them down to the elf and waved her away as a gaggle of students came through the door. Amiri apparated back to her mistress's side with the books and the list and handed them to her mistress.

"What are you doing?" asked Draco as Ellenore withdrew her wand. "You can get expelled for using your magic outside of school." said Draco, with a worried tone in his voice.

"It's okay, Draco, I'm allowed to do some spells in order to help make things easier for me with my condition," said Ellenore as she stacked her books neatly on her lap. She tapped her wand lightly on each book and spoke the incantation: "Levo Lacuna," she said and she repeated the process on each new book. Draco took one of the changed books from Amiri and opened it.

"There's no writing in here," he said in shock. "There are only loads of those dots that you read." Ellenore took her book back from Draco and smiled.

"Duh! Draco, I don't read printed words, do I?"

"So that spell is why, when you take your hand off of the book, it doesn't change back into print?" he asked.

"Exactly! The professors don't need to read my text books, only my written assignments." Suddenly, they heard a commotion near the crowd of people. "What's going on Draco? It sounds like someone's taking pictures."

"It's that Gilderoy Lockhart guy". Ellenore rolled her eyes and took hold of Amiri's hand.

"Why do you think that our books for the D.A.D.A. class are all written by him?" she asked as Amiri led her over to where Draco was standing.

"I haven't got a clue, Elly, but I think that we're about to find out."

There, below where they stood, was a tall blonde man with sparkling blue eyes and a gleaming smile.

"He sounds like a stuck up git." observed Ellenore as they took in the madness below them.

Ellenore was able to, in a way, see what was going on through Amiri's eyes. Lockhart saw Harry Potter amongst the crowd and pulled him over to stand in the photo with him. Harry did not look pleased at the attention he was receiving.

When Harry finally managed to get free from Lockhart, Draco ran over and started harassing him. Ellenore took that opportunity to have Amiri lead her out of the shop and over to Madam Malkin's. When she arrived, her father was standing outside the shop with his arms crossed.

"What took you so long?" he asked with a tone of annoyance in his voice. Ellenore rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sorry, daddy, the book shop was swamped with people. Apparently our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor is some sort of celebrity. He's requiring that all students have his entire collection of books for his classes this year. I'm not sure what to think about him, honestly." said Ellenore with a frown on her normally happy face.

"We can talk about this later in the evening, Ellenore. Let's go and get you some new robes." said her father as he led her into the robe shop.

The 2ndof September found Ellenore and the others in their new classes. Once again, she was to sit in second year classes and take her fourth year assignments. This turned out to be a very interesting year, in more ways than one. Ellenore's class schedule was slightly different than the previous year because everyone that had been jinxed by her the year before had learned that, despite her blindness, she was no push over.

She, yet again, had her private divination classes with professor Trelawney and was doing extremely well. The only exception was that, this year, headmaster Dumbledore didn't have the spare time to teach her Arithmancy. So she took that class with the other fourth years. For this year they had devised a whole new way to torment Ellenore that would hopefully end her up in detention with Filch, since they all thought that her father was too soft on her.

She was smart enough not to fall into their trap during Arithmancy class, but Defence Against the Dark Arts was another subject all together. Other than the fact that she, personally, thought Professor Lockhart was a liar, fake, and a joke of a teacher, she found that she just had to speak her mind. This, more often than not, ended up angering Professor Lockhart and earned her a stern lecture from her father.

She heard Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking one day in a hushed whisper about Harry supposedly hearing voices, voices that she could also hear. She managed to catch up with them one evening and was about to tell Harry that she also heard the voices when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. Fear in her eyes, she squeezed Amiri's hand. The others couldn't believe their eyes as one second, she and the elf were there, and the next they were gone.

"Hermione, what do you suppose that was all about?" asked Harry as they walked down the hall.

"I don't know, Harry. It looked like she was going to tell us something for a minute there." said Hermione.

"Yeah, but have you ever seen her look so scared in all the time that we've known her?" asked Ron. They continued to walk until they noticed that Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was flooded again. They all stopped in shock and horror, as they saw what appeared to be Filch's cat, hanging from a lantern and frozen as if she were made of ice. There also appeared to be something written on the wall in blood.

Things began to get stranger all over the school. Ellenore couldn't go anywhere without hearing the strange voice and more muggleborns were being attacked every time that she heard the voice. She was tempted to tell her father about the voices but thought better of it, then there was the duelling club.

She didn't expect to get a chance to duel, but she was hopeful. Her father was one of the best duellers in his years at Hogwarts and he had taught her well. However, before she could get the chance to show the entire school her stuff, Harry and Draco went at it.

There was an interesting development with a snake that Draco had conjured. She could somehow understand the snake and the words that came from Harry's mouth.

Everyone freaked out, and the club was cancelled. Then one day, during DADA, she had had enough of Lockhart's lies. He was droning on about one of the adventures that he claimed to have gone on when she slammed her books shut and got up abruptly from her seat.

"Excuse me, Miss Snape, but I don't recall asking you to leave your seat." said Professor Lockhart in a questioning tone.

"This is all a lot of rubbish," she yelled in exasperation. "All of the things that you claim to have done in these books are a load of dragon's dung and I refuse to listen to another word." she said as she gathered her Lockhart books and hurled them at him. The books narrowly missed hitting Professor Lockhart in the head and ended up losing her five points per book and a week's worth of detention.

Later that evening, she was sitting in her dorm room when she heard a knock at the door. She waved her wand and the door opened to reveal the head girl. "Sorry to interrupt whatever you're doing, Elly, but your father wants you in his office. Immediately." she said.

"Fine." she said as she gathered her quill and put it safely into her pocket. She knew where this meeting was going to end up.

Professor Snape sat at his desk with a fierce look plastered on his face. When Amiri guided Ellenore into her seat he ordered the elf to wait out in the corridor. Once the door had shut firmly behind the elf, he cast a silencing charm on the room and then let it rip.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, ELLENORE? WALKING OUT OF CLASS, HURLING YOUR TEXT BOOKS AT YOUR PROFESSOR! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO SHOCKED AND DISAPPOINTED IN MY LIFE! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUR ACTIONS, YOUNG LADY?" he bellowed. Ellenore was shaking in her seat. She had never truly angered her father before and was, for the first time, very afraid of his temper. Severus crossed his arms and started tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. "Well, I'm waiting for your explanation." he said in a calmer tone as he plopped the five Lockhart books down into her lap. Ellenore removed her wand and cast the reversal charm to change the books back into printed format before she answered her father.

"Dad, you know that I spend most of my time reading any book that I can get my hands on," she began. "Professor Lockhart is a fake and a liar. Everything that he claims to have done, I know for a fact was done by other witches and wizards. The few times that he put his hand on my shoulder or patted my back after taking my assignments I saw into his mind. I know that I shouldn't read people's minds without their knowledge but sometimes, when someone who is hiding something touches me, I just see into their mind without warning. You haven't read these sorry excuses for textbooks either. I can't learn anything from a person who lies." Severus took one of the changed books from his daughter's outstretched hand and flipped open the cover. He started to read through the book quickly scanning each page.

"You are not the only one in our house to express disinterest in his teaching methods. You will serve your detention with Professor Lockhart for throwing your books at him. After you have completed his detention I will make arrangements for anyone in our house or otherwise that wishes to have a more serious defence class. You may go to detention now," he said as he waved his wand to open the door leading out of his office. "Ellenore," he called after her as she reached the door. "In future, just let what he says in class go in one ear and out the other. I never want to hear of you throwing things at any professor again. Is that clear?" he asked.

"Yes, daddy," she said as she left the room.

She stopped outside the entrance to the Slytherin common room and handed Amiri her Lockhart books. "Put them on my desk in my room, I will wait for you here," she ordered.

As she waited outside the common room for her guide elf, Draco came out with Crabbe and Goyle by his side.

"Hey, Elly, I can't believe that you actually threw your entire book collection at Professor Lockhart." said Draco with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, Elly, you've got pretty good aim for a blind chick." said Goyle. Draco slapped Goyle upside the head with his closed fist. "Ouch," moaned Goyle. "Why did you hit me like that?" He asked, rubbing his head

"Never address Ellenore as chick again. She is a lady and should be treated as such," said Draco as Amiri appeared in front of them.

"Amiri is back, Mistress." said the elf as she grasped Ellenore's hand.

"So, Elly, where are you and Amiri off to? I was going to ask you if you wanted to come watch the quidditch game with me this evening?" asked Draco.

"Under normal circumstances, Draco, I'd love to go and listen to you playing quidditch. Unfortunately, I have earned myself detention with that bloody fraud Lockhart."

"Damn it, I wish that we could have a better defence against the dark arts professor than him. He's bloody rubbish, if you ask me." said Crabbe.

"Meet with my father after the quidditch match and tell him that you're interested in learning defence. He's going to start a little extra defence class for those who're interested in actually learning defensive spells." said Ellenore as she left the dungeon corridor.

Five minutes later Ellenore found herself at the door to the Defence against the darks arts classroom. Harry Potter was standing outside the door, waiting to be let in as well.

"Harry, I know why I'm serving detention with Professor Lockhart, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be on the quidditch field, stomping the daylights out of my house team?" asked Ellenore.

"Don't remind me, I got caught in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said. "There was another attack on a muggle born and this time, Nearly-Headless-Nick was also petrified. They think I did it."

"Harry, I know that you are not the heir of Slytherin." said Ellenore as the door to the D.A.D.A. classroom opened.

"Ah, I see that both of you are on time," said Lockhart as he guided the two students into the classroom.

"Take your seats, if you would, please," said Professor Lockhart as he waved his wand to summon two large boxes. Each box landed to one side of their desks and opened of their own accord. "This evening, the two of you will be helping me answer my fan mail. Mr. Potter you will be signing my name on all of those photos in that box. When you are done slide them over to Miss Snape. Miss Snape, you will write out the fan letter that I will dictate to you, copy it, adding the recipient's name to each one. Then you will put each letter into an envelope, along with a picture, address the envelope and seal it."

"Excuse me, Professor, but when I'm done with the pictures, may I help Ellenore?" asked Harry.

"No, you may not, Mr. Potter. Her punishment is hers to deal with," said Lockhart as he handed Ellenore a list of names. "Now let's get to that dictation, Miss Snape," said Lockhart as he gazed at his reflection in a hand mirror.

Lockhart cleared his throat as Ellenore reached into the box and pulled out a blank piece of parchment.

"_Dear, Add the recipient's name, _

_ Thank you for reading my many books and adventures. It warms my heart to have you as a loyal fan. Enclosed is an autographed photo of yours truly. _

_ Sincerely yours, _

_ Gilderoy Lockhart."_he said as he glanced out the window.

Ellenore quickly added the name of the first recipient on the list, then moved her quill to another blank parchment and copied the first letter. Once she had memorised the cheesy letter, the only thing that she really had to do was to read over each letter to make sure that she had put the correct name at the top. This went on until eleven at night when Lockhart yawned and noticed the time.

"Merlin's beard, look at the time. It's way passed curfew. The two of you should get off to your dorms." he said as he ushered the two tired students, and the elf, out of the room.

Harry and Ellenore walked together through the corridor in silence until they got to the stairs. "Ellenore, I've been meaning to ask you about something." said Harry as they came to a stop.

"Harry, I need to tell you something important first," said Ellenore. "I overheard a conversation that you were having with Hermione and Ron a few months ago. You're not crazy, Harry. I don't know why but I can hear the strange voice as well," admitted Ellenore. "I didn't say anything, that night, because the voice sounded so close that it gave me chills." she said as she shook.

"That would explain why you and Amiri disappeared that night." said Harry.

"Speaking of disappearing, I'd better get down to my room before my father comes looking for me. That book throwing stunt that I pulled today has him in a frightening mood. I'd rather not tick him off any further," said Ellenore as she Squeezed Amiri's hand and disappeared.

A few months later and the attacks were increasing in number. Hagrid was sent to Azkaban prison, accused for the many attacks. They even attempted to remove Professor Dumbledore as headmaster. Ron and Harry had narrowly escaped the acromantula known as Arogog and his very hungry and very large family. The next day they were sitting in the great hall when Professor McGonagall pulled Ellenore and the two of them from their seats.

"You three need to come with me, at once," she said. She led the three up to the hospital wing and to a bed where Hermione was lying, motionless. Ellenore gasped in horror as she felt Hermione's left hand. "She was found in the restricted section of the library, with this mirror in her hand," said Professor McGonagall. After she left the three of them, Ellenore listened to the boy's conversation.

"I just don't understand it," said Ron. "What would spiders like Arogog fear?" asked Harry. Ellenore felt a crumpled sheet of paper in Hermione's hand and ran her fingers over it reading what was on it. She jumped up suddenly and tapped on Harry's shoulder.

"I think that Hermione found both of the answers for you, Harry," she said as she handed him the paper. They huddled together as Harry read over it in a whisper.

"_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy; and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it."(taken from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets)_

"So that monster roaming the school... is a giant snake." said Ellenore.

"And the reason that you and I are the only ones who can hear it is because we are both parselmouths." said Harry.

"Wait a minute, you two," said Ron. "You never told us that you were a parslemouth, Ellenore." Said Ron, shocked. Ron was acting like Ellenore had betrayed them something horrible.

"I didn't really know or understand it until now, Ron, so how could I tell you if I had no idea what it was?" asked Ellenore as she grasped Amiri's hand and left the hospital wing in a state of agitation over the redheaded boy.

"Blimey, Ron, why did you have to go there with her mate? She could have helped us." said Harry. They left the hospital wing for their common room, to think on how to help Hermione and the others. A few days later, they found another message on the wall. This time a student was taken into the chamber of secrets.

Ellenore was forced to move back into her father's personal living quarters while the rest of the school were confined to their dorms.

All the staff were busy searching the entire school. Harry and Ron snuck down to Professor Lockhart's office and ganged up on him. Hours later Harry, Ron, Ginny and Professor Lockhart were brought back up from the chamber of secrets by Fawkes the Phoenix. The draught of Mandrake Roots had been administered to all those that had been petrified and the school was in high spirits... Professor Lockhart was not able to be cured so he was sent to St. Mungos.

The next school year, Ellenore spent most of her time preparing to sit her O.W.L's. The only change in her fifth year schedule was that her father refused to let her be taught by Professor Lupin. Quite frankly, Ellenore liked professor Lupin, despite her father's protest. So she spent the entire term being taught defence by her father. She was thrilled when she got her O.W.L results in the post over the summer. Her father was more pleased with her than he knew was humanly possible.

**A/N Thank you again for reading please review and let me know what you think so far. Chapter 10 Tri-wizard Tournament is up next. Thank you to my wonderful Beta EllieHathaway for helping.**


	10. Chapter 10 Tri-Wizard Tournament

**A/N First off I would like to thank you all for your continuing to read and review my story. Thank you also to my lovely beta reader EllieHathaway for her work on editing this chapter.**

**I would also like to take the time to thank my good friend Jellybeanlover2010 for her support during this hard time in my life. Anyway let's get back to the story shall we!**

Chapter 10 Tri-wizard Tournament

Ellenore woke early on the morning of her fourteenth birthday to the smell of banana walnut pancakes wafting through her bedroom door. She jumped out of bed and changed into her favourite set of olive green robes. As she entered the sitting room, she heard her father turning the page of his morning paper. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good morning, daddy. Is there anything interesting in the morning paper?" Severus arched an eyebrow and smiled mischievously.

"There's nothing too interesting, unless you count a certain girl's birthday today." Ellenore smiled gleefully.

"Dad, you know I seriously doubt that the Daily Prophet would consider my birthday so important that it would be in the paper," she said.

"Really," said Severus as he turned the page. "I wouldn't say that, if I were you." he said as he handed his daughter the paper and guided her hand to a certain section on the page. Ellenore began to read the section out loud.

_We would like to wish many happy returns to Ellenore Eileen Snape. Birthday's come but once a year, may your birthday be particularly special this year. All my love, Daddy. _

_P.S. Go to my office and look in the top drawer. There is a special something that I want you to have._

Ellenore dropped the paper and flung herself into her father's arms.

"Daddy, you didn't have to do this." she said as she hugged him a little too tightly. Severus untangled himself from his daughter's grasp and turned her in the direction of his office door.

"Go and get your first birthday gift of the day, Elly." Ellenore didn't bother calling for Amiri since the entrance to her father's office was attached to his living quarters.

She walked into his book strewn office and took a seat behind his large black desk. She opened the top drawer and felt around inside for her gift. Her hand ran across a flat oval shaped parcel that was wrapped in silk cloth and tied with a satin ribbon. There was an envelope with her name on it tucked neatly under the ribbon.

She carefully pulled the parcel out of the drawer and set it on her lap as she tugged the envelope free. She opened the it carefully and read the letter before ripping into the gift.

_ Dearest Ellenore,_

_ In this life there are many things I have done that I regret. Your creation and birth is not one of those things. There are many times thus far that I, as a man, have not been able to help you with, due to the fact that there are just some things that you will never feel comfortable sharing with me. It is for that reason that I have decided to give you one of my most precious possessions. The ribbon holding it closed is, in actuality, an emerald green choker that used to belong to your grandmother, Eileen Prince. She was in Ravenclaw house but, like you, loved the colour green. The wrapping is a light summer cloak that I gave your mother on our wedding day. She wanted you to have it. I will not be sending you home on the Hogwarts Express today; instead I will be taking you out for a special birthday dinner before we go to our home for the summer. Do not spoil your appetite by filling up on sweets._

_ Love,_

_ Daddy_

Ellenore put the envelope in her pocket and carefully untied the ribbon that bound the parcel closed. In the centre was an oval shaped locket that had the Prince coat of arms on it. Inside the locket was a moving and talking portrait of her grandmother, Eileen Prince, and another of her father. Both voices greeted her ears when she opened it.

"You see, mother, I told you that she'd open the locket first," said her father's voice from within the locket.

"All right, Severus, I will admit that you know your child better than I thought you did," said her grandmother. "Your father thought that this would be a good way for you to always have your family with you, wherever you go," said Eileen Happily. "I am glad to see that your father's harsh upbringing has not taken its toll on you, my dear." said Eileen.

"If you ever have any questions, feel free to ask us." said her father. Ellenore closed the locket and tied it securely around her neck before she began to open the gift. Tears came to her eyes after the silk summer cloak was free of the oval shaped picture frame. A voice that she hadn't heard since the morning of her eleventh birthday came from within the frame.

"Shhhh, don't cry, darling," came the voice of her mother, Vivian Snape. "I'm sorry that I left you and your father alone, but it couldn't be helped. I may not truly be alive but I will always live on in your heart. Your father was right about your appearance, my dear, you look a lot like I did at your age." said her mother's portrait. Ellenore was speechless. She hugged the portrait close to her chest and sobbed.

"Mummy, I thought I lost you forever." she said, with tears flowing freely down her face.

"You will never lose me forever, Ellenore. I will always be here for you when you have need of me."

"Mum, what happened that day? You were the best potions mistress that I've ever known." said Ellenore.

"Let's just say that I should have listened to you, when you told me that my proportions were off," said Vivian. "I thought that you were too young to understand such things. I should have known that you were more your father's child in that regard. For that, I am sorry. I underestimated your ability." said her mother.

"I love you, mummy." she said as she walked back into her father's living quarters.

The rest of that day passed quickly for Ellenore and her father. While Severus was busy attending to his duties as head of house, Ellenore and Amiri ran all over the castle saying goodbye to her friends and the other professors.

Later that summer, Ellenore was invited to attend the quidditch world cup with the Malfoy family. Her father did not go, as he only liked watching the Slytherin team. He tried to convince Ellenore that the crowds would be out of control, but in the end let her attend. Lucius gave him his word that she would be safe at all times. So off she went with Amiri and the Malfoys to the world cup.

As they climbed to their seats in the Minister's box, Draco caught site of Harry and the Weasleys.

"Hey, Potter, try not to get hit by a bludger, won't you? You seem to be a bit of a magnet for them." He said, remembering their second year. "We're sitting in the Minister's box by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." he said in a snooty tone.

"Don't boast Draco, there's no need with this lot," said Lucius snobbishly. "Do have a good time while you can." he said as he winked at Harry. Ellenore was so embarrassed by Draco and her godfather's attitude that she hid her face in the back of her godmother's robes. She was so angry with Draco that she didn't speak to him through the whole match. As the quidditch match drew to a close and people were celebrating Ireland's viktory over Bulgaria, Lucius went missing.

Narcissa guided Ellenore and Draco out of their extravagantly luxurious tent just as screams of terror ripped through the night. She ran with them as fast as she could into the woods and ordered them not to leave that spot, no matter what happened. "I'm serious, Draco, you stay in here with Ellenore." she yelled as she ran back towards the campground with her wand raised. Ellenore and Amiri cringed as they heard the sounds of people screaming in terror, explosions, and the sounds of feet running all around them.

"Draco, what's going on? Where's your father and why did your mother leave us here alone? This is not my idea of fun." she said as tears ran down her face.

"Don't worry, Ellenore, it's only the death eaters." he said as he attempted to see what was going on with his omnioculars.

"DID YOU JUST SAY DEATH EATERS? WHAT THE HELL IS A DEATH EATER, AND WHY DO I FEEL THE NEED TO RUN?" she yelled as the screams intensified.

"Death eaters are the followers of the Dark Lord. The most powerful and most feared wizard in the world," he said dreamily. Draco cursed under his breath as he handed his omnioculars to Ellenore. "Hold these and stay here. I'm going to go and see what Saint Potter and his friends are up to." he said as he ran away from Ellenore. Ellenore squeezed Amiri's hand and thought of Spinners End.

"Amiri, I order you to take me home, immediately. It's not safe here and I don't like being alone in a strange place," she said as the tears started flowing.

Amiri apparated the two of them back to Spinners End and led her mistress safely into the house. Severus looked up in surprise and placed his potion in stasis when he heard the sound of the front door closing. He knew that the only ones able to enter his home without being invited in were his daughter and her guide elf. He walked upstairs just in time to see Ellenore collapse onto the sofa.

"Ellenore, what are you doing back so soon? Where are the Malfoys?" asked her father as he sat beside her on the sofa.

"Daddy." she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Sh, calm down, poppet. Tell me what happened." said her father calmly. "Amiri, get two cups of tea for your mistress and I," he said as he pulled Ellenore into his arms. Amiri bowed and left the living room. Severus removed a handkerchief from his robe pocket and wiped away her tears. "What happened?" he asked.

"Daddy, the quidditch match was amazing, but afterwards was utterly frightening. One minute, uncle Lucius was with us celebrating Ireland's victory, and the next he's nowhere to be found. I got woken up by the sounds of people screaming in terror. Aunt Narcissa came and dragged Draco and I out of the family tent and into the woods, then she left us there alone and people were screaming and running all over the place. I asked Draco what was going on and he said that it was only something called death eaters. He told me that they were the followers of someone called the Dark Lord then he left me all alone just to go and harass Harry Potter and the Weasleys. I was frightened and alone so I ordered Amiri to bring me home. I don't know why but I just didn't feel safe." she said as she shook in her father's arms.

"Daddy, who is the Dark Lord? Why are people afraid of these death eater things? Should I be afraid?" she asked as Amiri placed a hot cup of chamomile tea in her hands. Severus was at a loss on exactly what to say to comfort his daughter. On one hand, he wanted to tell her that he was an ex-death eater and a spy for Dumbledore, and on the other hand he feared how she would react when she discovered exactly who the Dark Lord really was.

"The Dark Lord is not a person to anger, Ellenore. He can be cruel and heartless at times. Some of his followers are, quite frankly, deranged and demented but not all of them are bad people. It's not something that I want you to worry about at this time." he said as he drained his tea cup. He was about to take his cup back to the kitchen until his daughter offered to take it for him.

Ellenore took the empty cup from his hand and turned to enter the kitchen. Before she could get too far, however, a vivid vision flooded into her head. She felt a burning sensation in her left forearm and saw a strange tattoo of a skull and snake. Then the vision changed to a strange bald looking man standing over someone in familiar black robes, who was kneeling at his feet. She felt fear coming from the man who knelt at the bald man's feet. It changed once more to show her father standing in a strange house of some sort with the same bald man and a very large snake. The snake lunged at her father sinking its fangs into his throat, and she screamed out in horror, as she dropped both tea cups and collapsed to the floor. Severus rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground. She was holding her head and screaming for him hysterically.

"DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!" she screamed over and over.

"Ellenore, I'm here," he soothed. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?" She started babbling incoherently. "Amiri!" he yelled. The elf popped into the living room and took in the scene. "Go to my laboratory downstairs and get me a calming draught."

Amiri bowed and popped out of the room. She returned quickly and handed him the vial of potion. Severus forced the potion down Ellenore's throat and carried her up to her bedroom. She didn't speak for the rest of the summer. Even when her father asked her questions she just nodded or shook her head. Severus was starting to long for the bustle and commotion of the school term, just to hear the chatter of students. He tried, on numerous occasions, during the summer to penetrate her mind but she was now very skilled at occlumency and hid her thoughts too well.

The start of term feast was different this year. After the new students had been sorted, Professor Dumbledore made an announcement about the tri-wizard tournament and welcomed students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Another interesting change was their new D.A.D.A professor, who was an ex-aura named Mad-eye Moody. According to the other sixth years in Ellenore's class, he was an ugly man with one beady black eye and an odd electric blue eye that could look through the back of his skull.

"Greetings sixth year Slytherins and Gryffindors," he began. "I am your Defence against the dark arts professor. This term I will be teaching you how to, hopefully, survive what would otherwise be fatal. I am talking about the three unforgivable curses. The Ministry doesn't want you to know about these curses and what they do, but Headmaster Dumbledore and I both think that you need to know what you're up against."

Professor Moody continued his lecture and demonstration of the unforgivable curses on an enlarged spider. He had shown the students the imperious curse, and was in the process of showing the class the cruciatus curse when he noticed Ellenore Snape covering her ears and grimacing in pain. He stopped the curse and walked over to Ellenore's desk with a look of concern on his twisted face.

"Miss Snape, are you deliberately not listening to my lecture, or is there some sort of problem that I should know about?" he asked as she removed her hands from her ears.

"No, professor, the sounds the spider was making were hurting my ears." she said as she straightened in her seat.

"I didn't think the sound was that loud." blurted out Fred Weasley. Professor Moody turned on him and glared.

"Maybe you would like to give me the last unforgivable curse, Mr. Weasley." said Professor Moody as he placed the spider down on top of Fred's head.

"Um, Sir, is this spider poisonous?" asked Fred. Before he could utter another word, Professor Moody laughed out loud.

"Wrong answer, Mr. Weasley," he said as he pointed his wand at Fred. "Avada Kadavera!" he yelled out. Fred was paralysed with fear as a bolt of green light left the tip of Professor Moody's wand. His aim was extremely accurate, because the spider fell from the top of Fred's head and landed on his desk, dead as could be. "Let that be a lesson to you for speaking out of turn in my class, and for your inconsiderate behaviour towards your classmate.

The killing curse is the last of the unforgivable curses and the most deadly. There has been only one survivor of the killing curse known to date, and he happens to be a fourth year in Gryffindor house. Class is now dismissed." said Professor Moody as the last bell of the day rang out.

"Miss Snape, would you mind staying behind for just a few minutes?" asked Professor Moody. "You're not in any trouble, I'd just like a private word with you." said Moody as he waited for the class to file out. Ellenore resumed her seat, still waiting for the classroom to empty. As she waited for the other students to leave, she couldn't help catching the distinct scent of polyjuice potion coming from somewhere nearby. She then heard the sound of Professor Moody limping across the floor, dragging a chair in front of her desk.

"I have to be completely honest with you, Miss Snape. When I lost my left eye I thought that it was the end of the world. Seeing how you handle yourself makes me have a great deal of respect for you. I'm going to show you something very personal." He took his magical eye out of its holder and placed it into her hand. As the prosthetic eye was placed into her hand, she had a brief vision of it being taken from her Professor by a man in black robes. She got slightly frightened and quickly handed it back to him.

"What is this sir?" she asked as she handed the smooth orb back to him.

"That, my dear girl, is my magical prosthetic eye. Granted, it is an older model than they have now, but it allows me to see like an eagle. It might be something worth looking into, in the future," he said as he took the eye back from her and replaced it. "You may go now; I only wanted to share that with you."

Ellenore's head whirled in deep thought as she sat in the great hall, listening to the students go back and forth putting their names into the tri-wizard cup. Fred and George Weasley were walking up to the cup, shaking aging potions.

"Don't bother, it won't work." said Ellenore as Hermione took a seat beside her on the bench.

"Why not, little girl?" asked George.

"Do you see that ring there, around the cup?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked George.

"That is an age line. Professor Dumbledore drew it himself. Do you honestly think that magic preformed by a brilliant wizard like Professor Dumbledore, can be fooled by something as dim-witted and simple as an aging potion?" asked Hermione.

"That's what makes it so brilliant," said Fred. "It will work because it's so simple that there's no way that it could fail."

"If the potions genius could actually see, even she would agree with us." said George as he patted Ellenore on top of the head like a little child. In that brief contact from George's hand on her head, Ellenore had a fleeting vision that made her burst out laughing.

She got up and started for the doors of the great hall. "Hey, where are you going, Ellenore? Don't you want to hear us succeed?" asked George. Ellenore turned and made a face much like the wicked looking smirk that frequented her father's when he was about to exact punishment.

"This isn't going to end well. I'm going to warn Madam Pomfrey that she should get the shaving kit ready." She turned and left the room with a light skip to her step. Hermione followed her out.

"Ellenore, why don't they ever listen to either of us?" asked Hermione. Ellenore smiled as they walked.

"They don't listen to you because they think that you don't know what you're talking about. They don't listen to me because they think that I'm a teacher's pet." Seconds later they heard fighting erupt in the great hall. Professor McGonagall had to break up a fight between the twins.

A few days later, all of the students sat in the great hall, awaiting the selection of the school champions. Fleur Delacour was chosen as the champion for Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum, was chosen as the champion for Durmstrang and Cedric Diggory was chosen as the champion for Hogwarts. The schools erupted into cheers until one last name erupted from the goblet of fire.

"Harry Potter!" yelled Professor Dumbledore. Stunned silence surrounded Harry as he walked into the room that the other school champions now occupied.

A month later it was time for the champions to take part in the first task. Each champion was to retrieve a golden egg from the nest of an angry mother dragon. Ellenore attended the first task with her fellow Slytherins but still wouldn't speak to Draco, no matter how hard he tried. She sat with Millicent Bulstrode, who was explaining every move taking place on the field eagerly. When it was time for Harry to take his turn with his chosen dragon, Ellenore heard the snap of the heavy metal chain before the dragon took off in hot pursuit of Harry, who was flying around on a broom. She heard the screams and the crash as the dragon whipped its tail and smashed through the stands where the teachers were all seated.

"Merlin's beard, that dragon just took out the stands where the teachers were sitting!" screamed Millicent.

"Is my dad hurt?" asked Ellenore.

It turned out that the teachers had gotten off lucky. They escaped with minimal scratches and bruises and Harry finally managed to outsmart the dragon and claim his golden egg.

* * *

December was dreaded by most of the boys in the school.

"Today, ladies and gentlemen, you are going to be taught how to put your best foot forward," said Professor Mcgonagall. "It has been a tradition of the tri-wizard tournament that the school holding the competition plays host to the Yule Ball. It is for that reason that we are going to learn to waltz. The Yule ball is, above all, a dance." said Professor Mcgonagall.

Ellenore found the surge of boys and girls making arrangements for the Yule Ball sickening. She was asked to attend the ball by Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint. She turned down Crabbe and Goyle with no explanations. Marcus Flint, however, questioned her as to why she refused his request.

"Come on Ellenore, we're friends aren't we? I've always liked you for who you are. Why won't you go to the Yule Ball with me?" asked Marcus.

Ellenore sighed and thought carefully before she answered him.

"Marcus, I know that you're my friend and I know how you feel about me. However, you are not taking my father's feelings on this into consideration. I'm only fourteen and you're sixteen. My father might not approve. I'm not in the mood to go to a dance anyway. I have a lot on my mind. Will you please forgive me?" she asked. "Besides, I know for a fact that Daphne Greengrass and Millicent were both arguing over which one of them could get you to go to the ball with them." said Ellenore.

Later that evening, before dinner, she was on her way to the Divination tower to speak with Professor Trelawney about her most recent and reoccurring visions and dreams, when she was stopped by her father's voice.

"Elly, I've been looking all over for you, poppet. Where have you been?" he asked. "I noticed that you did not purchase a dress for the Yule Ball." he said as he reached the place where she was standing.

"I'm not going to the ball, daddy."

"Nonsense, Ellenore, everyone is going. I've noticed several boys in our house asking you to the ball and being refused, in some cases quite coldly. Don't bother telling me that you don't know how to dance, either, because I've seen you dance on numerous occasions at Malfoy Manor. We are going to find the perfect dress for you to wear next week," he said as he turned her around and guided her back downstairs. "Furthermore, you will be going to the ball with Mr. Malfoy. He tried to ask you on numerous occasions but he said that you wouldn't even listen to anyone speak about the ball." Ellenore stiffened and made a face that made her father laugh. "Don't make faces like that, Ellenore. You look too much like me when you make that face," said Severus as they approached the front doors of the castle. "You're too lovely of a girl to make faces that make you look like me. You're going to the ball and that's final."

The evening of the Yule ball found Ellenore dressed in a lovely floor-length Emerald green ball gown, trimmed in silver. She put on the gown and modelled it for the portrait of her mother.

"You look lovely, Ellenore. Simply lovely." said her mother.

"Your mother is right about that," came her father's voice from the door of her room. "I see you're going to wear your mother's earrings. Have you decided how you are going to wear your hair for tonight?" he asked as he reached for her hairbrush.

"I was just going to brush it out and wear it down." she said as she felt around for her brush.

"Sit down," ordered her father as he guided her to a chair in her room. Once she was seated, he began to run the brush lovingly over her long, black hair. "Your hair is getting long, Ellenore. How long are you going to let it grow before you agree to get a trim?" asked her father as he ran his hand through her silky hair.

"I'm not cutting my hair until it's the same length as mum's was." she said.

"I have a little something that I retrieved from your mother's vault at Gringotts. I think that it would look lovely with your gown." he said as he placed a box in her lap.

"What is it?" she asked as she opened it.

"That," came the voice of her mother's portrait. "I haven't seen that since our honeymoon. Severus I can't believe you were able to find it!" said her mother with a note of sadness in her voice.

"Don't start crying, Vivian. We wouldn't want you to drip out of your frame now, would we?" asked Severus with a slight smile. "I pay attention to things that matter. Your mother wore that tiara on our wedding day. I had it made for her years ago." He put the brush down and reached for the silver tiara that sparkled with emeralds, and placed it tenderly on Ellenore's head. "Now, my princess, you may go to the ball."

Draco waited at the foot of the stairs with Crabbe and Goyle and their dates, as Severus led Ellenore up from the dungeons. Crabbe and Goyle both elbowed Draco hard in the ribs as they saw Professor Snape leading his beautifully dressed daughter towards them.

"Oi, Draco, you've got the best looking girl in the school." said Goyle as Draco rubbed his ribs vigorously.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm leaving my daughter in your care, I trust you'll be a gentleman about it?" said Severus as he stopped in front of the group of Slytherins. Ellenore rolled her eyes and turned a light shade of crimson. "She doesn't have her cane tonight, so don't leave her alone. Furthermore, I will be watching you, so keep your hands off of places that they should not go. Do I make myself clear?" he asked as Draco took Ellenore and tenderly placed her hand in the crook of his arm.

"Really, dad, as if Draco would ever be anything less than a gentleman with me." said Ellenore.

Severus turned and walked away, then turned back and narrowed his fierce black eyes at Draco, who had now pulled Ellenore into the crowd of Slytherins. Once they had entered the great hall and the ball had begun, Ellenore was guided into the first dance of the evening before she could protest. When Draco guided her hand to his shoulder and placed his own hand on her waist, she felt a fluttery sensation in the pit of her stomach.

"Ellenore, please listen to me before you bite my head off. I know that during the quidditch world cup I was a major jerk, and I should have never left you alone in the woods. I've been attempting to make it up to you ever since school started. I will do anything to make it up to you. Please forgive me. We've been close friends ever since we were babies." he said as he whirled her around the dance floor.

Ellenore was quiet for a moment and then she sighed and leaned closer to Draco as they danced.

"Draco, I am glad that we are talking again. I've had a lot on my mind lately and really need to talk to someone who I can trust. We'll stay at the dance until dad goes on patrol then we'll go to the common room so we can talk in private." she said.

"Okay, Elly, but you're dancing several dances with me until then. Your father wants you to have a good time and I intend to make sure that you do just that." said Draco as he lifted Ellenore off of her feet.

The more they danced, the more she could feel a strong tingling sensation where Draco's hands were resting. She felt extremely comfortable in his arms, more comfortable than she had ever felt when touched by any other boy. Even Marcus Flint never made her feel so safe. She sniffed and caught the scent of the cologne that Draco had pilfered from his father's room, yet again, on his skin and burst out laughing.

"Honestly, Draco, I wish that you would find your own cologne to wear. I feel like I'm dancing with your dad." she said.

"If you really don't like the way I smell with dad's cologne then you can go with me to the shops in Hogsmeade to buy a smell that you like." said Draco as he snuck a quick, light kiss on her cheek.

When his lips touched her skin, she saw a vision of an older version of Draco with his blonde hair combed neatly and his dazzling grey eyes gazing at her. She felt an overwhelming feeling of love that seemed to warm her from head to toe. Then the vision was broken with his light kiss.

They danced for a few more hours then left for the common room when Draco had decided that he had danced enough for the evening. He loved the way that Ellenore looked in the emerald green and silver ball gown. The tiara and jewels that she was wearing enhanced her beauty. He loved the way that they flowed around the dance floor. Holding her felt so right. They entered the common room and he guided her over to the sofa by the fire.

"So, Elly, what's on your mind? You've looked so distracted lately." said Draco calmly as he gazed into the blazing fire.

"Draco, I'm afraid for my dad's life. I've had a vision where I saw a strange mark on what I now know is his arm and felt a strange burning feeling. Then I saw him kneeling at the feet of a strange-looking bald man. After that, he was in an old house with that same man and a monstrously large snake. The Snake-" she cut off in mid-sentence and turned away so that Draco couldn't see her face.

Draco watched her quietly for a moment before he realised that she was sobbing quietly. He pulled her into his arms and held her as she broke down.

"Elly, what happened? Please tell me." he said as he ran his hand over her face, wiping the tears away.

"Draco, the – the snake k-killed my dad." she stammered. Draco pulled her into a tight hug and held her until she stopped crying.

"Elly, are you sure that it wasn't just a dream?" he asked.

"No, Draco, this was more than a dream. I was awake when I saw the vision for the first time. I was taking dad's tea cup to the kitchen when the vision flooded into my mind. It freaked me out so badly that I collapsed, screaming for my dad. It took him forcing a calming draught down my throat and staying with me until three in the morning before I realised that it hadn't really happened."

Draco pulled Ellenore into his lap and held her close as she continued to cry quietly.

"Elly, have you told anyone else about the vision?" he asked as he gazed into the fire.

"Only professor Trelawney," she said softly. "I know that I should share this with my dad, because I took an unbreakable vow never to hide things from him, but how do you tell someone you love that they are going to be killed by a giant snake? I've tried to tell him more times than I can count but every time that I try the words just won't come out." said Ellenore as she leaned against her childhood friend.

"I don't know what to tell you about that, Ellenore. However, you have to tell him something soon." said Draco as he allowed Ellenore to leave the comfort of his arms.

"You're right, Draco. I'm going to go and get my cane and summon Amiri. The sooner I get this off my chest, the better it will be for all involved. Thanks for listening to me, Draco, it really means a lot." said Ellenore as she walked to the centre of the room.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Draco.

"No, Draco, this is something that I have to do on my own. Amiri, I need you." she said as she held out her hand to nobody in particular. Amiri popped into the room and handed her mistress her winter cloak and her cane.

"Amiri is here and ready to help the mistress. Where would mistress like to go?" asked the elf as she took hold of Ellenore's hand. Draco stood there in shock.

"Ellenore, how did she know to bring your winter cloak and your cane? You didn't say anything about it." asked Draco with a note of confusion.

"We have a type of mental link. I don't have to say things out loud unless I want to." said Ellenore as she had Amiri lead her from the room.

Once outside in the fresh cold air, Ellenore thought of her father and Amiri apparated her to where he was patrolling the carriage yard. Igor Karkaroff jumped in shock as he heard the sound of the house elf apparating behind him.

"Vat the hell?!" he swore at the sight of the elf and the girl in her black fur-lined cloak.

"I'm sorry if we frightened you, headmaster Karkaroff. I need to speak to my father." she said as she removed the hood from her head.

"Your father is at the south end of the carriage yard. Vould you like me to take you to him?" asked Karkaroff, with no true desire to place his hand on the daughter of one of Voldemort's most trusted death eaters.

"No, thank you, sir. We can manage fine on our own." said Ellenore as Amiri began to lead her forward.

On the south side of the carriage yard, Severus had just caught two Ravenclaw students snogging in one of the carriages and had gleefully taken ten house points from each of them and gave them a month's worth of detentions each. It was a few minutes after this when he noticed his daughter's guide elf leading Ellenore across the frozen cobble stone carriage yard.

"Ellenore, I had expected you to be at the dance for at least another hour. Where's Mr. Malfoy? Did he leave you alone?" he asked, a note of anger in his voice.

"Dad, Draco didn't come with me because I told him that I wanted to speak with you alone. It's important that I share something with you." she said as she reached out for her father's robes.

"Well, if it's that important then Karkaroff can watch over the carriage yard by himself for a while," he said as he wrapped his arm around Ellenore's shoulder and led her out of the falling snow. He led her into the old carriage house and sat her in front of the fire, before taking his seat next to her and handing her a cup of hot tea. "Now, Poppet what's on your mind?" he asked.

Ellenore chewed her bottom lip nervously before she answered. She reached for his left arm and unbuttoned the sleeve of his black blouse. Severus shivered as he felt the slight burning sensation of the dark mark that his daughter was now tenderly running her fingers over.

"Daddy, I had a horrible vision where I saw this snake and skull tattoo on your left arm. I could feel it burn as if it were on my own arm. Then the vision changed to show you kneeling before a frightening looking bald man with red eyes and a strange-looking face. You were begging for him to forgive you. Then it changed again you were in a strange looking house of some kind. The man was standing over you, laughing, he made his snake-" Ellenore now broke off suddenly, tears streaming down her face. Severus pulled Ellenore into his lap and held her close as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Elly, what did the snake do?" he asked quietly. "Calm down and tell me the rest of your vision." he ordered. Ellenore gulped and buried her face in his chest.

"D-daddy, th-the s-snake," she stammered. "the man ordered the snake to kill you. I saw the snake lunging at you with its mouth wide open. I saw its fangs coming closer and closer to you. I-I felt when the they sank into your neck over and over again." she sobbed, shaking profusely.

Severus held his terrified, crying daughter close and rocked with her in his arms, attempting to sooth her.

"Elly, how long ago did you have this vision? Why didn't you tell me about it sooner?" he asked. Ellenore attempted to calm herself and wiped her eyes with the handkerchief that her father pulled out of his pocket.

"The day that I returned from the quidditch world cup early. It happened when I touched your tea cup. I have been having the same vision every time that I touch anything that you have touched. I didn't tell you because I just didn't know what to say" she said. "Daddy, what is this mark on your arm? I feel a dark, evil presence, now more than ever." she said as her father pulled his arm out of her grasp and buttoned his sleeve.

"I'm sorry, Poppet, but I can't explain that at this time. There is too much that I have to think on before I give you answers in that regard. I will explain everything to you when the time comes, I promise," said her father as he hugged her close again. "Come now, Poppet, it's getting late. You may either go back to the ball or go to your room. You're welcome to stay in my quarters, if you would like" he said as he led her back to the door. "I have a few more hours of patrol before I retire for the evening. Thank you for telling me about the vision. I'll be careful, so don't worry about me." he said, kissing her on top of her head.

The months passed and the students were now awaiting the last tri-wizard tournament task. The four champions entered the maze and were in there for a long time, the audience sat with bated breath. The tense atmosphere grew with the silence and the knowledge that unknown things were lurking and waiting for the champions; hoping to make them their victims. A commotion brought the audience out of the haze as red sparks flew into the air and fleur Delacour was removed from the maze. Only minutes later, red sparks exploded again and Viktor Krum was removed as well. The only two champions left in the maze were Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory.

Ellenore had to go to the loo, so she missed when Harry returned in a flash of light with the dead body of Cedric Diggory, screaming about Voldemort returning and killing Cedric. She was on her way back to the stands when she smelt the distinct scent of polyjuice potion and was pushed aside roughly by the man who was half dragging a sobbing Harry Potter away. In that brief contact, she felt the presence of someone evil. She saw a dark, slender figure of a man, who was pretending to be someone that he was not.

Fear filled her mind, she pulled her wand from its scabbard and cast her patronus. She screamed in terror.

"Daddy, Harry Potter is in danger. The man who took him away is an imposter. Move quickly or Harry may die at his hand," she said with a tremble in her voice. A few minutes later she was surrounded by her father, headmaster Dumbledore and professor Mcgonagall.

"Are you certain of what you saw?" asked her father.

"Yes, daddy, Professor moody pushed me aside and I could smell the polyjuice potion on his robes. He's not who he is pretending to be. Hurry, please." she begged.

"Amiri, take your mistress back to the Slytherin common room." ordered professor Dumbledore as the three ran after Harry and the imposter.

The three professors got there just in time to rescue Harry and capture the imposter. They also discovered that the imposter had imprisoned the real Mad-eye-Moody in a magical trunk. A day later a memorial service was held for Cedric Diggory and Professor Dumbledore told everyone that Voldemort had returned and murdered Cedric. Harry walked over to the table where Ellenore was sitting and sat in front of her.

"What do you want?" asked Draco, hotly.

"Elly, you don't have to talk to this Gryffindork if you don't want to." said Millicent.

"It's okay, you guys. If Harry needs to talk to me then he is welcome to do so. Besides, I have friends in all of the school houses, not just in Slytherin." she said as she got up from the table and left the great hall with Harry.

"I just wanted to say thanks for warning the professors about how Moody wasn't who he said he was. He could have killed me if you hadn't realised that something wasn't right," said Harry as he ran a hand through his messy black hair. "You saved my life. As far as I am concerned, I owe you a life debt... How did you know that he was an imposter?" asked Harry. Ellenore smiled in Harry's direction.

"I could smell the polyjuice potion on him every time he came near me. Also, when he pushed me aside I had a mental picture of the man who he really was. It's as simple as that, Harry." said Ellenore.

"Well, I'm glad that you were there, Elly. If you ever need me, let me know." he said as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, a slight blush blooming on his face at his boldness.

**A/N thank you once again for taking time to read my story. Please leave a review. Chapter 11 The Professor from Hell is up next.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Professor From Hell

**A/N I am sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I was going through some things . I hope that you enjoy this chapter .**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my own personal teacher from Hell, Mrs. Edith White. I am glad that I will never see you again. Teachers should have love for thier jobs and the children whom they teach. If they don't have the passion for what they do than they should quit while thier ahead. I'm only sorry that My nephew had to put up with you as well.**

**To all of the good teachers out there please keep up the good work because you are an insparation to all whom you bless with your knolege.**

**Now on to the story.**

Chapter 11 the Professor From Hell

The summer Holliday passed somewhat slowly for Ellenore. She spent most of the summer at Malfoy Manor, as her father kept being called off to important and secret meetings. It was during one of these meetings that Draco and she were taken to Diagon Alley to do some pre-school term shopping. After they had purchased their supplies for the next school year, and their new robes, Narcisa allowed them to go shopping on their own.

Draco took Ellenore into a shop which sold expensive perfumes and colognes, along with extravagant jewelry. "Last year you told me that you didn't like the way my father's cologne smelled on me," said Draco as he led her over to the cologne counter. "So Elly, you're going to choose me a new cologne sent that you like the smell of," he said. "Greetings Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you," asked the sales witch behind the counter? "My girlfriend says that she doesn't like the scent of my father's cologne, so she would like to pick out a new one that is more my style," said Draco as he smiled at Ellenore. The sales witch took out samples and Ellenore sniffed each one until she found a sent that she liked for Draco. Afterwards, Draco picked out an expensive bottle of perfume that smelled like a cross between Strawberries and roses, and a set of Emerald encrusted hair combs shaped like dragons for her hair.

They then left the shop with their purchases and walked to the ice cream shop. As they sat outside under an open umbrella and ate their ice cream Ellenore seemed lost in thought. "What's on your mind, Elly? You've been so quiet all day long," said Draco. "You're still worrying about your father, aren't you," he asked? Ellenore toyed with her ice cream distractedly. "Every time that my dad go's off to those all-important meetings I just get this horrible feeling that he may not come home. He's came home in bad shape after attending these meetings more times than I can count," said Ellenore with a note of fear in her voice.

"I know that my dad can take care of himself, but for some reason ever since what happened last year to Diggery my feelings of fear and those horrid premonitions of my father's death are coming more and more rapidly. Their becoming more and more defined and clear. I don't know why but I have the feeling that my dad is hiding something very important from me," said Ellenore as she pushed her empty bowl aside. She started crying and shaking uncontrollably.

Draco moved his chair closer to her and wrapped his arms around her to sooth her. "Draco, what if my dad dies? I don't have any other family members. I would be alone. I would be an orphan. Where would I go," she sobbed? "Stop it Ellenore, stop it right now," scolded Draco! You forget that your parents made my parents your god-parents. If anything ever happened to your dad my parents would raise you. Not to mention that I will always be here for you," said Draco as he cupped her chin in his hand and dabbed her eyes with a silk handkerchief.

Meanwhile at Lestrange Manner.

Hooded and masked death eaters stood in a silent circle around a tall dark figure with a bald head that was followed closely by a massive snake. "Severus, Step forward," ordered the Dark Lord softly. Severus knew better than to disobey a direct order from the Dark Lord, so he stepped forward, lowered his mask and kneeled at the Lord Voldemort's feet. "You have done well gathering intelligence from our foes, and have played your part as my spy very well. For that I am most pleased with you. However, there is a matter of a private nature that you must now answer for," said Voldemort as he walked around Severus.

"Come with me, Severus. I do not wish to discuss this matter in the presents of the others," said the Dark Lord softly. "The rest of you may now return to your homes," he said as Severus got to his feet and followed him from the crowded room. Lord Voldemort crossed the room and took a relaxed seat at a large black desk. "Please take a seat Severus," he said as he gestured to an empty arm chair in front of him. "I have noticed that you are hiding something important from me, Severus," said Voldemort as he leaned accross the desk.

"Why is it that your wife Vivian has not seen fit to join our meetings? Surely she does not wish to die," asked Voldemort as he gazed into Severus's black eyes. The two wizards sat staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like a long time before Voldemort suddenly got up from his seat breaking the mental link. "I see, it was a potions accident that took her life. I am sorry for your loss Severus but if not for her valuable work, I would not be here now," he said as he placed a slender white hand on Severus's shoulder.

"Have you told the child anything about who she is, yet," he asked? Severus looked up at the Dark Lord with apprehension. "No, my lord, I have not told her anything yet. She is too young to understand everything and there is a slight complication," said Severus as he lowered his eyes to examine his shoes. "Complication, what kind of complication could prevent you from telling her the truth Severus? As for her being too young to understand, that is not a valid excuse, and you know it. By the next time that I summon you, the child is to be told everything, and you are to bring her with you. Do I make myself clear," asked Voldemort with a threatening tone in his voice?

"But my Lord, she's all I have left," said Severus quietly. Before he could say another word The Dark Lord spun on him with his wand and cast the cruciartis curse on him. Severus writhed and fell out the chair screaming in pain. "DON'T EVER QUESTION MY DIRECT ORDER AGAIN," screamed Voldemort as he punctuated each word by releasing and then recasting the curse on Severus! "My order is final, Severus, never question it again. Otherwise I will be forced to end your life. If not for all that you have done so far, I assure you that you would be dead long before now," said Voldemort as he left the room.

A few minutes later Lucius helped Severus into the floo, and back to Malfoy Manor. As they entered the large sitting room and Lucius helped Severus up to his room, Severus preyed that Ellenore wasn't in the house. She had razor sharp instinct when it came to his wellbeing. He had lost count how many times she had sat up with him until late in the night attending to him as he recovered from various injuries. "Damn it Severus, what did you do to piss off the Dark Lord," asked Lucius as he helped him into bed and tugged off his boots? "He knows about Vivian's death, and he wants me to bring Ellenore with me the next time that I am summoned," he whispered in a soft voice.

Lucius sat on the edge of the bed and toyed with the hem of his robes distractedly. "You should have expected this would happen one day, Severus. After all you were the same age that she is now when you joined our ranks," said Lucius. "I wasn't blind like she is, Lucius. What use could the Dark Lord have for her, that wouldn't end up with her getting killed," asked Severus as a tear started to fall down his cheek? Lucius thought for a while before he answered his friend's question.

"Severus she is her father's daughter. Because of you and Vivian, she is a potions genius. Also let's not forget her gifts with Divination. I am certain that all things considered, the Dark Lord will not allow her to be placed in any harm," said Lucius in an attempt to calm his friend. "Lucius, there are things that she doesn't know, and the Dark Lord does not know about her blindness. What if he doesn't give her a chance to prove herself? What if he," Severus broke off and shuttered at the horrid thought of Voldemot killing his only child. "Don't think like that, Severus. Get some rest," said Lucius as he left the room.

Back in Diagon Alley.

Draco and Ellenore were walking towards the tea shop where Narcissa was waiting for them, when all of a sudden Ellenore froze in her tracks with a strange expression plastered across her face. "Daddy," she whispered shakily. "Draco, get me back to Malfoy Manor, there's something wrong with my daddy. He needs me," she said as Narcissa rushed toward them with her shopping bags. "What's wrong dearest," asked Narcissa as she joined the two teens? "Please aunt Narcissa, something's wrong with my dad. I need to get back to Malfoy Manor straight away," she pleaded as she grasped Narcissa's hand.

Narcissa apperated the three of them back to the Manor and was shocked to see Amiri the house elf waiting outside the gate for her mistress. Ellenore ran forward slid in a mud puddle and fell before she reached her guide elves side. Amiri apperated her mistress into the house before Draco and his mother could blink., then cleaned up her mistress before she could enter her father's closed bedroom.

Severus awoke hours later to find Ellenore fast asleep with her head resting on the edge of his bed and her hand resting over the arm that had the dark mark on it. He moved her hand gently, and called her name softly. Ellenore awoke quickly when she heard her father's voice calling to her. "Daddy, what happened to you? Severus sighed as he remembered Lord Voldemort's orders.

"Ellenore, I have a lot that I need to tell you and I have no idea how long I will have to say what needs to be said," began her father. "I am too tired at present to discuss this with you right now. Go to bed and we will discuss it all when I'm feeling better," said Severus as he patted her head. "Daddy are you sure that you're Ok," asked Ellenore as she stretched and yawned sleepily? "Don't worry about me Elly, I promise that I'll be fine after I get enough rest," said Severus as he watched his daughter leave the room.

Severus spent the rest the summer preying that the dark mark wouldn't burn before he could consult with headmaster Dumbledore about the situation. Ellenore's mood was one of quiet torment. She spent more and more time with Draco and his friends. One day she was sitting alone in the garden of Malfoy Manor when Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco came running out of the house with brooms. "Hey Elly want to come flying with us, asked Goyle? "Thanks for the offer Goyle, but I don't know how to fly on a broom and the thought of being on one by myself scares me to death," said Ellenore as she ran her fingers over the page of her open book.

"Besides I have to prepare for my N.E.W.T. level tests for next year." "No you don't," said Draco as he snatched the book out of her hand and tossed it to Crabbe whom placed it on the patio table out of her reach. Draco pulled her up from her seat on the bench and pulled her close placing a passionate kiss on her lips, which made her cheeks turn a bright shade of pink. "You won't be on the broom alone, Elly. I promise I'll take care of you," he said as he made his nimbus 2001 float a short distance from the ground and mounted it.

He then slid forward on the broom to give her room to get on behind him, then offered his hand to her. "Come on Elly, I'm not taking no for an answer," he said as he helped her to mount the broom behind him. "Draco please, I'm scared. I really don't want to do this," said Ellenore as she attempted to get off of the broom. "Oy, Ellenore, I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Crabbe. "Yeah, Ellenore, your about twenty feet off of the ground now," said Goyle.

Ellenore screamed in fright and wrapped her arms tightly around Draco's waist. "DRACO, PLEASE THIS IS TOO HIGH! I DON'T WANT TO BE UP HERE," she cried loudly. "Take it easy on my ribs Elly, If I pass out we fall. I promise that we're not but five feet from the ground. Crabbe and Goyle were just playing with you," he said in an attempt to get her to loosen her grip. Ellenore loosened her grip and relaxed a little behind Draco.

They flew around the garden slowly for about thirty minutes to let Ellenore get used to the feeling of flying on the broom, then Draco landed and let her dismount. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it," asked Draco as he ran his fingers over Ellenore's lips lovingly before he kissed her again? "I guess that it's not so bad, as long as I'm with you or maybe even my dad," she admitted as Draco placed her book back into her hand. Ellenore flashed Draco a small smile as he mounted his broom and took off after his friends. Then she turned and walked back into the house to study alone in the Malfoy library.

A few days later Draco and Ellenore sat in the front car of the Hogwarts Express listening to the instructions being given to the prefects by the head boy and head girl from Slytherin house. Draco saw his prefect duties as a way to have fun with tormenting the other students, while Ellenore took a more serious view of her newly appointed duties. Unfortunately after the end of the start of term feast when she led the first year students to Slytherin house, she was called into her father's office before she could show the young girls to their side of the dorm.

"Hi, daddy, is something wrong," she asked as she entered the office and took a seat in front of his desk? Severus sighed before he answered his daughter. "Ellenore, I have some bad news for you. First off I want you to know that the headmaster and I am proud of you and your actions so far as prefect. Unfortunately the newest member of our staff is doing a lot of complaining about several things regarding you," he began. "Daddy, I don't understand. I haven't abused my authority, or done anything that would anger the new professor. Why is she complaining about me," asked Ellenore?

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in thought as he mentally searched for the right words to use. "Ellenore, You know very well by now that not all people are understanding or fair when it comes to the abilities and feelings of disabled people such as yourself. Professor Umbridge is one such person. She feels that because you are blind, that there will be times when students will use your blindness to their advantages." Ellenore sat back in her chair and frowned. "So let me get this straight. She basically doesn't want me to be the Slytherin prefect because I can't see like everyone else," asked Ellenore?

Severus was at a loss on what to say, until Ellenore removed the prefects badge and placed it on his desk. "If that's all, may I go to my dorm room," she said as she arose from her seat? "Ellenore, that's not the worst of it. There has been some changes to your schedule that I need to make you aware of." Ellenore sat back down and straightened her robes. "This year, because the new professor refuses to have a separate lesson plan for you, the Headmaster had no choice but to change all of your classes. Now you must attend all of your classes the same time as your seventh year classmates," said Severus as he watched his daughter's face for any sign of reaction.

"If that is the way that it has to be, then I'll just have to deal with it. May I go to bed now," asked Ellenore calmly? Severus allowed her to leave the office. He was shocked at how she had taken the news so calmly. Ellenore held her calm composure until she reached her room. Once she was safely behind the door of her room she withdrew her wand and cast the reducto spell at her four poster bed, totally demolishing it in anger. The head girl heard the explosion and knocked tentatively on the door.

"Ellenore, are you alright? Can I come in," she asked? " I'm fine, Gabbrial. I just had a little temper tantrum," said Ellenore as she opened her door for Gabbrial Blackwing. "Wow, you have a worse temper than I thought, Ellenore. What are you so angry about?" Ellenore flicked her wand and cast the reparo charm on her demolished bed. "It's nothing that you can help with Gabby. I just have a feeling that this is going to be my worst year in Hogwarts. I don't think that I'm going to get along with the new professor as all," said Ellenore as she began to unpack her things. "Well, she does look disgusting in all of that pink that she's wearing," said Gabbiral. "Maybe it won't be as bad as you think. Try to get some sleep and things will be better in the morning, said Gabbrial as she turned to the door. "Gabby, I'm no longer a prefect. My dad just informed me that the new professor didn't think that I was right for the job because I can't see," said Ellenore as she stacked her books on the desk in her room. "I don't know what to say except for that I'm sorry Elly. She just doesn't know what you're capable of. I'm sure that once she gets to know you that she will see things differently," said Gabbrial. "Maybe your right, Gabby. Thanks for talking to me. I'll see you in the morning," said Ellenore as she pulled a nightgown out of her dresser.

The next day Ellenore sat bedside Draco at breakfast and nibbled listlessly on a piece of buttered toast. She had been plagued by nightmares. "You don't look so good, Elly," said Millicent as she took a seat beside Crabbe. "I'm fine, Millicent. I just had a little trouble sleeping last night that's all," said Ellenore as she leaned against Draco's shoulder. "I'll see you at lunch Draco. I'm going to get going to the D.A.D.A. class room," she said as she reached for her book bag and got up from her seat. "Elly, everyone's still eating breakfast. What's the point in leaving for class so early?"

"Draco, Professor Umbridge is the reason that I am no longer a prefect. I don't understand what she has against me but I want to make a good impression on her. Maybe if I show her what kind of student I am, she will have a better understanding about how I do things," said Ellenore as she took Amiri's hand. Amiri led her mistress to the D.A.D.A. class room and waited quietly beside her mistress while Ellenore read the first chapter in her new book.

She was reading for about five minutes before she heard the first bell and the sound of someone walking up the corridor toward her. "I must say this is a surprise," said the sweet girlish voice of Professor Umbridge. "Good morning Professor Umbridge," said Ellenore as she stowed her book back into her bag and got to her feet. "You're father tells me that you are an impressive student despite your age, and disability. You are young to be a seventh year, so we will have to see if you can keep up with the others. If not we may have to see about having you placed somewhere where you will be more comfortable," said Professor Umbridge sweetly.

"I have been dealing with this advanced class load since I was eleven. I love the challenge, and have thrived in the older classes. I have also passed my O.W.L.'s with "O's" across the board. I can handle anything that you teach us, said Ellenore as she prepared to enter the class. Deloris arched her eyebrows in thought, then she noticed the strangely dressed house elf.

"If I may ask why is that house elf with you? Students are not permitted to bring their house servants to school with them," said Professor Umbridge. "Amiri isn't a regular house elf. She's specially trained to help me get around safely," said Ellenore as Amiri led her to a desk at the front of the class room. "Well if the elf is trained to act as your guide than you will not need her while you are in the class room. Leave now elf," ordered Professor Umbridge coldly.

Amiri didn't move from her mistress's side. "Begging your pardon Mistress Professor, but Amiri only takes orders from Mistress Ellenore Snape," said Amiri defiantly. "How dare you disobey a direct order from a witch," shouted Professor Umbridge as she raised her wand at the elf. "My guide elf only takes my orders," said Ellenre as she stepped in front of Amiri protectively. "I won't let you hurt her," she said calmly as the rest of the class entered the room.

"Well then, if the elf only listens to you than you can order her from my class room," said Professor Umbridge as she walked back to her desk. As Ellenore sat down in her seat, Amiri settled herself in her usual spot under whichever desk that Ellenore was sitting in. As the class got started Professor Umbridge walked around the room looking over the shoulders of the students. When she came to Ellenore's desk she saw a book with strange raised dots all over it, and a strange looking quill darting back and forth across a piece of parchment filled with the same raised dots.

"Miss Snape, what textbook are you reading from, and why can I not read your notes," asked Professor Umbridge as she tapped her foot impatiently? Ellenore handed the professor her notes, and listened as the professor gasped in shock. "Well, well, it would appear that you are taking proper notes after all. Why do you not write with a normal quill like the other students, and why does your book not turn into print like your parchment," asked Umbridge with a note of curiosity in her sweet voice?

"I do not use a normal quill like the others because my handwriting is very sloppy otherwise. Also I cannot tell where I have written and where I haven't on a page. This bracelet that I am wearing has magical properties that allow me to communicate with my quill mentally. Whatever I think it will write neatly and ledgeblely. It also changes any parchment with words or pictures on it into brail so that I can read or feel it with my fingers, and if I need to know what something is or what color it is all I have to do is place my hand on the item and say describe, and I will hear the description in my ears."

"The book will not turn back into print because I use a special spell on it. I can reverse the spell, if you wish to read over my shoulder, but you will not be able to read it unless I take my hand off of my book," said Ellenore calmly. "You may use your wand to remove the spell that you have cast on your book. I want to be able to tell if you are slacking off in my class," said Professor Umbridge.

All of a sudden, Professor Umbridge noticed Amiri under the desk asleep. She reached under the desk and dragged the startled elf out by her arm. "NO, FORBIDDEN, IT IS FOR AMIRI TO LEAVE THE MISTRESS'S SIDE WHILE SHE IS ON HOGWARTS GROUNDS," screamed Amiri shrilly as professor Umbridge dragged her through the room. "PLEASE STOP IT, YOU'RE HURTING HER," screamed Ellenore!

"If you didn't want her hurt, than you should have ordered her to leave the class room," said Umbridge as she through the elf out of the room roughly. Amiri hit the wall on the other side of the corridor with a resounding crack, which made Ellenore start crying. "You will not recast that spell on your textbook for my class. Furthermore you will serve detention with me after school," said Umbridge as she walked back to the front of the room.

"Detention, why am I being given detention," asked Ellenore furiously? "You are going to serve detention because you disobeyed my direct order to make the elf leave the room. You raised your voice to me, and you are a disrespectful little delinquent whom deserves to be punished. I must say, though, that I am shocked to see such disrespectful behavior from the daughter of a professor," said Umbridge as she took her seat behind her desk.

As the bell rang to signal the end of class Ellenore gathered her things and used her cane to make her way to the door. As she stepped out into the corridor, she called out to Amiri and got no answer. Marcus Flint rushed over to her and guided her over to where Amiri lay unconscious on the floor. "Ellenore, Amiri's hurt pretty badly. I think that her arm is broken. She needs medical attention straight away, so I'm going to help you get her up to the Hospital wing," said Marcus as he picked up Amiri's limp body.

Once they had reached the hospital wing Madam Pompfrey came straight over to them. "Dear Merlin, how low can your fellow students get to harm your guide elf," she asked as Marcus placed Amiri tenderly on an empty bed? "It wasn't a student who hurt her Madam Pompfrey, it was a professor," said Ellenore. "A professor did this," asked Madam Pomfrey as she examined the unconscious elf. "The two of you should get going to your next class, or you'll be late. I'll have to get Professor Grabbly Plank's opinion on this. Leave her here with me. I promise that I will take care of her for you," she said as she ushered the two teens from the hospital wing.

As Madam Pomfrey had predicted they were late to class. They were so late in fact that Professor Snape was waiting outside the classroom with his arms crossed and his punishment face on. "You both better have a damned good excuse for being this late to my class," He said as Marcus Flint and Ellenore came into view. "Dad, please don't punish Marcus. He is only late because he helped me get Amiri to the Hospital Wing," said Ellenore softly.

"Why is Amiri in the hospital wing? What happened to her," asked Severus? "Professor Umbridge tried to order her to leave my side. She refused to leave me. I explained to her that Amiri only obeyed my orders and that she was not to leave me alone while I am on Hogwarts grounds. She then ordered me to send her away. I didn't because I didn't see why I should make her leave, when she never is even seen in the class room unless she is guiding me. Then she accused me of slacking off and not doing my assignment just because she can't read brail, and she made me remove the Levo Lecuna charm from my textbook."

"After all of that she noticed Amiri under my desk and dragged her out of the class room, and through her out with such force that I heard it when she hit the wall on the other side of the corridor," said Ellenore. "Fine than since Marcus was as you said helping you, I will overlook the lateness just this once. Both of you go into the classroom and begin working on the potion on the black board, unless there is anything else that you wish to tell me Ellenore," said her father? "Well dad, she also gave me detention because I refused to send Amiri from the room," said Ellenore almost too quietly for her father to hear. "Go on and get to your lesson, both of you. I will be back after I meet with Madam Pomfrey," said Severus as he turned away from them and hurried out of the dungeons.

Severus walked swiftly up to the hospital wing to check on the condition of Ellenore's guide elf. Once there he noticed Professor Grubly Plank shaking her head as she walked out. "Madam Pomfrey was tenderly bandaging Amiri's head. "How is she, he asked as he looked down at the pitiful form of the elf on the bed? "Not good I'm afraid, Professor. Her arm is broken in three places and she is in a comatose state from that nasty lump on her head. Under normal circumstances house elves heal very fast on their own. However, since she has sustained severe head trauma we are uncertain of how this will affect her," said Poppy as she drew a light blanket up to Amiri's chin.

"Will she survive," asked Severus hopefully? "It's too soon to tell. I will keep you and Miss Ellenore up-to date if there is any changes, for the better or the worst. That's all I can do for now," said Poppy. "Thank you," said Severus softly as he left the hospital wing. Severus reached his classroom and sat at his desk deep in thought. Ellenore and Marcus despite their tardiness were just as far along with their potions as the rest of the class.

Later that day after classes Draco met Ellenore in the entrance hall with an ear to ear smile plastered across his face. "Hey Elly, you should have seen it today in Defense against the dark arts. Harry Potter pissed off Umbridge, and got detention on the first day. Wait a minute, where is Amiri," he asked as he noticed the missing elf?

"She's in the hospital wing because Professor Umbridge hurt her. I also got detention from her because I wouldn't send Amiri from the room," said Ellenore with a look on her face that reminded Draco of Professor Snape. "I don't know how I'm going to get there that won't take me a long time," said Ellenore as she started walking cautiously toward the main staircase. "I'll walk you up to Professor Umbridge's office, If you'd like," offered Draco as he took ahold of her hand and placed it into the crook of his arm.

Draco left Ellenore outside the dark arts classroom and asked if she wanted him to come back for her later. Ellenore refused his offer and went into the classroom and toward the staircase that led up to Umbridges office. She heard the sound of Harry as he knocked on the office door just as she reached the first step, and the sugary sweet voice of Umbridge as she told him to enter.

Ellenore entered the room shortly after Harry had taken his seat. "Ah, Miss Snape, I see that you left your guide elf back in your dorm room," said Umbridge as she took ahold of Ellenore's shoulder and guided her to an empty seat at a small table. "You are both going to be writting some lines for me today," said Umbridge as she collected two strange looking quills from her desk.

"Neither one of you will be needing your quills. You are both going to use some special quills of mine," she said as she handed them both a quill. "You won't be needing any ink for these quills, and I have placed a spell on your quill, Miss Snape that will keep your hand in the proper place while you are writting lines," she said as she took ahold of Ellenore's hand and guided it to the top of the parchment.

"Mr. Potter, you will wright, "_I must not tell lies." _Miss Snape you will wright," _I will obey orders given by my Professors." _"You will wright your lines until the message sinks in, now get started," she said as she took a seat and sipped pink tea from a pink flowery cup. As Harry and Ellenore began to wright they started feeling stabbing pains in their unused hands.

Harry stopped writting and looked down at his other hand in shock as the words that he had just written cut themselves into the back of his hand. He snuck a glance over at Ellenore who was still writting. Her face was void of emotion. "Yes is something wrong," asked Umbridge sweetly? "Um, nothing," said Harry quietly. "That's right, you know that you both deserve to be punished don't you,? She asked?

Ellenore used her Occlumancy skills to block her emotions. She felt the pain in her hand just as Harry did but she wasn't going to give Umbridge the satisfaction of seeing any sort of reaction. In the back of her mind, she kept thinking, "just wait until my dad gets ahold of you, you evil bitch." She didn't even stop writing when she felt the hot trickle of blood pouring from the cut words on her hand.

Professor Umbridge looked up and noticed that not only was Ellenore's hand covered in blood, but her blood had poured down onto her pink doily staining it. "That's enough for you Miss Snape, you may leave now." She looked down at the parchment and saw that Ellenore had filled the entire parchment with lines. "Damn it, that cheeky little brat. I didn't expect her to fill the parchment and cut her hand that deeply. Her father, is going to give me hell on this one for sure," she thought as she took the parchment from Harry. He had only filled half of the parchment and his handwriting was much bigger than Ellenore's. "You may also go Mr. Potter. I hope that you have learned a lesson," she said as Harry quickly gathered his things and left the room.

Ellenore took out her wand, pointed it at her wounded hand and started chanting a spell that she had found in an old book that once belonged to her father. "Vulnera Senentur, vulnera senentur," she chanted twice, before feeling her hand. "If dad finds out about this, he'll go mad. Then again maybe I shouldn't have healed it. Maybe I should have let my dad see what she did to me." Before she could get too far, she heard quick footsteps behind her.

Harry quickly caught up to her and stopped her before she reached the stairs. "Hey Elly wait up," he called out to her! "What's wrong, am I going the wrong way, or something," asked Ellenore as the tip of her cane hit the banister? "No, you're going the right way. I just wanted to help you down to the entrance hall, because there is a step on that particular staircase that likes to vanish from under people," he said as he took ahold of her hand.

All of a sudden they heard someone's angry voice scream out an incantation. "STUPIFY," screamed Draco from one landing below where they stood. The jinx hit Harry square in the chest and knocked him back away from Ellenore. "Keep your Gryffendork hands off of her Potter," he said as he ran up the stairs. "My girlfriend doesn't need your help, so stay away from her or you'll regret it"

Draco stood there and pointed his wand threateningly at Harry. "Draco, stop it. He was only offering to help me down the stairs so that I wouldn't get stuck in the vanishing step," said Ellenore as she placed her hand over his wand hand. Draco's eyes widened as he caught sight of the words cut across the back of her left hand. "What the fuck, Ellenore? What happened to your hand? You're bleeding," he said as he quickly wrapped her hand in his handkerchief.

"That's impossible, I healed it," said Ellenore as she felt her hand begin to sting again. "Come on, Elly, I'm taking you to Madam Pompfrey," said Draco as he attempted to lead her toward the hospital wing. "No, Draco, take me to my father. He can fix this," said Ellenore as she attempted to go down the stairs. "Alright, Elly, I think your father's overseeing a detention down in the dungeons," said Draco as he guided her down the stairs.

Severus looked up as the door to the potions class room opened. "Draco, I know that your parents taught you better than to enter a room without knocking. You'd better have a good excuse," said Severus as he got up from behind his desk. "Professor Snape, Ellenore's hurt. I tried to take her to the hospital wing but she insisted on being taken to you instead," said Draco as he nodded toward the door of the class room.

Severus walked past Draco and ripped open the door making it slam against the wall. "Ellenore, are you hurt," he asked with a note of panic in his voice? "Dad, It's my hand. I tried to use the Vulnera Senentur charm to heal it. It healed for about three minutes then started bleeding again," she said as she unwrapped the blood soaked handkerchief from her hand. Severus took her bleeding hand in his, and examined it. He read the back of her hand and frowned.

"This is serious dark magic if vulnera senentur doesn't work on it," he said as he wrapped her hand in his own handkerchief. "Go and wait for me in my office. I'm going to take you to Saint Mungos," he said as he turned back into the potions class room. He joined Ellenore in his office and pulled her into the floo with him as he called out, "Dumbledore's Office."

Once they had stepped out into Dumbledore's office Severus guided Ellenore over to the headmaster, whom also inspected Ellenore's wounded hand. "How did this happen," asked Dumbledore? "Professor Umbridge made me use this quill. I was helpless to remove my hand from either the quill or the parchment that she had me writing lines on. The more lines I wrote the deeper the words got cut into my other hand. She wouldn't let me stop until blood was flowing freely from my hand," said Ellenore.

As the headmaster inspected her hand tears started to flow down her cheeks. "Dad, I can't feel my fingers anymore," she said with a tremor of fear in her voice. "Get her to Saint Mungos Hospital, Severus. You can apperate from here," said Dumbledore as he cast the Ferula charm to bandage her hand magically.

It was three in the morning when Severus flooed back to the headmaster's office carrying Ellenore in his arms. "What did they say at Saint Mungos about her hand," came Dumbledore's tired sounding voice from an armchair by the fire? "Headmaster, I want Ellenore withdrawn from Professor Umbridge's class. She doesn't need her class anymore. I feel that she has sufficient knowledge to pass her N.E.W.T. level exams. The Medi-Wizards and healers at Saint Mungos said that as a result of the dark magic that was used against her, that it may take up to a month for her to regain feeling in her left hand. By the time we got there she wasn't able to feel or move her entire left hand."

"I want Professor Umbridge removed at once. First she injured my daughter's guide elf to the point where she may or may not recover. Then there is this insult, and injury to my daughter," said Severus angrily. Dumbledore tenderly moved a stray strand of black hair out of Ellenore's face before he answered. "Ellenore will be removed from taking Defense of the Dark Arts. As for Professor Umbridge, I am afraid that since she was appointed by the Ministry that I don't have the authority to sack her. It's late and you both need rest. Take her to her bed, and I suggest that you get some sleep as well," he said as he stretched sleepily.

The next day Ellenore awoke in her bedroom in her father's living quarters. She still couldn't move her left hand, and still had no feeling in her fingers, but at least the pain was gone and the bleeding had stopped. It was harder to dress herself with the use of only one hand and it took her longer than it normally would have to make her bed before leaving her room.

As she left her bedroom she heard her father's vary angry voice coming from behind the closed door of his office. "What do you mean, my daughter is disrespectful? There are exemptions for her to use the guide elf that you've put into a comatose state. I don't give a damn if you work for the Ministry you had no right to harm that elf or injure my daughter like that. Because of you, she has lost the use of her left hand. She will not be attending your class for the rest of the year, so stay away from her if you know what's good for you," screamed her father in a tone that frightened her.

Ellenore chose to use the other exit from her father's living quarters, so she could avoid Umbridge at all cost. Once out in the corridor she ran straight into Draco, whom was apparently waiting for her. "Ellenore, are you alright," he asked as he pulled her into the common room? "I don't know what time we got back from Saint Mungos, but the pain is gone and they stopped the bleeding. I have no use of my left hand right now and no feeling in my fingers either. They said that It should come back within a month though, so I am hopeful. Dad is having it out with Professor Umbridge as we speak so I'm just warning you . It's best to not make him get angry since you have him for double potions first thing in the morning," said Ellenore as she turned to leave the common room.

"I'm hungry, let's go to breakfast," she said as she took ahold of Draco's arm. It took all of the rest of that month and half of the next month before Ellenore regained the use of her hand and her sense of feeling. She had spent her free period in the hospital wing reading her textbooks out loud to Amiri, whom was still in a coma. Amiri's arm had finally healed completely but she had still not woke up.

Umbridge wasn't making things any easier either. Now she had been made high inquisitor of Hogwarts, and everyone was suffering. It was early one Saturday morning when Draco was guiding Ellenore down from the hospital wing when Professor Umbridge confronted them. "It is not proper for young ladies and young boys to be so close to one another. Miss Snape you are capable of walking on your own through Hogwarts by now," she said as she grasped Ellenore's hand and wrenched it from Draco's elbow. Before either Draco or Ellenore could say anything. They both heard Professor Snape's soft voice come from behind Professor Umbridge take on a menacing undertone.

"Deloris you have less than three seconds to get your hand off of my child, before I show you what kind of man I truly am," he said coldly. "Is that a threat Professor Snape? Because, I warn you, threatening me is the same as threatening the Ministry," she said just as coldly. "It's not a threat, it's a promise," said Severus as he forced Deloris to release her grip on his child's wrist.

"Draco, take Ellenore down to breakfast," he ordered as he glared into the blue eyes of the fat disgustingly pink dressed witch in front of him. "My daughter is to have a guide when she is anywhere inside the castle grounds at all times. If you have a problem with that then you shouldn't have damn near killed her guide elf. Furthermore, I don't give a damned what my daughter dose you are not to ever touch her again physically, or magically," said Severus as he turned and left Deloris standing alone.

The next day Ellenore was awakened by a familiar voice that she hadn't heard in a long time. "Mistress Ellenore, Should wake up. Dobby needs a word with her at once," came Dobby's voice as Ellenore rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Dobby, what are you doing here," asked Ellenore excitedly?

"Since Dobby is a free elf, I has been working here at Hogwarts, and is paid for my fine work," said Dobby happily. "Dobby doesn't know if Amiri has told her mistress, but Dobby and Amiri had a baby elf before the end of Mistress's second year at Hogwarts. Dobby and Amiri's daughter's name is Blinky," said Dobby with a proud smile on his face.

"Dobby, that's wonderful," said Ellenore as she gathered her clothing for the day. "Mistress Ellenore, because of what happened to Amiri, Blinky wanted to learn to be a guide elf like her mom. Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape sent her to school to become a guide elf for you in case Amiri does not get better. Dobby has volunteered to act as your guide elf until Amiri gets better," said Dobby as he pointed to Amiri's spare uniform that was resting on the cushion that Amiri slept on in the corner of the room.

"Thank you Dobby, I appreciate your help in Amiri's place. I just hope that she recovers. I miss her terribly," said Ellenore as a tear started to trickle down her cheek. "Don't cry Mistress Ellenore. Amiri would not want you to be sad," said Dobby as he handed her a handkerchief. "Thanks Dobby, go and put on Amiri's spare uniform and we'll get our day started, said Ellenore as she ran a brush through her hair.

For the next two and a half months Dobby acted as Ellenore's guide elf. Then early on Christmas morning, Ellenore awoke to the sound of squeaky elfish humming. "Merry Christmas Dobby," said Ellenore as she stretched. "I is not Dobby Mistress. I is Amiri," said Amiri as she piled Ellenore's presents onto the foot of her bed. Ellenore jumped from her bed and picked Amiri up into a long tight hug.

"Amiri, you're alright," she squealed with joy. "Mistress, is making it hard for Amiri to breath," squeaked Amiri. "Sorry, Amiri, I just missed you so much," said Ellenore as she danced around the room happily. "You being back by my side is the best gift I've ever received. From now on when you are in my presents you will stay on guard and use your powers to protect yourself from harm. Is that clear," asked Ellenore as she sat Amiri onto the rumpled bed?

"Amiri understands, Mistress. I is told that Dobby helped you while I was healing , and that Masters Snape and Dumbledore sent my baby blinky to school to become a guide elf. I is proud of them both for looking out for my mistress," said Amiri as she handed Ellenore one of her gifts. "You should be, Amiri," said Ellenore as she opened her gifts.

As the year progressed things at Hogwarts got worse and worse. High inquisitor Umbridge was going around the entire school observing the classes of the other professors, and asking them all sorts of questions. When she got to Professor Snape's class He sounded very annoyed at her intrusion. Ellenore could hear the anger in her father's voice as he answered the questions. "You applied first for the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts, is that correct," she asked him? "Yes," he answered in an annoyed tone that only Ellenore could discern. "You were denied that position, is that correct," Umbridge asked? "Obviously," said Severus with his anger dangerously close to the surface. "That's all I wanted to know," said Umbridge sweetly as she left the room.

"Potter for your homework this evening you will wright me an essay on two feet of parchment detailing what you did wrong with your potion. Ellenore," called Professor Snape in a dangerously soft voice. "Yes, dad, I mean Professor," answered Ellenore as she put her book down. "You are in charge of this class until I return," he said as he handed her his lesson plan for the fifth year Griffendore's and Slytherin's. If anyone gives you any problems while I'm gone you may take away points and give detentions if need be. Just make note of it and I will handle it when I return," said Severus as he left the room slamming the door behind him. Ellenore got up from her seat and transfigured it back into her book bag before placing the lesson plan on her father's desk.

"Silence please," she said as she read over the lesson plan quickly. Right than, you are supposed to be brewing a strengthening potion. Please cut the chatter and get back to work," she said as she reached for Amiri's hand. "Come on Elly, you made this potion before couldn't you help us out," asked Crabbe innocently? "No, Crabbe, if I help you how will you learn for yourself," asked Ellenore as she walked around the room and moved her hand over each caldron giving her bracelet the describe command as she moved. "Don't take this the wrong way but, I'm going to have to take three points from Slytherin, because you were thick enough to ask me that question. If you have a problem with it than take it up with my father when he returns," she said as she placed her hand over Neville's cauldron. "Lower your heat on this fire unless you want your cauldron to explode," she ordered as she continued her walk around the room.

"Oy, why are you helping Longbottom, after you refused to help Crabbe," asked Goyle angrily? "I'm not helping him. I just refuse to allow anyone to have a cauldron explode when my father isn't here. "Five points from Slytherin for your disrespect, Goyle. "Very good so far Draco, she said as she passed her hand over his softly simmering cauldron. "She was only nice to you because she's your girlfriend," whispered Crabbe. "Complimenting someone on their work is not helping them do the work," said Draco as he hit Crabbe upside the head with his potions book. "That's enough you two," said Ellenore with an angry look on her face. "I've taken enough points from my own house. I'd hate to put anyone in detention, but I will if you don't shut it, and get back to work," she said as her father entered the room. She crossed back to his desk and handed him the parchment with whom had acted up and what was done about the offence, then she took a seat behind her desk as her father took back control of the class.

A month later Deloris Umbridge attempted to expel Professor Travlawni from Hogwarts grounds. Thankfully headmaster Dumbledore stepped in. The rest of the year got worse and worse until umbridge followed Harry and Hermione into the forbidden forest and was taken away by a herd of angry Centaurs, Never to be seen again. Ellenore sat her N.E.W.T. exams with the rest of the seventh years and passed with," O's" all around. She graduated at the top of her class, and Severus was so proud that he was actually smiling in front of the whole school.

**A/N thank you again for reading please stay on the look out for Chapter 12 Choice and Loss. I promise for those of you whom were expecting the hot stuff of a romantic nature that it will be comming soon. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12 Choice and Loss

**A/N Thank you all for reading please make note that this chapter is the reason that this story is rated M, If you are not of proper age or maturity to read things that are rated M, then please go no further. If you are of proper reading age then please enjoy.**

Chapter 12 Choice and Loss

After Severus had seen the last of Slytherin's students off for the summer, and Ellenore had said her good-byes to all of her friends, and her Professors, they flooed home to Spinners End with their trunks. "Amiri, you have done very well this school year. As a treat you may do as you please until I have need of you tomorrow," said Ellenore as she used an unpacking spell on her belongings. "May I go and visit my baby Blinky," asked Amiri happily? "Yes, she will be glad to see you," said Ellenore as she patted Amiri affectionately on the head. "Just make sure that you're listening for me to call you," said Ellenore as she changed into one of her favorite green dresses.

Severus was waiting down in his library for Ellenore to come down, so they could go out for their traditional birthday dinner. He looked up as his sixteen year old daughter tapped the door frame with her cane. "I'm ready to go now, Dad," She said as she entered the room. Severus closed his book and walked over to take ahold of his daughter's hand. "Ellenore, I'm extremely proud of you, Poppet. Tonight we have a lot to discuss. There are things that you will have to go through the Ministry of Magic to accomplish, but before you do, I need to tell you something vitally important."

Severus took his daughter to one of the most expensive restaurants in wizarding London for her birthday dinner. Once they ate their meal, they sat there and talked. "Ellenore, there are things that I have been meaning to tell you for years, but at the time I thought that you were too young to understand. Before you react please listen carefully to every word, because it may mean your life if you don't," He said as he took a long drink from his fire whiskey.

Ellenore took a sip of her wine and sat back in her seat expectantly. "Years ago I fell in love with the most beautiful witch that I ever met. That witch was your mother," he began. "Before you were born your mother and I were both death eaters. Your mother was the only child of the leader of the death eaters, the Dark Lord. After you were born I switched sides and started working as a spy for Dumbledore. Because I had married the Dark Lord's daughter and had worked hard to earn his trust, he never discovered my disloyalty."

"The Dark Lord kills those who are proven to be disloyal. The mark on my left forearm is his mark. He uses it to summon his followers. You can also use it to summon other death eaters and him to you. All of those times that I came home in bad shape, was because I either got into a fight and was injured by aura's or in the case of the last time the Dark Lord used the cruciatis curse on me," said Severus.

"Let me get this straight, dad. You are one of those death eaters that Draco is so fascinated with, but you are loyal to the light? If the Dark Lord ever find's out that you are double-crossing him he will kill you? And did you say that this Dark Lord person is my Grandfather," asked Ellenore with a shocked look on her face?

"Yes, Ellenore, but that's not the worst thing that I have to tell you. The Dark Lord has ordered that I was to tell you all of this before he summoned me, or I would face death. Furthermore I am to bring you with me when I am summoned. Refusal to do so will cause us both death," he said as he drained his cup of fire whiskey.

Just then he felt the familiar burn of the dark mark. He got up from his seat leaving his money on the table and took Ellenore by the hand. "He's summoning us, we have to go now," he said as he led her quickly from the restaurant, and into the street. "IF there is anything that you don't want him to know about than you'd better start using your occlumency now," said Severus as he walked the two of them into a deserted alley and apperated to Lestrange Manor.

"Stay close to me, and do not speak to anyone unless you are spoken too first. Do not under any circumstances disobey any orders or requests that the Dark lord makes of you. Do you understand," asked Severus as he pulled on his death eater robes and mask? "Yes sir," said Ellenore quietly with a note of fear evident in her voice.

As she stood in the room with her hand clenched tightly to her father's elbow she could hear the soft whispers of the others in the room. Then she heard the sound of someone enter the room, followed by something large either being dragged or slithering across the floor in the person's wake. "This is a time of great joy and celebration, for that reason you may all remove your masks," said Voldemort softly.

Then Ellenore heard the man whom had spoken walk straight over to her and her father. "Ellenore Eileen Snape, please step forward so I can get a better look at you child," ordered Voldemort softly. "Go, I'll be right here," whispered her father encouragingly in her ear. Ellenore took out her cane and moved slowly forward until the tip bumped into the large snake that hissed angrily. "Ellenore spoke out in parstle mouth," Get away from me now snake," she hissed back at it. Nagini looked up questioningly at her master whom ordered her away from the girl.

"I am surprised Severus, the last time that we spoke you did not tell me that my beautiful grandchild could speak parstle mouth. Severus kneeled quickly expecting the worst to come. "I didn't know that she could speak parstle mouth, My Lord. Please forgive me," he pleaded humbly. Rise Severus, children don't always tell their parents everything, do they my sweet one," asked Voldemort as he tenderly touched her cheek with a slender white hand?

"I would like to introduce you all to my grandchild and heiress Princess Ellenore Eileen Snape.," announced Voldemort proudly. "How much has your father told you Princess," asked Voldemort as he walked around her appraisingly? "He told me everything, sir," said Ellenore timidly. "When we are in the presents of other death eaters you may call me My Lord. When we are in private with only myself or your father present you may call me Grandfather. Is that clear," he asked as he came back around to the front of her? "Yes my lord," she answered timidly once again.

"Bellatrix today is my granddaughter's sixteenth birthday. Serve everyone some refreshments, while I have a private word with Severus and my sweet grandchild," ordered Voldemort as he placed an arm around Ellenore's shoulder and guided her into his office. "Please have a seat both of you, he ordered as he left her to be guided by her father.

"So, Severus why didn't you tell me that she is blind," asked Voldemort silkily? "Never mind that, for now, what I really want to know is other than parstle mouth, what are your other talents, child," he asked as he sat across from her and attempted to penetrate her mind. "Um," said Ellenore hesitantly. "Well speak up girl," he said as he gave up on penetrating her mind.

"She excels in potions and Divination," answered Severus for her. "Considering whom your parents are, that would not surprise me. How skilled are you in the art of Divanation, and how do you preform your skills in divination and potions if you cannot see," he asked curiously? "Severus keep your mouth shut and let the child answer me for herself," he ordered.

"I am able to know what ingredients and potions are simply by the scent of them, and I also have this Magical bras let that tells me exactly what I ask it to describe. I am the only one whom can hear what it is describing. My Divanation skills work when I touch something or someone. I can also get a mental picture of what or whom I am touching when I feel details. I can see the future as well My Lord," said Ellenore somewhat more calmly.

"Please child we are in private. Call me grandfather," said Voldemort softly. "Yes sir, Grandfather," said Ellenore obediently. "How do you get around by yourself," asked Voldemort calmly? "I have my cane here, that allows me to feel the ground as I walk, and a specially trained house elf whom has been my guide since I was eleven, Grandfather," said Ellenore as she thought of Amiri. "That is good," said Voldemort.

"Please get up and walk forward until you find my desk. Once you find my desk walk around it until you find the chair that I am sitting in," ordered Voldemort as he watched her comply. I am going to offer you a choice Ellenore. Both your father and your mother were proud members of my death eaters. I would like you to follow in our footsteps. That said you have two choices, you can willingly accept the mark of my followers like your parents or I can kill your father for making me wait so long to meet you," he said in a matter of fact type of voice.

A cold sweat broke out all over Ellenore's body and she fought back the urge to shake in this man's presents. "Grandfather, Would I have to kill or hurt anyone," asked Ellenore? "No, child, I have other uses for you. Since you are my only grandchild and heiress, I am going to teach you all that you need to know to rule in the new world order that I hope to create by my side," said Voldemort.

"If you choose to join me, you will be my seer and my head potions mistress since your father will be occupied by his current duties as my most trusted spy. Do you accept my offer," he asked with his wand pointed directly at Severus's heart in case she said no? Ellenore could feel the fear that her father was attempting to hide from the Dark Grandfather as if it were her own. "I would consider it an honor to join your cause, Grandfather," she said in a calm voice.

"Explant," said Voldemort as he patted her cheek. "Please lift the sleeve of your left arm so that I may make you one of my loyal followers," he said as he pointed his wand at Ellenore's covered arm. Severus watched in silent horror as his sweet innocent child raised her sleeve and presented her bare forearm to his master obediently. "Do not move until you no longer feel the tip of my wand on your skin," ordered Voldemort.

Three seconds of intense burning pierced her skin as the tip of Voldemort's wand was on her skin. Ellenore fought back the urge to move or show any emotion at all. "You may move now. I suppose that your father explained how the mark works," asked Voldemort? "Yes Grandfather, he did." "That is very good indeed. Severus I am proud of how you have raised our Dark Princess. You should be very proud indeed," said Voldemort as he got to his feet and turned Ellenore to leave the room. "I am My Lord," answered Severus as he got to his feet. "Come now you two, I do believe that we have a party to attend. It simply wouldn't do to have the guest of honor miss her own birthday party, now would it," said Voldemort as he placed Ellenore's hand into the crook of his arm.

"Tell me My Princess, what would you like to do now that you have graduated from Hogwarts School," asked Voldemort as they rejoined the other death eaters? "I would like to be a great potions Mistress and teach young witches and wizards to brew potions," said Ellenore. "Teaching is an honorable profession. You will need to apprentice with a current potions master for at least another two years before you can get your license to brew. For that reason you will return to Hogwarts and preform your apprenticeship under your father's watchful eye until ordered otherwise. Would you like that my Princess," asked Voldemort silkily?

"Yes, My Lord, I would love that." Said Ellenore honestly. "Congratulations are in order. Please raise your goblets in salute and welcome of our newest recruit," said Voldemort happily. Everyone raised their goblets and said," Welcome and happy birthday Dark Princess." Lucius and Narcissa were the first to hug and congratulate Ellenore. Then came the rest of the death eaters.

During the party Severus couldn't help noticing how Rodolphus Lestrange never took his eyes off of Ellenore. He waited until Ellenore was led off on a tour of Lestrange Manor by Bellatrix and Narcissa, before he confronted the obviously randy wizard whom was ogling his daughter like she was a fresh slab of meat. "Rodolphus, may I have a word with you in private," asked Severus as he walked over?

"Of course, Severus what would you like to talk about, asked Rodolphus as he closed the doors to the study behind them? Before he could turn around to face Severus he was ripped off of the ground and dangled upside down by his left foot. He gasped in shock and was imiediatly silenced by Severus unspoken silencing charm. Severus was now sanding inches from Rodolphus's face with his deep ebony eyes blazing with rage.

"Listen to me well, you disgusting sack of Flubber worm excrement," snarled Severus. "I don't like the way that you're looking at my child, the grandchild of the Dark Lord. If you ever touch her in any way form or fashion, physically or magically. Know that I will find you wherever you hide and I will Kill you in the most painful way that I can devise. Do I make myself crystal clear," asked Severus as he held his wand at Rodolphus's throat? "Y-yes, Severus, I understand," stammered Rodolphus with fear in his eyes. "Good, I'm glad that we had this little chat," said Severus as he opened the door to leave the room. "Hey, what about me? Surely you're not just going to leave me like this," said Rodolphus as he struggled to get down? As Severus left the room he flicked his wand over his back and let Rodolphus hit the floor with a hard bone shattering crack.

In the Middle of Summer Ellenore felt the dark mark burn while she was in the middle of brewing a batch of Félix Philisis that was to be used by the newly appointed potions master as, her father had been finally given the post of D.A.D.A. professor? She put her potion in stasis and aparated to Lestrange Manor with her father close behind her. Voldemort was waiting for her in the sitting room.

"You are fast," he said in way of a compliment. "We are alone for the time being Princess. I would like to put your Divanation skills to the test. What do you require to see into the future," he asked? Ellenore stepped forward and approached the Dark Lord. "May I touch your face, Grandfather," she asked respectfully?

"Will it help you get an accurate reading," asked Voldemort? "Yes Grandfather." She said as she inclined her head in his direction. "You may do what is needed to get an accurate reading," said Voldemort as she stepped in front of him and reached out to touch him. He guided her hands to his head and sat motionless as she felt his face and head.

Her hands grew still on his temples and her eyes widened and rolled back into her head. Severus had never seen her read anything less than a tea cup, so he stood and watched with wrapped interest. Then after moments of silence she spoke out in a strange voice. "In order for you to vanquish the one whom stands in your way, you must choose someone that your foe will never suspect. Once your foe has been vanquished you will be that much closer to your ultimate goal," she said in a raspy voice. Severus rushed forward as she released her hold on the Dark Lord's head and fell backward in exhaustion.

"Interesting, very interesting," said Voldemort as he watched Severus lay Ellenore tenderly on the sofa. "Severus, how accurate are her readings," asked Voldemort as he looked down at the unconscious girl? "Every prediction that she has ever made as come true, My Lord," answered Severus. "Let her rest here, and go to Malfoy Manor. Tell Narcissa to bring Draco with her straight away. Draco is going to get a chance to redeem his family. You may take Ellenore home when you return," said Voldemort.

Severus looked back at his daughter warily. He just had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut that screamed," This is madness, don't leave her alone here." He knew well that to disobey the Dark Lord's order would have disastrous circumstances. Voldemort read his thoughts and stepped between Severus and his daughter. "She is safe Severus no one would dare touch her while she is in my presents, now go," ordered Voldemort as Nagini encircled the sofa with the sleeping witch protectively.

An hour later Bellatrix knocked on the door and entered the room. "Excuse me My Lord, but we have captured Olivander as you requested. He is in the dining room," said Bellatrix as she bowed and held the door open. "Excellent, Bella I think that it is time to have a conversation with Olivander. Come Nagini," called Voldemort to the snake.

Rodolphus noticed that Lord Voldemort had brought his snake with him and that the beautiful Ellenore Eileen Snape was now alone and very venerable. He snuck away from the huddled group of death eaters and crept into the study that Voldemort used for his private office. He knew that he had nothing but time. So he cast several locking charms, silencing charms, and wards all over the room to ensure that he was not disturbed. Sure Severus had threatened to kill him but considering the fact that Bella had refused to allow him to touch her ever since they were freed from Azkaban, he felt that the beautiful girl was well worth the risk.

He dropped his pants and preceded to straddle Ellenore's sleeping body. He ripped off her knickers and tore the bodice of her robes and her brazier before bending to lick and suckle the firm perky young breasts of Ellenore Snape. On feeling the intrusive and foreign lips sucking hard on her breasts, Ellenore woke up and attempted to reach for her wand.

"NO, GET OFF OF ME," she screamed in terror! "Keep dreaming princess, your daddy's not here to protect you. Feel free to scream your head off; it just makes my dick harder. I like it when a woman fights," he said as he cast a body bind on her so that she couldn't move. "I've always liked virgin's said Rodolphus as he opened her legs wide and thrust his tongue deep inside of her hot quivering body.

"You're wet already you little slut. You know that you want this," he said as he pumped his stiff cock with his hand. "NO, STOP, DON'T, I DON'T WANT THIS," she screamed with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Too bad your sweet ass is mine now," said Rodolphus as he thrust his now fully erect shaft into her young body, making her scream out loudly in pain, and fear.

The more she screamed the harder and faster Rodolphus pumped her young body. "Oh, yea," grunted Rodolphus as he continued his mad thrusting. "It feels so good to fuck the daylights out of someone so young and tight. There's only one thing missing," he said as he pointed his wand at the defenseless girl beneath him.

"You're not screaming loud enough little bitch. Crucio," he called out as he thrust into her hard. Ellenore felt as if she were being torn apart from the inside out. She screamed louder than ever and writhed helplessly in pain. The pain caused by the mad man invading her body was nothing compared to the feeling of the cruciatis curse. After an hour five minutes of being violated and cursed simultaneously, Ellenore finally lost consciousness.

Rodolphus came hard just as her body went slack beneath him, and screamed out with pleasure. He then slid out of her and cast a cleansing charm on her cleaning the blood from her ravaged vagina and legs attempting to remove any evidence of his transgressions. He then cast the reparo charm on her brazier and the bodice of her robes, and pocketed her panties. Then he pulled up his trousers and left the room as if nothing had happened.

The torture of Olivander was still going strong as he snuck back into the room. Severus then walked through the front doors with a very disgruntled and horrified looking Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. He led them into Voldemort's office and picked up his heavily sleeping daughter. "Wait here, the Dark Lord will be with you shortly," he said as he stepped out with Ellenore in his arms.

Ellenore woke up around three in the morning the next day, and ran down to the downstairs bathroom hoping that her father wouldn't wake up before she was finished with her task. She cast a locking charm and a silencing charm on the bathroom incase her father did wake earlier than usual, then stripped and stepped under the hot water. She cried hard as she scrubbed and attempted to remove the crawling feeling from her skin. The memory of Rodolphus Lestrange and the horrible things that he had done to her kept running through her mind. No matter how hard she scrubbed and how many cleansing charms she used on herself she just couldn't stop the memories, or the tears from flowing like water.

Unable to go back to sleep, she went down to the basement Laboratory and continued her potions work. Severus awoke around five thirty and decided to work on restocking his personal potions stores, when he noticed that there was someone already down in his lab. He drew his wand prepared to attack. Ellenore heard the soft rustle of cloth moving and smelled the familiar spicy scented aftershave that her father wore and called out to him.

"Dad, please put your wand away, it's only me," she called! "Ellenore what are you doing up this early," asked Severus as he stowed his wand? "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to finish the potions that the new professor asked for," she said as she ladled the finished potion into several vials. "Did you have that same dream about me getting killed by your grandfather," asked Severus as he lit the fire under his own cauldron? Ellenore shook her head mutely. "I'm done here, I'm going to go up and make us some breakfast," she said as she cleaned her cauldron and stored the newly finished potions.

Amiri came down and announced that breakfast was ready twenty minutes later. As they ate their morning meal of eggs, French toast, and bacon, Severus couldn't help noticing how quiet and distracted Ellenore seemed. When he attempted to comment on her silence he was interrupted by an owl tapping insistently at the kitchen window.

Ellenore got up and took the letter from the owl. After she ran her fingers over it, she excused herself and went upstairs to her room. Five minutes later she called for Amiri from the front door of the house as she pulled on her summer cloak. "Where are you going," asked her father as a knock sounded at the front door? "Draco asked me to meet him in Diagon Alley. Dad, that sniveling ratty, smelly, Peter Pettigrew is at the door. Please keep him out of my room," she said as Amiri took her hand. "Don't worry, he's really harmless. You just have to give him a reason to fear you and he'll never mess with you," said her father.

Ellenore ripped open the door and schooled her face into a look that she hoped was forbidding. "What are you doing here, Wormtail," she asked as she stepped out onto the porch and pushed him aside roughly? "Th-the Dark Lord asked me to come and deliver a message to your father Mistress Snape," he said with a quiver of fear in his voice. "Fine, if you are here on the Dark Lord's orders than go about your business," she said as she and Amiri aparated.

Later that day, at the leaky cauldron, Ellenore met Draco, whom pulled her into a tight embrace. "Draco, what's going on? That was the shortest letter that you've ever sent me," said Ellenore as she led Draco to an empty room upstairs. Once they had closed the door behind them Ellenore cast a locking charm and a silencing charm to ensure that they were not overheard. Draco wrapped his arms around her and breathed in the scent of her perfume.

"Ellenore, I have to tell you something that may make you hate me," he said as he guided her into his lap. Ellenore quieted him by placing her finger over his lips softly. "Draco, I know what you're going to say. The Dark lord made you take the black mark didn't he," she asked? Draco's eyes widened in shock.

"How did you know," he asked? Ellenore got off of his lap and raised her left sleeve to reveal her dark mark. "I know, because it's my fault," she said as she turned away from him. "Draco, the Dark Lord is my grandfather. I had no choice but to obey him. He would have killed my father had I refused. I also now know that he is the strange man from my visions who is going to kill my father," she said as she dabbed a tear from her face.

Draco got up from his seat on the sofa and walked over to his girlfriend. "Ellenore, do you know what he expects me to do," he asked? "Yes, Draco, I do," she answered shortly. "I'm sorry, I expected him to choose someone else. I never imagined that he would make you carry out the task," she said as she moved away from his hand. "Ellenore is something wrong," asked Draco as he attempted to pull her back into his arms?

Ellenore turned and smiled sweetly. "I don't know what you're talking about Draco. I'm fine," she said as she felt the familiar feeling of someone attempting to probe her mind. "Draco, please don't do that," she said with a look on her face that reminded him of her father. Draco pulled her roughly into his arms and gazed into her black sightless eyes. "Ellenore, what do I do? I don't want to kill Headmaster Dumbledore," he said as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Ellenore ran her hand through his uncombed hair as they held each other. All of a sudden her hand stopped on his temple and she went rigid in his arms. Draco looked up at her to see her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "Elly, what the Hell's going on? Speak to me Elly," yelled Draco frantically. Ellenore placed her other hand on his other temple and started speaking in a strange raspy voice.

"Through perseverance, you will succeed in securing the Dark Lord's followers an Entrance into the school of witchcraft and wizardry. You will make three attempts to kill your attended target, and will fail your mission for the Dark Lord. Trust only the man in black. Only he can save your life," she said before fainting.

Draco didn't know what to think about the words that she had spoken. He held her in his arms and waited for her to wake up, as he mulled over what was said. "Was that a premonition," he thought as he ran his fingers over her cheek lovingly? She was out of it for ten minutes before she woke up screaming.

"NO DON'T, STOP, PLEASE, DON'T PUT THAT THERE, I'M NOT READY," she screamed as she punched a very shocked and unsuspecting Draco in the nose! "Ellenore, calm down love, it's me Draco," he said as he held his now bleeding and broken nose. Ellenore had managed to get away from him and was now sitting in the corner cowering, and hugging her knees close to her chest as she rocked back and forth.

He walked up to her slowly softly calling her name over and over attempting to reach her. It took a while for her to hear him and to calm down. Once she was calm enough Draco was only inches from her with his arms outstretched. Ellenore crawled into his lap and listened to his calm voice, until she felt something hot and sticky dripping onto her hand.

"Draco am I bleeding or is that your blood," she asked? "It's mine, love. You've got an impressive punch for a girl," he said with a chuckle. Ellenore reached up to feel his face and he winced as her hand touched his nose. "Don't move," she said as she withdrew her wand and pointed it at his nose. "Um, Elly, are you sure that you know what you're doing," he asked as a flash of white lite erupted from the tip of her wand. He yelped as he felt the bones in his nose popping back into place and felt a slight warming sensation. "I'm fine Draco, don't worry about me," she said as she got to her feet.

It took most of the school year for Draco to work on fixing a vanishing cabinet in the room of requirements. During that time he failed to kill the headmaster two times and was attacked in the bathroom by Harry Potter using a particularly dangerous spell. His life was saved by Professor Severus Snape whom was warned in advance by Ellenore.

Three months later He succeeded in fixing the Vanishing cabinet and ran to the astronomy tower to attempt to kill the headmaster again. "Kill him Draco," cooed his aunt Bellatrix in his ear. "He's a weakling just like his pathetic father," said Rodolphus. Then came Severus through the door of the tower.

"Please," Severus you gave your word," said albus weakly. Just as Rodolphus was about to cast the killing curse they all heard Severus's voice speak the incantation," Avada Kadavra." Severus grabbed ahold of Draco and dragged him out of the school as fast as he could. The other death eaters followed close behind as Bellatrix caused destruction as she went.

Harry followed close behind and attempted to fight Severus whom knocked him back onto his back and pointed his wand at him threateningly. "How dare you use my own spells against me," snarled Severus with his eyes narrowed dangerously. "I am the half-blood prince," he said as he ran off.

Unbenounced to Severus or anyone else for that matter Rodolphus snuck down into the dungeon Laboratory where Ellenore was busy brewing potions. He snuck up behind her and held one hand over her mouth so that she couldn't scream out.

"Hello again, Princess," he said as he cast a binding spell which tied her wrists behind her back. "I think I'll have a little more of you before I leave he said as he used a cutting charm to make it easier for him to touch her young breasts and rub her exposed clitoris. Ellenore bit his hand that was covering her mouth making it bleed.

"You little bitch," he yelled as he turned her to face him. "I'm going to fuck your brains out, and then I'm going to kill you," he snarled angrily after he punched her in the eye. Ellenore Screamed out Amiri's name and ordered her to help her. The guide elf popped into the room and snapped her fingers making a cauldron of boiling potion float into the air over Rodolphus's head.

She snapped her finger again and he was knocked back into the wall followed by the cauldron of hot potion which dumped directly onto his exposed manhood. As the potion burned his manhood Rodolphus pointed his wand at Ellenore and screamed out the incantation for the killing curse. Ellenore expected to die at that moment but instead heard the angry scream of Amiri and the quick sound of Rodolphus as he made a hasty retreat.

"Amiri, where are you," called Ellenore shakily? No answer came. "Amiri, please answer me she screamed. Again no answer came. Ellenore was able to reach her wand and reverse the binding charm that was cast on her wrists and crawled across the floor running her hand over the floor calling for Amiri. Her hand hit the motionless body of the now very dead Amiri the Guide elf.

"No, no, NO," she cried as she pulled the elf into her lap and pointed her wand at the lifeless body of the elf. "Enervate, renervate, renervate," she cried as she cast the spell over and over again on the lifeless body of her dearest friend and most trusted guide. Professor slughorn entered the laboratory hearing her sobs.

He took off his cloak and wrapped his nearly naked distressed apprentice tightly. "Come away Miss Snape. She's gone, dear," he said in a soothing tone. "Are you hurt, who did this to you," he asked as he pulled her to her feet? She was too hysterical to utter anything intelligible so he slowly guided her upstairs to the hospital wing and left her in the care of Madam Pompfrey.

Ellenore managed to use her cane to find her way down to the dungeons and entered the Slytherin common room and ran into the dorm room where Draco should have been with his mates. "Draco's not here, Elly," came Crabbe's voice. "Where is he," she asked shakily? "We don't know," answered Goyle?

Ellenore left the boys dorm and slammed into the wall before she found the door to her father's office. "Dad, dad, I need you," she cried as she made her way into their shared living quarters. No answer came to her ears. She dropped her cane and slammed into the wall so hard that she almost knocked herself out, before she found the entrance to her own room. She reached into her dresser and pulled out the locket that had the portrait of her grandmother and her father in it, and opened it quickly with trembling fingers. Gran, Dad, Mum," she cried to the three portraits. It almost happened again. Rodolphus Lestrange attempted to rape me again. Amiri stopped him and he killed her with the Killing curse. One of you find my father immediately and find out where he is. I need him now," she cried.

The three in the locket and the portrait left their frames for a while, and then the portrait of Ellenore's mother came back into her frame. "Elly, dear your father and Draco are safe at Spinners End. He said that it is better for you to stay at Hogwarts until the end of the year. If you need to speak with him either send him an owl or contact him using the floo in your quarters. It wouldn't look good if you left the school considering today's events," said her mother.

Ellenore slammed into another wall and flipped over a sofa before she found the floo. She grabbed a handful of floo powder threw it into the hearth and called out her father's name as she stuck her head into the green flames. As the flames erupted in the home office of Severus Snape and Ellenore's head appeared in the flames, Draco dropped his glass of fire whiskey that Severus had just poured for him and pointed at the fire. Severus turned around to see what had taken Draco's attention away and cost him a broken glass, to see his daughter's head in the green flames.

"Ellenore, What's wrong, Poppet," he asked as he got down on his knees to look at her face. He could see that she had been crying and that her left eye looked swollen. Ellenore, what happened," he asked? Daddy, it was Rodolphus Lastrange. H-he attempted to rape me again, and he killed Amiri," she sobbed. "What do you mean attempted to rape you again," yelled Severus and Draco angrily in unison?

Ellenore told them everything. How She had awakened to find Rodolphus defiling her, how he cast the cruciartis curse on her while he raped her, and how she had discovered that she was pregnant with his bastard child that she got rid of with an abortion potion. Severus and Draco were silent until she had finished talking, and then Draco blew a fuse. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH," screamed Draco as he pulled his wand and attempted to run from the room. "Locamotor mortis," screamed Severus angrily! "Draco I know how you feel about this but you couldn't even kill Dumbledore. What makes you think that you could kill Rodolphus?

"He hurt my girlfriend, I could find the strength to Kill him for what he did to her," said Draco as he attempted to get free from Severus's spell. Leave Rodolphus to me Draco; I warned him what I would do to him if I ever found out that he hurt her. I'll make sure that he pays for his crimes against my daughter and her loyal elf," said Severus as he took ahold of Draco and pulled him up onto a chair.

Ellenore pulled herself out of the floo and off of the floor then pulled her wand. "Accio cane," she called. Her cane came flying into her waiting hand. She found her way back into her room and pulled out a piece of blank parchment. She wrote a letter to Esmeralda and told her that Amiri had been killed by a dark wizard and that she needed another guide elf to take her place. Then she summoned dobby and asked him to guide her up the owlery so she could send off her letter. She then had him lead her back down to her room where she collapsed onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

**A/N Thank you all for continuing to read. Please stay on the look out for Chapter 13 Snape's Vengeance.**


	13. Chapter 13 Snape's Vengeance

**A/N Thank you for being so patient with me as this chapter took me a while to get just the way that I wanted it. I thought that Rodolphus deserved his punishment now. So you are warned there is some unexpected sexual content in this chpterchapter.**

** I would also like to say that some of the conversations in this chapter came directly from DH 1. These are the characters of J. . I'm just playing with them. I hope that you are enjoying the story so far . without further adue, I give you chapter 13.**

Chapter 13 Snape's Vengeance

After the end of term feast and the funeral service for the late Professor Dumbledore was over Ellenore apparated home to Spinners End. Her father was waiting at the door, when she arrived, and pulled her into his arms. "It's going to be alright, Elly, he whispered as he felt her silent sobs shaking through her. He led her into the house and made her drink a calming draft and a glass of fire whiskey.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you when you needed me," he said softly. "Why didn't you tell me that he had raped you previously," he asked with a note of anger evident in his voice? Ellenore downed the fire whiskey in one gulp, and cringed at the taste. "I thought that you would be angry with me, for allowing it to happen," said Ellenore as she sat the now empty glass on the side table.

Severus reached and attempted to pull her into his arms, desiring to give her comfort, when she flinched, and got up suddenly. "Please don't touch me," she said as she crossed the room to the fireplace. Severus regarded his daughter's reaction carefully, and waited patiently for her to face him. "Ellenore, I know that this is my fault. I should have followed my gut instincts and took you with me that night, but the Dark Lord assured me that you would be safe in his presets," he said as he arose from his seat and crossed the room to stand in front of her.

"The Dark Lord cares only for himself, and what he wants. The lives that are tarnished or destroyed are of no consequence to him. This is not your fault," she said as she ran her hand over the top of the mantle feeling its cold marble surface. "If you had disobeyed him he would have hurt you or even killed you. It is not your time to die just yet," she said as she placed her hand on her father's shoulder.

The last time that I was summoned by the Dark Lord, I saw rather more than he is aware of. He will not allow me to return to Hogwarts next term to complete my potions training. I am to be ordered to take the required potions license test at the ministry of magic and will be ordered to stay at Malfoy Manor for his own selfish reasons. I must obey him or you will be killed before you are able to help Harry Potter," she said as she leaned against the mantel piece willing her body to stop trembling.

"Before you even deny it, I know more about you than even you are aware of, Father. I know that there are private things that you do not really want to share with anyone much less with Harry Potter. But you must find a way to tell him everything," she said as she crossed the room and placed her hand on the stair rail.

Ellenore left her father standing there with a bewildered and puzzled look on his face. He hadn't realized exactly how much her words had affected him until a week later when she left the house after being summoned by the Dark Lord. He had expected for his fore arm to burn as well but it didn't. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, and Ellenore reached and wiped a lone tear from her father's cheek.

"Don't worry over me father. I'll be alright. I have to go now, before the Dark Lord gets impatient," she said as she stepped away from him and apperated on the spot. Draco looked up from his worried daydreams when he heard the soft pop of Ellenore apperateing in front of him. She stood there silently for a moment sniffing the air.

"Draco, is that you," she asked as she drew her wand defensively? "Put it away, Elly," he said as he rested his hand over her wand hand. I am to show you to the study where the Dark Lord is waiting for you," he said as he placed her hand into the crook of his arm. "You're worried about something Draco, "she whispered as they neared the front doors of Malfoy Manor. "There's nothing that you can do about it, darling," he said as he led her to the door of the study and kissed her hand lightly.

"How touching, the disgraced heir to the Malfoy family, is in love with the Dark Princess," sneered Rodolphus with an oily smile plastered across his face. Draco stiffened and glared menacingly at his uncle, as he opened the door to the study and guided Ellenore inside. "Draco, I see that you have found my princess," said The Dark Lord as he stroked Nagini's head lovingly. "You may leave us Draco, I assure you that Ellenore is safe with me," he said as he gestured toward the door.

As Draco closed the doors to the study behind him he turned to find his uncle Rodolphus standing with his face mere inches from his own. "Tell me my nephew," he crooned as he placed a hand on Draco's shoulder in a fatherly way. "Have you had her yet," he asked with a wicked smile playing at the corner of his lips?

"What," asked Draco with a puzzled look on his face? "You know boy, have you tasted the sweetness of her smooth milky breasts, her sweet luscious wet pussy," he asked as he watched Draco's silver eyes darken to a furious stone color? Draco attempted to walk the other way to get away from his obviously drunken uncle and was stopped by his uncle placing his other arm across his path.

"Come on now Draco, you can tell your old uncle Rodolphus anything," he said as he led Draco away from the study. "Have you fucked her lovely brains out yet, "he asked as he smiled down at his rapidly angering nephew? Before he could ask another question, Draco pulled away from him violently, drew his wand and aimed it between Rodolphus's shocked eyes.

"Langlock, Impedimenta," he hissed angrily, as he watched his uncle hit the wall on the other side of the entrance hall. He walked over to him and pointed his wand at his shocked uncle whom was attempting to get back to his feet. Rodolphus looked up into the stormy cold grey eyes of his enraged nephew with trepidation and a slight note of panic on his face as Draco narrowed his eyes and glared down at him.

"You may be married to my aunt Bellatrix, but you are not my uncle. Understand this; I know what you did to her and what you attempted to do again. You are going to die for what you did to her, and I won't shed a single tear at your death. I'll piss on your grave," hissed Draco angrily. Just for the record you fucking bastard, ladies are meant to be tenderly caressed and made love to. Only whore's like your mother and my aunt should be fucked! If you touch her again, I'll kill you myself," snarled Draco as he turned and left Rodolphus sitting sprawled on the floor.

Meanwhile in the study of the Dark Lord, Ellenore walked slowly toward the Desk in the center of the room. "Tell me my princess, where is this guide elf that I was told of," asked Voldemort as he watched her withdraw a roll of parchment from her robe pocket? "She's dead, Grandfather," came her answer as she presented the roll of parchment to him. "Pity," said Voldemort as he took the parchment from her hand. "I was looking forward to seeing how she helped you," he said as he unrolled the parchment and smiled at her certificate that proved her to now be a licensed potions mistress.

"Have a seat Ellenore," he said as he handed the parchment back to her. "You so far have exceeded my expectations. I am sorry that you lost your elf," he said as he stood and walked around to the front of his desk. "Something is troubling you my dear," he said as he peered into the darkness of her mind. He could see only pitch darkness, but could hear her memories clearly. Ellenore shuddered as she felt him in her mind. She attempted to empty her mind of all thought and feeling but it was too late. He had heard exactly what was bothering her and pulled out leaving her shaking in her seat.

"Tell me, my princess, would you like revenge against Rodolphus for what he did to you," he asked as he placed his slender white hand on her chin? "Don't bother lying, because I know what he did to you, and that you are still very angry about the loss of your little friend," said Voldemort as he pulled her to her feat. "I think that it is time that you learned how to use the curse that he inflicted upon you," he said as he led her silently from the room.

They entered the sitting room where the other gathered death eaters were joined and Voldemort guided Ellenore into the center of the room and placed his hands protectively on her shoulders. "I have been informed that one among our ranks has visited crimes of a distressing and vexing nature against the Dark Princess. The guilty party must now pay penance for his crimes against your Princess," he said as he glared around the room. "Dark Princess you have as much authority in the leadership and the punishment of our followers as I do. It is time for you to give them a lesson in manners," he said as he walked around her.

"Rodolphus Lastrange, come forward," ordered the Dark Lord in a deadly tone, which conveyed that disobedience was not an option. "Yes my lord," said Rodolphus as he stepped forward nervously. The Dark Lord pointed his wand at Rodolphus and smiled. "Did you think that I wouldn't find out that you defiled my Dark Princess," he asked as he walked back to where Ellenore stood motionless. "My Lord, I don't know what you're talking about," stammered Rodolphus as he watched his master cross the room.

Voldemort stood behind Ellenore and placed his hand on her shoulder. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear in parstle mouth. "He has dishonored you. He has taken from you what cannot be restored. He has humiliated you. Such behavior cannot be tolerated. You know the incantations, and how to use them. Show him how powerful you truly are my princess," hissed Voldemort so that only she could understand him. "If it helps, Fenrear Greyback has had homosexual fantasies about him for years. Perhaps you could use that to your advantage, he said as he caressed her cheek.

"Draco, please come and stand with me. I need your eyes," she said as she drew her wand. As Draco stepped away from his parents he couldn't help noticing that his girlfriend looked even more forbidding than her father had ever looked. He stepped closer to her and she took her hand and pulled him to stand by her side so that his eyes were facing Rodolphus whom was standing in the center of the room with a smug look on his face. As she grasped Draco's hand she could instantly see everything through his eyes.

She raised her wand, pointed it at Rodolphus, and cast a powerful stinging curse directly at his eyes, which blinded him completely. "Now let's see how you feel now that you can't see," she said with a smirk on her face. Rodolphus screamed and rubbed his eyes vigorously, praying that his vision would return. "You might as well stop rubbing your eyes because that won't make your vision return," she said as she twirled her wand between her fingers.

"Take off all of your clothes," she snapped in an authoritive tone. "What, you've got to be kidding me," croaked Rodolphus? "Imperio," she said as she pointed her wand at him again. "I said take off all of your clothing, now," she ordered with her wand pointed at him. The other death eaters started laughing as Rodolphus took his clothing off and threw it around the room with each subtle move of the Dark Princess's wand.

Across the room Fenrear Greyback drooled hungrily with sexual desire. He ran forward and knelt at Ellenore's feet. "My Dark Lady, Please let me punish him for his crimes against you," he begged as he kissed the hem of her robes. "Would that please you, Fenrear," she asked with a gleeful smile on her lips? "Yes Dark Lady, it would please me immensely," he swooned as he licked his lips and gazed longingly at Rodolphus.

Ellenore narrowed her black eyes and smiled wickedly in Rodolphus's direction. "Let's see how you like the feeling of being raped, shall we Rodolphus," she asked as she flicked her wand in a downward motion. "Please, No, anything but Greyback," stammered Rodolphus fearfully. "Get onto your hands and knees like the dog that you are," ordered Ellenore. Rodolphus got down and his hands and knees and started pleading for her to show mercy.

"I think not Rodolphus, each time that you forced yourself on me you showed no mercy to me. Greyback you may have him now. Take him as hard as you wish. I want to hear him scream and cry the way he made me scream and cry," she said as she made Rodolphus crawl and present his naked ass to Fenrear whom was now ripping his trousers down and pulling his rapidly stiffening rod out of his pants.

Rodolphus screamed as Fenrear grasped his hips and roughly thrust his stiff member into Rodolphus's anile cavity. "NO, DON'T PUT THAT THERE! PLEASE STOP, THAT HURTS," he screamed as Fenrear pumped harder and harder in and out of his ass! The others around the room laughed at Rodolphus as he was raped hard in the ass by the sex mad werewolf.

"I don't think that he's screaming loud enough, said Voldemort to the room at large. "Fenrear, I do believe that you can do better than that," said Voldemort as he walked around the perimeter of the laughing death eaters. Fenrear answered, the Dark Lords challenge by grabbing ahold of Rodolphus's swinging manhood and started jerking it rapidly as he thrust himself deeper and deeper making Rodolphus scream and cry loudly.

"Your still not screaming loud enough," cooed Voldemort as he strode back over to where Ellenore and Draco stood. He stepped behind Ellenore and whispered into her ear. "He also cast the cruciartis curse on you as well. Make him feel your pain, my Princess," he said as his hands aided her to aim in a way that would not affect Greyback.

Ellenore narrowed her eyes and shouted the incantation with rage now flowing from the tip of her wand. "Crucio," she screamed with rage emanating from her voice. Rodolphus screamed a blood curdling scream, as he was raped by Greyback and cursed with the cruciartis. The smile that graced Ellenore's lips as she heard Rodolphus's pained and tortured screams mingled with the moans of sexual pleasure coming from Greyback, was almost psychotic in nature. As Greyback's final orgasm drew near she lifted the cruciartis curse and cast a particularly nasty charm of her own invention which would, if preformed properly allow a man to become pregnant, and suffer the effects of Pregnancy.

After Fenrear was finished he got to his feet and put his pants back on. He then walked over to Ellenore and knelt at her feet once more. "Thank you, Dark Lady, for allowing an old werewolf his greatest fantasy. I am your servant for the rest of my life. If you ever have need of my services contact me any time. I would consider it a great honor," he said as he kissed the hem of her robes once again. Ellenore placed her hand on Fenrear's head and knew that he was being completely honest.

"Thank you Fenrear Greyback, you may return to the ranks with the others," she said as she squeezed Draco's hand. "Someone get Rodolphus out of here and into a room where he can get himself together," ordered Voldemort coldly. "May this be a lesson to anyone whom thinks that they want to harm my heiress," said Voldemort.

A few weeks passed and Ellenore spent a lot of time with Draco, when her grandfather did not have her otherwise occupied. They spent a lot of time just sitting alone in the gardens of Malfoy Manor, and talking about what their hopes were for the future. "Elly I know that you have a lot of things on your mind, but I want you to know how I feel about you," said Draco as he sat and leaned against a tree.

"Draco, I know that you love me, but now is not the time. This year is going to be the hardest thing that either of us have ever dealt with in our lives. I'm going to lose my father and I can't do anything to change his fate that I'm aware of. I wanted you to be the one to take my virginity, but it was stolen by your uncle, and now I can barely stand for any man to touch me. I know that you would never hurt me, but I just can't get the horrid memories caused by your uncle out of my mind," she said with a deep sigh.

"I understand completely. I can wait as long as you need, Elly," he said as he held her close. As Draco held her in his arms, she could see the beauty of the sun setting over the garden through his eyes. "Draco, I love you," she whispered as she cuddled closer to him and breathed in the scent of his cologne. Draco smiled and placed a tender yet passionate kiss on her lips. "I love you too, Ellenore. Perhaps one day when this is all over you might consider,-"

His words were cut off by Bellatrix calling to them as she walked toward them. "So sorry to break up your little snogfest, Draco, but the Dark Lord wishes the two of you to join the meeting this evening." Draco got to his feet and helped Ellenore to stand. "Thank you Aunt Bella we're coming," he said as he started to lead Ellenore back toward the house.

Actually, Draco I will take the Dark Lady back to the house. Your father and mother wish a word with you immediately," she said as she placed a hand on Ellenore's shoulder. "It's alright, Draco, I will make sure that she gets to the house safely," said Bellatrix with a sweet girlish simper to her voice. Draco kissed Ellenore's hand then went running into the house.

"What exactly do you want Bellatrix," asked Ellenore as she took out her cane? Bellatrix took Ellenore's hand and tucked it into her arm and started to walk before she answered. "I wanted to beg for your forgiveness, Dark Lady. Ever since my release from Azkaban prison, I just wasn't turned on by Rodolphus anymore."

"I always knew that he was a big freaky and very rough in the bedroom, but I never believed he would actually force himself on the granddaughter of the Dark Lord," she said with a frown on her face. As they walked toward the house Ellenore saw into Bellatrix's mind. She saw her memory and felt the shock and anger that she had felt when her husband was humiliated for his crime. Then she saw how Bellatrix cast the cruciartis curse on him in anger over the whole thing later that night.

"No young lady deserves for her virginity to be taken by a man whom she doesn't love. What he did to you is unforgivable," said Bellatrix as they reached the back porch. He raped me during my sixth year at Hogwarts, but I liked him, and I liked the way that he did me. You, however, are more gentile like my sister Narcissa. It should have been Draco to take your virginity away. I know this isn't much of an apology and it does nothing to fix your mental state of mind, but for what it's worth my nephew loves you, and I don't blame him. You've bewitched his heart," said Bellatrix as she led Ellenore into the dining room.

Five minutes later found all of the death eaters sitting at the table in the grand dining room of Malfoy Manor. Ellenore was seated immediately to the right of Voldemort, and there was an empty seat to his left. Severus stomped up the stairs that led to the grand dining room and entered the room quietly.

"Ah ,Severus ,I was beginning to think that you had lost your way," said Voldemort Softly as Severus entered the room. "Come we have saved you a seat," said Voldemort as he gestured to the seat on his left. Severus entered the room and took his seat across from Ellenore, whom was sitting calmly to Voldemort's right.

"You've brought news, I trust," asked Voldemort serenely? The Potter boy will be moved next Saturday after nightfall my Lord," said Severus with a slight bow. "I've heard differently my Lord. Dollish the Aura let slip that the Potter boy will not be moved until the thirtieth of this month. The day before he turns seventeen," said one of the other death eaters.

"This is a false trail," said Severus silkily. "The aura office no longer plays any part in the protection of Harry Potter. Those closest to him believe that we have infiltrated the Ministry," said Severus . "Well they've got that right, don't they," said one of the other death eaters to a chorus of laughter from the others.

"What say you, Pyas," asked Voldemort as he nodded toward the end of the table? "One hears many things my Lord. Weather the truth is among them remains to be seen," said a well-dressed ministry official at the end of the table. "Spoken like a true politician. You will be most useful to us, I believe Pyas," said Voldemort with a nod in his direction.

"Where will the boy be taken," asked Voldemort? "He will be taken to a safe house, my Lord. Most likely he will stay with a member of the order. I am told that the exact location has been given the utmost secrecy and protection. Once the boy is there it will be impractical to attack him," said Severus with a slight bow.

"My Lord, please let me go after the Potter boy. I wish to kill him for you," said Bellatrix pleadingly. Ellenore leaned over and whispered into Voldemort's ear in parstle mouth. "My Lord her enthusiasm is good, however, it must be you to kill Harry Potter. Only then will we be victorious against the light," she hissed. "Are you certain," hissed Voldemort in parstle mouth? "I have fore seen it my lord. You will kill Harry Potter and will claim your victory," she hissed back to him.

No, Bellatrix, it must be I, who kills Harry Potter. However I face an unfortunate complication. My wand and Harry's wand share the same core. They are in some ways twins. We can wound, but not fatally harm each other. If I am to kill him I must do it with another's wand," said Voldemort as he walked around the table of death eaters.

"Come now, surely one of you would like the honor. What about you Lucius," asked Voldemort as he reached out his hand toward Lucius Malfoy? "My Lord," asked Lucius in a trembling soft voice? "I require the use of your wand." Lucius handed the Dark Lord his wand and watched as The Dark Lord examined it carefully.

"Do I detect elm," asked Voldmort as he ran his hand along the smooth wood of the wand? "Yes, My Lord," whispered Lucius as he watched in horror as the Dark Lord snapped the silver snake head handle from the wand. "The core," asked Voldemort softly? "Dragon Heart String," said Lucius as he cleared his throat softly. Voldemort threw the snake handle down onto the table in front of Lucius and continued to walk around the table.

"To those of you whom are not aware, we are being joined tonight by Miss Charity Berbige, who until this time taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Miss Berbage's specialty was Muggle Studies," Said Voldemort as he reached his chair once again and took a seat. "It is Miss Berbage's belief that muggles are not that much different from us. She would if given her choice have us mate with them," he said with a sneer of disgust on his face. The Death eaters all laughed or gagged in disgust. "To her the mixture of Magical and Muggle blood is not an abomination, but something to be encouraged."

Professor Berbage's frightened eyes locked onto Severus. "Severus, p-please help me. We were friends," she stammered. Ellenore could feel Professor Berbage's fear emanating from her as she floated above the table. She could feel her father's feelings of regret. All of a sudden Voldemort cast the killing curse on her using Lucius's wand, and the lifeless body of Charity Berbage fell hard on the table.

"Nagini, Dinner is served," said Voldemort as he ran his fingers over the snake's smooth body when she slithered onto the top of the table. Draco was the first to remove his hands from the top of the table as the massive snake slithered across the table toward the lifeless body which lay in front of hm. As the snake progressed others quickly removed their hands as well. The snake lunged at the lifeless body and slowly began to devour her meal. Draco cringed and turned his head away from the horrific site of his former professor being eaten by the snake. Plans were made and the following Saturday the older and more experienced death eaters went out to capture Harry Potter. Severus flew close behind Rodolphus and fired the Killing curse at his back just as one of the fake Harry Potter's fired a jinx in Rodolphus's direction. Severus then turned his wand on the imposter Harry and used a cutting curse to sever off the imposter Harry's ear.

You might think that Bellatrix was sad to find her husband killed, but she was actually quite pleased. Now she was free to shamelessly throw herself at Voldemort. Ellenore, Draco, and Severus all felt positively gleeful at the death of Rodolphus Lastrange, and Voldemort put into action his plan for the domination of the wizarding world. Severus was made the new headmaster of Hogwarts and had enlisted the aid of the Carrow twins to act as professors of the Dark arts. Ellenore's premonitions of Dred and fear for her father, were now so clear that her sleep was suffering. She was bombarded on a nightly basis with visions of his impending death and memories of a rape that was still too fresh in her mind, despite how much Draco tried to aid and comfort her.

**A/N Thank you for reading please review and let me know what Chapter 14 Her Shattered Heart**


	14. Chapter 14 Her Shattered Heart

**A/N I am sorry that this chapter took me this long to post. I had a bit of a problem where half of the chapter ended up getting accidentily deleted. I had to rewrite the entire chapter. Anyway please enjoy chapter 14**

Chapter 14 Her Shattered Heart

A week before the start of term, Draco was awakened to the sounds of Ellenore's terrified screams. He jumped from his bed, grabbed his wand and ran across the hall and into her room. Once he entered the room he cast a quick panicked glance around the room to find the cause of her distress. Seeing nothing out of place, he moved quickly to her bedside and attempted to wake her.

Ellenore seemed not to hear him calling her name. She thrashed madly and started screaming out in her sleep. "NO, NO, I DON'T WANT THIS. DON'T, PLEASE, STOP," she screamed! Draco sat gingerly on the side of her bed and reached to give her shoulder a gentle shake. "Ellenore, you're dreaming. Wake up darling," he said as he shook her.

As Ellenore felt his hand on her shoulder, she instantly calmed, wrapped her arms around his, and rolled over pulling him over her sleeping form. Don't leave me, Draco. I need you to hold me," she said in her sleep. Draco chuckled softly and pulled his hand from her grasp. The instant that he had, however, she started thrashing and moaning in her sleep, again.

Draco placed a hand on her forehead to move her hair out of her face, and she grew quiet under his touch once again. He looked around the darkened purple room, with all of its girly details. The shelves on one wall were filled to capacity with lovely dolls with their large eyes watching his every move. On the other shelves were loads of books of all kinds. The books could be ignored, but the dolls with their eyes that seemed to follow him, he found truly unnerving. Making up his mind on a course of action he threw back the tangled sheets and blankets and lifted Ellenore from her bed. Then he quietly carried her back into his bedroom and laid her tenderly in his own bed, drawing the silk sheets up to her chin.

Once he was certain that she wasn't going to scream again, he quickly ran back to her room and collected her wand, and some clean clothing for her to wear the following day. As he opened the top drawer of her dresser and looked down into it, he was shocked to find that all of her unmentionables were black, white, or various shades of green. He reached in and pulled out a lace olive green bra that was secured to a matching pair of nickers. "Merlin's beard," he thought to himself as vivid and very arousing scans started to flood his mind. He shook his head to rid it of the sexual thoughts and grabbed a pair of silk stockings, before leaving the room.

Ellenore was sleeping peacefully when he returned to his room. He waved his wand casting a locking, and silencing charm on his bedroom. Having the set of rooms that was next to his parents, having her scream out in the night and wake them just wouldn't due. Not to mention, what they would think if they found her in his bed. They knew that he loved her, and that they had been dating for a long time, but the idea of either one of them seeing them in bed, no matter how innocent their intentions would cause uproar.

He placed her clothing on his trunk at the foot of his bed and placed her wand on the nightstand by her head, before walking around the bed and slipping under the sheets with her. He lay awake for a while, wondering why she had stopped her distressful screaming when he had touched her. He rolled over and sat up on his elbow to watch her sleep. He smiled as he watched a serein smile spread across her face. A soft giggle escaped her lips. "Draco, that tickles," she whispered in her sleep.

He settled himself and rested his hands behind his head, and gazed up at the dark green canopy of his four poster bed. All of a sudden Ellenore rolled over and snuggled close to him, resting her head on his chest. She wrapped her free arm around his body, holding him closer to her. Draco slowly lowered his arms and wrapped them around her, before he finally fell asleep.

The next morning Draco arose early and went to take a shower. As he stepped into the water which was still very cold, he shivered slightly and ran his hands through his hair moving it from his eyes. He had dreamt about her last night. The stiffness of his cock was evidence of the type of dreams that had run rapid through his head. "Gods if only she knew the effect that she had on me," he thought as he bathed.

Ellenore awoke to birds chirping cheerfully, and the sound of the gentle morning breeze rustling the fabric of the curtains on the open window. The window, which was on the wrong side of the room, she noted. "Oh my god, I know that I've had some violent nightmares before but surely, I didn't rearrange my room in my sleep," she thought as she reached for her wand. She caught the subtle sent of Draco's cologne from somewhere to her right, and realized where she was.

Draco leaned against the frame of the bathroom door watching Ellenore as she sat on his bed with a puzzled expression on her face. Her hand was clasped lightly on her wand, and she moved her free hand to her forehead as if she had a headache. "Ellenore, are you alright," he asked as he entered the room in nothing but a bath towel?

She turned her face toward the sound of his voice, just as he took a seat next to her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Draco, how did I get in your room? I didn't sleep walk, did I," she asked? "No, Elly, you didn't sleepwalk. I heard you screaming in your sleep last night. I went to your room and tried to wake you, but you didn't listen to me. When I touched you and tried to shake you awake, you took ahold of my arm and rolled over damn near pulling me into bed with you. When I pulled my arm from your grasp, you started moaning and thrashing again, until I touched your head. I wasn't about to sleep in your room, with all of those dolls watching me, so I brought you in here instead.

Ellenore leaned into Draco, and smelled the soft sent of soap on his skin. "Um, Draco, are you naked," she asked as she touched his bare chest? "Yes, and no," said Draco as he stopped her hand from exploring his naked chest. "I'm warring a towel," he admitted as he drew her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. "The water is nice and hot if you'd like to take a morning, shower," he said as he pulled her from the bed and guided her into the bathroom.

He turned on the hot water for her, and then showed her where the soap and shampoo was before he left her to shower in peace. As she took off her clothes and stepped under the hot water, she couldn't help remembering the feeling of his skin under her hand. She knew that Draco was reasonably muscled, and for a minute considered asking him to join her in the shower. Everything about him seemed to pull her toward him. Just thinking about the fact that yet again she would not have the pleasure of his company made her want to scream inwardly.

Five minutes later she exited Draco's bathroom wrapped in his oversized bathrobe. Before he had left her in the bathroom he had told her exactly where her clothes were sitting in his room, so she slowly made her way across the room back toward his bed. When all of a sudden she felt a small hand take ahold of hers and stopped in her tracks.

"Blinky is here, and ready to aid her mistress in anyway needed," came the soft squeaky voice of the elf. "Begging the mistress's pardon, but you is about to run into an armchair," she said as she gently guided Ellenore around the chair that she was about to hit. "Did you say that your name was Blinky," asked Ellenore as she knelt to feel the elves face?

"Yes, Mistress, my name is Blinky. I is very sad to hear that my mother is being dead," said Blinky with a sad tone in her voice. Ellenore pulled Blinky into her arms and cradled her to her chest like a baby. "Oh, Blinky, I'm so sorry about that," said Elllenore as tears started rolling down her face at the memory of her beloved friend Amiri. She felt a silk handkerchief being dabbed at her flowing tears and smiled.

"Please don't cry, Mistress. Blinky's mother would not want you to cry over her. Blinky is here now. I is always being here for you Mistress," said Blinky proudly. "Thank you Blinky," said Ellenore as she placed the guide elf back upon her feet. "Master Malfoy, ordered that Blinky is to show mistress where is her clothes," said Blinky as she guided Ellenore over to Draco's trunk. "Thank you," said Ellenore as she pulled her knickers on under the bathrobe before letting it fall onto Blinky's head.

Blinky struggled to get out from under the bathrobe, than carried it back into the bathroom and put it away. As Ellenore dressed herself she explained certain rules that she expected for Blinky to follow at all times. The most important of these rules was that she was to stay away from the Dark Lord's snake at all costs, and that she was to obey only the orders of herself, Draco, and most definitely the Dark Lord.

She then had Blinky take her to her own room where she used a summoning charm to collect her cane, then take her downstairs for breakfast. "Blinky, remember what I said. If I tell you to stay, you stay where you are no matter what unless I order otherwise. If I tell you to leave me than you are to get somewhere safe at once, this is not open for argument or debate. Do you understand," asked Ellenore as they reached the stairs? "Yes Mistress Ellenore, Blinky understands," said the elf as she shook her head making her large ears flap.

As Blinky carefully led her mistress down the stairs she faltered slightly at the sight of the massive snake coiled serenely at the feet of the Dark Lord. Then she continued as she heard her mistress's calm voice in her mind. "It's OK, Blinky, the Snake rule only is in play when you are not with me." Ellenore smiled in the Dark Lord's Direction. "Good Morning, My Lord, she said as Blinky reached the ground floor.

"Ah, I see you have procured a new guide elf," said Voldemort as he caught sight of her being led by a tiny house elf wearing a forest green tunic with white embroidery on it. "Yes, My Lord. May I introduce Blinky the guide elf? She is the daughter of my old guide elf that was killed," said Ellenore as Blinky lead her over to Lord Voldemort's side.

Voldemort looked down at Blinky with a curious look on his face. "Blinky, is it," he asked the elf whom bowed so low that her nose touched the highly polished floor? "Yes Master," said Blinky nervously. "We have a lot to get done, and little time to get it done. Have you eaten your breakfast yet Ellenore, "he asked? "No, I haven't eaten yet, My Lord," said Ellenore.

"Blinky, go at once and pack your mistress's belongings. Your mistress will summon you when she has immediate need of you," said Voldemort as he took Ellenore's hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm. "Yes, Master," said Blinky as she bowed again before apperating away to do as she was told. "You will be accompanying me for now, Ellenore. I will have need of your skills," he said as he led her to the front door and apperated the two of them and his snake away.

A few months later,

Ellenore now never left the Dark Lord's side. He took her everywhere that he went. They had received news that not only had Bellatrix and the Malfoy's let Harry Potter escape, but that Potter and his friends had managed to get into Bellatrix's vault at gringots and steal the Hufflepuff Cup. Voldemort was so enraged that he killed everyone in the foyer of the wizarding bank.

"The boy has discovered your secret My Lord. This knowledge will make us vulnerable. We must deploy all of our forces now to find him ," hissed Ellenore in parsle Mouth. "You are right , as always Ellenore. It think that it would be prudent to keep my dear Nagini close. I am going to put you, my most trusted one in charge of her care and protection," said Voldemort as he apperated with Ellenore and Nagini in tow.

Two months later Voldemort and his massive army of followers stood at the boundaries of Hogwarts Castle. Voldemort ordered Ellenore to stay beside the snake unless he ordered otherwise. He then cast his voice over the grounds of Hogwarts sending out a message to Harry Potter and the others whom had taken refuge in the school.

"I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you may even think that to fight is wise, but this is folly. Give me Harry Potter, do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have one hour," hissed the echoing voice of Voldemort from the front lines. He waited patiently and waited to see their reaction.

Immense stone soldiers marched up the bridge from Hogwarts castle, and took their positions at the perimeters of the grounds. They were not going to make this an easy task. Voldemort called for the charge, and everyone jumped back in horror as the few death eaters to hit the invisible protective barrier burnt to a crisp and died.

Voldemort fired the power of the elder wand at the protective force field that surrounded Hogwarts, and only let up for a few minutes when he felt the loss of another harcrux. Then in a fit of utter rage he unleashed all of his power at the force field, and watched as the force field began to shatter and fall to pieces in fire. As the force field fell the death eaters surged forward to attack Hogwarts.

Draco apperated into Hogwarts, and grabbed Crabbe and Goyle as they were attempting to flee the castle. Draco and his friends watched as Harry entered the room of requirement and waited until he had entered before sneaking in after him. Just as Harry found the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, Draco and his friends confronted him.

"Well well, what brings you here potter," drawled Draco with his wand aimed at Harry and his friends? "I could ask you the same," said Harry calmly. "You have something of mine, and I'd like it back," said Draco with narrowed eyes. "What's wrong with the one that you have," asked Harry as he pointed to the wand in Draco's hand?

"It's my mother's . It's powerful but it's not quite the same. It doesn't quite understand me do you know what I mean," asked Draco as he gestured toward the wand in Harry's hand? "Why didn't you tell her the truth? You know, when your aunt Bellatrix asked you to identify me. You knew that it was me, all along. I could see it in your face," said Harry as he and his friends closed in on the three Slytherins..

"Do him Draco, kill him now," whispered Goyle in his ear. Before Draco could react, Goyle cast the killing curse and it was deflected by Hermione, who used Expelliarmus to send Draco's mother's wand flying across the room. Draco and his friend's retreated, and Ron went running after them, screaming about how they dare send a curse at his girlfriend..

Then as Harry and Hermione climbed down from retrieving the Diadem, Ron came running back followed by hot flames. "Goyle set the place on fire he screamed as he ran between the pair. "Don't just stand their run," he screamed as Harry and Hermione followed close behind. Draco Crabbe and Goyle were horrified, Goyle couldn't get his wand to stop casting the fiend's fire and threw it aside and the three of them ran and attempted to get away from the flames.

Ron found some brooms and they mounted them and started to fly to escape the fire. Draco and his friends were climbing a mountain of junk and Goyle fell into the fire, with a blood curdling scream. Draco paused momentarily and watched his friend falling away from the pile of junk with tears flowing freely from his eyes. As they neared the top of the pile part of it gave way and Draco and Crabbe almost fell into the flames.

As they flew over Harry looked back and seeing the two boys in danger he turned back and said that they couldn't leave them behind. The three turned around and as they flew past pulled them onto the brooms behind them. Harry reached out and grasped Draco's hand pulling him onto the broom behind him. They then flew towards the exit and went rolling out the door as the brooms hit the sides.

Draco went running knowing that Harry had just saved his life and he now owed him a life debt. Outside Nagini curled defensively as she and her master felt the loss of yet another harcraux. One of the other death eaters noticed him waver and spoke my lord. Voldemort whirled on him and cast the killing curse. "Come Ellenore I must keep you and Nagini safe," he said.

He apperated them into the shrieking shack and ordered Ellenore to conjure the protective cage for Nagini. Lucius approached the dark lord cautiously. "My lord might it be more prudent to call off the attack. And simply seek the boy yourself," he asked softly? "I do not need to seek the boy, before the night is out he will come to me do you not understand. How can you live with yourself Lucius. Go and bring Severus to me," he ordered coldly.

Severus appeared within minutes. Seeing his daughter with the Dark Lord unnerved him. He began to speak with his master fearing that the end was near. As the two older wizards talked Ellenore knew that someone was watching the proceedings . Ellenore held the spell holding the snake enclosed and listened intently to her father and her grandfather talking.

"There is no wand more powerful, Olivander said it himself. Tonight when the boy comes it will not fail you, I assure you my lord. It answers to you, and to you only," said Severus as he glanced over toward his daughter, who's emotions were written all over her face. She was more frightened then he had ever known her to be.

"Dose it Severus," asked Voldemort as he watched the faces of two of his most trusted death eaters? "My lord," asked Severus? "Dose the wand truly answer to me? You are a clever man Severus, surely you must know? Where dose its true loyalties lie," asked Voldemort? "With you, off course my lord," answered Severus calmly.

"The elder wand cannot serve me properly, because I am not its true master. The elder wand belongs to the one whom killed its last owner Albus Dumbledore. You killed Dumbledore Severus. While you live the elder wand cannot truly be mine. You've been a good and faithful servant Severus, but only I can live forever," said Voldemort.

"My lord," said Severus as Voldemort slashed his wand at his throat. Severus fell back against the wall and slid down. Ellenore, release Nagini, now," ordered Voldemort coldly. Ellenore was frozen with fear, and didn't lower her wand. "I said release Nagini, now," barked Voldemort with his anger rising rapidly.

"No, I won't do it," said Ellenore as she stood her ground. "I won't help you kill my father," she said as she doubled the strength of the spell which held Nagini captive. "He is dead no matter how you defy me. Perhaps I should give you a lesson in obedience, said Voldemort as he cast the cruciartis curse on Ellenore hoping that she would drop the spell.

Ellenore screamed a blood curdling scream and sunk onto her knees still holding the wand and casting the spell. Severus, and Harry Ron, and Hermione whom were hiding watched on in shock and disbelief as Ellenore fought against the curse, and got back to her feet. "Stupid girl, I can keep this up all night if I have to," said Voldemort as he gave the curse all that he had.

Ellenore's hands began to shake violently and she was sent flying across the room to land in a heap against the wall as she lost consciousness. The spell dropped and Nagini was finally free. "Nagini, Kill," hissed Voldemort as he pointed at Severus. The snake struck over and over again until Severus was unable to move.

After the Dark Lord Apperated away with his snake by his side, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came out from there hiding place. Harry ran to Severus's side and attempted to stop the flow of blood that was gushing from the gaping wound on Severus's neck. Ron went over and checked on Ellenore. "She's just knocked out," he said as He rolled her over.

Severus was relieved to know that his daughter was not dead. "Take them," he choked as silvery tears started to flow from his eyes. Hermione handed Harry an empty flask and he placed it, so that he could catch Severus's memories. "Take them to the pensive in the headmaster's office. The password is Dumbledore. You have your mother's eyes. H-Harry take care of her," whispered Severus as he stopped breathing and slumped over dead from his wounds.

The trio left Ellenore in the shrieking shack with her father. They could send help for Ellenore once they reached the castle. Five minutes later Ellenore awoke on the dusty, blood soaked floor. She found her wand and slowly crawled across the floor in the direction that she last knew her father to be in. "Daddy," she whispered in a croaky and weak voice.

Her hand brushed against her father's lifeless foot, and she started to cry and crawled faster towards his head to find out for herself if he was truly dead. She could feel the stickiness of her father's congealing blood on the floor as she crawled. She ran her trembling hands up his blood soaked chest and lay her head on his chest listening for any signs of life, no matter how scarce they might be. Finding no heart beating in his chest and feeling the many puncture wounds in his neck, she pulled his lifeless body into her lap and screamed.

Then she heard the Voice of the Dark Lord floating over the air. "You've fought valiantly, but in vain. Every drop of magical blood spilt is a waste. Barrie your dead with honor and attend to your wounded. Harry Potter I now speak directly to you. How many more must die for you. You have three hours to meet me in the forbidden forest. If you have not shown yourself in that time, I promise you that I will kill every man, woman, and child whom attempts to hide you from me," said Voldemort's voice.

Ellenore continued to scream and sob uncontrollably while she rocked with her dead father in her arms. She lost all track of time and fell asleep against the wall of the shrieking shack. Still holding on to her father as if, he would come back to her at any moment. Hours later Harry, Ron, and Hermione led professor McGonagall, and Madam Pompfrey to the shrieking shack.

They found Ellenore asleep with her father clutched in her arms. Madam Pompfrey knelt and cast a diagnostic spell over Severus and Ellenore and frowned when she looked down at Ellenore's exposed arm through the ripped fabric of her robes. "Minerva, she's a death eater," she said with a gasp. Minerva shook her head grimly. "I'm afraid that we'll have to turn her in to the Ministry," she said shaking her head slowly.

"But Professor," exclaimed Hermione in shock. "She couldn't have killed or harmed anyone," said Ron. "Professor, we saw her. She had Voldemort's snake enclosed in this strange floating orb that acted like a cage. When Voldemort ordered her to release the snake, she refused. She stood over there with her wand raised keeping the snake contained even through an hour under the cruciartis curse. Voldemort was her grandfather and he wanted to kill her father. He only succeeded after she had lost consciousness. Surely there's something that we can do to prevent her from being sent to Azkaban Prison," he asked.

"I'm truly sorry, Mr. Potter, but this is out of my hands, said Minerva as she cast a binding spell on Ellenore. All that you can do is to testify on her behalf when she is brought to trial," she said as she floated Ellenore's bound sleeping form in front of her. As they exited into the cool morning breeze, Ellenore started to wake up.

She could hear the sounds of birds chirping, and footsteps on soft ground from somewhere behind her. She tried to move and found herself to be bound. "What's going on? Who are you? LET ME GO," she screamed in panic! DADDY, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME," she screamed into the morning air. "I'm sorry for this Miss Snape, but we have no choice but to turn you over to the Ministry of Magic," said Minerva.

"NO, NO, I DIDN'T HURT OR KILL ANYONE! PLEASE PROFESSOR YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO! M-MY DADDY, MY DADDY IS BLEEDING. HE NEEDS ME," she screamed! "Your father's dead, Miss Snape. You killed him," said Poppy angrily. Ellenore started to scream again and sobbed uncontrollably. "NO, IT ISN'T TRUE. I'LL TAKE VERITASERUM TO PROVE MY INOCENTS," she screamed as two aurors carried her away.

**A/N Thank you as always for reading stay on the look out for Chapter 15 Her Madness**


	15. Chapter 15 Her Madness

**A/N This chapter took me some thought. It has some unexpected happenings and an equally unexpected ending. I hope that you all enjoy it. Thank you to all whom have reviewed. It really makes me feel good to read your comments. **

**Also I would like to personally thank xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for the proper spelling of words that I had to just guess at due to the fact that I don't read my books in print. Thank you so much you help means the world to me. :) **

**Now on to chapter 15**

Chapter 15 Her Madness

After the war, many other death eaters were captured, or surrendered. As the two auras escorting Ellenore arrived at the Ministry of Magic, where she was escorted into a court room. She was searched, and her pockets were turned out. A multitude of different potions, her cane, wand, and her earrings , and magical bracelet were removed from her possession. She was silent now, and no longer cared what they did to her.

"State your name for the record," said an official looking wizard in black robes. "Ellenore Eileen Snape," whispered Ellenore softly. "Do you have anything that you would like to confess to at this time," asked the Wizard? "I was forced to join The Dark Lord. He would have killed my father had I refused," she said softly. "You joined The Dark Lord willingly," said the Wizard? "No, he was going to kill my father if I refused," she said again a little louder.

"What were your duties as a member of his death eaters," asked another wizard? "I was to act as his potions mistress, brewing potions to keep his forces going. I also brewed veritaserum, which I had hoped to convince him to use in the entarigation of his prisoners instead of using the unforgivables on them. He refused to use my less violent method, however," she said.

"My other duty was to act as his personal seer," said Ellenore. "Excuse me, but did you just say that you acted as his seer," asked one of the aurors in shock? "How can you act as a seer if you are unable to see," asked the Ministry wizard? "I don't understand how, I just do. I have always been very good at divanation," said Ellenore.

"Have you ever cast any of the unforgivable curses," asked another ministry wizard? Ellenore hang her head and tears started to flow as she started to cry again. "Only once," she admitted. " I cast the imperious curse and the cruciartis curse on Rodolphus Lestrange because he had raped me, and left me carrying his bastard child. I then used an eleagal abortion potion that I brewed to get rid of the unwanted demon spawn that I could literally feel inside of me from the moment that I woke up," she said.

"Let it be put into record that Ellenore Eileen Snape, has admitted to being a death eater. The accused has admitted also to brewing an eleagal abortion potion, and has admitted to casting the imperious and the cruciartis curse on another human being. Your potions brewing license will be suspended until after your trial. If you are found guilty and are convicted your potions license will be revoked. Your wand will stay locked in a safe place with your other personal belongings. You will be remanded to the custody of Azcaban Prison until your trial date," said the ministry wizard.

Ellenore was escorted from the room into a smaller room where the aurors led her into a floo, that took her straight to Azcaban. She found herself pushed roughly from behind and she rolled onto the cold hard floor. She felt the bindings removed, and she slowly got to her feet. "Step behind the screen and take off all of your clothing.," said a female voice that echoed all around her. "Um, excuse me please, but I can't see where anything is," said Ellenore with fear evident in her voice. She heard whispering, then herd quick footsteps coming towards her. A warm hand tilted her head upward then released her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She's telling the truth," came a female voice in front of her. "I will help you until you are escorted to your cell," said the voice. "Thank you," whispered Ellenore. She was led behind the screen where she took off all of her clothing except for her under garments. "You are not allowed to ware underclothes," said the medi-witch whom was helping her. Ellenore flushed crimson, and removed her underclothes.

She was handed a stripped uniform, that felt like a wool night shirt. It was long enough to cover her entire body. She felt naked dispite the prison uniform, due to the fact of having no underware on. She was then led to a door at the back of the room. As the heavy steal doors slammed behind her she felt coldness creep over her entire body. She gasped as she felt heavy iron chains magicly appear on her wrists. She was being slowly pulled by the chains.

As she was being pulled towards an unknown destination, she could hear the other inmates, screaming in terror. The air around her was cold and she started feeling even more depressed than she was before she entered this place. She was pulled through what seemed like endless corridors, and could hear the whispers of familiar voices.

"it's the Dark Princess, the Dark Lord's heiress," they said softly. "The Dark Lords dream will be realized, surely she has a plan of escape," came another familiar voice. Ellenore was silent and sobbed as she was pulled through the massive prison. Finally she was pulled to a stop. She heard the sound of steal doors being shut behind her, and flinched with the echoing sound.

After standing there in one spot for thirty minutes, she slowly got down on her hands and knees and felt around her new surroundings. She found the bars and the door of the front of what she assumed was her prison cell. Then she crawled around the perimeter, feeling every square inch of the small room. She found a chamber pot in one corner and a small cot with a thin, moldy smelling mattris. There was no pillow, and the cot was covered in a thread bare, light weight sheet, that smelled like a combination of dust and mold combined. She also detected a slight oder of human urin.

She ran her hands over the surface of the filthy sheet and bed, attempting to use wandless magic to clean them. "Scourgify," she said out loud hoping for a change in the smell of the sheet and bedding. "You're waisting your time, doing that," said a voice from across the corridor. "The Dememtors here are so numerous that they counteract any magic. Even if you are a master of wandless magic your magic is rendered completely useless," said the female voice. "Professor Umbridge, is that you," asked Ellenore?

"Call me Deloris, Dark Princess," she said. "Leave off with calling me that. I never wanted to be his granddaughter, much less his heiress," said Ellenore coldly. "My name is Ellenore Eileen Snape. I am not to be called by any other name. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be left in peace," said Ellenore. "Good luck with that, Miss Snape," said Deloris as she watched the blind girl crawl up onto the filthy cot, curl into a ball, and turn her back to her.

Ellenore knew that Occlumency was nothing more than mind over matter. She tried to clear her mind of all thought, but all of a sudden she felt cold and every horrid vision of everything bad that had ever happened in her lifetime came flooding into her mind. Voices seemed to swirl around her, leaving her dizzy and depressed beyond repair.

She first herd the sound of her mothers scream on the day that she died. Then her father's voice. " Elly your blind, and it's permanent." Then she herd Rodolphus's voice. "You're nothing but a little whore, I'm going to fuck your brains out. Crucio!" Then Voldemort's voice. "He cast the cruciartis curse on you. Show him your power. Make him feel your pain. Release Nagini, release Nagini now! Stupid girl, it's time for you to learn some obedience. Crucio!" Lastly, she heard Madam Pompfrey's voice. Your father is dead. You killed him!"

She grabbed fist fulls of her hair and pulled hard as she screamed loudly, and rolled off of the bed and on to the floor. She was tormented day and night by both nightmares and the dementors. It had gotten so hard for her to stand it, that she stopped eating all together. She gave up all hope of being released. Her world was in ruins.

It unfortunately took an entire month before changes were made. Kingsly Shacklebolt was appointed the new Minister of Magic. His first visit to Azcaban prison brought forth numerous changes in how the wizarding prison was ran and guarded. The Dementors were the first thing to go, however for those whom were unfortunate enough to be victim to the Dementors, it was too late to reverse the damage that had been done.

A week after Shacklebolt's visit to Azcaban prison, a thin, sickly, disheveled Ellenore Snape was brought to the court room for her trial. She listlessly allowed the aurors to guide her down into the chair in the center of the room. She didn't react or look up when she felt the chains bind her to the chair. An auror roughly pulled her head back and forced veritaserum down her throat. Minister Shacklebolt read over the papers as they waited for the potion to take effect. "We are here today for the trial of the death eater, Ellenore Eileen Snape. This trial will deturnin if she is to be considered a threat to our way of life," said Minister Shacklebolt.

"Who will come to the defense of the accused," asked Shacklebolt? All of a sudden the doors of the courtroom burst open and a scarlet robed barrister followed closely by the Malfoy family came bustling into the room. "I will be the defense for Miss Snape," said Thomas Settermore. "I have evidence and whitness's whom can testify on behalf of Miss Snape."

As the trial progressed, Ellenore, and all of the whitnesses were questioned. Harry, Ron, and Hermione testified about her actions on the night of the war, and how nice she was during her time at Hogwarts. Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa Malfoy all testified on her every move in the circles of the Dark Lord's death eaters.

"You have to understand her Minister," said Draco. "She was forced to join Lord Voldemort the same as we were. He threatened to kill her father if she had refused. She never cast the killing curse. Never shed blood of anyone on either side. The only reason that she had cast the imperious curse and the cruciartis curse on my uncle Rodolphus Lestrange was because he raped her. He also attempted to rape her again when she was serving as apprentice to Professor Slughorn. What he got he deserved," said Draco.

The Minister of magic and the wizengmont took all evidence and the statements of all whitnesses into consideration. "The accused will rise while the verdict is declared," said Shacklebolt as the chair released Ellenore and she was pulled up from her seat by the aurors. "We have taken into consideration all evidence available."

"All those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges please raise your hand," said Shacklebolt. The hands of nearly everyone in attendance went up. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco all looked around silently counting the hands in the air. "All in favor of conviction," asked Shacklebolt. Only a few aurors raised their hands. Kingsly banged his gavle down on the desk with a resounding crack. "Ellenore Eileen Snape, you are cleared of all charges. Your potions license will be reinstated emeadiately. Ellenore collapsed and hit her head on the hard stone floor of the court room in shock.

Draco ran forward and lifted her from the floor. She had a nasty gash that was bleeding profusely. He lifted her into his arms and, looked over his shoulder at the aurors angrily. "You didn't have to let her hit the floor like that," he said with a scowel. Hermione came rushing forward and cast a bandaging spell on Ellenore's head. "Draco, get her to Saint Mungo's Hospital, we'll get her things," she said with a gentle smile on her lips.

Because of her delicate state, and the fact that she was so deprived of proper nutrition, it was another week before Ellenore opened her eyes. Draco, never left her side. He wanted to be the first voice that she would hear when she woke up. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took turns spelling him so that he could go home and get some sleep. This more often than not left Draco in a state of depression.

So it happened that one night before Ellenore awoke, that Harry had come to take over watch from Draco. He was sleeping in a most uncomfortable manner, with Ellenore's hand clasped tightly in his own, and his head hanging to one side. Harry prodded his shoulder gently. "Draco, why don't you go home and get some proper sleep? I promise that I will send my patronus if she wakes," said Harry with a note of concearn in his voice.

"Harry, I need a favor from you. I know that considering the way that I treated you and your mates all of these years means that you could refuse this request, but it's a matter of Ellenore's comfort and possible sanity," said Draco as he leveled his silver eyes to meet Harry's green ones. "What's the favor, Draco? We may have had our differences in the past, but Ellenore is special to all of us. I'll do anything to help her get back to the way she was," said Harry.

Draco looked down at Ellenore and caressed her hand tenderly before he spoke again. "Harry, you may not know this, but Ellenore has a wrather interesting mental ability. I've been holding her hand and thinking about all of the good times that we've shared, willing my good memories into her mind, so to speak. The healers think that considering her exposier to dementors and the head injury that she substained may cause her to have lost her memory. There are just certain things that she needs to remember," he said as he got up and stretched sleepily.

"Don't worry, I'll give her all of the good memories that I can," said Harry as he took Draco's place on the chair and took ahold of Ellenore's hand. "Thanks Harry," said Draco as he knelt and placed a tender kiss on Ellenore's forehead. "She really means a lot to you, doesn't she," asked Harry as Draco got to the door? "Harry, she's the only thing good in my life. She's my world," said Draco as he left the room. As Harry sat there and thought of all the good times that he and the others had shaired with Ellenore, he couldn't help thinking of Professor Snape's last words.

In her comatose state vivid pictures, unlike any that she had ever experienced before flooded into her mind. She saw and heard things in her mind as if they were someone elses thoughts. First she saw a faceless man and woman dressed in black set what she assumed to be her down in some sort of cage or pen. There was a bald headed baby with silver eyes sitting across from her. He shook a golden rattle, stuck it into his mouth and then withdrew it and handed it to her.

Next she saw the man dressed in black walk up to the pen and outstretch his hands in her direction. She heard a muffled voice and crawled toward it. The man in black lifted her and took her away from the pen with the baby boy crying at her loss. Next she saw more memories of herself and the now blonde headed boy playing together at various ages. Each time the memory changed they both looked a little older.

The memories continued flowing like water through her mind, until she saw a particular memory of the man in black laying on the floor covered in blood. She saw hands that were not her own attempting to stop the flow of blood that was issuing from the gaping wounds in the man's neck. Then she heard the man's voice clearly for the first time.

"T-take care of her Harry," came the man's voice in a horse haunting whisper. Her eyes fluttered open and she became aware of someone or something touching her hand. She instantly got a picture of her surroundings through the person's eyes. There was a red headed boy, and a brown haird girl standing in what appeared to be a clean white hospital room.

She pulled her hand quicly from Harry's grasp making him jump in surprise. "Where am I, and who are you three," she asked in comfusion? "Ellenore, you're in Saint Mungo's Hospital," said Hermione in a soothing tone. "Don't you remember us," asked Ron? Ellenore screwed up her face in concentration. "I think so, but I'm not quite sure," she said as she rubbed her head.

She heard Harry as he cast his patronus spell. "What did that guy just say," she asked with a questioning look on her face? Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other in shock. "That was the incantation for the patronus charm," said Ron. "you should know that incantation by heart. Your dad tought you to cast a patronus charm during your first year in attendance at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. How could you forget," asked Ron incredulously?

"I'm a witch," she asked in confusion? Harry looked at Hermione and Ron with a worried expression on his face. "I'm going to go and get her healer. They should know about this at once," he said as he left the room. Within seconds the room was filled with Healers and medi-witches and wizards. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were quickly ushered out of the room.

Draco arrived seconds later to see the trio out in the corridor with anxus expressions on their faces. "What happened? Why aren't one of you with her," he asked as he got closer to them? "Draco, there's good news and bad news," said Ron. "The good news is that she finally woke up," said Harry. "What's the bad news," asked Draco with a fearful look on his pale face?

"Draco," said Hermione as she placed a tender hand on his shoulder. "She's forgotten that she's a witch, or that she ever knew magic," said Hermione sadly. Draco leaned heavily against the wall, and slid down landing on his backside and bringing his knees up to his chest. "Merlin's beard, I had hoped that she would at least remember something," he said as tears started to trickle down his pale cheeks.

All of a sudden they heard an ear splitting scream come from behind the closed door. "NO, YOUR NOT LOCKING ME AWAY AGAIN," screamed Ellenore's panicked voice. Draco jumped to his feet and burst through the closed door with his wand raised. As the three took in the seen before them, their jaws were all dropped in shock.

Ellenore was on the ceiling with a look of terror plastered across her face. The medi-witches and other hospital staff in the room were at a loss on how to get her down. She started laughing hysterically from her place on the ceiling. Draco turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione with a pleading look on his face. "Please help me. I am the only one that has a possibility of getting close to her," he said as he glanced up toward Ellenore.

Hermione pulled out her wand and nodded at Draco. "Leave her to me," said Draco as he walked passed the stunned healer and other medical staff. "Wingardium Leviosa," called Hermione as she pointed her wand at Draco, making him float into the air. As he floated closer to Ellenore he could see her nostrils flairing wildly. Her eyes were wide and frightened looking.

Ellenore screamed and flew up to the ceiling with a power that she had forgotten that she had ever possessed. She laughed when she realized that the people whom had surrounded her were unable to reach her or get her down. All of a sudden she caught a familiar spicy, woody, scent that had always seemed to accompany the happy dreams that she had when she was asleep. She inhaled the familiar scent deeply and closed her eyes in pleasure as a memory of a day long ago flooded into her mind.

Draco watched patiently as something peaceful took ahold of her features. All of a sudden she opened her eyes again, a dawning look of comprehension on her face. "Draco, where are you," she asked? "I'm right in front of you Elly," he said as he reached out and gently caressed her cheek. She felt his hand and ran her trembling fingers along his arm until she reached his face.

Then without warning she flew into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hermione gently brought the two back down to the ground as they embrased each other. "Draco, please don't let them lock me up," she said as tears filled her eyes. "Don't worry my love, I won't let anyone ever take you away from me again," he said.

Draco lifted her gently into his arms and carried her back to her bed. Once he was certain that she was comfortable he sat next to her and held her hand. "Darling you've been out ever since your trial a week ago. The Healer and Medi-witches and wizards just need to examine you to make sure that you're Ok," he said.

"How did you get through to her," asked the puzzled healer? Draco shook his head and smiled. "I told you, my friends and I have been forcing our happy memories of life with her into her mind," said Draco. "Yes you told us this, but how did you do it," asked one of the medi-witches? "You see madam, Miss Snape has rather she is aware of it or not at this point, a powerful mental strength."

"She has always been able to read a person's thoughts with nothing more than a simple touch," explaned Draco. I know that it will take some time for her to regain her memories, but I refuse to have her stay in the mental ward. I feel that we, who are her only family left will be able to help her much more than her continued confinement to this hospital.

Healer Obrion crossed his arms in front of him and tapped his fingers on his arm thoughtfully. "Mr. Malfoy, I understand your feelings for her wellbeing. Seeing how rapidly she has responded to treatment and the attentions of you and your friends, it may indeed be passible. I would however like to question Miss Snape on just a few things if you don't mind," he asked as he took up her chart and read over it.

Draco nodded and gave Ellenore a reassuring squeeze of her hand. "Miss Snape, when you were in your coma, did you have any dreams," he asked with his quill poised to take notes? "Yes, I did have dreams. They were interesting," said Ellenore. "Were the dreams continuous," he asked as he wrote a note on the chart? "No, they stopped for about five minutes every so often," she said.

"Miss Snape, exactly what were you dreaming about when you woke up," he asked? Ellenore frowned slightly as she tried to recall the memory of the dream. "It was a man in black that had been in several of my dreams. He was laying on a dusty floor covered in blood. Someone's hand was on his throat trying to stop him from bleeding. His last words was for someone named Harry to take care of me," she said.

The healer scribbled some more notes on the chart. "Do you know who you are, and the names of the people in the room with you," he asked? Ellenore used the physical contact between herself and Draco to see through his eyes. As Draco looked around the room, she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing quietly in the room.

"The one holding my hand is my boyfriend Draco Malfoy. The three friends whom have been helping him while I was asleep are Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. My name is Ellenore Eileen Snape," she said with a smile in their direction. The healer scribbled another note. "Miss Snape, If I were to order your release from this hospital, would you continue to eat and take your potions," asked the healer?

I havn't had any food, but I would ofcourse love to eat again. I'm so famished that I could eat a hippogriff. As for the potions, I will take whatever potions that I am ordered to take as long as they aren't poison," she said. The healer smiled and scribbled another note. "Miss Snape, I would like to have you eat and hold normal food on your stomach before I consent to your release," he said. If you feel you can eat, I will have something nice brought up for you. It may not be what you are expecting at first, but considering that you have not eaten for a month and a half, you will have to start off slowly," said the Healer.

The next day Draco arrived early at Saint Mungo's to take Ellenore home with him. He knocked on the door of the private room and entered unbidden. Ellenore was standing at the window with her head resting on the coolness of the glass. She didn't turn when he entered the room. "Elly, are you ready to go home," he asked as he walked up behind her and rapped his arms around her tiny waste?

"Draco, yesterday you said that you, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the only family that I have left. I just can't get the image of the man in black out of my head. Who was he, and why would he ask Harry to take care of me," she asked? "I don't know, who he could be, Ellenore. I know loads of men whom ware black. There's only one man whom used to ware black, who would ask Potter to take care of you, and that's your father," he said. Ellenore turned to face him and berried her face in his robes. "Draco, who was the man whom killed my father," she asked as she made fists in his robes? "He was your grandfather, the Dark Lord. He's gone now, thanks to Harry Potter. Don't look back on it right now, Elly, you're too weak," said Draco as he led her from the room and down to the floo network.

Lucius and Narcissa greeted Ellenore warmly as they stepped out into the sitting room of Malfoy Manor. Ellenore accepted Narcissa's welcome and affection, but drew closer to Draco's side when Lucius attempted to hug her. "Ellenore, I'm sorry for letting you down," said Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy, there is nothing you can do to make this better," said Ellenore.

"I know that nothing that I can do could give you back what was taken from you so wrongly, Ellenore, but I feel that I owe you something," said Lucius. "You owe me nothing, Mr. Malfoy. All I want is to take back my life. Even if my father is no longer a part of that life. He would not wish me to linger in the pits of depression," she said as she allowed Draco to lead her up the stairs toward her room.

"Someone's been worried sick about you, Elly. I had to let her serve me to keep her from going batty," said Draco as he opened Ellenore's bedroom door. "MISTRESS, ELLENORE, YOU IS BACK," screamed the excited voice of Blinky the guide elf as she charged forward locking her arms around Ellenore's legs and crying tears of joy!

"Blinky, take it easy, I can't move," said Ellenore giggleing softly. "Is the Mistress going to be alright," asked Blinky? Ellenore knelt and took Blinky into her arms. "I don't know Blinky, but I'll try," said Ellenore as she got back to her feet. Draco rapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck lightly.

"Your mistress will be fine, if I have anything to do with it," said Draco. Ellenore brought her hand up and tangled her fingers in Draco's hair. "Draco, I may not be able to see what you're doing, but if you leave a mark on my neck I'm going to hex you," she said with a giggle. "Sure you will, but only if you can remember the incantations and wand movements," said Draco with a seductive tone in her ear.

For the next two weeks Ellenore and Draco were inseperitble. Ellenore was still plaiged by nightmares, and bouts of overwhelming depression. She had managed to gain enough weight to make her look less animic and more like her old self. She kept on going to sleep in her own room and waking up in Draco's room on a nightly basis until one evening after dinner with the family.

Ellenore was sitting in her room reading when she heard a soft knock at her door. Her quill was zooming back and forth over a piece of parchment on the coffie table in front of her. "Come in, Draco," she called out. Draco entered the room with a shocked look on his face. "How did you know that it was me, Elly," he asked?

"I've been living in your house since last summer. I know the sound of your footsteps and I can smell your cologne through  
the door," said Ellenore as she closed the book with a snap. "What's on your mind Draco," she asked as she put her quill away and ran her fingers over the letter to double check it?

"You have a visiter downstairs," said Draco as he sat on the arm of her chair attempting to read the brail dots on the parchment. "You've got to teach me some of that brail stuff," he said as he watched her place the parchment into an envelope and give it to her owl before letting him fly out of the open window. "What was that letter you sent off with Samuel," he asked getting back to his feet? "Just a letter to Madam Esmirelda, my old teacher. I wanted to let her know that I was doing alright," she said as she took ahold of his arm.

"Not to question your choice of fashion darling, but when are you going to stop wareing all of this black? It's depressing, and I miss seeing you in all those lovely shades of green," whispered Draco into her ear as they walked downstairs together? "Black was my father's color of choice. If it was good enough for him, it is good enough for me. I'm not wareing it to depress anyone. I am just doing it to feel closer to him despite the fact that he's no longer with me," she said with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to make you sad," said Draco as he stopped and wrapped her in his arms. "It's not that, Draco. It's just that there's so much about my father that I've forgotten. So much that I wish that I could remember, but I just can't, and that hurts," she said somberly. Draco bent and kissed the tears that were glistening on her cheeks before leading her into the sitting room. "Don't cry, Elly. I promise that I'll help you remember him in any way that I can," he said.

Minerva Mc'Gonagal stood up from her seat when Draco entered the room guiding Ellenore toward a seat by the window. "Ms. Snape, I'm glad to see that you are doing so much better," she said as Draco left the room closing the door behind him. "Physically I am doing better than was expected. Mentaly and emotionally I am still a wreck," said Ellenore as she folded her hands in her lap. "May I ask, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Heademistress Mc'Gonagall," she asked with a silkiness to her voice that reminded Minerva of her father?

"I wanted to come and give my apologies for turning you in to the Ministry of Magic," said Minerva softly. "There is no need for your apology Professor. I understand exactly why you had to do it. I forgave you the instant that I heard your voice during my trial," said Ellenore. The two women turned as they heard a soft pop beside them.

"Begging your pardon Mistress Snape and Head Mistress Mc'Gonagall, but Master Malfoy ordered Blinky to bring the two of you, tea and biscuts," said Blinky as she placed the tray down on the coffie table between them. "The tea is here mistress," she said as she guided Ellenore's hand to the tray in front of her. "Thank you Blinky. Kindly thank Draco for his thoughtfulness," said Ellenore as she poured tea for herself and her guest. Blinky bowed and left the room with a soft pop.

"I also have a few things with me that your father entrusted to my care in the event that he lost his life," said Minerva as she handed a medium sized box to Ellenore. "I also have another smaller box that he wanted you to have as well. I didn't pack it with the other things, because the contents is very fragile," she said as she reached into her robe pocket and withdrew a smaller box filled with twenty crystal vials.

"These are his most presious memories of you. He wanted you to have all of them placed into your mind," she said as she handed Ellenore the box of vials. "I can help you to place the memories into your head if you'd like," she offered. "I think that I would like that very much," said Ellenore as she handed the box of her father's memories back to Minerva.

Ellenore smiled as one by one Minerva placed her father's memories into her head. First she saw in vivid color and detail the day of her birth. Her father's nervous expression as her mother made him hold her for the first time, the utter joy on his face as she rapped her tiny hand around his index finger. Then there came his memory of her first sign of magic ability. She was about six months old and was furious when her father had walked passed her, without even looking down. She screamed out angrily and sent her multicolored toy blocks flying at his head. All of the blocks flew around him surrounding him so that he could not move, and a few of the blocks floated in front of his face spelling out the word," Daddy."

The third memory was of her as she used her magical quill to draw out a perfect rendering of her mother, and when she used the cane to walk around independently with no fear or opprihention. Fourth she saw herself walking into the great hall of Hogwarts for the sorting ceremony with Hermione Granger. She watched the look of pride on her father's face as the sorting hat was placed onto her head and had called out "SLYTHERIN." As Minerva continued to place her father's memories into her head her smile grew bigger as she observed each memory from her father's point of view.

"She felt his glowing pride as he watched her dance at the yule ball with Draco, and the tears of joy that he attempted to hide as he watched her graduate in the top of her class. Once the last memory had been placed into her head she jumped up from her chair and launched herself into Minerva's arms, crying. "Thank you so much for this," she said as she wipped her eyes with an olive green handkerchief.

"I am glad to have done this for you Ellenore. If there is anything that I can do for you in the future please don't hesitate to send me an owl or come and pay me a visit," she said as she hugged Ellenore warmly. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a meeting with the Minister of Magic early in the morning to discuss a few new programs that I wish to add to Hogwarts," said Minerva as she bid Ellenore good-bye.

Ellenore took her cane from her pocket and tucked the box from her father under her arm. She then decided to go back up to her room and try to get some sleep. Draco, however had other plans for the evening. As she entered her bedroom she stopped as she detected the sent of his cologne in her room. "So, are you going to sleep in here tonight, or would you rather just skip the nightmares and sleep in my room instead," he asked as he took the box from her and placed it on her nightstand, before pulling her into his arms and placing a passionate kiss on her lips?

"Draco, am I really so bad, that you feel the need to take me into your bed on a nightly basis," she asked with a slight smile? "I should think that it was obvious, by now my darling. I don't like the thought of anything causing you distress. Besides I do have my own selfish reasons for having you in my bed," he said as he lifted her into his arms and preceeded to carry her from the room. "Draco, wait, I need a night gown," she said in an attempt to stop him. "No, you need nothing," he said as he backed into his own room kicking the door closed behind him.

"Really Draco, you are being an impossible flirt," she said as she ran her hand through his hair. "Ellenore I love you. It is my right to be an impossible flirt where you are regarded," he said as he laid her tenderly on his bed kissing his way down from her lips to her collarbone. "Draco, if you think that I'm sleeping either in my robes or naked, than you can stop right where you are," she said as she stopped his head from moving below the collarbone onto her breasts.

"Well a man can dream, can't he," asked Draco as he pushed himself from the bed with a hopeful expression on his face? "of course you can dream of anything that you'd like, but actually getting your way is another subject all together," she said defensively. Draco seeing the vary Professor Snape look on her face burst out laughing. "Good lord woman, if only you could see the looks that sometimes cross your face. I swear that sometimes I feel like I'm kissing your father," he said as he attempted to gain controle of his laughter.

"Considering what Minerva Mc'Gonagall gave me this evening, I will take that as a compliment, she said as she removed her shoes and placed them on the trunk at the foot of his bed. Draco walked over to his woredrobe and pulled out a gift box rapped in green with a silver ribbon holding it closed. "here Elly, I thought that you could ware this, he said as he handed her the box.

"You thought that I could ware a box," said Ellenore jokingly. "No, you silly thing, I thought that it was time that you had something a little more womanly to sleep in. Open it," he said as he leaned back onto the headboard of the bed and watched her. Ellenore opened the box and carefully felt through the tissue paper inside.

Her hands felt something silky inside and she pulled it out and held it up to her self so that she could feel the entire thing. "It's lovely, Draco. Where's the rest of it," she asked as she found the bottom hem of the silk neglige. "That's the whole night gown, darling. Though there is a robe in the box that gose with it," he said as he smiled at her reaction to the skimpy garnment.

Ellenore felt inside the box again and found something comprised of silk and feathers. "What the hell," she exclaimed as she pulled it out. "Honestly, Draco, what were you thinking when you bought this? There's no way that I'm ever going to leave this room and let anyone see me in this," she said in a scandalized tone.

"That's a good thing, darling. Because it's meant for my eyes only," he said with his eyes sparkling mischieviously. "Why don't you try it on, he said with a note of something that Ellenore couldn't place in his voice. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to try it on, she said as she got up from the bed and started to slowly walk toward the bathroom.

"No, Elly, try it on right here," he said as he pulled off his clothes and changed into his pajama bottoms. "Draco, I'm not going to undress in front of you," she shrieked in surprise! "Don't worry, I promise that I won't look, he said with his fingers crossed behind his back. "Fine than, but you'd better not peak," she said as she walked back over to the bed and felt his face to see if he had indeed closed his eyes as he had promised.

Finding his eyes were indeed closed she quickly used her wand to unzip the back of her dress and let it fall to the ground. Unbenounced to her, Draco smiled and watched appriciatedly as she stepped from the dress that was now puddled at her feet and reached behind herself to unfasten the clasp of her green satin bra, letting her breasts free from their confinement.

He licked his lips and watched as she pulled the silk neglige over her head and let it fall over her perfect body. It looked stunning on her and he could see her nipples harden under the coolness of the soft fabric. What she didn't know, and he was going to have hell hiding from her was the fact that the neglige had been enchanted to make it's warer become aroused. The longer and more often it was worn the more powerful the enchantment would become.

"Well, Draco, you can open your eyes now she said as she bent forward and felt around the bed for the robe unknowingly giving him a pleasantly arousing view of the tops of her breasts as she did so. "You look absolutely fetching my love. I knew that it would look good on you," he said as he watched her pull on the robe witch doubled the intensity of the enchantement.

She felt around on the floor to find her cane, and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. "I expect the lights to be off by the time I get back in there," she said with a stern look on her face. While she was in the bathroom she opened the robe and ran her hands over the gown feeling how it fit. She noticed a flutter in her abdomen and the slight pain as she ran her hands over her taught nipples. Atributing the state of her nipples to the shock of the garnment change she left the bathroom and found her way back to Draco's bed.

"Draco, are the lights off," she asked. "Uh hum," he answered in a way that would make her think that he was already asleep. Ellenore slid under the sheets beside him and quickly snuggled up to him with her back against him. She gasped as he rolled over and rapped his strong arms around her waist. Pulling her close to him, making his erection press into her back, he kissed her lightly on her neck and she knew in that moment that he had been watching her when she had changed into the neglige.

She lay awake in his arms until she heard his breathing slow and deepen with sleep. She couldn't understand it, but for some reason she had an overwhelming urge to touch his naked skin as he slept. She rolled over and ran her hand gently over his chest. She gingerly ran her fingers over his exposed nipples marveling at the feeling of his well muscled torso under her hand. She stopped as he began to talk in his sleep. "Ellenore, I promise, I'll be gentle with you. I want our first time to be special," he whispered softly. She waited until he was silent again before she moved.

Curiosity getting the best of her, she sat up in the bed beside him and placed a hand on his temple. She instantly was transported into his dream. He was kissing every inch of her body moving the silk neglige as he went. Exposing her breasts and licking, kissing , and suckling at them lightly making the dream ellenore moan softly with pleasure. He than pulled the neglige over her head and lay her back onto the Slytherin green bedding.

Ellenore's mouth fell open as she felt her knickers start getting wet as she watched Draco's erotic dream. He slowly kissed down the length of her body until he had reached her feet, then started kissing his way back up her legs. Ellenore watched on as he gently opened her legs and started licking her clitterus making the dream her, moan and gasp, and tangle her fingers into his blonde hair pulling him deeper.

Ellenore ran her hand down her stomach and down into her knickers. As she watched Draco pleasureing her in his dream with his tongue between her legs, she gently stroked her fingers across her clitterus mimicking Draco's every movement in his dream. She gasped and started to moan softly as she pleasured herself along with Draco's dream. She screamed out then quickly stopped with her ministrations to herself to stifle the sound, fearing that either Draco's parents, or worst yet Draco would wake up and catch her.

She continued to watch his dream as the Dream Draco, rolled over and pulled the Dream Ellenore on top of him. "I've pleased you, my darling. Now how about we please each other," said the dream Draco as he guided her hips down slowly over his massive throbbing cock. As she watched she wondered if he was truly as big in person as he was in his dream. She had felt his erection earlier as he pressed her into his body, but she wanted to touch him with her hand.

As the Dream Ellenore slowly lowered herself onto Draco's erection, Ellenore ran her fingers slowly and tenderly down his boxer shorts under the pajama bottoms that he was wareing. She felt velvety soft skin covering a rock hard rod, and rapped her hand around it. She ran her hand slowly to the top than back down as the dream version of her lowered herself slowly up and down on her lover.

She froze in place when she heard Draco talk in his sleep again. "Gods Elly you're so tight." He began to move gently under her both in dream and in reality. The Dream Draco placed his hands on his lovers hips holding her down as he thrust into her a little faster. Draco's body responded at that same moment as Ellenore tightened her grip slightly increasing Draco's moans of pleasure as he slept. As the dream Draco and Ellenore climaxed together in a tangle of limbs and sweat, Ellenore felt Draco's cock shudder in her hand and hot sticky fluid erupted from the tip as he moaned out her name in his sleep. "Merlin's beard Elly, you're amazing," he called out in his sleep.

Ellenore reached for her wand and cast a clensing charm on Draco's lower half, her hand, and her knickers as well. She then went to sleep dreaming of the things that she had whitnessed in Draco's dreams. Draco woke up an hour later to use the loo only to find that the erection that he expected was nonexsistant. Ellenore was sleeping soundly beside him.

He quietly reached into the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a small forest green ring box. He opened it and gazed at it for a long time before he made up his mind on a course of action. He removed the ring from the box and gently placed it on Ellenore's finger to see how it looked on her, then he smiled and rapped his arms around her and fell back to sleep.

The next morning when Ellenore awoke, she stretched and yawned rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. As she rubbed her face she felt something that felt like a ring scratch across her face. She sat up and felt her left hand in shock. She turned to wake Draco, only to find a roll of parchment laying on his pillow. She picked it up and opened it to read the contents.

_"My Dearest Elly,_

_I had to leave early because I start my training to become an auror today. By now I expect that you've found my little token of love. I wanted to ask you this in person last night, but you were just so amazingly beautiful in the neglige that I bought that all rashional thought was rendered useless last night. I understand if you need time to think about it but, I would be honored if you would consider becoming my wife. Not of course until you are ready to do so. I will wait as long as I have to, just don't refuse me, because it will shatter my heart into tiny pieces._

_My love for all eternity,_

_ Hopefully your future husband, Draco Abraxis Malfoy"_

Ellenore folded the letter and put her robe on so she could go across to her room and think. She left behind her shoes and dress from the night before and walked out of the room. "I see that Draco's little gifts fit you wonderfully," said Lucius as he too left his room to go down and get some coffie to start his morning. "My son has good taste in both women and clothing. I see he gave you my mother's ring," said Lucius as he noticed the ring on Ellenore's finger.

"Could this mean that you will possibly be his future Mrs. Malfoy," asked Lucius as he gathered up Ellenore's hand and placed a light kiss on her knuckles. "You'll make a fine daughter-in-law. Although I feel the need to warn you about something that may end up with you carrying my grandchild before you are ready," he whispered in her ear.

"The shop which he purchased that particular night gown and robe from is known for the sale of their enchanted garnments. Garnments that render their warers aroused beyond rashional thought. I bought one similar to that for Narcissa years ago, and because I insisted that she ware it every night, we ended up with Draco," he said as he patted her on the shoulder.

Ellenore's face turned a dangerous shade of white, and her eyes burned with rage. "Mr. Malfoy, are you telling me that your son is attempting to impregnate me," she asked with a dangerous tone to her voice that reminded him of his old friend? "I can say no more, my dear. Just remember what I said about the magical affect of wareing that garnment," he said as he left her standing alone in the corridor.

Ellenore stormed into her room and ripped the robe and neglige over her head throwing it across the room to land on top of Blinky, whom was sleeping on her cusion in the corner. She ripped off her knickers and walked into her loo to run cold water over herself. "That randy, undersexed, perverted, nymphomaniac," she thought as she washed herself under the cold shower sprey. "Blinky," she yelled from the loo!

Blinky awoke with a start and threw the silk nightgown off of her head, before she scurried into the loo in answer to her mistress's call. "Yes, Mistress, Blinky is here," she said as she bowed. "Blinky, pick me out a clean set of knickers, stockings, and a dress, than pack up all of my personal belongings into my trunk," she ordered as she shampooed her long black hair.

"What color would the mistress like to ware today," asked Blinky as she shielded her eyes from her mistress's nudity. Burgandy, with my black traveling cloak, I think," answered Ellenore as she rinsed her hair and added the conditioner. "Mistress will we be gone from Malfoy Manor very long," asked Blinky as she ran around gathering what was asked for? "Not for a while, I'm afraid. I have some personal business to attend to and I need some time to mull things over in an environment that is less distractive," said Ellenore as she exited the shower and dried her hair with a drying charm. Within less than five minutes Blinky had packed all of Ellenore's belongings leaving nothing behind in her room. Ellenore was fully dressed and ready to leave. She shrunk her packed trunk and accioed in into her open hand, then placed it into her pocket. She then took ahold of Blinky's hand and ordered her to apperate the two of them to Spinners End.

**A/N thank you as aslways fore taking the time to read my story. Please review and give me your valuable thoughts on this chapter. Also comming soon Chapter 16 Searching**


	16. Chapter 16 Searching

**A/N sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter up. I've been reading some good storys on FanFiction. I tend to get a little side tracked when it comes to reading. So anyway. I hope that you enjoy my latest chapter. If it seakms a little boring to you don't worry I promise that it will bet better.**

Chapter 16 Searching

Ellenore and Blinky arrived on the front porch of the house on Spinners End that she had spent her summers with her father in. She withdrew her wand and let down the wards that prevented anyone from entering the house when it wasn't in use, and then she unlocked the door and stepped inside. Unbenounsed to her she was being watched by two small black beady eyes. He waited for her to open the door, and then ran inside as fast as his little feet would carry him. Unfortunately, his tail got slammed into the door as she closed it behind her.

Ellenore removed her cloak and hung it on an empty hook by the door. She turned and glared at the pained and tortured squeaks coming from the door that she had just closed. "Homenum Revelio," called Ellenore as she waved her wand. She felt her wand vibrate in her hand as she moved it toward the sound of the squeaking rat that was trapped in the door.

"Petrificus Totalus," she called as she aimed her wand at the squeaking and struggling rat. She knelt down and picked up the now silent and motionless rat as she opened the door to release his tail. "Blinky, it would seem that we have an intruder in our home. Go down into the lab and get me an empty specimen jar," she ordered as she plopped down onto the living room sofa holding the rat in her hands.

"You  
disgusting, cowardly, sneaky son of a bitch. How dare you cross the threshold of my father's home uninvited? Did you honestly think that I would not notice you," she asked as she stroked wormtail's patchy moth-eaten fur absent mindedly? "I want an answer from you rat she said as she tightened her grip around his little rat throat.

"Think your answers to me Wormtail. I can understand your thoughts perfectly," she said as Blinky came up from the lab with the required jar. "Mistress, Blinky poked holes into the lid so that your visitor can breathe," she said as she handed the jar to Ellenore. "You should consider yourself lucky that my guide elf is such a kind hearted being, Wormtail. If I had gotten the jar instead, you wouldn't have such luck breathing," she said as she dropped him into the jar before releasing him from the body bind and placing the lid securely on the jar.

Wormtail shivered in fear as he realized that there was no escape. "P-please D-dark Princess, I beg you to have mercy on me," he thought as he looked out from his glass prison. "You are my Mistress now. I will serve you until I die," he said as he lowered his head meekly. Ellenore narrowed her eyes at in his direction and frowned.

"First off Wormtail, I will never take the place of the evil man whom you served before his defeat. Second off I want to know exactly what you are doing here," she demanded giving the jar a violent shake. "I told you Mistress, I wish to serve you," he thought as his head now spun with dizziness. "You are a death eater. It is my duty as a reformed and free death eater to turn you over to the Auror office," she said as she handed the jar to Blinky.

She walked into her father's office and procured a blank piece of parchment and scrawled out a note. She then handed Blinky the note. "Blinky take him to the Minister of Magic. Give him this note as well," she said as she ran her hands over the arms of her father's leather desk chair feeling its cool texture under her touch. Blinky bowed after taking the note and the imprisoned Wormtail from her mistress and disapperated with a soft pop.

She arose from her father's desk and went back to the front door of the house to replace the protective wards on the house. After she was done she started to walk through the house slowly feeling everything as she went. The first thing that her hand brushed against was her father's summer cloak that he always left by the door.

She removed it from its place on the hook beside her own cloak and brought it to her nose inhaling her father's sent, before throwing it around her shoulders. She saw in her mind's eye her father walking along the streets of one of many places that he took her during the summer and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I miss you, daddy. Why did this have to happen," she asked the empty house as she continued to walk around?

After an hour of exploring the empty house Ellenore found herself in her father's bedroom. She inhaled his familiar sent deeply wishing that she could hear his voice just one more time. A simple word of comfort, anything at all would make her feel so much better, but there is no way to bring someone back from the dead.

She plopped down onto his bed and just laid there with her eyes closed pulling up her father's memories and reliving them, when she heard the soft pop of Blinky apparating nearby. "What took you so long," she asked without sitting up or opening her eyes? "Blinky is sorry for the delay, Mistress. The Minister of Magic insisted on making Blinky bring papers and other things back for the mistress," said Blinky as she placed an envelope and a heavy sack of Gallions on her mistress's lap.

On feeling the weight of the Gallions on her lap, Ellenore opened her eyes and sat up. "What is this," she asked as she ran her hands over the envelope and felt the weight of the gold in the bag on her lap? "The Minister said that the letter would explain it. Would Mistress like a cup of tea," asked Blinky? "Perhaps later Blinky. Go and dust the house for now," she ordered as she broke the seal on the envelope.

"_Dear Ms. Snape,_

_Your elf informed us that you caught the unregistered animagus/death eater known as Peter Pettigrew A.K.A. Wormtail in your home. We have been searching for him for a long time. I have sent along your reward of ten thousand Gallions with your elf. Also I would like to inform you that considering the fact that you are the one and only grandchild of the late Lord Voldemort A.K.A. Tom Marvolo Riddle, that you are the owner of a property in Little Angleton that was once owned by your great grandfather. He was a muggle by the name of Tom Riddle. You have also inherited a volt in Gringots full of millions of Gallions. The Ministry has checked the volt to ensure that there is not anything that could have dark magic used on it. The only thing left in the volt is the money. Please send me your owl with your reply on what you would like to do with your inheritance from your grandfather, and I will send you the key to his volt if you wish._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shaklebolt Minister of Magic."_

Ellenore placed the bag of gold into her pocket and got up from her father's bed. She went down stairs to the office and wrote her reply to the Minister of Magic.

"_Dear Minister Shacklebolt,_

_Thank you for the reward although I hardly believe that I deserve it. As for the property and the money left to me by my late grandfather, I wish to donate all of it to the department of the Ministry of Magic Division for blind and disabled magical Services. They may have both the property and the volt and its contents. I have no need of them. Also I consider that it is a small price to pay. It's time that something good came from the Riddle house and treasury._

_Sincerely,_

_E. Snape"_

She sealed the letter and gave it to Samuel to deliver. Then she summoned the box from the living room that she had yet to open and sat in silence behind her father's large ebony desk in thought. "Blinky," she called out. Blinky popped into the room and bowed low as she answered.

"You have need of me Mistress," asked Blinky hopefully? "Yes, Blinky, I think that I would like that tea that you offered earlier," said Ellenore as she carefully opened the box in her lap. "Yes Mistress, I will bring it straight away," said Blinky as she popped out of the room.

On the top of everything in the box was three pieces of parchment. She reached in and pulled one out to examine it. The first parchment was the deed to the house on Spinners End. She reached in again and pulled out another piece of parchment. It was the deed to a property in north Wales called Snape Manor. She reached in again and this time pulled out a letter from her father.

Her hands shook as she read the top line on the parchment.

**_Last Will and Testament_**

_Of_

_Severus Tobias Snape_

Ellenore started to sob uncontrollably as she placed the parchment down on the desk in front of her. She covered her face with one hand and placed her other on her chest attempting to regain control of her emotions. "Mistress why is you crying? Is you going to be OK," asked Blinky with a note of concern in her voice as she placed the tea tray on the corner of the desk?

"I'll be fine, Blinky, thank you," she said as she wiped away her tears. We are not staying here long. Go and pack the contents of the lab, and I want all of the books in here packed as well. My father's room upstairs is not to be touched," she ordered as she felt the locket that held the portraits of both her grandmother and her father thoughtfully.

When Blinky had left the room she took a sip of tea before opening the locket. "Ah, I told you she would open it sooner or later, Severus," came her grandmother's voice from the locket. "I'm sorry that it took me this long to do so gran, but I really need to hear dad's voice right now," said Ellenore as she picked up the will from the desk. "Dad, will you please read this document to me," she asked shakily? "Of course I will if you'd like. But you're shaking too much. Just prop it up against the box in the desk and try to relax," came her father's soft silky voice from the locket.

"_First off let me begin by saying that I love you Poppet. If you are reading this it means that I am no longer with you. Your premonition of my death came true. I know that this will be hard for you, but I want you to know that I will always be watching over you. This is my last will and testament. To my only child Ellenore Eileen Snape, I bequeath all of my worldly possessions. The house on Spinners End and the Home in Wales that you were born in are now yours to do with as you see fit. In the box given to you by Professor McGonagall you will find three keys to volts in Gringots bank. They are all side by side and their contents now belong to you. Your mother's Volt, my volt and the Prince Family Volt. There is enough Gallions in all three volts to make your living quite comfortable. If however you still have the desire to take my place as potions mistress and head of Slytherin house, all that you have to do is speak with McGonagall whom by now should be the new headmistress. In the box you will find Family albums that will remind you of whom you are and that you were loved. There is also my personal collection of rare caldrons. Use them well my darling daughter._

_My love for all eternity, your father,_

_Severus T. Snape"_

Her father's portrait finished reading the will despite the fact that Ellenore was shaking with sobs once again. "You see Elly, you are loved very much even though we are gone," said her father's voice from the locket. "Thank you Daddy, for always being there for me," she said as she placed the documents back into the box before shrinking it and placing it into her pocket.

After everything was packed Blinky guided her to the front door where she took off her father's cloak and hung it back in its place on the wall. She then collected her cloak and the two left the house.

Later that night at Malfoy Manor Draco literally leapt from the floo with joy. He ran into the library where Ellenore was always in when he got home, only to find that she wasn't there. He then turned and ran upstairs, taking them two at a time, and entered his bedroom to take a quick shower to refresh himself. On entering his room he found that Ellenore's robes and shoes from the night before was still sitting on the trunk at the foot of his bed, and his letter to her was gone.

He gathered up her robes and shoes and walked out of his room to return them to her. He knocked softly on the door and waited for her reply. When none came he figured that she might be asleep and opened the door slowly. As the door swung open he noticed that all of her books and the large cushion that Blinky slept on was gone.

He rushed into the room and ripped open drawer after drawer in her dresser. As he looked into the empty void of each drawer his heart pounded rapidly in his chest threatening to burst. He ran to her wardrobe and ripped open the doors to reveal emptiness. Not a single robe or shoe was there.

His head spun making him dizzy, and his eyes swam with tears. He collapsed into the chair at her desk and covered his face with his hands. He sat there for a while sobbing until he looked up and noticed the parchment laying on the desk. He picked it up as he wiped his face with a sleeve, hoping that it wasn't what he feared.

"_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. I need time to myself to get my life into perspective. I will give you an answer to your proposal when I have mulled things over for a while, but I just can't think properly in your family's home. Also before I give you my answer, you need to have a talk with your father about invading your privacy. I don't give a damn if you buy me enchanted negligee's but I would prefer that you didn't shop at the same place that your father shops. I'll contact you as soon as I've got myself together._

_Love,_

_Elly"_

Draco read over the letter in his hand in shock and disbelief three times before it sunk in. He got up and burst out of Ellenore's empty room carrying Ellenore's robes and the letter clenched in his hands angrily. "Father, where are you," he yelled at the top of his lungs as he stomped through the house?

Lucius popped his head out of the sitting room with a questioning look on his face. "Why are you caterwauling like that Draco? I know that we've thought you better than that," he said as he came out into the corridor sipping on a cup of tea. "What have you said to her," he questioned furiously as he slid to a stop inches from his father's face?

"Draco what are you talking about," asked Lucius with a serious look on his face? "Damn it; are you truly that blind father? She's left me because of something that you said," screamed Draco. Lucius looked down at the forest green ladies robes in Draco's hand and noticed the crumpled letter in his other. Then it hit him like a bludger to the head.

"Draco, I didn't know that she was going to leave," he stammered. "I honestly thought that you had told her about the enchantment on the lovely negligee that she was wearing. It wasn't until I said something and she got angry that I realized my mistake," he said as he rankled his eyebrows. Draco frowned and glared at his father as if he wanted to kill him. "Ellenore is right, you need to mind your own damned business," he spat as he turned and stalked back up to his room slamming the door behind him making the paintings on the second floor fall off of the walls.

Draco threw himself onto his bed and hugged Ellenore's robes to his chest as the sobs racked through him. He heard a light knock at the door but didn't bother to answer. He heard the door open and gently close behind whoever had opened it. "Go away, I have nothing to say to you father," he said angrily. The bed beside him shifted gently and he felt a woman's soft hand on his shoulder. He sat up quickly expecting to see Ellenore only to meet the soft blue eyes of his mother instead.

"Draco darling, may I see the letter from Ellenore," she asked gently? Draco handed her the letter and watched as her blue eyes scanned the contents quickly. She handed him back the letter before she spoke again. "Draco, she didn't say that she wouldn't marry you, she only needs time to herself to think. You know how brash your father can be," she said patting him on the shoulder tenderly.

"I think that not having her father is finally hitting her, Draco. Every day since you brought her home she has watched our family interact. It's not easy to lose your parents. I think that if you think about it hard enough you will know where she has gone. Put yourself in her shoes. If you had lost your parents and you needed to feel closer to them where would you go," asked Narcissa with a thoughtful tone to her voice?

Draco looked up at his mother with a look of comprehension on his pale face. He dropped the letter and the robes and threw his arms around his mother's neck. "Thank you mother, I am so lucky to have a wonderful mother like you," he said. Narcissa patted his back reassuringly. "Not a problem darling, that's what mum's are for," she said with a smile. "Now go and talk to her," she urged.

Draco stood up from the bed and ran his hand through his hair before he left the room. Lucius watched his son apprehensively as he descended the stairs toward him. Draco walked passed his father ignoring him as he walked straight out the front door and apperated on the spot. He ran to the front door of the house and knocked on the door tentatively.

After no answer came he glanced up at the sky. The sun was setting and setting the little river across from the house on fire with color. He then remembered that Severus had made it so that he could enter the house anytime and reached for the door knob.

When he entered the house he found a lone black summer cloak hanging on the hook by the door. The house looked as if it had been cleaned recently so he called out for Ellenore hoping to hear an answer. When no answer came he explored the house and found the master bedroom looked like it hadn't even been touched. As he entered the private study on the ground floor his heart sank.

The shelves in the private study that once belonged to Severus Snape were completely empty. On the corner of the ebony desk sat a tea service tray with a tea pot and a single cup. Draco walked over to the desk and touched the tea pot. It was still slightly warm, and there was about half a cup of tea still sitting unconsumed in the bottom of the cup. Wherever she had gone he reasoned that she couldn't have been gone for too long.

He took the tea service to the kitchen and cleaned it out, leaving them to dry in the dish drainer. He glanced at his pocket watch and thinking that Ellenore might have gone visiting decided to prepare a lovely dinner for her. He had never prepared a meal before but he figured that it couldn't be too hard. He found a cook book in the sitting on the counter and looked through it for something that he thought Ellenore would like to eat when she got home.

An hour later Draco had managed to prepare a reasonably good looking and smelling Vegetarian lasagna. He set the table for two and lit two tall candles. He placed a warming charm on the food and sat down in the living room to wait for her to return. He fell asleep on the sofa and slept until the sun shone through the curtains of the living room window.

Draco stretched and blinked sleepily and sat up looking around momentarily forgetting where he was. Then he rolled off of the couch and hit the floor. He jumped to his feet and walked into the kitchen to see if Ellenore had found and eaten the food. Seeing the food was untouched he angrily drew his wand and made the food and dishes vanish. He then ran through the house checking to see if she was asleep somewhere.

Draco left the little house on Spinners End hoping that Ellenore had returned to Malfoy Manor. He found it hard to concentrate on anything and almost got his head taken off by a jinx during Auror training that day. He walked listlessly through the atrium of the ministry and was stopped from falling head first into the fountain by Harry Potter.

"Draco what's wrong with you," he asked as he shook Draco's shoulders gently to snap him out of his state of distraction? Draco looked around and then grabbed Harry's robes pulling him closer to his face. "She's gone, Harry. She's gone and I don't know where to look for her," blurted Draco on the edge of losing his head again.

"What are you talking about Draco? Is something wrong with Elly," asked Harry with fear on his face? "Harry Ellenore left my house. I can't find her anywhere. I've even searched her home on Spinners End and it looked like she was there, but had left. I cooked lasagna for her and fell asleep on the sofa. She never came back to the house. Where else could she be," asked Draco as he covered his face with his hands?

"I don't know Draco, but I'll help you find her if you'd like," said Harry as they walked to the floo network. "No Harry, I can't take your time. You're serious about training to become an auror. I need to do this myself. Besides there is one place that I haven't looked yet, said Draco as he reached the floo.

Draco continued to search for Ellenore for the rest of the summer. It had been a month since anyone had heard from her and he was moody, and quiet. Two days before the new term was to start at Hogwarts Draco was sitting in the dining room playing with his eggs when he heard the soft pop of a house elf apperating behind him.

Lucius and Narcissa looked up to see Blinky the personal guide elf of Ellenore Snape standing in their dining room holding an envelope in her thin hands. Lucius cleared his throat and attempted to get Draco's attention. Draco didn't look up from his plate. "Draco," called Narcissa as she gestured for him to turn around.

He finally looked up and noticed the shocked looks on his parent's faces. He turned around with a jerk expecting to see Ellenore standing behind him. Instead he saw Blinky walking toward him with the letter outstretched in her hand. Draco jumped from his chair and knelt on the floor in front of the elf that was giving him a puzzled look.

"Master Draco, if you is planning on seeing the mistress again, you should freshen yourself up first," she said as she handed him the letter. He pulled the shocked elf into his arms and gazed into her large green eyes. "Blinky, where is she," he demanded shakily? Blinky pointed to the letter in his hand and smiled.

Draco released the elf and flipped the envelope over in his hand. To his shock it was from Headmistress Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts. His fingers trembling he broke the seal on the envelope and withdrew a single piece of parchment. He was shaking so much that he handed the letter to his father and asked him to read it for him. He was afraid that it might contain bad news about Ellenore. "Draco are you sure that you want me to read this," asked Lucius calmly? Draco nodded mutely, never letting his stormy grey eyes lose sight of Ellenore's elf.

"_To Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_Due to changes in your employment status, we here at Hogwarts would like to invite you to take a position of our New Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. You were recommended for the job by our new Potions Mistress and head of Slytherin House, Professor Ellenore Snape. Please send your reply or return with Blinky the guide elf at your earliest convenience._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall Headmistress"_

Lucius and Narcissa stared at Draco in shock. "Well Draco, what are you waiting for? Go shower, shave, and dress yourself. If Ellenore went to all the trouble to acquire you a post as a professor alongside herself. Why are you still standing there," asked Lucius with a large smile on his face?

Draco got to his feet and looked down at Blinky in confusion. "Blinky, would you be so kind as to inform your mistress and the headmistress that I will accept the job and that I will be there shortly," he asked as he walked to the door of the dining room? Blinky nodded and bowed before disapperating away.

**A/N thank you for reading, please watch out for Chapter 17 Ellenore's Decision**


	17. Chapter 17 Ellenore's Choice

**A/N sorry for keeping everyone waiting but I needed time to think out where I wanted to take this chapter. I hope that you are all enjoying it so far. please enjoy the next chapter in the story.**

Chapter 17 Ellenore's Decision

After Ellenore and Blinky disapperated from Spinners End she found herself at the locked front gates of a grand Manor that in its glory days would easily rival the splendor of Malfoy Manor. She knew from the letter that pertained to the Manor that it was protected by all manner of wards to protect it from being discovered. It was unlovable, and if anyone was to pass the property they would see acres of green rolling hills dotted here and there with grazing sheep milling here and there.

She placed her hand on the gate that only Blinky and herself could see and entered the grounds. The grounds were overgrown and the paint was cracked and peeling. "Well Blinky, If it looks this rough on the outside then we are going to need help to get this place back in livable condition. Let's take a look inside so we can get a better scope of exactly what is needed," said Ellenore as she unlocked the massive front doors of Snape Manor.

Once they entered the manor the smell of dust mold and mildew assaulted her senses. Here was the place she was born, here was the place that her mother had lost her life and took her sight with it. She walked hand in hand with Blinky around the house seeing everything through Blinky's eyes.

As they walked from room to room taking note of what needed to be done Ellenore stopped at the heavy steal reinforced door that led into the Labritory where her mother had lost her life. The many shelves were empty and the room was black with the combination of dust dirt and soot from the explosion.

Ellenore saw the old art table that had saved her life sitting forgotten and alone in the corner. She crossed the room and ran her hands over the remains of her mother's melted caldron. The memory of her mother's smileing face came flooding back to her. "Blinky, we are definitely going to need help. Lets take a little trip to Diagon Alley," she said as she turned away from the melted caldron.

Two weeks passed and Ellenore along with the help of Blinky and three new house elves worked hard on getting the house and grounds back in order. It took hours of hard physical and magical work but soon the house was as good as new. The marble floors and mantle pieces shone brilliantly. The furniture and drapes had all been either cleaned or replaced. She even had an old friend come in and help out with decoration.

Millacent Bulstrode was now working as an interior designer and was over joyed to lend her artistic eyes and skills to her old friend. "Ellenore, I'm sorry about your dad," she said as she put the finisheing touches on the manor.

"My father was a better man than anyone ever gave him credit for. He may be gone from this world but he will always be with me," said Ellenore as she blinked back tears. "You know, you shouldn't have left Draco like that. He's a complete mess. He almost got his head blown off in Auror practice last week because he was so distraught," said Millicent.

"He knows that I have my reasons Millicent. However if it means that much to you I will contact him soon. Oh, and by the way, don't go blabbering to anyone about where I am," said Ellenore with a very Snape like expression on her face that made Millicent burst out laughing. "Elly, has anyone ever told you how much you look like your dad," asked Millicent? "Yes I've heard it a few times as of lately. Millicent, you have to promise me that you won't tell Draco where I am," said Ellenore with a searious look on her face. "I promise that I won't tell him," said Millicent as she gathered her things and apperated from the front porch.

Now that Snape Manor was back in order Ellenore felt at peace. She desided to take Minerva up on the offer that she had made to her before she had left Malfoy Manor. She walked up into the master bedroom and changed into one of the many sets of robes that was left to her by her mother and her father's black traveling cloak that she had had Blinky retrieve from the old house on Spinners End.

Then She summoned Blinky to her side and they apparated to Hogwarts. She ran her hands over the massive front gates that led into the Hogwarts grounds and all of her memories of her days at school came flooding into her mind. Her thoughts were brought to a halt by the sound of Fang barking madly in front of her behind the gates.

She knelt down and scratched his ears through the gate happily. "I'm glad to see you again too," she said as the gates were opened and Fang knocked her over and covered her face with slobbery sloppy dog kisses. "Down Fang," ordered Hagrid as he pulled the dog off of her. "Er, sorry about that, Elly," said Hagrid as he pulled her up from the ground and roughly dusted the dirt and leaves from her hair and robes.

"It's ok, Hagrid. I'm alright," she said as he rapped her in a tight smothering embrace. "Hagrid, I can't breathe," she gasped. "Sorry bout that, Elly. I just missed yah," said Hagrid as he released her from his death grip. "So what are ya doing here," he asked as he closed the gates behind them?

"I wanted to speak to Headmistress Mc'Gonagall," she said casting a clensing charm on herself. "I think that she's in her office," said Hagrid as he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and started to lead her towards the castle. "Slughorn retired and she's been having fits trying to find someone to take his post. There is also a need for someone to take the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hagrid as they walked up the steps into the entrance hall.

Hagrid led her up to the doors of the headmistress's office and knocked on the door. "Come in," came Minerva's voice from behind the door. Hagrid stepped in and smiled at the headmistress. "What can I do for you, Hagrid," asked Minerva as she frowned at the unanswered letter on her desk? "Ya, have a visitor, Headmistress," said Haggrid as he opened the door wider.

Minerva looked up to see Ellenore and her guide elf standing in the doorway. She got up from her desk and rapped Ellenore in a tight hug. "I didn't expect to see you so soon, Miss Snape. Please come in and make yourself comfortable," she said as she pulled Ellenore into the office and guided her into a chair by the fire.

"How have you been," she asked as she handed Ellenore a cup of tea? "I'm doing better everyday thanks to you and everyone else that has helped me," said Ellenore as she took a sip of her tea. "Where have you been? I've received several owl's from Draco Malfoy and the rest of your friends whom are very worried about you," asked Minerva as she offered a tin of cucumber sandwitches? "I've needed some time to myself to think. I went to my father's old home on Spinners End and looked over the contents of the box that you brought me. He left me two houses, and three volts of money at Gringots Bank."

"Considering how much my inheritance equals I really don't have the need financially to ever work. However I need a mental challenge to keep my mind in tact. Haggrid told me that Professor Slughorn has retired and that you are having trouble filling the position. If I may, I would like to offer my skills as Potions mistress for the school," said Ellenore as she presented her brewing license to Minerva for inspection.

"It has always been my dream to take my father's place as Potions instructor and head of Slytherin House," said Ellenore with a tone of hope in her voice. Minerva handed back the brewing license, then sat back in her seat and observed Ellenore thoughtfully. "Ms. Snape, under normal sercumstancis, I would require an applicant to submit an employment application and a ressumay."

"However, You are a special case. I know that there were several occasions during your last year at Hogwarts that your father turned classes over to you. I have no doubts of your ability to teach. The only thing that worries me is your age. Many of the students that were in attendance when you graduated are still attending nest term. They may cause you distress, or even be a newcence in your classes," said Minerva in a soothing tone.

"I know that I am younger than my father was when he first took the post, but I assure you that I am very capable of controlling a class. I have inherited several of my father's traits and I know how to use them affectively," said Ellenore. "All I want is a chance to prove myself. I won't disappoint you Headmistress," said Ellenore.

"Well I know that your father tought you all that he knew and that your mother was also very gifted in potions as well. The job is yours, Ms. Snape, or would you prefer Professor Snape," asked Minerva as she got up and crossed to her desk to retrieve a large stack of folders? "Call me what ever your comfortable with Headmistress," said Ellenore as Minerva placed the folders into her lap. "This is everything that you will need. The top page is a list of your duties as head of Slytherin house, and Potions Mistress. Other than teaching potions, you are responsible for brewing various potions for use in the Hospital wing."

The folders are stacked in order of your classes. If you have any questions feel free to ask," said Minerva as she shook Ellenore's hand. "Thank you for giving me a chance to prove myself Headmistress. May I be excused," asked Ellenore as she arose from her seat? "Yes, I trust that you can find your way around the castle. I expect you to be back on Hogwarts grounds at least two days before term starts. Oh, and before I forget. We are colligues now. You may call me Minerva," said the Headmistress as she held open the door for her new potions Mistress.

By the end of the week Ellenore was thoroughly prepared for her new job. She had stayed at Hogwarts planning her lessons, brewing and stocking potions for the Hospital wing, and making sure that all was prepared for the up and coming school term. She hadn't taken any time to herself until two nights before term was to start. She sat in her living quarters that for so many years had been her father's and smiled.

She took out her locket and opened it. "Father, I made my dreams come true. This is how you will live on. I promise that I will make you proud of me," she said as she ran her fingers over the picture of her father. "I have always been proud of you, Poppet," came the reply from her father's portrait in the locket. Blinky popped into the sitting room and hurried over to her mistress's side. "Mistress, your presents is required in the headmistress's office at once," said the elf as she took ahold of Ellenore's hand.

Ellenore closed her locket and allowed Blinky to apparate her into the headmistress's office. "You summoned me, Headmistress," she asked with a slight bow? "I have summoned you all here this evening to discuss a problem," said Minerva distractedly. "Unfortunately I have had no luck finding anyone willing to take the position of Professor for D.A.D.A classes. Unless anyone has any idea's, we are going to have to have each of you take turns teaching that class in addition to your regular scedules," said Minerva with a discruntled tone in her voice.

The other staff moaned in exasperation. Ellenore raised her hand. "Excuse me, Minerva, but I may just have the solution to your problem. One of my old friends has been keeping tabs on someone whom would make a perfect D.A.D.A. professor, if you are willing to give him the opportunity to prove himself," she said with a calculating look on her face.

Minerva arched her eyebrows and smiled hopefully at Ellenore for a brief moment forgetting that she couldn't see unless her hand was in direct contact with someone or something that could see. "Ellenore, Please, who do you think would be willing to take the post," she asked? "Draco Malfoy, would gladly take the post if it was offered to him," she said softly.

Outraged gasps and protests burst from the mouths of all of the other professors in the room. "He's a death eater," squeaked professor Flitwick. "I won't work side by side with a death eater whom was so close to Voldemort," screeched Neville whom was now the Herbology Professor. Ellenore rolled her eyes and tried not to get upset.

"I understand your reasons for feeling the way that you do, but I assure you that Draco is no longer anymore of a death eater than I am," said Ellenore Defensively. "You all know that I was sent to Azcaban prison for being a death eater. What you did not know unless you were present at my trail is that Voldemort was my biological grandfather," said Ellenore calmly.

"The Ministry has given me and Draco full pardons because neither of us shed innocent blood or killed anyone. Headmistress Minerva Mc'Gonagall gave me a chance to do something helpful and constructive with my life. So for you to say that you won't work with someone whom was as close to Voldemort as Draco was, is an insult. You have been working next to me for the past week and as far as I'm consearned, you can't get any closer to Voldemort than being a blood relation," said Ellenore angrily.

"We can't change the past or whom we are related to. All we can do is try to move on with our lives and make the world a better place for all who live here," said Ellenore as she got to her feet. "Ellenore, calm down," said Minerva as she gave the other staff members a reproachfull glare.

"I am the one who makes the desissions here, need I remind you all. It was my choice to give Ellenore the post of Potions Mistress and head of Slytherin house. As it is my desission to give the post of D.A.D.A. professor to anyone that I see fit. Whomever I choose to give the post to you will treat that person with respect. If Mr. Malfoy refuses the post all of you with the exception of Professor Snape will have no choice but to take turns teaching the class during your off period. I'll have no further discussion on this matter. You are all excused," said Minerva harshly.

The staff all exited the office muttering their disappointment. Ellenore was about to have Blinky return her to her private quarters for the night when the Headmistress placed her hand on her shoulder. "Ellenore, do you honestly think that Draco would consider taking the post of D.A.D.A. professor," asked Minerva softly?

"If you mention that I am the one who suggested him for the post and send the letter to him with my guide elf, than I am certain that he will accept," said Ellenore polightely. "Very well than, I will inform you when I am going to send off the letter," said Minerva with a smile on her face.

The next morning Ellenore skipped breakfast opting to take that time to ensure that the potions ingrediants store room that was reserved for the potions classes was fully stocked and ready. A knock sounded at the door then Minerva poked her head inside the empty class room and called out her name. Ellenore stopped what she was doing and exited the store room making Minerva jump as she tapped her on the shoulder. "Good morning Headmistress, said Ellenore with a smile. "Good morning to you as well Ellenore. I have the letter ready for Blinky to deliver, if you can part with her for a while," said Minerva as she removed the sealed letter from the pocket of her robes.

"Blinky," called Ellenore as she took a seat at her desk! Blinky popped into the room and bowed at her mistresses summons. "Blinky is here Mistress," she said as she took ahold of Ellenore's hand. "Blinky I have a special mission for you to take care of," said Ellenore as she took the letter from the headmistresses hand. "Yes, Mistress Blinky will do anything that is required of her," answered the elf happily.

"Blinky I wish for you to deliver this letter to Draco for me. Inform him that if he wishes to see me that it would be advised that he shower and get himself together before he comes," ordered Ellenore as she handed Blinky the letter. Blinky bowed and disapperated from the room. "Well then, what are you going to tell him when he gets here," asked Minerva with a knowing smile on her face?

Ellenore arched her eyebrows delicately and smiled. I've given it a lot of thought, Minerva. I've decided that you'll have to wait until I've had a chance to speak with Draco alone before I clue you are anyone else in," said Ellenore. "Please just send him down here when you are finished speaking to him, and please don't tell him anything other than about the job, if you would," said Ellenore as she arose to go back to restocking the store room.

Draco glanced over his reflection in the mirror once more before he left his room with his packed trunk shrunken and placed in his pocket. "Well, this is as good as it's going to get," he said as he frowned as the tired bags under his eyes. "You shouldn't have let yourself go this long without proper sleep," said his reflection as it glared back at him with a cold look on it's face and it's arms crossed. "When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it said Draco as he flung the mirror around to face the wall of his room. "Well then I guess that we'll see you for Christmas said his mother as he walked down stairs.

"Perhaps, but, I wouldn't count on keeping us for long since Ellenore is the head of Slytherin House and all. She can be quite steadfast in her diligence toward her responsabilities," said Draco as he hugged his mother and shook his father's hand before leaving the Manor.

Draco entered the grounds of Hogwarts with a hoapfull smile on his face, until he spotted a truly retched looking creature flying through the air above the forbidden forest. "Thestrals, came Headmistress Mc'Gonagall's voice from behind him. "So that's what they look like said Draco with a disgusted look on his face. "Yes, that's what they look like. They can only be see by those whom have seen death," she said as she led him into the castle.

"I am glad to see that Professor Snape was correct in her thoughts on when you would arrive. You remember of course where the D.A.D.A. class room is," asked Minerva with a slight nod toward the third floor? "Yes, Headmistress. Unfortunately my feancee refuses to let me forget that part of my life," he said as he looked around the entrance hall hoping to see Ellenore.

"Your office is of course attached to the classroom. There is also a set of private living quarters attached to the office for your use if you see fit to use them," said Minerva with a smile. "The staff room is on the second floor, you may go there to take breaks if you have the time," she said ignoring his longing looks toward the dungions.

"Being since you are new to teaching , I have taken the liberty to set up the first term's worth of lesson plan's for you. You may change them as you see fit. I am also quite sure that Professor Snape would be pleased to aid you in any whey that she can. If you have any trouble with any of the staff of students I ask that you please refrain from jinxing or hexing them as you are now an adult and a professor," said Minerva as she led him up to show him his private living quarters.

"Ellenore is down in the potions class room at present," she said as she left him alone with the stack of organized folders on his office desk. Draco placed his trunk in his quarters than ran down to the dungeons as fast as his feet could carry him. Ellenore had long since finished her inspection of the class potions store room and was now busy brewing one last cauldron of pepper up potion for the Hospital wing when she detected the familiar sent of Draco's cologne.

"What took you so long? Did you have a beard as thick as Haggrid's to shave off or what," she asked as she stirred the contents of her potion carefully? Draco looked into the cauldron and placed a stasis charm on it to keep it from going bad before she was able to protest. He took the stirring rod out of her hand and pulled her into his arms cutting her scentence off with a hard urgent kiss that left her breathless and trembling.

Before he broke the kiss he flicked his wand causing the door to the potions classroom to slam shut and lock. He also cast a silencing charm so that their conversation or whatever else they chose to partake in would not be disturbed. Then he pulled away from her and looked her over apprisatively before he spoke.

"Damn it Ellenore, do you have any idea how worried I've been," he asked in a trembling voice? "I couldn't sleep, eat, or concentrate on anything but you, you foolish woman. Can't you see that I am nothing without you," he asked as he tried to hold back his angry sobs? Ellenore could feel him trembling with a mixture of rage and emotion.

"I'm sorry that I made you worry, Draco. I just had to think on my own," she said as she ran her hand up to his cheek and wiped a tear from his cheek. Draco turned away from her leaving her standing alone as he walked across the room and leaned heavily on one of the empty desks gripping it so hard that his knuckles shown white beneath his pale skin.

"I know that you needed your space, and time to think, but damn it, couldn't you have sent one owl to let me know that you were alright? I was beside myself with worry about you," he mumbled angrily under his breath attempting not to loose his temper. He stiffened as he felt her hand take ahold of his arm.

"Draco, please let go of the desk and come and sit with me in my office. There are a few things that we need to talk about and I would like us both to be comfotatble," she said as she gently pulled him to the door removing the charms that he had placed on it as she walked. He allowed her to pull him from the room and into her office, but to his surprise she did not release his hand or let him take a seat in one of the empty seats in front of her desk. Instead she walked to the bookshelf that covered the back wall of the office and ran her fingers along the spines of the books until she came to a large green leather covered volume that had the house crest on it and pulled it until a click was heard.

The bookshelf pulled away and opened into the large lavishly furnished sitting room. She waited for the shelves to close behind her then she led him over to her favorite sofa by the large glass wall that looked out into the Black lake. The room shimmered with the green light of the sun shinning through the water of the lake. "If she could only see how beautiful it was they wouldn't be standing there now. Or maybe she was seeing its beauty through his eyes, reasoned Draco as he was pulled onto the sofa beside her.

"Draco, I promise that I will never leave you to worry about me again she said as she placed her hand on his and looked into his stormy silver eyes. "I have made up my mind on a few matters of importance, and before we go too far you need to know where we stand," she began. "I know that some day Malfoy Manor will belong to you, but if we are going to be married and have a life of our own, I would prefer that we live on our own."

"Durring the school year I must stay on grounds to watch over the students in Slytherin house, she said as she moved a stray lock of his slightly tousled blonde hair from his forehead. "Elly, I can deal with that, but I don't think that I could live in the small confinds of your father's old house on Spinners End," he said as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

"I don't expect that you would be able to stand living in such a small modest dwelling as that, so I've been making other preparations. It just so happens that the house on Spinners End is'nt the only thing that I inherited from my father," she said with a smile playing at the corner of her soft pink lips.

"Well than Elly, if you don't want to live in Malfoy Manor with my parents, and you agree that Spinners End is not going to work, then where are we going to live when school is not in sesson," asked Draco with a puzzled look on his face? "I've heard about what you did with your inheritance from Voldemort," he said as Ellenore got up from her seat and summoned a rolle of parchment wich came flying from her office and into her hand. Ellenore handed the parchment to Draco and waited patiently as he read over it carefully.

He finished reading the parchment and set it on the coffie table in front of them before taking ahold of her hand again. "Elly, you've got more gallions in Gringotts than my family has ever had," he exclaimed with a shocked look on his face. "I know, Draco. I've also inherited another rather large home in north Wales. It is the same size as Malfoy Manor and I have purchased a few new house elves to keep it looking like a home should when we are not staying there. I would like us to live there if you don't mind," she said as she looked into his silver eyes. "I didn't quite approve of your father butting into your private life, and if you wish to have children once we are married than, don't you think that privacy is a must," she asked with a smile?

She laughed as Draco's mouth fell open in shock. "Y-you mean that you'll marry me," he stammered nervously? "Yes, but only if you agree to live in my home in Wales, that our children will never be tought any kind of dark magic, and if you take your grandmother's ring off of my finger and give me a proper marrage proposal," she said with a satisfied look on her face.

Draco gently slid the ring off of her finger and sank down onto his knees in front of her about to propose to her properly when she placed her fingers to his lips to silence him before he spoke and shook her head at him. "Not here and now, Draco. I want you to propose to me later this evening at dinner she said with an impish grin on her face. "You mean in front of all of the staff at dinner tonight," asked Draco in disbelief? "Yes Draco, that is presicely what I want, and I want our wedding to be held here at Hogwarts on Christmas day," she said. Draco pocketed the ring and got up from the floor pulling her up into his arms as he did so. "If that is what you want, than I will of course do anything to please you," he said as he placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

That night at dinner Draco walked proudly into the great hall with Ellenore on his arm and took a seat beside her at the far end of the table where her father used to always sit. However instead of allowing her to sit he led her to the center of the table and stopped in front of Minerva. "Headmistress, since neither of Ellenore's parents are alive, and She is like a daughter to you, I would like to ask your permission for Ellenore Snape's hand in marrage," he said with a bow to the older woman.

Minerva placed her fork down on the table and looked at Ellenore and Draco with pleasure. I am honored that you have such a high regard for my opinion on such an important matter Mr. Malfoy. Have you asked her to marry you yet," she asked with a nod toward Ellenore? "Yes, I have, however she insisted that I do it correctly," he said as he removed the ring from his pocket.

"Well, than Draco, what are yah waitin for," asked Haggrid happily thumping his fists on the table making everyone's plates and gobbltets clatter? Draco turned and faced Ellenore than sank down onto one knee and took her hand in his. "Ellenore, Eileen Snape, I can't picture my life without you in it. Will you marry me, and become my wife," asked Draco as he held the ring inches from her finger? "Yes Draco, I'll Marry you," said Ellenore as most of the staff cheered happily. Only a few made booing and hissing noises of contempt. Then a few gagging noises, when the two shared a tender kiss in front of the whole staff.

**A/N I hope that you enjoyed this happy little chapter. please review and let me know what you think I should do next. and stay on the loolk out for Chapter 18 A Christmas to Remember**


	18. Chapter 18 A Christmas To Remember

**/N Sorry if it took me a while to post this chapter but I decided to asd a few little susprises for you. Thanks for your continued support. Please enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter 18 A Christmas to Remember

The morning of September second found Draco pacing the floor of Ellenore's sitting room nervously. "Draco, stop that," said Ellenore as she read over the list of the names of her returning Slytherin students and the lists of returning students that would be attending her classes the next day. "Honestly Elly, how can you be so calm about this," asked Draco as he plopped down on the sofa beside her?

Ellenore smirked and rolled her eyes. "Gods Ellenore now it's your turn to stop," said Draco as he burst out laughing. "Stop what, darling," said Ellenore as she placed her papers back into their proper folders? "You are making that face that your dad used to make again," he said as he leaned against the corner of the sofa and attempted to relax. "I can't help looking like my dad, Draco," she said as she tossed a pillow at him, hitting him square in the face.

"You're going to regret that move Ms. Snape, said Draco with a sly smile on his face. Just as he was about to pounce and pin her to the sofa, she sensed his movement and quickly leapt into the air laughing. "That's not fair, Ellenore, you know that I can't fly without a broom," sulked Draco as he looked up at her.

"Who says that you can't fly without a broom," asked Ellenore as she floated down towards him and held out her hand for him to take it. Draco grasped her by the wrist and attempted to pull her down to him. His plan didn't quite work out, however. Once Ellenore had a firm grip on Draco's arm she floated back up toward the ceiling, making him float up along with her.

"Ellenore how are you doing this," he asked in shock? Ellenore smiled and pulled him into her arms. "You worry too much Draco. Shut up and kiss me you fool," she said as she pulled him closer to her. Draco kissed her tenderly at first then parted her lips with his tongue and deepened his kiss and tangled one hand into her long black hair and lowered his other to give her backside a light squeeze.

Ellenore squealed and lost her concentration, making them both fall hard onto the sofa. Feathers burst from the seams of the pillows and cushions of the sofa falling all around them like thousands of snowflakes. Ellenore could feel his erection pressing into her stomach, and smiled wickedly.

"Draco, is that your wand poking me, or are you glad to see me," she asked as she ran her fingers over his face? "I'm always glad to see you, Elly. I'd like to see more of you," he said as he gently ran a hand down her shoulder to rest over her breast. "Are you going to make me wait until our wedding night," asked Draco as he kissed up her jawline and nibbled gently on her ear?

Ellenore smiled thoughtfully and stopped him as he attempted to unbutton the neckline of her teaching robes. "Draco, I want you, to wait until our wedding night. I know that I'm not a virgin anymore, but I want our first time to be special. Something that neither of us will ever forget," she said as she attempted to get free from his grasp.

She could see the fire of lust smoldering in Draco's eyes. "If that's the way that you want it, then I will wait until then. However, I have one condition," said Draco as he sat up and pulled her into his lap. Ellenore arched her eyebrows slightly and waited for him to give his conditions. "Ellenore, do you still have the negligee that I bought for you," he asked with a devilish smirk on his face?

Ellenore nodded and blushed as the memory of the last time that she had worn the negligee popped into her mind. "I will sleep in my personal quarters every night until we are married out of respect. I want you to wear the negligee every night until we are married," he said as he plucked feathers out of her long hair.

"Draco, you know how the negligee will affect me. By the time we are married I may not be able to control myself," she said as the memories of his erotic dream flooded into her mind. "What if I can't stand it and I end up sneaking into your private quarters and having my way with you," she asked with a guilty look on her face.

"It wouldn't be the first time that you had your way with me, Elly," whispered Draco into her ear with a knowing tone in his voice. Ellenore's eyes widened in shock, and her jaw dropped. "Yes, to answer your question, I knew what you did," said Draco. "H-how," murmured Ellenore hoarsely. "It's really quite simple my love. Under normal circumstansis, after I dream about you, I have to go and relieve myself in the loo. That was the one time I dreamt of you that I woke up to find that I wasn't standing at attention, so to speak," said Draco.

Ellenore got up from his lap and cast a spell to remove all of the feathers from their hair and repair the busted sofa before she spoke again. "Draco are you telling me that you fondle yourself," she asked with a calm expression on her face? Draco got up from the sofa and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He started kissing her neck and held her tightly as he gently fondled her breasts making her gasp. "I only fondle myself when I wake up from such fantastic dreams wishing that they would come true. I wish that I could touch you the way that I do in my dreams, he said as he teased her nipples through the fabric of her robes.

"Draco," she gasped as she brought her hand up to his head and stopped his left hand from its work at her breast. "I have to take a shower and get ready for the start of term feast and the sorting. I've volunteered to do the sorting duty this year," she said as she brought her other hand down to stop his busy right hand. "Please show a little decorum, darling," she said as she wiggled free from his grip.

"Fuck decorum Ellenore, I should join you in the shower and finish what I've started said Draco hopefully. "No, Draco, I want you to wait, until our wedding night," she said as she crossed her arms across her chest defiantly. "Fine then, If I can't join you in the shower, and then at least bring me the negligee. I want to make a slight adjustment to the enchantment," said Draco with a seductive tone in his voice.

"What adjustment do you want to make to the negligee," asked Ellenore with a puzzled look on her face? "Nothing really, I just want to make it so that I will know when you are wearing it," admitted Draco. "You don't trust me," asked Ellenore with a note of disappointment in her voice?

"No, darling, I trust you with my life. It's just that I happen to own a special pair of boxer shorts that kind of link with the negligee. Once I activate the negligee properly, when you I are warring the negligee and I am wearing the boxers our dreams will be linked and we will share each other's dreams," explained Draco.

Ellenore turned away from him and retrieved the negligee from her bedroom. "Leave it on my bed when you're done with it," she said as she walked up to him and placed a light kiss on his cheek before handing over the negligee. "Don't even think about sneaking a peek at me while I'm in the shower either," she said as she left him standing in the sitting room holding the silky garment in his hand.

A few hours later Draco was sitting in his usual place next to the empty chair that Ellenore would occupy after she had completed the sorting duty. He glanced around the room and noticed several returning students that he knew were going to give him hell, and frowned as his eyes rested on Ginny Weasley and her friends at the Gryffindor table. He was not going to enjoy this year. If it hadn't been for Ellenore, he would have never accepted the job.

Out in the entrance hall Ellenore and Blinky stood at in front of the doors leading into the great hall awaiting the arrival of the new students. She watched as the timid first years were all ushered into the entrance hall and herded toward her by Hag grid. They looked around them in wonder and amazement.

"Welcome young witches, and wizards, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Snape," she said with a gentle smile down at the children. One of the students raised her hand timidly. "Please leave all questions until I have finished," said Ellenore as she crossed her arms. The girl lowered her hand respectfully.

"I will be your potions professor and for those of you whom may be sorted into Slytherin house I will also be your head of house. There are four houses here at Hogwarts; they are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravanclaw, and Gryffindor. The house that you are sorted into will be in essence your home and family while you are away from home. Your triumphs will earn your house points, and any rule breaking or misbehavior will lose your house points."

"At the end of the year the house that has earned the most points will earn the house cup. Now in a few minutes the doors of the great hall will open. You will form two lines and follow me into the great hall. There will be a stool at the front of the great hall, and I shall place the sorting hat onto your lovely little heads. The hat will then place you into your houses. Now before we proceed, does anyone have any questions," she asked resting her eyes on the little girl whom had raised her hand before?

"It's okay, dearest, if you are curious about my elf. She is my guide elf and acts as my eyes, because I am blind, said Ellenore as she read the girls thought. "Does anyone else have a question," she asked as the doors began to open behind her? Nobody spoke up; they just stood there silently and waited for farther instructions.

Draco watched as Ellenore and Blinky led the new students to the front of the great hall and picked up the sorting hat from the stool. After everyone was properly sorted and had taken their seats at the four long house tables, Blinky led Ellenore to her seat where Draco grasped her hand under the table. "Some of those students looked shocked," he whispered into her ear. Ellenore smiled and whispered back to him. "I don't think that they expected for a blind person to be their professor and a head of house. Not to mention the fact that I read one girls mind and answered a question before she even spoke," said Ellenore as she reached for her goblet of wine.

As the feast ended Headmistress McGonagall stood to make some final announcements. "Now, as many of our returning students may have noticed we have a few new members of staff this year. While you may have shared your dormitories with a few of them, I expect you all to treat them with the respect that you should show to all of your professors. Starting this year Herbology will be taught by Professor Neville Longbottom, who will also be the new head of Gryffindor house." Everyone clapped as Neville stood and waved at the students.

"The post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taught by Professor Draco Malfoy." The Great Hall fell silent and everyone started whispering to their neibors. Minerva cleared her throat and waited for the students to fall silent again before continuing. "Finally the post of Potions will be taught by Professor Ellenore Snape, who will also be the new head of Slytherin house. Now that we have got that out of the way and you have all been properly fed, it is time for bed. You all have busy days tomorrow, and it would be good if you all had a good night's sleep," she finished as the prefects all gathered the first years and started to lead them out of the great hall and to their respective houses.

Ellenore squeezed Draco's hand encouragingly before she arose from her chair. "I'll see you in my dreams," he said as he placed a gentle kiss on her hand before allowing her to leave. Ellenore gave a slight nod, and then had Blinky lead her to her office so she could prepare herself to greet her new charges.

The Slytherin common room was filled to conpasity with students both old and new, who were a buzz talking about the changes to staff and making plans for the next day, when all of a sudden they all jumped in fright as Professor Ellenore Snape and her guide elf apperated into the center of the room. They grew silent quickly as they saw the frightening look that was very like her father on her beautiful face.

"To all of you whom are returning and think that because I am blind that you will be able to trick or get passed me, let me begin by saying that I am my father's daughter. I will not tolerate any disrespect, or rule breaking from any of you. I assure you that anyone who is bold enough to test me will find that I will not hesitate to take points from my own house. You may also find yourself spending detention with Mr. Filtch, if I don't have adequate time to make you serve your detention with me."

"Those of you who are returning students may remember Filtch's passion for punishment. Now for you who are new to our school I am not in the habit of repeating myself. If you have a problem that cannot be solved by a prefect or the head girl or boy of our house, my office door will always be open to you. In a few minutes the head girl and boy will lead you to your dormitories, and will show you where the restrooms are within our fine house. Also let me be understood that if any of you are caught in a position that is forbidden, by me, my elf, or any other member of staff, you will be punished severely," she said as she glared menacingly at the older students. "Your class schedules will be handed out during breakfast in the morning. Anyone whom wishes to have extra classes may visit my office any time before the evening meal. Now off to bed with you all," she said as she and Blinky disapparated into her living quarters.

To her surprise Draco was waiting for her in her sitting room. "Ellenore, I'm worried about the older students who know me. What if they give me a hard time," he asked? "It's really simple, Draco. All you have to do is show them that you mean business. Also if you are worried about teaching, think of ways to make your lessons fun for your students. If you get any trouble out of any students from Slytherin don't hesitate to let me know," she said as she grabbed him and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"Wait, where are you going," asked Draco as Ellenore placed her quill and a roll of parchment into her robe pocket? "I have patrol duty right now," she said as she exited into her office followed closely by Draco. "I have a feeling that some of the older students are going to try and break a few rules on the first night. I intend to show them how much like my father I can truly be," she said with a dangerous look on her face. "I'll see you later on tonight in my dreams when I go to bed," said Ellenore as she left the dungeons.

Ellenore's patrol went smoothly. She caught a few students out of their beds necking in the darkened corridors where they thought they would be safe, and gave out at least ten detentions with Filtch as punishment. When she had walked the corridors of the castle three times she finally was relieved by Neville, and retired to her bed.

The next day Ellenore walked into her first class of the day. The seventh year Gryffindor's and Slytherins were talking animatedly until she and Blinky apparated into the center of the room catching them all off guard. "Good morning, seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindor's. You all know me and you know who my father was. That said, I want all of you to know that this year we are going to do things a little differently," she began.

Ginny Weasley narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms defiantly. "Why should we listen to you? You're not that much older than we are," she blurted out. Ellenore looked over toward her and smirked. "Five points from Gryffindor. In the future you will raise your hand and wait for me to call on you before you speak. I will have no one disrupting my class," she said as she leaned on Ginny's desk with a frightening look on her face.

"Now, as all of you may have noticed your potions textbooks have been changed and updated to a version that will make it possible for you to brew potions in a more efficient manner. Since this is your N.E.W.T. year, your assignment for today is to open your new textbooks to the first chapter and potion. You will brew the first potion in the book following the directions exactly and to the letter. For those of you who have had trouble in this subject before I think that you will find the updated brewing methods easier," she said as she walked around the room.

Meanwhile in Draco's class he was dealing with first year Slytherins and Gryffindor's. To his delight he found that he rather enjoyed teaching them. It was the older students that he had trouble with. They chose to ignore him completely as they tossed a paper bird around the class room. He drew his wand and the bird burst into flames.

The students all turned and glared at him. "That's enough, you all think that because you've survived a war that you are experts on defensive spells," he said as he leaned on his desk and narrowed his eyes threateningly at them. "Let's see what you know he said as he jabbed his wand at the blackboard.

"Take out parchment and quills. We are going to have a little pop quiz. Anyone who passes will earn five points to their houses. Anyone whom fails will have five points taken away from their houses and will earn detention," said Draco with a sardonic smirk on his face. "You have until the end of class to turn in your quizzes, anyone who has not finished by end of class will finish their quizzes in detention after school," he said as he took his seat and rested his feet on his desk.

As the school year went on Draco and Ellenore became more and more comfortable in their new roles as professors. Draco had started a dueling club to making learning defensive spells fun for his students. He managed to talk Ellenore into helping him with it thinking that she would take it easy on him. This turned out to be a mistake that led to an outburst of laughter from the entire student body.

Ellenore used her cane to navigate to the end of the dueling area then turned and fired her disarming spell without speaking a single word. "What the," exclaimed Draco as his wand went flying from his hand and was snatched out of the air by Ellenore! "I wouldn't use that language in front of the students if I were you Professor Malfoy," she said sweetly. She tossed his wand back to him and he caught it and narrowed his eyes angrily at his blind fiancée.

"You see everyone; the key to having a successful duel is to never give your opponent the upper hand, and to never underestimate your opponent under any circumstances. That was Professor Malfoy's first mistake," she said with a gloating smile on her face. "Would you like to try that again," she asked with a slight bow toward Draco?

Draco tried to disarm Ellenore again. She cast a strong shield charm that sent him flying across the room to land up against the wall on his backside. "Damn it," he cursed under his breath. "I heard that," she said as she started laughing at him. "Would you like to try that again, or have you had enough," she asked as Draco got up from the floor and rubbed his tender backside.

"I've had enough," said Draco as he walked back to the dueling area. Now that you have seen Professor Snape thrash me, perhaps you would like to give it a try. Please line up in pairs and each of you will take two turns each. First one will attempt to disarm your opponent, and the other will defend, than you will switch and the other will attempt to disarm and you will defend," said Draco as he guided Ellenore from the dueling area.

"Ellenore remind me never to doubt your abilities again," said Draco as he watched the students take turns dueling. "Sorry about that Draco, it's not my fault that you never knew that I could duel. If you and harry hadn't went all, I'm going to kick your ass when we had the dueling club in your second year, I promise you that you would have known how good I was," she said with a beaming smile on her face.

"Where did you learn to duel like that," asked Draco? "My father taught me, when I was younger. That's the result of having a champion duelist teach you all that he knows," she said as she grasped his hand and watched the students dueling. Once all of the students had had a turn dueling, Ellenore and Draco called the club to an end for the day. "Alright, you lot, if you want to be a successful duelist you should all practice casting spells without speaking. It may take time to get it down, as you can see it can give you a great advantage when dueling if your opponent doesn't know what's coming," said Ellenore as the students left the great hall.

As December drew near Draco and Ellenore began to plan their wedding together. The days were moving by fast and Christmas break had begun. Some of the students chose to go home for the holidays, while others chose to stay, so that they could attend the wedding of two of their new favorite professors.

Christmas eve found Hogwarts filled with students and parents old and new. All of Draco's family had shown up, and as a surprise turn of events Draco asked Harry to serve as his best man. The great hall was even more festive than usual. The long house tables had been replaced by several small circular tables where anyone could sit wherever they wanted.

There were seats on either side of a long Slytherin green carpet that led from the entrance hall of the castle to the banks of the black lake. The walkway and seating area had been charmed to keep all in attendance warm and toasty, and the snow on the ground was enchanted to not melt or wet anyone's feet and robes.

Draco was dressed in shiny silver robes, with a Slytherin green bowtie at his throat. His mother as well as, Hermione, Millicent, and the headmistress wouldn't let him go anywhere near Ellenore since the Christmas holidays had begun, and it was driving him crazy. Every time he attempted to turn around and search for Ellenore, Harry would prod him with the tip of his wand and scold him under his breath.

"Draco, she'll be here soon, if you don't stand still and stop attempting to turn around, your bride is going to question why you have sting whelps on your ass," said Harry threateningly. "You wouldn't dare, Potter," hissed Draco as he turned and glared at him. "Try me," said Harry as he narrowed his green eyes.

As Ellenore was being prepared for her wedding up in the headmistress's office, Lucius had visited the Shrieking Shack and had a very interesting conversation with the very disgruntled ghost of his old friend. "Severus I know that you're here," he said as he paced the floor. "I shouldn't still be here," came the agitated voice of Severus Snape. "I should be in hell paying for my crimes in the Dark Lord's service," said the angry ghost as he sat on a rafter above Lucius's head.

"Severus, did you ever think that you were kept here for a reason," asked Lucius with his arms crossed? "What reason could be so important, that I am stuck here floating around Hogwarts grounds and the Shrieking Shack for all eternity," asked Severus as he flew down and stopped inches from Lucius's face, making him jump back?

"Severus, your daughter is not in Azkaban Prison. She's the potions professor and head of Slytherin house here at Hogwarts," said Lucius, hoping to put Severus in a better mood. Severus's ghost finally looked at Lucius and noticed how he was dressed. Granted Lucius always dressed impeccably, but there was just something so formal about how he was dressed that made Severus raise an irradiant eyebrow.

"Why are you dressed like that," he asked as he circled around Lucius? Your daughter is getting married to my son today, and since you aren't exactly alive and she doesn't know that you are here, I have been asked to lead her down the aisle and give her away. I think however, that is part of the reason that you are still around, Severus. She needs you. You are the once who should lead her down the aisle," announced Lucius.

Severus smiled and got nose to nose with Lucius. "Are you certain that you want to do this," asked Severus? Lucius pulled a vial of polyjuice potion out of his robe pocket and showed it to Severus. "I want this day to be special for your daughter," said Lucius as he drained the potion into his throat and swallowed it.

Severus watched as his old friend took on the appearance of himself when he was alive. "How long will that potion last," he asked as he looked Lucius over? Long enough for you to enjoy her wedding and her first dance," said Lucius.

Ellenore paced the entrance hall, getting very nervous as she did so. "Where is he," she asked Narcissa," she asked as the side door opened to reveal Severus Snape, whom was supposed to be dead. Everyone gasped in shock and disbelief. "What's going on," asked Ellenore? Severus placed a tender kiss on Ellenore's forehead and smiled as Ellenore caught the scent of her father's cologne.

Tears started to trickle down her cheek, and was wiped away by a familiar hand. "Did you think that I would miss the most important day of your life," asked her father's voice? "Daddy, you're dead, how is this possible," asked Ellenore in shock as she felt the familiar face under her and arms under her trembling fingers? "I've been haunting the shrieking shack and the area around the whomping willow for a while. You can thank your future father-in-law for brewing a certain potion and coming to talk to me," said Severus as he lowered the veil over her face and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm.

The school orchestra started to play the wedding march, and Draco stood a little straighter and looked straight ahead at Minister Shacklbolt. Everyone in attendance turned to watch the progress of the wedding party. Millicent walked down the aisle on the arm of Blaze Zabini, and was followed by, Hermione and Ron, Luna and Neville, and Headmistress McGonagall and Hag grid.

Everyone gasped and a few fainted at the appearance of the bride, whom was dressed in a Slytherin green, figure fitting, mermaid style dress with long flowing belled sleeves and a matching veil that dragged the ground elegantly behind her. Her hair was flowing down to the back of her knees and she was wearing her mother's tiara, and earrings, her grandmother's choker, and the biggest smile imaginable. As if her appearance wasn't enough to make them gasp leading her down the aisle, was what appeared to be none other than her father, Severus T. Snape, himself.

Draco heard the gasps and shocked murmurs of the crowd and attempted to turn around to see what was going on, when all of a sudden he felt the blow of a painful stinging hex on his posterior. He jumped and cursed out loud rubbing his bum and he glared at Harry whom was smiling wickedly at him. "I did warn you, Draco," he said as he raised his wand and blew on the tip as if it were smoking. "I'm going to get you for that, Potter," said Draco as he faced the Minister of Magic again. "Good luck on that one, I don't think that your wife is going to let you do that," said Harry as the music came to a stop.

Minister Shacklebolt looked at Ellenore and what appeared to be her father, with a puzzled look on his face for a few seconds until Ellenore's father who was supposed to be very much dead cleared his throat. "Oh right, We are gathered here today to witness the union of Draco Malfoy and Ellenore Snape. Who gives this woman to be married to this man," asked Shacklebolt?

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, will consent to give my only daughter to Draco Malfoy," came the familiar silky voice of Severus Snape from behind Draco and Harry. Draco and Harry both turned and gazed in shock and disbelief as what appeared and sounded like the late Professor Snape, tenderly lifted the veil from Ellenore's face and placed a tender kiss on her cheek before placing her hand in Draco's.

He leaned forward and whispered in Draco's ear. "I'm a ghost, Draco. Your father drank polyjuice potion so that I could have this day with my daughter. I warn you now that if you ever hurt her I will enjoy haunting you for the rest of your miserable existence," he said with a wicked smirk on his face. Draco swallowed a lump in his throat hard and nodded mutely. "I can't hear nods Mr. Malfoy," drawled Severus smoothly.

The wedding proceeded and Everyone watched as Severus glided around the dance floor with Ellenore in his arms. Nobody knew what they were talking about but they, knew that whatever it was made Ellenore smile all night. As the potion wore off Severus's ghost left Lucius's body and proceeded to dance around the ceiling of the great hall with the ghost of Rowena Ravenclaw. Everyone knew that this was indeed a wedding unlike any other that they would never forget.

**A/N thanks again for reading. Please leave a little review and let me know what you think. And please stay on the watch for Chapter 19 Marital Bliss and Heartache**


	19. Chapter 19 Marital Bliss and Heartache

**A/N Thanks for waiting please enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter 19 Marital Bliss and Heartache

As a wedding gift Minerva McGonagall informed Draco and Ellenore that they could leave Hogwarts for the remainder of Christmas break, so that they could have a little peace and quiet until the start of next term. On hearing this wonderful news Ellenore smiled and wrapped one arm around Draco as she held out the other hand for Blinky to apparate them home.

Draco opened his eyes after kissing his wife to find that they were now standing in front of a large manor with well-manicured lawns, and fragrant gardens filled with white roses, lilies, jasmine, and honeysuckle vines. The Manor was indeed as grand and beautiful as his family home in Yorkshire. He breathed in the sweet scents around him as they walked up the cobbled stone path hand in hand.

"Stop for a second, Elly," said Draco as they reached the steps that led into the house. Before she knew what was happening Draco swept her off of her feet and carried her over the threshold of their home and refused to put her down once they were inside. "Draco, darling, you can put me down now; said Ellenore as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "No, Mrs. Malfoy, not until we are in the master bedroom," said Draco in a seductive tone.

"But Draco, don't you want a tour of the house first," she asked as she saw the look in his stormy grey eyes? "The only thing that I want a tour of, my dear wife is your naked body," said Draco as he started climbing the grand marble staircase that led up to the second floor. Ellenore blushed crimson as she read his thoughts. "Where's the bedroom," asked Draco as he stopped in the middle of the upstairs hallway?

"It's the big door straight ahead of you at the end of the hall," said Ellenore as Draco carried her down the hall. Ellenore pulled her wand from her sleeve and pointed it at the bedroom door, which swung open, then shut behind them once they had entered the room. Draco placed her gently on her feet and kissed her tenderly as he kicked off his shoes.

Draco took her wand away from her and placed it on the nightstand as he guided her toward the king sized bed in the center of the room. "No, magic, Elly," he whispered into her ear as he moved around behind her and gently removed her tiara and veil. Ellenore moved to remove her choker and earrings, but was stopped by Draco's hand on hers. "No, leave the choker and earrings," he said as he trailed soft kisses from her ear down the side of her jaw and neck.

He began to slowly unbutton the back of her wedding robes as she moved her long hair out of his way. Once all of the buttons were undone Draco slowly and deliberately moved the dress down her shoulders gently kissing her skin as he moved. As Draco slowly moved his hands and lips down the path of her wedding robes, Ellenore felt warm and tingly all over.

Draco let the dress fall to the ground as he kissed his way back up her body. Ellenore expected him to remove her bra and knickers in the same manner, but he surprised her when he picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her tenderly in the center. "Don't move," he said as he removed his clothing and flung it across the room.

He climbed onto the bed and lay down beside her. Before Ellenore could speak his name, he placed his finger on her lips to silence her. "Patience my darling, Mrs. Malfoy, you've made me wait this long. I intend to take this slowly. By the time I'm done with you, you will wish that you gave into me long before now," he said as he reached under her back and unclasped her bra.

Draco removed her bra and tossed it over his shoulder as he kissed down her collarbone, slowly and tenderly moving his hands over her exposed breasts making her gasp. As he moved lower down her body he took one of her nipples into his mouth and moved his tongue around before giving it a gentle suck and nibble. Ellenore let out a soft moan as he simultaneously sucked and teased her breasts making her nipples rise to hard peaks.

He left her breasts and slowly trailed hot kisses down her belly and hips, letting his left hand rub down her leg as he moved lower. He kissed her legs slowly in turn as he removed her stockings and shoes, than kissed his way back up her legs and gently raised her hips and pulled off her knickers. Draco's every move sent hot tingling sensations through Ellenore's body. She felt herself growing wet between her legs before he even touched her knickers.

She parted her legs willingly as she felt Draco moving his lips back up her legs once her knickers were gone, and gasped as she felt his tongue gently flick her tender bud. A flashback of his dreams flooded into her mind as he luxuriated her core with his agile tongue, she realized that he was much better in person than in the dream.

After he sucked and licked her for a while he gently put one of his fingers deep inside her hot folds and slowly moved it back and forth, making her moans intensify. He then slid another finger in alongside the other one to drive her to the brink, then removed his fingers and stopped his attention to her core just before she slid over the edge.

Ellenore clenched her fists in the sheets as she felt the heat of passion flow through her like a wave. She gasped and moaned with disappointment as Draco suddenly stopped, and begged him not to. "Draco, Merlin, don't stop," she gasped. Then she squealed in shock as he pulled her off of the pillows and positioned her over himself.

"You are about to make one of my favorite dreams come true, darling," he said as he pulled her forward and kissed her passionately. Ellenore moaned softly as he kissed her and slowly ran her hand down his muscular chest and down to his rock hard manhood giving it a light squeeze. She smiled as he grunted softly, and slowly stroked him before positioning herself over him.

As Draco watched her slowly lower herself onto his erection he placed his hands on her hips holding her in place as he slowly and gently thrust himself into her making her moan with pleasure. "Draco, I never imagined that this could feel so wondrously amazing," panted Ellenore as she rode him.

"That's because making love to your husband should always be a pleasurable experience," said Draco as he quickly rolled over pinning Ellenore to the bed. He hooked her legs through his own and held one up while he thrust into her, going deeper than she knew was possible. She kissed him and ran her hands over his back as he moved over her. As he felt her contract around him he knew that she was close to reaching her climax. He quickened his pace making her moans turn in to screams of unbridled passion. Then as he felt his own climax nearing he thrust into her hard making her scream out his name as his seed filled her.

They collapsed together and slept on and off through the night every so often giving and taking pleasure from each other late into the night. They slept in until noon the next morning and showered together before dressing and exchanging Christmas gifts from each other. Then as Draco had promised, they apparated to Malfoy manor to have Christmas dinner with Draco's parents.

After they opened and exchanged gifts with his parents, they all went into the dining room to eat a sumptuous dinner complete with turkey and all the trimmings. "You two surprise me Draco," said Lucius with a cat like grin on his face. Draco grasped Ellenore's hand and brought it up to his lips before he gave his father a reproachful glare.

"Father, do I intrude into your private life," asked Draco with a stony look on his face? Ellenore almost choked on her wine when she realized what Lucius was hinting about. "Mother I hate to be rude, but if you don't do something to curb father's intrusiveness into my private life, then Ellenore and I shall have to leave early," said Draco as he patted Ellenore on the back.

Narcissa leaned over and whispered something that Draco couldn't hear into Lucius's ear that made him gag on his food and look at his wife with shock written all over his face. He then turned and apologized for his rudeness. When Draco and Ellenore finally apparated back home Ellenore burst out laughing as they entered the house.

"What's so funny," asked Draco as he pulled her into his arms for a kiss under the mistletoe? "Do you really want to know," she asked attempting to stem the flow of laughter with the back of her hand? "Is it truly that funny," asked Draco? "Let's just say that if your father hadn't behaved himself he would have been forced to sleep alone until our first child was born," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Draco smiled and shook his head. "You'd better not ever deny my attention," said Draco as he carried his laughing wife upstairs to their bedroom.

As the new term started Ellenore got worried. She didn't tell Draco but she had missed her minstrel cycle that was supposed to come near the end of December. It was now the middle of January and she felt sick almost on a daily basis. She visited the hospital wing during her off period to have Madam Pomfrey confirm her suspicions.

Poppy, waved her wand over Ellenore's abdomen and smiled happily at the result. "Your suspicions were indeed correct Professor Malfoy. You are about three weeks along in your pregnancy," she announced. Here is a recipe for a potion that will not harm the baby, that you can take as needed to control the nausea," said Poppy as she handed a scroll of parchment to Ellenore. "Come back near the end of the month and I'll be able to tell you the sex of your child," said Poppy as Ellenore left the hospital wing to go down to the great hall for lunch.

During lunch Ellenore was quieter than usual. Her silent mood didn't go unnoticed by Draco whom had noticed that she was ill more than once in the past two weeks since their return to Hogwarts. Ellenore, darling, are you feeling well," asked Draco with concern on his face? Ellenore turned her head to face him and smiled warmly. "I have a double potions class to teach up next. Can we discuss this later," she asked? Of course we can darling," said Draco as he snuck a quick peck on the cheek.

Later that night Ellenore and Draco walked down to the whomping willow to visit her father's ghost. He was sitting at the base of the monsterous tree staring blankly at the castle. Ellenore was about to approach when Draco stopped her and threw a rock on the not on the tree that would make it stand still. "Professor Snape could you come over here where we can speak to you without the threat of getting killed by a tree," asked Draco as he kept Ellenore from moving any further?

Severus's ghostly form looked up and he floated over to them and crossed his arms thoughtfully. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, to what do I owe the intrusion on my thoughts," he asked with an odd expression that Draco did not recognize on his face? "Father, quit poking fun at Draco, or I won't divulge my secret to either of you," threatened Ellenore. "Elly, what are you talking about your father's not poking fun at me," said Draco as he looked between his wife and father-in-law with a puzzled look on his face?

"Trust me Draco, I know my father a lot better than you do. Ghost or not he has always had a peccular scense of humor," said Ellenore as she stood beside her father's ghost. "Alright I won't bug your husband," said Severus as he floated sereanly around her. "So what secret are you hiding from us Poppet," asked Severus?

Ellenore mumbled an incantation under her breath and waited for the ghost and her husband to catch on. Draco saw a small ball of light glow in front of Ellenore's abdomen and didn't quite catch on, until he looked at Severus who was smiling from ear to ear. "Congratulations are in order, Mr. Malfoy. It would appear that your wife is going to make you a father, and me a grandfather," said Severus proudly. "You will make a fabulous mother Ellenore. You are very good with children," he said as he floated lazily on his back.

Draco pulled her protectively into his arms and gazed into the black depths of her sightless eyes in wonder. "Darling, I knew that there had to be a reason that you seemed ill off and on for the past two weeks. Why didn't you tell me sooner," he asked as he kissed her lips softly? "I had two important reasons for not telling you until now," said Ellenore as she snuggled closer to him. "First off I had to make sure that I was truly pregnant, so I payed Madam Pomfrey a visit and she confirmed my suspissions. Secondly, I wanted to tell you and my father together," said Ellenore with a smile on her face. "That makes sense to me," said Severus.

"What are you going to do about your job," asked Severus curiously? "I've already spoken to Minerva in that regard father. She has decided that since you are here on Hogwarts grounds, that whenever I am unable to teach or attend to my duties as head of house that you will do so in my place if you have nothing better to do with your time that is," she said with a slight bow in his direction.

"Nothing better to do with my time," snorted Severus irritabley. What else do I do around here other than scaring the daylights out of any student that dares to lerk in the corridors when they ot to be in bed, and floating around board out of my mind," said Severus. "You may inform the headmistress that I will gladly take back my former post of potions master if you are out of sorts during your pregnancy. You did have all of the potions textbooks changed to my updated versions, did you not," asked Severus as he floated upside down? "Of course I did father, you would know that for yourself if you ever bothered to read over anyone's shoulder when they are around you instead of scaring the shit out of them," snapped Ellenore as she withdrew her cane and left the two standing alone on the grounds.

"Take it from me Draco, Ellenore may be more like her mother than she is aware of," said Severus as he floated into the limbs of the whomping willow. "What do you mean by that," asked Draco as he snapped his head back around to face Severus? "Her mother had some of the most wicked mood swings that I've ever encountered while she was pregnant with Ellenore. You may wish that you were standing face to face with the Dark Lord once again before this is over," said Severus with a smirk on his ghostly face. "I'm just glad that I don't have to live with her twenty four hours a day, said Severus as he lounged amongst the now seemingly calm branches of the willow.

On the first day of February Draco accompanied Ellenore to the Hospital Wing for her check up. Draco held Ellenore's hand so that she too could see the results of the tests for herself. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and Ellenore's abdomen glowed. They both watched as the golden ball of light floated out in front of the two of them and changed a rosy shade of pink. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, you are going to have a girl somewhere around the first week of September," said Poppy happily.

Ellenore was absolutely extatic about her pregnancy, while Draco couldn't help being nervous for some unknown reason. Ellenore was now just starting to show a small bump beneath her robes that was only detectable if a person was close enough to touch her. All through February and March while on her patrol of the corridors Ellenore's sences seemed to be on high alert.

She had always been in tune with things that nobody else could see or hear, so at first she thought nothing of the shadows that seemed to invade her mind as she walked around the grounds of the castle. Then during her third month her happy feelings and mood fell apart during her nightly patrol. She stopped in the middle of the seventh floor when she felt the baby move suddenly.

She leaned against the wall and then it hit her like a kick to the head. Vivid visions of the blood shed from the year before flooded her mind. She clenched her head as it felt like it was spinning in hopes that it would stop, but to no avail. As flashes of death and distruction swirled around inside her head she screamed and stumbled backward toward the stairs, and went tumbling down.

Neville was on patrol on the sixth floor and went running to see who was screaming in terror. As he reached the stairs he whipped out his wand and cast a cushioning charm on the sixth floor landing to soften and hopefully stop her fall. He rushed forward and cast a diagnostic charm to make certain that she hadn't broken her back before he moved her.

Finding that she was unconscious and that her back was not broken he gently picked her up from the floor and ran with her in his arms as fast as he could to the Hospital Wing. Once he entered the hospital wing madam Pomfrey looked up in shock as he laid Ellenore on the nearest empty bed. "What happened to her Professor Longbottom," she asked as she rushed over and started casting diagnostic spells?

"I'm not sure what caused it, but I heard her scream while I was on patrol on the sixth floor. I got to the stairs just in time to cast a cushioning charm on the sixth floor landing to break her fall and stop her from going any further," said Neville with a worried expression on his face. "Merlin's beard, did you just say that she fell down the stairs," asked Madam Pomfrey in shock? Neville nodded mutely as he watched Poppy work over Ellenore's motionless body.

Neville jumped back in fright as the ghost of Severus Snape sored through the wall and swooped down toward Poppy with a concearned expression on his face. "I heard her scream, what happened snapped Severus as he floated over his daughter's still form? "She fell down the stairs from the seventh floor," said Poppy with a worried frown on her face.

"Longbottom, you go and inform the Headmistress about what happened. I'm going to go and get Draco," snapped Severus as he quickly sank into the floor. Neville ran out of the Hospital Wing leaving Poppy to tend to Ellenore. He didn't know how Draco would take the news of his wife's fall and he was glad that Severus had offered to inform him.

Severus floated through the ceiling of the quarters that he once occupied to find Draco pacing the floor with a worried expression on his face. He almost hated to give Draco news that would make him feel worse, but under the cercumstansis, he had no choice. He appeared in front of Draco whom didn't notice him until he accidentaly walked through him.

"What the hell did you do that for," he blurted out as he shook from the coldness of passing through a ghost? "Draco, you need to get to the hospital wing as fast as you can. Something happened to Ellenore and she has fallen down the stairs," said Severus as he pointed toward the floo. "I suggest taking the floo, I'll meet you up there," said Severus as he floated back up through the ceiling.

Draco came running out of the floo just as Minerva and Neville burst through the double doors of the quiet hospital wing. He rushed over to her bed and took ahold of her hand, concentrating hard on locating the memory of what had happened before she had fallen. He was motionless for what seemed like a long time before he removed his hand from hers and covered his face shaking his head to rid it of the vivid scenes that he had found.

"What did you see," asked Severus as he noticed the look on Draco's sheet white face? "I'm not sure, but I believe that she has somehow been channeling the memories of the war. According to what I've just seen she stopped walking after she felt our unborn child move. Her elf wasn't with her because she sent her down to the labritory to retrieve a potion for nausea. Then she was bombarded by those horred memories and fell," said Draco as he watched Poppy casting spell after spell on his wife.

"Sivil Travlawny has been complaining of dark shadows and visions from the past year as well," commented Minerva thoughtfully. "Severus could you go and get her, she may be able to lend her help," asked the headmistress? "Severus shook his head grimly. "I'm afraid that it's no use doing that Headmistress. Travlawny cracked earlier today and I saw her drag her trunks to the apparition point and leave. She was muttering to herself like a mad woman," said Severus shaking his head.

Minerva's jaw dropped in shock. "Great just what I needed on my first year as headmistress. My potions mistress is mentally and physically out for the count and now I have to either track down and persweid Sivil to return or get someone to replace her," said Minerva with a frown on her face. They all turned as Poppy cursed under her breath. "This isn't good. Headmistress we have a situation that I am afraid that I am unable to fix. We need to get Mrs. Malfoy to Saint Mungo's imeadiately, or we may lose both the baby and her mother," she said as she transfigured the bed into a stretcher.

Draco and Poppy managed to get Ellenore to Saint Mungo's according to the head Healer on duty just in time to stop the internal bleeding that almost cost Ellenore her life. Regrettably they were unable to spare the life of the baby. Draco's parents arrived just as the Healer came out into the corridor to give Draco the news.

"Mr. Malfoy," called the healer as he exited the private room and shut the door behind him. Draco looked up and Lucius placed a steadying hand on his shoulder. "How is she," asked Draco hoarsely? "Your wife will recover but she is still unconcius," answered the Healer. "W-what I-I," stammered Draco uncohearantly. "I believe that what my son is attempting to articulate is, what is the condition of my granddaughter," asked Lucius in a calm tone?

The healer shook his head sadly, and Draco fell to his knees and melted into a mass of uncontrolled sobs and screams of sadness. The healer sent a medi-witch to retrieve a calming draft and a vial of dreamless sleep, and advised Lucius to take Draco home. Narcissa stayed behind to sit with Ellenore incase she woke up.

Ellenore awoke on early on the morning of April first and realized that she wasn't in familiar surroundings. A medi-wizard came in to check on her and she rinkled her nose at the strong strange sent of his cologne. "Where am I, and what's wrong with my baby," she asked in a shaky voice?

"Mrs. Malfoy, you are in the hospital. You've regrettably lost the baby," he said in a soothing tone that didn't work on Ellenore. "No, it's not true. You're playing some sort of nasty joke," she said as she jumped from the bed and used wandleess magic to summon her wand and clothing to her.

Before the stunned medi-wizard could react he was knocked out by a powerful hex from Ellenore's wand. She dressed quickly and called out for Blinky, who appeared at her side instantly. "Blinky take me to Draco at once," she ordered angrily. Blinky apparated Ellenore to the corridor outside their quarters in Hogwarts.

As Ellenore felt the cool stone of the dungeon walls under her hands she knew that what the medi-wizard had said was true. She let go of Blinky's hand and slid down the wall holding her stomach and sobbing uncontrollably. Mrs. Norris rubbed against her as she sat on the floor, and mewed softly.

Ellenore scooped the scrawny feline into her arms and hugged it as she cried. Filtch came around the corner escorting a wayward slytherin student back to their bed and stopped in his tracks as the light from his lamp fell apon the crumpled sobbing form of the head of Slytherin house and his beloved cat.

He knelt down and gently touched Ellenore's shoulder. "Professor Malfoy, you are supposed to be at Hospital. What are you doing here," he asked? Ellenore didn't answer him. She just kept on stroking the cat who was purring loudly. He then turned back to the boy that he had caught and ordered him to go and get Mr. Professor Malfoy at once. The boy stood there in shock for a moment, then ran as fast as he could toward the slytherin head of house office and commenced to pound on the book shelves since he didn't know exactly how to get in.

Draco opened the door into his empty living quarters angrily and glared at the frantic student who was panting, stammering , and pointing in the direction of the entrance hall. "Mr. Collins, what are you doing out of bed at this ungodly hour, and what are you trying to tell me," he asked with his arms crossed in annoyance?

"Sir, it's p-professor Malfoy," stammered Collins and he ran back to the door of the office and pointed the way. Draco dropped the parchments that he was grading and they scattered to the office floor as he ran from the room hot on the boys heals. He skidded to a halt as he saw Filtch slowly leading Ellenore toward him. She was shaking with silent sobs and stroking Filtch's cat with a numb expression on her face.

"Thank you Mr. Filtch, I can handle her from here," said Draco as he attempted to take Mrs. Norris from his wife. She quickly drew her wand and hit both Draco and Filtch with a stunning spell stepping quietly over them and entering her living quarters via a concealed entrance that Draco was not aware exsisted.

When Draco and Filtch recovered from the stunning spell that they had been hit with they both entered the living quarters to find Ellenore sitting on the floor by the fire quietly stroking the purring cat. Her wand was sitting beside her on the floor inches from her. Draco used a silent summoning charm and caught the wand in his hand as it flew toward him. He placed her wand in his robe pocket and shook his head.

"Filtch if you want your cat back tonight, I suggest that you go and ask Professor Snape to come here imeadiately," said Draco as he walked slowly toward Ellenore's back. Seconds later Lucius and Narcissa came from the floo with horrified looks on their faces. "Draco, Ellenore's," began Lucius before his eyes caught sight of her sitting on the floor in front of him stroking the cat and humming softly.

"How did this happen? You were supposed to be with her at Saint Mungo's," shouted Draco angrily as he gestured toward his wife. "I had left just long enough to get a cup of coffie. When I returned I had to revive the medi-wizard that she jinxed," said Lucius defensively. They are still searching the Hospital looking for her," said Narcissa. Severus came floating through the large glass window that looked out into the black lake and quietly sat in front of Ellenore.

He said nothing for a moment, than looked up at Draco and his parents. "The medi-wizard informed her that she lost the baby. She didn't believe him and had Blinky return her here, so that she could ask you about it, Draco. When she touched the walls of Hogwarts, she relized that the baby was indeed gone, and she lost it. Filtch you will have to leave the cat until I can reach her. It's going to be difficult because she's shut herself down mentaly," said Severus as he turned his eyes back to the empty black eyes of his daughter.

**A/N thank you for reading please leave me your thoughts and stay on the look out for Chapter 20 Changes Are In Order**


	20. Chapter 20 Changes are in order

**A/N I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. Hope that you enjoy it anyways.**

Chapter 20 Changes Are In Order

After sitting in the sitting room floor with a very unresponsive Ellenore for the entire weekend, Severus finally managed to break through her mental blocks. She stopped stroking Mrs. Norris and brought her hands to her face. Draco knelt on the floor beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Shhhh, darling it's going to be alright. We'll get through this together," soothed Draco as he held and rocked on the floor with Ellenore in his arms. "I just can't understand this, Draco. Why did I have those horrible visions while I was pregnant with our child? Why now that I'm no longer pregnant, do I not have the visions? It's just too disturbing," said Ellenore as she was helped from the floor by Draco.

"Ellenore, you've been through a lot. Perhaps you should take a nice relaxing bath and then we can find a way to help you find the answers," suggested Severus. Ellenore nodded and walked slowly into the bedroom with her hand on her head. "How did you break through to her," asked Draco as he watched his wife rummaging through her trunk for something?

"It wasn't easy. I'm not quite sure what exactly happened to make this happen to her, it's a pity that Minerva hasn't been able to find Professor Trelawney. She's always had a way of putting Ellenore in a comfortable mental state," said Severus . Draco left Severus to his thoughts and went into the master bathroom to check on Ellenore.

"Draco, you don't have to watch me twenty four hours a day. I'm fine," said Ellenore as she soaked in the steaming hot bubble bath. "Darling are you certain about that," asked Draco as he knelt on the floor behind her and started rubbing her shoulders? "I'll be fine Draco, I just have to speak with Professor Trelawney," she said as she reached for the shampoo.

"Elly, Professor Trelawney left Hogwarts early the day that you fell down the stairs," said Draco as he took the shampoo from her and started massaging it into her hair. "What, Trelawney is gone," asked Ellenore as she sat up pulling her wet hair out of Draco's hands? "Have you ever known me to lie to you, Elly," asked Draco with a serious tone in his voice?

The next day Ellenore still didn't feel emotionally able to handle teaching any classes, so Severus continued teaching in her place. She sat alone in her office deep in thought for a while, then summoned Blinky to her side. "Blinky is here Mistress," said the elf as she bowed. "Blinky if Professor Trelawney has been gone, who has been teaching divination," asked Ellenore as she got to her feet?

"Headmistress has asked the centaur, Firenze, to teach Divination classes for the time being," said Blinky. "Blinky take me up to the divination tower," ordered Ellenore as she took Blinky's hand. Blinky apparated Ellenore directly into the deserted divination classroom, and Ellenore stood still taking in the atmosphere.

The normally hot room was cold and the usual smell of incents was nonexistent. She walked slowly over to the overstuffed armchair that Professor Trelawney would always sit in and sat gingerly in the chair. She was always able to get vivid images from items that were well used by the people who used them on a regular basis.

As Ellenore relaxed in the chair she got an instant vision of Trelawney's last thoughts before she left the school. She quickly arose from the chair with a determined look on her face and slowly used her cane to get over to where the crystal balls were stored. She reached out and slowly ran her hands over the cool dusty surface of an abandoned crystal orb and gasped as another vision flooded into her mind. She pulled away and called out to Blinky whom was standing in a corner watching her mistress curiously.

"Blinky, take me down to Professor Firenze's classroom, than go and retrieve my traveling cloak from my quarters," ordered Ellenore as the elf took ahold of her hand. Once Blinky had left Ellenore outside the classroom door, Ellenore knocked timidly. She heard the sound of hooves clopping up behind her and turned to face the large palomino bodied centaur.

"Were you looking for me," asked Firenze in a soft voice? "Yes, I need to speak with you about something that has been troubling me. Normally I would seek the advice of Sibill Trelawney, but she has left," said Ellenore with a timid look on her face. "Well, than if you need to speak with me, perhaps we should go inside so that we are not disturbed," said Firenze as he gently took ahold of Ellenore's hand and tucked it into the crook of his well-muscled arm.

Firenze led her into the class room and offered her a soft place to sit, as he lay down on the ground to be more comfortable. "You wish to ask me why it is that while you were expecting your first foal, I mean child," corrected Firenze shaking his head. "You want to know why the visions of the past were so vivid to you," he finished as he gazed up at the enchanted ceiling.

"Yes," nodded Ellenore. "The answer to this is really more simple than you are aware of," my dear Mrs. Malfoy. "The reason that your mental abilities and senses seemed heightened more so than they would normally be, is because your unborn foal had possessed your mental strengths. She was in essence sensing the past of the castle and questioning you, her mother about it. I regret that her young life was ended before it began, but there are some things that are in the stars that even the most powerful of your kind cannot change," said Firenze mournfully.

"You will find Sibill Trelawney, however she will not return. I have seen a great change in the stars for you. You are not currently following the correct path, thus your spirit is not at peace with our world. Once your true path becomes clear to you, I assure you that things will fall into place. Don't fret too much over the loss of your unborn foal. You will yet have many more before your life comes to an end," said Firenze as he helped Ellenore to her feet and led her back to the door of his classroom. "Thank you Firenze for your insight," said Ellenore as Blinky handed her the cloak.

Firenze watched after Ellenore as the elf guided her out the front doors of the castle and into the grounds, then he turned and went back into his classroom. Ellenore enjoyed the sweet scent of the air as Blinky led her to the front gates of the castle and down into Hogsmede. They kept walking until they got to the Hog's Head pub. As she entered the pub Aberforth looked up in surprise.

Professor Malfoy, I heard about what happened to you. I'm deeply sorry for your loss. What can I do for you today," he asked as he leaned against the bar? "I know that Professor Sibille Trelawney is here. I would like a word with her, if I may," asked Ellenore? "The headmistress has tried to speak with her on several occasions. I doubt that she will listen to you," said Aberforth as he came from behind the bar and led Ellenore and her elf up the stairs to a room at the far end of the corridor. "Good luck with whatever you wish to speak with her about," said Aberforth as he left Ellenore at the door.

Ellenore knocked softly at the door and was surprised when a tear eyed Trelawney opened the door. "Come in my dear, said Sibille as she dabbed at her eyes with a lace handkerchief. Ellenore and Blinky entered the room and was shocked by the coldness of it. "You know dear, you were always my favorite pupil," said Sibille as she led Ellenore over to a chair by the window.

"Before you ask, I'm not returning to Hogwarts. My time there is over. I only regret that I wasn't there when you needed me the most," said Sibille in a sad tone. "It's Ok, SIbille," said Ellenore as she took the tea cup that was offered to her. "Your inner eye is stronger than mine is now. I know that you wanted to take after your father, but your ability is far greater than mine ever was. You don't need me anymore," said Sibille as she patted Ellenore on the shoulder.

"Sibille, I want your honest opinion on something," said Ellenore as she placed her cup down in front of her old professor. "The centaur Firenze seems to believe that I am not following my true course. What do you see when you look into my cup," asked Ellenore? Sibille shook her head and didn't look down into the cup. You know what your cup holds already my dear. You don't need me to tell you that," said Sibille.

"What do you see when you gaze into yourself," said Sibille? Ellenore frowned in thought. "I see my path," said Ellenore as she got up from the chair and gestured for Blinky to come to her side. "If there is no bringing you back than I have no choice but to follow my path to my ultimate destiny," said Ellenore as she shook Sibille's hand before leaving. "Oh by the way, Sibille, you should consider Aberforth's proposal. He truly does love you," said Ellenore as she left the stunned Woman standing alone in her rooms.

When Ellenore and Blinky got back to Hogwarts she found herself met at the gates by Draco, who looked absolutely furious. "Ellenore, where the hell have you been? The entire school's been looking for you," he demanded as he grasped her by the arm a little rougher than he intended.

"Draco, you're hurting me," said Ellenore in a fearful tone. Before Draco could release his grip on her arm he found himself pushed away from her roughly by an invisible force. He landed against a tree and sat there shaking his head to clear his vision for a few seconds attempting to comprehend what had just happened.

Blinky stood protectively between Draco and Ellenore with a fierce expression on her face. "Master has been very naughty. Mistress was with Blinky all day. Blinky has protected her mistress and will continue to do so until the day that she dies," said Blinky threateningly. Ellenore patted Blinky on the head and walked passed her to help Draco from the ground.

"You would think that after all these years that you've known me that you would not forget how protective a guide elf can be over their master or mistress," she said as she took ahold of his hand and pulled him up. "I would also think that you know me better than that by now darling. I took a walk to clear me thoughts on a few things that were bothering me," she said as she caressed his cheek lovingly.

"I'm sorry that I got rough with you Elly, I was just so worried about you," said Draco as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her close to his chest. "Where did you go," he asked after placing a light kiss on her lips? "Hogsmede Village, to speak with Trelawney," said Ellenore as she turned toward the castle and started walking.

Draco ran to catch up with her and clasped her hand tenderly in his own as they walked. "What did she say," he asked as they walked through the grounds together? Ellenore smiled sweetly as they reached the front door of the castle and entered the entrance hall. "You'll find out during dinner," said Ellenore as she and Blinky left him and proceeded to walk up the grand staircase toward the second floor.

"Elly, where are you going," asked Draco as he ran to catch up with her again? "I need a private word with the headmistress on something," said Ellenore as she moved a stray lock of hair from Draco's fore head. "Trust me Draco," she said as she kissed him before continuing on her mission.

Later that evening Draco and Severus waited in the great hall for Ellenore to show up. When she finally did, she was walking behind Headmistress McGonagall with a beaming smile on her face. She sat down happily beside Draco and poured herself a goblet of wine. "You seem to be in a good mood," observed Severus as he floated behind her. "I am in a very good mood," agreed Ellenore as the Hall fell silent when Minerva stood up.

"As many of you may have noticed we are proud to welcome back the head of Slytherin House, Professor Ellenore Malfoy, whom was in hospital for a while. Please raise your goblets in welcome," said Minerva. The students and staff in the great hall all raised their goblets and said welcome back Professor Malfoy in a loud chorus.

"I would also like to bring to your attention that from now on to save him from boredom, Professor Severus Snape will be in charge of teaching all potions classes. This decision was made because Professor Ellenore Malfoy has chosen to take the post of Divination Professor to take the place of Professor Trelawney, whom I am informed will not be returning to Hogwarts. Professor Firenze will no longer teach divination due to his desire to return to his herd in the forbidden forest. Now that we have the pleasantries out of the way you may all tuck in," said Minerva as she took her seat.

Severus and Draco looked at Ellenore in shock and disbelief. "Ellenore, you love teaching potions," said Severus with a confused look on his face. "So, do you father. If you're going to be staying around than you might as well do what you've always done best. "Let me guess you want me to scare the shit out of my pupils," said Severus with a sarcastic smile on his ghostly face?

"Just consider that a fun little perk of the job," said Ellenore as she took a bite of her salad. "You're sure that you really want to teach Divination," asked Draco? "Yes Draco, I have to follow my path. I can do so much good by teaching and bringing a new light and a bit of realism to the post. We all know that people doubt the validity of Divination. I can change that," said Ellenore.

After dinner Ellenore was sitting in the sitting room beside the fire reading a rather thick book. Draco sat on the arm of her chair and attempted to read over her shoulder. Ellenore darling, come to bed," he said as he tangled his fingers in the long black hair at the back of her head. "Draco, just let me finish this page, and I'll be right there," said Ellenore as she ran her fingers over the page quickly. Draco watched as her fingers reached the bottom of the page than grabbed the book from her grasp and placed it on the coffee table before she could close it. "Draco, I wasn't finished with that," complained Ellenore with a furious expression on her face.

"Yes you are," he said as he picked her up from the chair making her scream out in surprise. "You need rest and you're going to get it," said Draco. "Draco has anyone ever told you that you can be a complete pain in the ass," asked Ellenore with a smirk on her face? "Oh, am I," drawled Draco silkily? "We'll see how you feel about that shortly," said Draco with a seductive tone to his voice.

Ellenore's eyes widened in shock at his comment. "Draco I'm going to hex your ballux off if you even attempt it. You know damned good and well that I don't do that," she said defiantly. "Don't worry, Elly, I won't I was just joking," laughed Draco as he carried Ellenore into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Five years would pass before Ellenore would allow herself to become pregnant again.

**A/N Thanks for reading I hope that you've enjoyed it. If you found it a bit boreing than please stand by for Chapter 21 Baby Blues. I promise that it will be much better. Please leave a review aand let me know what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21 Baby Blues

**A/N Thank you to all who have continued to read my story. after you have read this chapter please follow the directions at the bottom of the page, as they will help me decide how to end the story. There will only be one more chapter affter this one and I would love you all to have a say in what happens next. On to the Story.**

Chapter 21 Baby Blues

Five years later on November twelfth 2006 at two in the morning, Ellenore awoke with stabbing pains racking through her large pregnant body. She had been experiencing labor pains since eight o'clock the previous morning, but nothing as severe as this. She reached over and shook Draco, who was sleeping soundly.

"Mmmmm, what are you doing," he asked as he yawned sleepily? "Draco, Hospital wing, now," she screamed out as another contraction hit her. Draco jumped out of bed and quickly hoisted Ellenore into his arms, before running as fast as he could in his bare feet through the cold dungeons. As Draco ran through the dungeons and up into the entrance hall Ellenore held tightly around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

As Draco neared the doors of the Hospital Wing Ellenore let out another ear shattering scream of pain. Poppy, heard her screams and burst from the hospital wing with three other medi-witches. "How close are the contractions," she asked? "Five minutes," said Draco as he attempted to stay calm. He followed Poppy and the other Medi-witches into a private room near the back of the hospital wing.

The students of Slytherin and Hufflepuff houses whom had heard the screams all stood outside the hospital wing excitedly, while the prefects from Slytherin and Hufflepuff ran to inform the other two houses and the rest of the staff of the exciting happenings. In less time than it took for Draco to get his wife into the Hospital wing the entire school was waiting patiently outside the doors of the hospital wing listening to every scream that issued passed the closed doors.

Minerva came running downstairs and rushed into the hospital wing casting a silencing charm on the doors as she locked them behind her. As she approached the private room at the back of the hospital wing she heard Ellenore begging for someone to kill her. "Honestly Poppy can't you give the poor dear something for the pain," she asked as she entered the room?

"We did, but it's having little effect on her," said Draco as he winced in pain. "Draco, what are you wincing for, Ellenore's the one giving birth," said Severus with an excited expression on his face? "She's breaking my damned hand," screamed out Draco as Ellenore pushed again. "Your daughter is stronger than you are aware of. If you were alive I assure you that you would feel the same thing that I'm feeling now," said Draco as Ellenore squeezed his hand again.

All of a sudden they heard the angry cries of the baby boy whom was finally free from the confines of his mother's womb. Ellenore had fainted from the pain and was being attended to by two of the medi-witches while another bustled over to Draco and examined his broken hand. "You're going to need medical treatment as well Mr. Malfoy. Please have a seat so that I can heal your hand, said the medi-witch as she handed him a vial of skeligrow and a level four pain potion.

Severus floated over his grandson protectively. "Draco, your son is the most beautiful baby that I've ever seen. He's got your eyes and I have a feeling your hair as well when it grows in," said Severus proudly. "What are you going to name him, asked Minerva as she gazed at the baby over Poppy's shoulder?

Ellenore had been revived by the medi-witches while everyone else was occupied, and spoke up. "His name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," she said making Draco's head whip around to face her. "Darling are you alright, he asked as the medi-witch finished wrapping his hand in a cast. "If you must know I feel like I've just suffered the cruciartis curse again," said Ellenore as she attempted to sit up a little straighter in her bed.

The extra Medi-witches left the private room and Poppy had finished her examination, and the diapering and clothing of the baby before crossing the room and handing Ellenore her son. As baby Scorpius was placed into Ellenore's arms she started crying, because she could see Draco and her ghostly father through the baby's eyes.

"Sorry about your hand papa," said Ellenore as she stretched out her free hand towards Draco. "It's alright, darling. After all of the pain that you've suffered a broken hand is the least of my worries. I'm just glad that you and our little Scorpius are doing alright," he said as he took ahold of her hand with his good one so that she could see her son through his eyes.

Ellenore and baby Scorpius stayed in the hospital wing until after dinner time the next day. Draco had taken that time to prepare the nursery for his son. When he went to bring his family back to his living quarters he found that the entire school was waiting outside the hospital wing to catch a glimpse of the new baby.

"What are the chances that you lot are going to just let us pass without any problems," he asked as he glared at them all and crossed his arms across his chest? "Please Professor Malfoy we've been waiting to see the baby, said one of the Slytherins. "Fine then but I warn you that if he is sleeping and any of you wake him, the punishment will be severe," he said as he turned and entered the hospital wing.

Ellenore was glowing with happiness. She had spent the entire day with Madam Pomfrey learning how to care for little Scorpius properly, and bonding with her son. Who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Draco walked over to her and kissed her cheek after gently caressing his son's tiny cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I hate to tell you this darling but we've got a school wide welcoming committee who wish to welcome our son to Hogwarts. "That's alright Draco. They've been excited ever since we announced the pregnancy in March of last year. I have no problem in allowing them to see Scorpius, so long as he's not awakened," said Ellenore as she got up from the rocking chair that Poppy had transfigured for her.

As the students and other staff waited outside expectantly for the arrival of Mr. and Mrs. Professor Malfoy, they jumped back in fright as Professor Severus Snape floated through the door and glared threateningly at them. "My grandson is sleeping so you are all warned that if any of you wake him, I will take great pleasure in making your miserable lives as hellish as possible.," said Severus as the doors of the Hospital Wing opened behind him.

Draco and Ellenore walked out with beaming smiles on their faces. Ellenore was holding a tiny blue wrapped bundle in her arms protectively. She was dressed beautifully in an olive green set of robes with belled sleeves and a tight bodice. Draco had his good arm wrapped around her waist and was slowly guiding her through the crowd. They all watched and whispered silent exclamations of," awww he's so cute," as they passed.

For the next few months Ellenore took baby Scorpius with her wherever she went, including to her classes. The students loved it when she would end the classes a little early and allow them to play with and fawn over the baby. Things were going fine until the day that baby Scorpius started crawling. Ellenore had placed Scorpius in his play pen and went into the kitchen of their living quarters to prepare him a bottle for his lunch time meal.

When she returned to the sitting room to find that Scorpius was not inside of his play pen, she placed the bottle on the floor beside the play pen and started to crawl around the room on her hands and knees calling out to her infant son. Blinky popped into the room and looked at her mistress with a puzzled expression on her face. "What is mistress doing on the floor," she asked?

"Blinky the baby has somehow managed to escape from the play pen. Help me find him," she ordered with a quivering voice. The two started searching the quarters for Scorpius only to totally miss him completely. While his mother and the strange looking creature who followed her everywhere were searching for him, little Scorpius crawled out from under the coffee table and crawled over to his bottle on the floor.

Draco entered the living quarters to find his wife's panicked voice calling out to the baby and the baby sitting in the middle of the floor happily sucking on his bottle. He knelt down and picked up his son giving him a light tickle as he sat down in his favorite chair holding him as he drank his bottle and his little eyes started to droop sleepily. "You are a naughty boy to frighten your poor mother in such a manner, Scorp," he said as he caught sight of Ellenore feeling under the bed in their bedroom.

"Elly, he's in here," he called out as Ellenore bumped her head on the bottom of the bed. She came into the living room and fell to her knees wrapping her arms around Draco and the baby as she sobbed uncontrollably. "Draco I put him down in his play pen and was in the kitchen getting his bottle. When I returned he wasn't in the play pen and I couldn't find him anywhere. I was so afraid that he had escaped into the castle," she said as she ran her trembling fingers over Scorpius's soft baby hair.

"Draco we need to do something about this, what am I going to do when he starts walking," asked Ellenore as she wiped tears from her eyes ? Scorpius reached out his little hand and placed it on his mother's cheek while he hummed with the bottle in his mouth. Ellenore took his little hand and kissed it. "You are a little demon for frightening me so Scorp," she said as she caught a glimpse of his little grey eyes peering at her over his bottle.

"Mmmm," he hummed happily as he attempted to put his fingers in Ellenore's nose. Draco took Scorpius's hand away from Ellenore's nose and shook his head. "Don't worry darling, we'll figure it out," he said attempting to calm her. "Until we do however, I can enchant his play pen so that he does not escape it until either you or I remove him," said Draco as he pointed his wand at the play pen and cast a few protective wards.

As the school year came to an end Ellenore and Draco took Scorpius to say good-bye to his ghost grandpa before leaving to return home to Snape Manor. Severus floated around his grandson upside down, and Scorpius laughed. "I'm going to miss you over the summer Scorpius. When you start walking don't run off from your mother," said Severus as he waved to the three as they left the school grounds.

As the summer progressed Scorpius started walking and getting his little hands into everything that he could reach. His favorite thing to do was to hide from his parents making them both search the entire house for him. Draco would laugh when he found him and toss him into the air. Ellenore however, got more and more depressed and upset with herself over how many times she was unable to find her son. She had even contemplated putting some kind of bell on him so that she could hear him when he moved, though the prospect of him pulling the bell off and putting it into his mouth was frightening .

She didn't know what she would do if she had to raise Scorpius on her own. Without Draco, Blinky, and her in-laws she would have lost her mind over the summer. It seemed like the summer holiday had just flown out the window as once again Ellenore and Draco were preparing to return to Hogwarts to resume their posts. Draco was busy packing their trunks and ensuring that they had everything that they needed. Ellenore was in Scorpius's room changing his dirty nappy when she reached down to the changing table to find that Scorpius was gone. She shrieked Draco's name as she felt around on the floor for her naked little escape artist only to find that he wasn't anywhere on the floor.

Draco had enchanted each and every room in the manor so that Scorpius could not leave the room unless he was being carried by an adult, so she knew that he had to be in the room. Draco came rushing into the room and stopped dead in his tracks as he got hit in the face with a stream of baby pee. Scorpius laughed as his father made a disgusted face and coughed and spat furiously.

"Ellenore you're looking in the wrong place, darling. It appears that our son takes after you with his magical abilities," said Draco as he cast a cleansing charm on his face and robes. "Draco why are you coughing like that and what are you talking about," asked Ellenore as she got to her feet? "I'm coughing because our sweet innocent naked child has just pissed at my face from the ceiling . Ellenore he can fly," said Draco as he walked over to her and walked her to where she would be directly underneath her naked giggling child.

Ellenore grasped Draco's hand and looked up toward the ceiling at her son whom was now a wiggling ball of giggles on the ceiling. She crossed her arms in front of her and floated up to the ceiling with Scorpius. "Scorp, you're going to be the death of me, son. Come to mama if you want to go and visit your grandpapa Snape," she said as she opened her arms to allow Scorpius to float into them.

Scorpius floated happily into her arms and laughed as she tickled his belly. "Ma ma ma ma," he said as she floated back down to the floor and resumed his diaper change and dressed him in a set of a replica of Slytherin robes that Draco had gotten made especially for him. "Draco, I'm going to have to design some kind of tracking charm so that I don't lose him while we're on school grounds," said Ellenore as she carried Scorpius out of his room.

"Elly, what about what my parents suggested? You know that they said that they would be pleased to keep him while we are at work," suggested Draco. "Never, Draco, he's my son. Therefore , he is our responsibility," said Ellenore with an angry look on her face. "I didn't mean for the entire school year or even for the whole day. They would only keep him while we are working during the school day, and then we could collect him afterwards," said Draco attempting to quell Ellenore's rapidly rising anger.

"What about a house elf nanny," he suggested. "I mean Blinky really doesn't have anything to do when she has gotten you to your classroom. What if we allowed her to watch over Scorpius," asked Draco? "I'll think about it," Draco, said Ellenore as she took ahold of his arm for apparition. As the year moved on Ellenore and Draco had tried allowing Scorpius to stay with his grandparents while they were teaching. This arrangement didn't quite work out for the older couple.

Scorpius would scream and cry for his mummy and daddy, the entire day until they came to retrieve him after school had let out for the day. They instead enlisted Blinky's help in looking after him. He was much happier with this arrangement because he either got to stay with his mother or father while they taught their classes. He quickly discovered that the strange looking creature that followed his mother and looked after him was not to be pushed around.

Blinky was as doting and stern with Scorpius as if he were her own elfling. He couldn't get away from her no matter what he tried, and most of the time enjoyed watching the strange happenings in his mother's class room or the exciting sparks and such from his father's class. Every time one of the students would end up making someone fall or something happen he would clap his little hands and laugh.

**A/N regretably the next chapter will be the last for this story. I need your help on this one , however. I have placed a poll on my profile page that will determine wrether or not Ellenore should ge given back her sight, and how it should be done. If you would please go to my profile page and cast your vote It would help me greatly to deside how to end the story. Also if you have any suggestions for the final chapter you may post them in my pm box. once I have recieved enough votes and suggestions I will then name the chapter and post recognission of the person or people who give me the best idea for the ending. Please voat, review, and stay on the look out for Chapter 22. The faster you vote and pm me your suggestions for the final chapter the faster you can read it. I will be starting a new story for you to enjoy while I wait for your votes and suggestions.**


	22. Chapter 22 Scorpius's Birthday Wish

**A/N Now regrettably we come to the final chapter of our story. I hope that you have enjoyed the ride. Don't be sad though because I have a wonderful suprise for you at the end of this chapter. Thank you and please enjoy the last chapter of Flying Blind. Also Thank you for reading. And Thank you to FixedAtZero2011 and xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for your suggestion on the final chapter.**

Chapter 22 Scorpius's Birthday Wish

Three years passed and Scorpius whom was about to turn four never stopped talking ever since he discovered his voice. He had gotten to the point where he just couldn't make up his mind in which parent's class room he wanted to go to, so He started spending half of the day in one class and half in the other. He was somewhat of a little teaching assistant.

He would watch the students carefully and question them on what they were learning to do. In ordinary circumstances this would disrupt classes, however under the curious scrutiny of the little Professor as the students had taken to calling him, the Students only improved. One cold November morning he awoke to find his mother's guide elf and his favorite play mate/Nanny curled up on the foot of his bed shivering yet covered with tiny beads of sweat.

He tried to wake her but she didn't rouse from her slumber. Getting worried he jumped from his bed and ran into his parents room. Ellenore and Draco both jumped and sat bolt upright in their bed as the door to their bedroom slammed into the stone wall. "Scorpius you should be in bed it's not time to wake up yet," said Draco as he looked at his pocket watch. "Sorry Mummy, Daddy, but something's wrong with Miss Blinky," said Scorpius as he tugged on his mother's hand trying to get her to come with him.

Ellenore threw off the covers of her bed and allowed Scorpius to lead her into his room. She sat softly on the edge of his bed and lifted Blinky into her arms. "Blinky, if you can hear me wake up," she ordered as she ran her hand over the elves forehead. The elf moaned groggily. "Mistress Blinky doesn't feel so well," said Blinky weakly. "It's going to be Okay, Blinky," said Ellenore as she arose from the bed with Blinky in her arms.

Draco took her from Ellenore's arms and offered to take her to the hospital wing. "Draco, Haggrid will need to be notified. He may know how to help her," said Ellenore as she picked up Scorpius and carried him into the rocking chair in the corner of his room, where she would sit and read him stories. "Mummy, why does Miss Blinky follow you everywhere," asked Scorpius as he yawned sleepily?

It's a long story, Scorp. I'll tell you all about it one day," said Ellenore as she listened to the sounds of Draco's retreating footsteps as they echoed through the dungeons. "Mummy, Please, I love long stories," begged Scorpius. Eden was silent for a moment and just sat there rocking back and forth in the chair. "Alright Scorpius, I'll tell you the story, but afterward I want you to go back to sleep," said Ellenore as she saw her own face through her son's eyes.

"It all started years before you were born. I was the daughter of two very competent potions brewers," began Ellenore. "Mummy what does Com-pet-tent mean," asked Scorpius as he slowly spoke the word? "Competent means that they were very very good at brewing potions, answered Ellenore as the memory of that horrid day flooded into her mind.

"Your grandfather was teaching here at Hogwarts, and my mother and I lived alone during the school year. It was my eleventh birthday; I remember there was an explosion. I was thrown against the wall and hit my head. The next thing that I knew my house elves had dragged me under my art table and shielded me from the second blast that killed my mother."

"Grandma Snape died like Grandpa. Is Grandma Snape a ghost like Grandpa," asked Scorpius? "No, Scorp. Now are you going to let me finish the story or would you prefer to ask me a hundred questions? Sorry mummy, I'll be quiet now," said Scorpius as he snuggled in his mother's lap. As I was saying," continued Ellenore.

I spent my life from that day on learning to live with being blind." Ellenore read Scorpius's thought before he spoke. Blind means that I can't see anything. It's like being in a dark room with no night light," said Ellenore. "I can only see when I am touching a person or an animal that has their eyes open," explained Ellenore calmly. "Mummy is that why when I hide from you, that you walk right passed me and never see where I'm hiding," asked Scorpius?

"Yes, sweetness, that is why I melt down when I can't find you. I have had a special elf like Blinky to guide me through the school for all of these years because the school has its dangers for people like me who can't see. That is why Blinky leads me everywhere when I'm not with you or your daddy," finished Ellenore attempting to cut the story short.

"Now than Scorpius, it's time that you went back to sleep, she said as she stood up from the rocking chair and walked over to Scorpius's bed. After she had put him back into his bed and tucked him in, she kissed him on the forehead and whispered sweet dreams. Scorpius watched his mother start to leave the room. When she got to the door he called out to her from the bed.

"Mummy," called Scorpius just as she was about to leave the room. "Yes, Scorp, what do you need, sweety," asked Ellenore as she turned to face the sound of her sons voice? "Mummy, I wish that you could see," said Scorpius as he yawned sleepily. "So do I, Scorp but so far healers haven't found a way to fix my problem," said Ellenore in a sad tone. "Don't worry Mummy. When I grow up I'll be a healer and I'll find a way to fix your eyes," said Scorpius as he drifted off to sleep.

Ellenore couldn't go back to sleep so she walked into her office and pulled a book off of the shelf. She was reading when Draco returned to their shared living quarters. "Elly, I expected you to be asleep by now darling, he said as he walked over to her chair and kissed her cheek gently. Ellenore closed her book and turned her face towards the warmth of the fire.

"Elly, what's bothering you; he asked as he took a seat on the foot stool and started rubbing her feet? "It's nothing, Draco, I was just thinking about something that Moody said years ago," said Ellenore as she pulled her feet out of his hands. "Tonight, Scorpius asked me why I needed Blinky to lead me around," she said.

"What did you tell him," asked Draco as he watched his wife stand and walk toward the fire place? "The truth, Draco, I seen no need to lie to him about this," said Ellenore as she felt the family photo on the mantle. "Draco, he said that he wished that I could see. He wants to become a healer so that he can cure me," said Ellenore softly as tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

Draco got up and pulled her into his arms. "Elly, don't do this to yourself, and please don't get eyes like Moody's. That guy gave me the creeps," said Draco as he picked her up and carried her into their room. "You are tired and you need sleep," he said as he laid her tenderly in the center of their bed. "Draco, I'm not in the mood to make love," said Ellenore as Draco started trailing hot tantalizing kisses from her ear to her collar bone. "I'm a patient man, darling. I can wait until my parents take Scorp tomorrow while we plan his party," said Draco as he pulled her close to him.

The next day Lucius and Narcissa came over to treat Scorpius to a special birthday surprise. Ellenore asked the Hogwarts elves to make a small vanilla cake for Scorpius, and a bigger one to share with the entire school in honor of his birthday. Later that evening when Lucius and Narcissa brought Scorpius home, they found a note attached to a green and silver spiraled streamer. Scorpius picked up the note and attempted to read it on his own.

"Do you want me to read it for you," asked his grandmother? "Yes, please grandma," said Scorpius as he handed her the note. Narcissa took a pair of spectacles out of her purse and placed them on her face so that she could read the note for her grandson.

"_Dear Scorpius, _

_Sorry that we weren't there when you got home, but we've been planning something special for your birthday. Follow the green and silver streamers to the great hall to find your surprise._

_Love,_

_Mummy and Daddy."_

Narcissa handed him the note and he jumped up and down in excitement. "Grandpa, Grandma, will you both come with me," he asked as he picked up the end of the streamers in his hand? "Of course we will, Scorpius," said Lucius as he followed the trail of streamers with his silver eyes. Scorpius and his grandparents started to follow the trail of streamers until they dead-ended into the wall where yet another note was stuck.

Lucius read the note out loud. _"Dear Scorpius, You'll have to count the bricks under this note until you get to the number four. When you've found the fourth brick press it with your hand. Love your Mummy and Daddy."_

Scorpius placed his hand on the first brick under the note, than pressed his hand on each brick watching them turn different colors as he counted to four. Once his hand touched the fourth brick the bricks in the wall started to move and rearrange themselves into an open arched doorway. Scorpius saw a green and silver rapped box floating in the corridor.

Scorpius ran forward excitedly and reached for the floating gift. He ripped into the paper to reveal a brand new set of gob-stones in a green Velvet bag. He reached into the bag and withdrew a clear gob-stone to admire it. As he held the stone in his open hand it changed to a deep forest green. "Wow, they're the color changing ones that I wanted," he squealed with joy as he jumped up and down!

He placed the velvet bag of gob-stones into his pocket and continued following the streamers. Before he reached the doors to the great hall he had accumulated a package of Exploding Snap Cards, a wizards Chess game and party cracker that gave him a golden crown with emeralds on it. The three walked through the doors of the great hall to find that it was dark inside.

The only light in the room came from the enchanted ceiling which mirrored the night time sky. Scorpius didn't like the dark and he huddled closer to Narcissa and Lucius as they lit their wands and looked around the shadowy room. "Grandma, what's going on? I don't like the dark," said Scorpius as he dug his fists into her robes with fear.

They jumped as the heavy doors shut behind them. Then Severus's ghost floated up through the floor and yelled," Surprise," at the top of his lungs! Light flooded the room and Scorpius found himself and his grandparents surrounded by the students of Hogwarts whom all broke out into a loud joyful singing of, "Happy Birthday."

He looked toward the staff table to see his mum and dad standing on either side of the golden throne that the headmistress would normally sit in. He ran toward them happily as the school finished the song, and hugged them both in turn, before his father lifted him into the golden throne and a small table appeared in front of him with a round birthday cake on it.

"Make a wish and blow out your candles," said Ellenore as Draco wrapped an arm around her so that she could see the moment when he had blown out the candles. Scorpius thought for a moment and then took a deep breath and blew out his candles. The candles that lit the room also went out momentarily and then reignited themselves.

"That's never happened before," commented professor Flitwick. "What are you talking about," asked Neville? Professor Flitwick took a candle off of the cake as Draco cut into it to serve a piece to the birthday boy. "Who got these candles, and where did they get them from," he asked with a puzzled look on his face?

Draco looked up from his duty of serving cake and answered. "They were the same candles that my parents used on my birthday every year. As long as Scorpius doesn't tell anyone his wish, it will come true," he said as he glanced down at his son who was happily stuffing his face with cake. Scorpius looked up at his mother and smiled. "In that case I'm not telling anyone until I'm sure that my wish has come true," he said as he reached for his pumpkin juice.

Cake had magically appeared on the plates of each and every student in the great hall and the room was filled with joyful laughter as they all huddled around Scorpius and took turns playing gob-stones and wizards chess with him. The adults watched on and talked among each other. All of a sudden a large white owl came soaring through an open window and landed on the table in front of Ellenore.

Draco attempted to untie the roll of parchment from the owl's leg and was rewarded by a sharp bite on his hand for his troubles. The owl hopped forward until he was touching Ellenore's hand with his talon. "It must be for you Ellenore," said Lucius as he took a sip of his wine. The owl hooted as Ellenore stroked her hand down his feathers to find the roll of parchment that was tied to his leg.

Ellenore opened the parchment and ran her fingers over the letter reading it to herself.

"_Dear Mrs. Ellenore Eileen Malfoy,_

_After years of searching for a cure for your condition, I am pleased to inform you that we have been blessed by the generosity of an anonymous benefactor, whom has provided us with the final piece of the puzzle that will hopefully give you back full sue of your sight. We have made astonishing waves in medical research and if you are willing we are prepared to perform the procedure that will restore your sight to you. This is the first procedure of its kind, and for that reason we ask that you give it some thought before you reply to our letter. We understand that you are a professor at Hogwarts and therefore will expect your answer at your earliest convenient._

_Wishing you and yours good health,_

_Hermione Jean Weasley, Head Healer of Saint Mongo's Hospital."_

Ellenore's hand stopped moving on the parchment and she had a stunned expression on her face as she handed the letter over to Draco. She withdrew her cane and made her way to where Scorpius was laughing hard as he watched the student that he had just beaten in gob-stones get covered in sticky forest green goo.

She knelt down on the floor beside him and rapped her arms around him hugging him close as she cried quietly. "You don't have to say a thing Scorpius. I know that you had something to do with this, thank you. I will never be able to express how much what you've done means to me," she said as she placed a light kiss on his cheek.

Three days later Ellenore awoke in a private hospital room with her eyes covered in bandages. She could hear Scorpius and Draco in the corner playing wizards chess, and cleared her throat to let them know that she was awake. Scorpius was by her side instantly and they all turned toward the door as Healer Hermione Weasley came through the door.

"How do you feel, Ellenore," asked Hermione as she drew her wand and cast a diagnostic spell at her patients head? "Excited, frightened, happy, and apprehensive all at the same time," answered Ellenore as she felt Hermione's hands slowly unwrapping the bandages. "Do you have any pain," asked Hermione?

"No, none at all," answered Ellenore as calmly as she could manage as she felt layer after of layer of bandages being removed. "That's good, after I remove this final bandage, I want you to point your face up toward the ceiling," said Hermione as she unbound the last bandage. Ellenore did as she was told and saw a dim light as Hermione gently opened her eyes one after another and placed a drop of something cool and soothing into her eyes.

"Alright, now close your eyes and move them around for a few seconds to spread the potion evenly over the surface of your eyes," ordered Hermione after closing the vial of potion carefully. Ellenore moved her eyes behind her eyelids than lowered her face so that the first thing that she would see if the procedure had worked was her family. "Can I open my eyes yet," she asked impatiently?

"Yes, but do so slowly so that the light doesn't shock your eyes too badly," said Hermione as she made notes on her clipboard. Ellenore picked her son up and placed him in her lap before she opened her eyes. As she opened her eyes s, slowly light started to pierce the darkness that she had lived in for so long. Her son's pale skin blonde hair and silver eyes was the first thing that she saw in perfect clarity.

She blinked her eyes in shock and looked over at Draco who had a worried expression on his face. Scorpius placed his little hands on her face and made her look back at him. "Mummy, can you see me," he asked hopefully? Ellenore pulled him into a tight hug and started crying. "Yes, Scorp, I can see you," she said as she kissed his forehead.

"I can see all of you," she said as she looked around the room at Hermione, her in-laws, husband, and son. "Merlin's beard, Draco. I never knew that you got your good looks from your father," she said making Lucius and Draco's jaws drop in shock. "Hermione, please tell me how you accomplished this," said Draco as he gazed into Ellenore's happy black eyes.

"Well you see the procedure that we used on Ellenore was a mixture of our magic advances and muggle technology and science." Hermione extracted a set of muggle contact lenses, a new updated version of the Magical prosthetic eye, and the specialized lenses that was created from the merger of the two. "This is what the muggles call contact lenses. They enable a person with vision problems to see in some cases. They are worn over or in some cases can be surgically implanted into the eye."

"This is the newest version of the prosthetic eye that we have been using in place of the old electric blue eye that the late Mad-Eye-Moody used to ware. It works by being implanted into a special mask that is worn on the head. The only problem with it is that much like its earlier version it likes to move in an unnatural fashion."

"Finally this is what we got when we combined the Muggle technology and ours. This clear lens is what we have implanted surgically into Ellenore's eyes. Used in conjunction with one drop per eye per day of this special potion, you will have perfect 20/20 vision," said Hermione as she handed the vial of clear potion and a folded letter to Ellenore.

"I suggest that you read the letter before you ask any more questions," said Hermione as she asked Ellenore to follow the light on the tip of her wand with her eyes. After Ellenore followed the wand with her eyes she tapped the special bracelet that she wore on her wrist to deactivate the enchantment that made it work. She then unfolded the letter and read allowed the elegant scrawl that flowed across the parchment.

_"Dear Ellenore,_

_I regret that it took me so long to complete my research that if things have gone properly will enable you to read my printed words. Ever since the horrific accident that took both your mother and your sight away from you, I have worked tirelessly on finding a way to restore the gift of sight to you. Thanks to the medical advances that have been made and the potion that I created especially for you and those like you, it is my hope that you will once again enjoy the sights of the wonderful peaceful world in which you live._

_My love for all eternity,_

_Daddy_

_P.S. You should make sure to give your father-in-law a big hug, because without him this potion would not have been brewed successfully. He also wrote the letter for me."_

Ellenore had tears of joy in her eyes as she looked around at her family. There was so much that she had to look forward to, and she was excited for the prospect of her future which had now taken a drastic turn for the better. The next day Draco and Scorpius had arrived to take her home. They went to her room only to discover that she wasn't there. They turned as Healer Weasley's voice sounded from the doorway.

If you are looking for Mrs. Malfoy she's waiting for you in the garden on the top floor," said Hermione as she pointed the way to a lift at the end of the corridor. "Thank you Hermione, for everything," said Draco as Scorpius pulled him impatiently toward the lift. As they got to the doors of the lift, they opened to reveal Ellenore standing there with the largest smile imaginable on her face. "Mummy," yelled Scorpius as he launched himself at her! "Hello, my darling Scorpius. Have you come to take me home to Hogwarts," she asked happily? "Yes we have," said Scorpius as he walked hand in hand with his mother toward Draco.

"Ellenore Scorpius and I have a big Surprise for you," said Draco as he wrapped his arm around her and began to walk down the corridor toward the floo network. Draco picked Scorpius up and let him take a handful of floo powder. "Scorpius remember what I told you," said Draco as he pulled Ellenore into the floo beside him. Scorpius winked at his mother and smiled as he spoke their destination very clearly. "Kings Cross Station, Platform 9¾," said Scorpius as the flames flashed green around them.

As the family stopped spinning Ellenore was greeted with the sound of the whistle of the Hogwarts Express blowing shrilly. She gasped in awe at the sight of the scarlet steam engine that pulled the train. "Draco, what is this all about," asked Ellenore in disbelief? "Well darling, I figured that being since you were blind the first time and every time after that when you rode the Hogwarts Express, that it was time that you had the proper experience," he said as he helped her into the Slytherin car.

She looked around in wonder taking in every detail of the train. "Daddy, you said that Mummy needs to ride the train properly. She's not dressed right," said Scorpius as he pointed at the miniature version of the Slytherin house robes that he was warring. "Oh you're right, we'll have to fix that won't we," said Draco as he narrowed his eyes at his wife and drew his wand? "Draco, why are you looking at me like that," asked Ellenore as she backed into the corner of their compartment.

Draco flicked his wand and the shades in the compartment closed. "Draco," what are you doing that for," she asked? Draco had a seductive smirk on his face and he turned Scorpius around and told him not to turn back around until mummy had finished dressing. "Draco I'm not changing in front of my son," said Ellenore in shock!

"Oh, yes you are," he said as he waved his wand in a small circle over her head and moved it slowly over her body in a downward motion. Ellenore gasped as her green fitted robes transformed into an adult version of the Slytherin house uniform, complete with house robes, school shirt and tie, and skirt and shoes. "Draco, the skirt is way too short," said Ellenore as she attempted to cover her exposed thighs.

"Fine, I'll make it longer," said Draco with a displeased look on his face. Ellenore gave him a withering glare and he could hear her voice in his mind. "_You are being very naughty and setting a bad example for your son. If you wish to see me in this uniform again and have the skirt as short as you wish, you will lengthen it to the proper length immediately,"_ said her voice in his head angrily. Draco lengthened the skirt to its proper length and tossed her the Slytherin robe.

"Now you are ready to return to Hogwarts," he said as he allowed Scorpius to turn around and see his mother. "That enchantment will wear off after you step through the front doors of Hogwarts," said Draco as he sat next to his wife and kissed her on the cheek. For the rest of the ride to Hogwarts they sat and watched the country side as the train passed through it, and nibbled on various sweets from the trolley. When they arrived it was dark out. Haggrid was waiting for them with his lantern and his faithful dog Fang.

Ellenore walked up to him and gazed at him in amazement. Then she hugged him and patted Fang on the head. The small family followed Haggrid to the banks of the black lake and Draco helped Ellenore and Scorpius into the boat before hopping in beside them. Haggrid got into his own boat and the boats started moving forward slowly.

As the boats moved across the lake Ellenore leaned against Draco and gazed up at the twinkling and sparkling lights of Hogwarts. "It's beautiful, Draco. To think that I missed this. Thank you for this darling," said Ellenore as she kissed Draco on the cheek. "Don't thank me for this part. The Headmistress planned this part," said Draco as he made Scorpius little more comfortable as he slept in his arms.

Soon the boat ride was over and Ellenore walked through the massive front doors of the castle. As she turned around slowly taking in her surroundings she smiled and joined Draco at the entrance of the dungeons. They went to their quarters and tucked Scorpius into his bed, before going off to bed themselves.

Christmas Eve was the best in Ellenore's memory. She could finally see in vivid detail every bright festive color. She and Draco sat by the fire in their sitting room reading Christmas story's to Scorpius, when all of a sudden Ellenore stopped reading and looked at her husband and her five year old son with a smile on her face.

"Scorpius, I want to ask you a question, and keep in mind that I will know in an instant if you are lying to me," said Ellenore with a serious expression on her face. "Yes, Mummy," said Scorpius as he looked her directly in the eye. "Did you use your birthday wish to give me back my sight," she asked? Scorpius nodded mutely with a big smile on his face.

"Did you wish for anything else," asked Ellenore with a smile on her face? "Yes but if I tell you, my wish won't come true," said Scorpius. "I bet I know what you wished for," she said with a cat like grin on her face. "Scorpius did you wish that you had a baby brother or sister," asked Ellenore calmly? Scorpius and Draco both gave Ellenore a strange look.

"Ellenore, are you saying what I think that you are saying," asked Draco with a smile sliding onto his face? "Yes, Draco I'm going to have a baby. Actually I can't help thinking that you made a wish with those magic candles that you put on Scorpius's birthday cake," said Ellenore with a stern expression on her face. Draco looked shocked at her accusation, but he couldn't help the sly smile that came to his lips.

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't. Why do you ask," questioned Draco? Ellenore looked from Draco to Scorpius and smiled, and then she took out her wand and cast a spell at her abdomen. Scorpius watched in amazement as his mother's stomach glowed for a few seconds then two golden orbs floated in front of her and changed a rosy color of pink.

"Mummy, what does that mean," asked Scorpius as he looked from the two floating pink orbs to his mother's smiling face? "It means that in July you will have two little sisters to watch over," said Draco as he pulled Ellenore into his arms and kissed her passionately. Scorpius jumped up and danced around the room with Blinky singing," I get baby sisters," over and over again.

The End

Epilogue

July of that year Ellenore gave birth to twin baby girls with black hair and black eyes. Scorpius is very protective over his baby sisters, and Draco is thinking of the future boys that they will meet when their older.

**A/N To answer a question that I know may be on quite a few reader's minds that was brought up by an annonimus reviewer. Yes I am visually impaired. I use a special program on my computer that reads the computer screen out loud for me. The computer's voice helps me to use my computer for everything from surfing the net, to sending e-mails and writing my storys. So trust me when I say that I have first hand expeariance in almost everything that Ellenore Snape went through im my story. I have suffered teasing and bullying, bad teachers who were less than helpful, and sexual harrasment, and social isolation. Yes I also have the computer keyboard memorised. If anyone else has any questions don't hesatate to ask. I have decided that considering that many people were sad to see this story end, that I am going to start planning on a sequel called Living In The Light. Until I have thought it out I ask that you please check out my newest fic called Dark Sister. For those of you who liked this story keep following me and You will know when the first chapter of the Sequel is up. **


End file.
